Awakening Alola
by KokoroEcho
Summary: Professor Kukui wants to officially establish a Pokemon League in the Alola region. He enlists Alolan natives, Kala and Lilo, and the new kid from Kanto, Cyan, to help him realize this dream. Can the three prove that Alola is a worthwhile place to bring a Pokemon League, or is Alola simply too small? (Currently reworking)
1. You Must Be Cyan?

**(Reworked August 2nd, 2020)**

**Chapter 1 - "You Must Be Cyan?"**

* * *

It was a cool autumn afternoon in Alola. The wind blew through the palm trees and calmly pushed the waves up to the shore of the beach. It had cooled down enough to where residents of Alola all felt the need to retreat back to their homes.

But there was one person, one boy, who laid still on the beach. He extended his legs out and let the cool waves wash over his feet and shins. His body was spread out on the sand, and a small green Pokémon with a dark green bulb on its back calmly laid next to him.

"Bulbasaur, I can get used to this," the boy exclaimed. "The beach is so nice, and if this is autumn, then I have no complaints! I love Alola!"

Using his vines, Bulbasaur buried himself further into the sand, and he groaned with pleasure from the warm bed that he had created.

"Cyan!" a voice called from afar. The boy and his Bulbasaur turned their heads toward the hill that towered above them. "Time for dinner!"

Cyan stood up, and he brushed the sand out of his dark brown hair. Bulbasaur was enjoying the sand too much, and Cyan had to forcefully pull him out of it. With that, the two were off and running to their new home.

Cyan was stopped at the door when he tried to open it. He peeked inside, noticing that there were still piles of luggage and boxes strewn about. Still holding Bulbasaur in his arms, he carefully stepped over the box that kept the door from opening all the way and entered into his new home. His mother was standing in the kitchen next to a microwave.

"What'd you make us?" Cyan as he walked to the dining area, a simple marble counter. He took a seat on one of the stools and tried to get a good look at what was in the microwave.

"Leftover teriyaki chicken," his mom said. "The Kanto-style restaurant is going to have to learn to love me."

"We've only been here for three days and you're already missing Kanto's food, eh?" Cyan asked with a grin. His mom passed him a paper plate with some saucy chicken on it. He pulled some pieces out with his chopsticks and dropped it in a bowl for Bulbasaur.

"Out of everything that I'll miss in Kanto, the food is probably number one on that list," his mom said calmly. "You want to talk about tomorrow?"

"If you don't want to, we don't have to."

"I think we should."

"Okay."

"Okay."

Cyan paused and waited for his mom to say something. "So. Tomorrow?"

His mother sighed. "I heard a rumor that he's going to ask you to travel around Alola. Professor Kukui has taken a lot of interest in you, and he asked so many questions. Here, it's a little bit different. Kids get their first Pokémon when they're eleven, unlike Kanto."

Cyan looked down at his Bulbasaur. He received Bulbasaur a year earlier but while his friends and classmates traveled, his mom asked him to stay home.

"I think that it's safer to wait the extra year," his mom said. "It's smart."

"I guess so."

"So?"

"So?"

"Do you see yourself going on an adventure? There are no gyms here, so it might be boring."

Cyan thought about it for a moment. He looked at his mom, but he couldn't see her face. She had her back to him, but her voice was shaky. "Only if you're okay with me going."

"I want you to do what's best for you, Cyan."

"Well, then I'll see what the professor wants and then consider my options!" Cyan said happily. "Everything will be okay. No matter what, I'll always have Bulbasaur!"

His mom turned around and smiled at Bulbasaur. She softly pet his head. "You take care of my son, okay?"

"Bulbasaur!" the Pokémon said happily.

* * *

The next morning Cyan woke up early and unpacked a few of his things. He took a look at his clothes and considered his options. He ultimately wanted to go on a journey, and if the professor had planned on asking him to go on one, then he would. But he had to look the part.

"How's this?" he said as he came out from behind his closet. He was wearing a salmon-colored shirt with white shorts. His royal blue backpack tied the look together.

Bulbasaur extended two of his vines and then clapped them together as he tried to whistle. All he did was blow air, but Cyan understood what he was doing.

Cyan bowed. "Thank you! Thank you!" He walked over to his desk and picked up a flat-billed baseball hat with a silver star-shaped Pokémon design on the front. He put it on and then looked into the mirror before winking at himself and laughing.

He walked out of his room to meet with his mother who was unpacking things in the kitchen. She was too small to put the bowls up in the cupboards, so she had to stand on the counter. When her eyes caught Cyan, she laughed.

"So, that's what kept you so long?" she wondered. "The hat's nice."

"I won't get to watch them play if I go on a journey, so should I really go?" he said with a grin.

His mom struggled but then got off of the counter. She looked at him closely before pulling him in for a hug. "Go have fun."

"I will."

With that, Cyan and Bulbsasaur were out the door.

The two had already perfected the way to the beach, but today's goal was to get to Iki Town, which was a mystery to the two of them. All they knew was that they'd have to follow Route 1 until they got there.

Route 1 was a simple path that went uphill. It was surrounded by many low-level trainers battling Pokémon in the tall grass. Cyan intentionally avoided entering the tall grass, even though he had Bulbasaur. The two had very little to no battling experience, and he wasn't sure what to do if something happened. Bulbasaur kept his eye out though, and Cyan could sense that he was eager to battle.

After around thirty minutes of walking upwards, Cyan and Bulbasaur could soon see small houses at the top of the hill. In only a few moments, they would be arriving in Iki Town. The town was rather small, and most of the houses were made out of wood. On the other side of the town was an entrance to what looked like a forest, but Cyan and Bulbasaur were set to go to the middle.

"Town square!" Cyan declared when he saw the large round stage with various Alolan designs painted on it. He and Bulbasaur excitedly ran to the front of the stage, catching the attention of two young girls who were sitting on the stage.

"You must be Cyan?" one of them wondered. She had short black hair that curled forward and wore a blue crop top and a long yellow skirt with orange and red flower designs on it. "I'm Kala. Kala Māhoe." She spoke English, but when she said her name, it stunned Cyan with how strong her accent was. It was as though she spoke an entirely different language.

The other girl smiled at him and waved. "Alola! My name is Lilo Kalani! How do you like Alola so far?" She was a tan girl with long, straight, black hair. She wore a black shirt tucked into short jean shorts with a loose, unbuttoned flower print shirt over her shoulders.

Cyan smiled wide. "I love it here! The weather is perfect!"

"That's good to hear," Kala said. "So, I guess we're all here. Now we just need to wait for the professor."

"Wait, you two are also meeting Kukui?" Cyan asked. He had just assumed that they were being nice because of Alola's culture.

Lilo nodded "Yup! He's going to ask us to go on an adventure."

Cyan knew it, and a sensation shot through his body. He could start his journey today if what Lilo said was true.

The three stood around for a few more minutes and talked with one another. Both Kala and Lilo were from Melemele Island, and they were eleven this year. They already knew each other, and they overwhelmed Cyan with questions.

"You're from Kanto?"

"Yes!"

"Where at?"

"Pallet Town!"

"Never heard of it! You turned eleven this year?"

"Yes! My birthday was in the summer!"

Lilo smiled. "I guess that makes you the youngest."

Cyan was a little bit surprised. "But, if we're the same year, does it matter?"

"Lilo likes older boys."

"Yup!"

Cyan had no idea how to react. But luckily, he didn't have to because a man with no shirt, dark grey khakis, and a lab coat appeared. He was thin and his skin was tanned. He grinned wide when he saw the three youngsters and scratched his head nervously.

"Sorry, I'm late. I got distracted." He took a close look at Cyan. "So, you're Cyan. Kanto is pretty far from here. Takes a lot of bravery to move halfway across the world. I'm Professor Kukui."

Cyan shook his head. "Alola has been a blast! It's nice to meet you!"

Kukui laughed. "I'm really glad to hear that! Kala, Lilo, it's good to see you both. Are you excited about today?"

The two smiled at each other. "Of course!"

Kukui walked over to the side of the stage and then slowly made his way up the stairs. Soon, he stood over the three trainers. "As the three of you know, in Alola, we have no Pokémon League. Instead, we have what is called the Island Challenge."

"Island Challenge?" Cyan wondered.

Kala nodded. "Every island has a select few trainers that test people in Alola on various aspects of Pokémon training. It's how we determine the top trainers in Alola."

Kukui grinned. "Yes! And while I do love the Island Challenge, because it's so rooted in Alolan culture, it is my goal to get an official Pokémon League established here."

"A Pokémon League?!" Lilo said. "But Alola is too small."

Kukui laughed. "The idea of eight gyms, our very own conference, an Elite Four, and even a champion seems like a lot, but it's something that I'm working out."

"There's also a lot of people in Alola who have an aversion to battling. It's not really what we do here," Kala said. She looked over at Lilo whose eyes were glowing at the idea of Pokémon battles.

"This is where the three of you come in," Kukui said. "Lilo, you were the top of your class in Hau'oli City, and I believe that you have the passion and drive for what it takes to become a strong battler. You can show the world what an Alola Pokémon Trainer can become."

Lilo blushed. "You really believe that?"

"Yes!" Kukui turned to Kala. "And Kala. You are the embodiment of what we look for in Alola trainers currently. By no means am I suggesting that we get rid of the Island Challenge. I want your passion for Alola and our customs to shine through. I want your assistance in proving that we can have both the Island Challenge and a Pokémon League exist side by side!"

Kala laughed. "I'll keep the fire of the Island Challenge alive by all means!"

"And finally, Cyan."

Cyan looked up. He had actually faded out for a few moments. The jetlag was still affecting him slightly.

"One of the big problems that I've run into with building my league is that they don't believe foreigners will participate. I want you to become the strongest trainer you can. I want you to go out into Alola and have as much fun as possible. I want you to take on the Island Challenge and bring your own flavor of Kanto to it!"

Cyan giggled nervously. "That's a lot of pressure."

"I think, if the three of you can become strong trainers, I can convince the world that Alola is a worthwhile place to have a Pokémon League."

The three nodded together.

"And with that, I present to you, the starter Pokémon from Alola!" he reached into his lab coat and threw three Poké Balls into the air. They exploded into a flash of bright white light, and three small Pokémon appeared before the trainers. They all stretched and then eyed the new trainers.

Cyan was in shock. He had never seen the three Pokémon before in his life, and he wasn't quite sure what to make of them. Being from Alola, they appeared much more flashier than the Pokémon that he could have received in Kanto. He looked down at Bulbasaur and grinned.

"New friend," he whispered. Bulbasaur was giddy.

"Kala, Lilo, I understand that you already know the three Pokémon, but I think that we should at least explain them to Cyan."

"I'll do it," Lilo said while she raised her hand. She motioned towards the red and black feline Pokémon that was relaxing in front of her. "This is Litten, a Fire-type. Usually, they can be distant Pokémon, and they don't love affection."

Cyan chuckled. "Maybe not my type then."

"This would be Popplio, a Water-type," she said while motioning to the Pokémon in the middle. "They're playful and have the ability to be very acrobatic. Natural born entertainers."

"Cute!"

"And finally is Rowlet, a Grass-type. They're relatively stealthy Pokémon, and they enjoy using their trainer's bags as small nests."

Cyan leaned in close and grinned at the Pokémon. "Hello, Rowlett!"

"Thanks for that, Lilo," Kukui said. "You've really done your research. Now, I always hate deciding who gets to decide first, but since Lilo has scored pretty high on her testing, I think it's only right that we give her the opportunity."

"But since Cyan is new to Alola, maybe I should let him go?" Lilo suggested.

Cyan shook his head. "No thanks! I can't decide, so if you two go first, it'll make it easier."

Kala grinned. "A gentlemen."

"In that case, I'd like to go with Rowlet," Lilo declared.

"And I've already decided that I like the challenge of raising a Litten," Kala said.

A wide smile came over Cyan's face as he locked eyes with the small blue Pokémon with the round red nose. "So, I guess that leaves me with Popplio!" He reached out and lightly pet the Pokémon on the head. "Let's go on an adventure, buddy!"

* * *

The three trainers all walked down the hill that was Route 1 while holding their new Pokémon in their arms. Around Cyan's neck was a large wooden amulet with four different colored triangles on the front of it to indicate that he'd be taking on the island challenge.

Cyan wasn't quite sure where they were currently going, but he followed the two girls nonetheless. Lilo kept her eyes open, looking for any wild Pokémon or skilled trainers to test her new Rowlet with.

"I've never seen you this excited," Kala commented.

Lilo grinned. "It's my first official Pokémon battle we're talking about here! I'm stoked!"

"It's common in Kanto for your first Pokémon battle to be with your classmates. You all get your Pokémon on the same day, so people usually have battles then. My two best friends battled with each other before they set out for their journeys," Cyan said. "Why not try that?"

Lilo looked at Cyan. "Alright, then! Let's have a battle!"

"Who? Me?" Cyan said with a befuddled look on his face. "I-I don't know."

"Why not me?" Kala asked.

Lilo's arm slumped. "Because we've battled hundreds of times at the school with rental Pokémon. I want something new."

"You went to school together?" Cyan wondered.

The two nodded.

"That sounds really cool!"

Lilo laughed. "I guess. So, how about a battle?"

Cyan's shoulders slumped. "I guess. But, I've never actually had a battle before. Bulbasaur and I have never even tried to battle."

"Did you do training at your school?" Kala wondered.

He nodded. "Yeah. I had someone teach me how to battle, but that was over a year ago, and I've kind of forgotten a lot."

"I see…" Lilo sighed.

The three were silent for a moment.

"How about this!" Kala suddenly exclaimed, surprising everyone. "Why don't we go to Hau'oli City and introduce Cyan to our teacher. He can get a quick lesson, and then you two can have your battle!"

Lilo shrugged. "I guess that's fair. Can't hurt."

"Let's go!" Cyan declared.

The group continued down Route 1, eventually coming to Cyan's house. He tried to look to see if he could find his mom, but she apparently wasn't home, and he walked faster. He didn't want to explain to his mom his upcoming adventure just yet.

Hau'oli City was actually pretty small, and it was the first place that Cyan arrived in when he came to Alola. But he didn't recognize the streets.

"We're not technically in Hau'oli just yet. This is still the outskirts, but it's where our school is," Kala explained. She pointed towards a wide four-story building.

When the three new trainers all arrived at the school they were greeted by a bunch of young children at recess who were eager to see their new Pokémon.

"A Rowlet!" one of them exclaimed.

"Your Litten is so cute!"

"And a foreign boy!"

Kala laughed. "This is Cyan. He's from Kanto."

The group awed.

"Do you know where Ms. Eriko is?" Lilo asked. "Cyan wants to get a quick lesson in."

One of the younger boys led the way as the three went into the school. The floor in the school was wooden, and they were asked to take off their shoes upon entering it. They passed by other students who spent their recess playing in the hallways, and once they climbed two flights of stairs, they met with the person that Lilo called Ms. Eriko.

She was a small and thin woman with short black hair and a bright smile, and she appeared delighted to see her two students.

"Alola! I wasn't expecting to see you two today! But I've heard the news! Congratulations!"

"Thanks," Kala said. She winked. "This is our new friend, Cyan. We were wondering if you could give him some battle tips. He's never battled before, and he was wanting to get some pointers before he goes into one."

Ms. Eriko looked at Cyan and then grinned. "Of course! You're the boy from Kanto? I'm surprised you've never battled before! But it doesn't matter; I'll get you up to speed real quick!"

The three trainers sat down while Ms. Eriko began to write on her blackboard. She gave Cyan the basic rundown of the three types that he was presented with yesterday.

"So, my Popplio will actually be weak to Lilo's Rowlet?" he asked. "And if I chose Bulbasaur?"

"They would be around the same level," Eriko answered. "Since you've had Bulbasaur for a year, he's bound to already have gained some experience, so he'd have a slight advantage. Even if you haven't done any battling."

"I see," Cyan said. "Now what about my attacks?"

The next few minutes were filled with Eriko teaching the three trainers about the most basic of attacks that their Pokémon could learn. Lilo already memorized the information, for Kala it was a refresher, and Cyan was just now learning it.

"I think I've got it figured out," Cyan said. He had a small card that he wrote Popplio's attacks on. "Only three attacks to work with, but I'm sure I can come up with something!"

"You think you're ready?" Lilo asked.

He nodded. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be!"

"We have a small courtyard in front of the school. I'm sure the students would love to see your battle," Eriko claimed. "Let's start in ten minutes!"

The four of them went to the lower level of the school, and Eriko split off to go and organize the other students and teachers. Lilo and Kala showed Cyan where he'd be battling. He stepped onto the field and patted it softly with his foot.

"The dirt is nice and soft. I'm not sure what I was expecting," he said.

"We've had so many battles here. I guess it's become normal for us," Lilo said. She looked out as the school started to file towards the stands. "Good luck, Cyan!"

The two separated and walked to their respective ends of the battlefield. Ms. Eriko, now wearing a black and white striped shirt walked towards the middle of the field and held up flags. "This exhibition battle will be a one on one match between Lilo Kalani and Cyan Kokura!"

"It feels so real," Cyan muttered. "Nice!"

"Begin!"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

First of all, thanks for taking the time to read this story. It's a brand new one that I've been thinking about. I recently played Ultra Sun and while my initial impressions of Sun were kind of negative, I do find myself more and more enjoying the Pokémon from Alola. So, I've decided to write about it. I like the idea of writing a story based around the island challenges. I've not watched the Sun and Moon anime (no TV), so the takes on the island challenges will be purely my own. That said, I will be loosely basing this story on what takes place in the games (for example, a kid from Kanto coming to Alola). But the characters and such will be my own.

**2020 A/N:**

Secondly, I'm currently reworking this story. Some chapters are being heavily edited (like this one), while I'm completely rewriting other chapters. There will also be some that I'll probably just read through once to check for grammar. If there is ever an inconsistency in writing style, skill, or weird formatting, it's because I haven't gotten to those chapters yet.

**A QUICK NOTE ON POKEMON CAPITALIZATION**

I understand that there's this little war going on within the community, and I just want to say that I don't want to be apart of any of it. I've decided to capitalize the way that I want to. I own countless official Pokémon storybooks that I read to kids, and they capitalize Pokémon names and such. I don't care if you do or don't. Don't waste your time reviewing that aspect of my story. It will fall on deaf ears.


	2. How About Water Gun?

**(Reworked August 2nd, 2020)**

**Chapter 2 - "How about Water Gun?"**

* * *

"Go, Rowlet!" Lilo called. She threw her new Poké Ball into the air. Rowlet used his tiny wings to slowly float through the air, and he descended to the ground. He looked out at the crowd who cheered him on.

Cyan looked at his Poké Ball and then gripped it with his middle and pointer fingers. He looked out onto the field and then tossed the ball forward as fast as he could. Before it exploded open, it curved, dazzling the crowd. Popplio materialized onto the field as the ball bounced back to Cyan. He caught it and then grinned.

"This isn't baseball…" Kala mumbled.

"Start with Leafage!" Lilo commanded.

Rowlet flapped his wings while he jumped into the air. Small clumps of energy built up around him, taking the shape of leaves. He then pointed his wings outwards, and the energy shot forward.

"Nice!" Cyan said. He then realized his Pokémon was the one being targeted. "Roll forward!"

"Pop!" his Pokémon cried while he ducked his head. He narrowly avoided the attack and then continued to roll down the field.

"Pound!" Cyan called.

Using his tail to propel him into the air, Popplio shot upwards. He twisted his body around and smashed his tail directly into Rowlet. The Grass-type was flung into the ground.

"Rowlet!" Lilo called out.

"Yeah! This is easy!" Cyan said as Popplio landed safely on the ground.

"Tackle!"

Rowlet quickly stood back up and then shot forward. He smashed his body into Popplio, knocking the Water-type back.

"What was our other move?" Cyan wondered out loud. "Oh yeah! Do Growl!"

Popplio got on his two front legs and bared his fangs. Rowlet appeared surprised and took a step back.

"Don't let him intimidate you! Use Leafage!"

Rowlet twisted his body and then released the energy leaves once more. They encircled him and then shot across the field.

"How about Water Gun?" Cyan suggested.

Popplio nodded before releasing a stream water from his mouth. The water connected directly with the green energy, but it was destroyed on contact, and the energy continued spiraling towards Popplio. The attack collided with Popplio, sending him backwards. He rolled repeatedly until his body went limp in front of Cyan.

Ms. Eriko nodded and raised her flag. "Popplio is unable to continue! Rowlet and Lilo are the winners!"

The crowd cheered, and Kala sighed.

"I thought that he had it," she mumbled. She ran onto the field to meet the other two.

"That was really fun!" Cyan said. He held Popplio in his arms. "I'm sure that we'll get the hang of it eventually."

"You're a natural," Lilo said. "If we were using different types, I'm almost positive you could have beaten me."

"I never have even gotten close," Kala mumbled.

"Thanks for the lesson today!" Cyan exclaimed. "It would have been a complete wreck if I didn't learn anything from you."

Eriko laughed. "Well, you can come back anytime for a lesson!" She turned to her students. "Alright, everyone! Back to class!"

* * *

The sun was beginning to set as the three new trainers all sat down on the beach. The four Pokémon all played with one another. Popplio enjoyed the water, while Rowlet and Bulbasaur teased the easily annoyed Litten. The three trainers laughed.

"So, where to first?" Cyan asked.

"Might as well start here. There is one regular trial and then a grand trial right here on Melemele Island," Kala explained. "I don't think I'm going to do it just yet. I have as much time as I need to do the challenge."

Lilo nodded. "I want to train a lot before I jump into anything. The grand trial can be difficult."

Cyan looked at his two Pokémon. "I've waited long enough."

The three enjoyed the sunset, and when it got late, they returned to Route 1 and the outskirts of Hau'oli City.

"Well, this is where we'll split," Lilo said. "I live in Hau'oli."

"I'm from Iki Town, so I'll walk with you a bit more," Kala said with a smile.

"Sounds good! Thanks for the battle today, Lilo! Next time, I won't lose!" he exclaimed.

She grinned and then waved her hands out in front of her. "Alola! See you again!"

Cyan was confused. "Alola?"

"It can mean hello or goodbye depending on the situation," Kala explained.

"I see! Well then! Alola!"

Lilo turned and ran towards Hau'oli City while Kala and Cyan leisurely walked along Route 1.

"You excited?" she asked.

He nodded. "I'm so happy right now! Today has been one of the best days of my life."

"You haven't stopped smiling since your battle. Even in defeat, you're happy."

"Of course! If it's fun, it doesn't matter if I win or lose."

She laughed. "You're funny."

"I think I'll start my challenge tomorrow! I want to get started as soon as possible!" he exclaimed. "I'd start tonight if I could." He looked up, noticing the lights to his house were on. His mom was sitting on the swing outside. She perked up when she saw the two trainers.

"Your mom?" Kala asked.

He nodded. He was nervous to tell her about today. "Wanna meet her?"

Kala looked a little bit taken aback by the suddenness of the question. "O-okay!"

The two quickly approached the porch, and Cyan's mom stood up.

"How'd today go?" she asked.

"I got a new Pokémon! He's really cute!" Cyan exclaimed.

"I'm looking forward to meeting him," she said softly. "And who might this be?"

"I'm Kala," Kala answered. "It's nice to meet you." She bowed and Cyan's mom smiled.

"So?"

"So?"

"Did anything in particular happen today? What did Kukui have to say?"

Cyan sighed. "Well, we got our new Pokémon, because, as you know, eleven-year-olds get Pokémon in Alola."

Cyan's mom nodded her head.

"And then I had a battle with a girl named Lilo! She was really strong."

"How'd that go?"

"I lost!"

"Oh."

"Yup! It was great!"

"Anything else?"

Cyan took in a deep breath. "Kukui asked me to go on an adventure and become a trainer. Alola is a small place, so I think it's doable."

Cyan's mom sighed. "I figured he'd ask you. What are your plans?"

"I think I want to do it."

"I see. And what about Kala?"

Kala grinned. "I'm going to do some traveling too! I want to see what kind of trainer I can become! It's my destiny to be the island kahuna, so I want to explore and learn!"

"Those are big aspirations, Kala," Cyan's mom said. "I'm excited to see what kind of island kahuna you'll become."

Cyan nervously smiled. "I'm going to start my Island Challenge tomorrow. I can start on Melemele Island and test myself to see if I'm really cut out for it. If I'm not, then I promise that I'll stay home."

Cyan's mom thought for a moment. She looked slightly saddened by what Cyan was saying. "How about Kala goes with you tomorrow? I'm sure it can be fun for the both of you to travel together for a bit. She can teach you about Alola, since you're still new. And I promise that Cyan is a joy to have around."

"And you can tell me all about Kanto!" Kala exclaimed.

Cyan's nervous smile turned into a genuine one. "That sounds like it could be fun! We should travel together!"

"I like that idea!" Cyan's mom said cheerfully.

Kala nodded. "Okay! I'll meet you here first thing tomorrow morning."

"Okay!"

With that, Kala was off and running up Route 1 and back to Iki Town. She quickly disappeared into the darkness, and Cyan turned to his mom.

"I'm sure you'll do great."

Cyan grinned. "I'll make you proud!"

* * *

The next morning, Cyan woke up bright and early, and his mom made him breakfast consisting of toast with various jellies. The two ate in silence though. Cyan wasn't sure what to say, and thankfully, the doorbell rang before the silence got too awkward.

"I'll get it," he said before stuffing one piece of buttered toast into his mouth. He opened the door to Kala who was wearing a similar skirt to the day previous but red. She also now had a pink flower that pinned her short hair back.

"Alola!" she exclaimed. "Can I come in? It smells great!"

Cyan opened the screen door for her, and she entered. Her little Litten followed, her nose stuck in the air, sniffing the new environment.

Kala observed the house, taking note that there were still boxes strewn about. On the wall was a picture of Cyan's family. His dad, mom, Cyan, and a girl that appeared older than him. She sat down at the counter as Cyan's mom offered her a plate of toast.

"You two ready to start your journey?" Cyan's mom asked. She had a slightly brighter tone than she did the night prior.

Cyan nodded. "Yes! I almost couldn't sleep last night!"

"I'm sure both of you will do well. Remember to always stick together, and since Alola is small, you can come back home anytime to get some rest. Take your time," his mom instructed. "And make sure that you make a lot of friends."

Cyan looked at his Bulbasaur and Popplio, both enjoying a breakfast that was specially made for them.

"We will!"

Cyan's mom walked over to Cyan's Pokémon, and she knelt down. She pet Bulbasaur softly on the head. Bulbasaur looked up at her as she scratched his chin.

"Please take care of my boy, Bulbasaur. Never leave his side, okay?"

"Bulbasaur!"

"Don't worry, mom!" Cyan interjected. "We'll always be together, no matter what!"

* * *

"Right there is the Pokémon Center," Kala said while pointing to a red and white building. "They're good places to go if you need to have your Pokémon rest, or if we'll need a place to stay overnight."

"So, we won't have to camp!"

"That place sells malasadas!" Kala exclaimed while motioning to a little shop "They're little delicious pastries, and depending on the island, you can try different kinds."

"Sounds like a blast!" he cheered.

"Over there is a boutique. You can buy new clothes, and they'll even give you fashion tips," she said while pointing over to a store with nicely dressed mannequins in the windows. "They also have hats."

"But I like my hat."

"It's not very," she started while observing the hat, "Alolan."

He nodded. "Well, I'm not from Alola, so that's why."

"What is your hat for?"

Cyan pulled the hat off his head and looked at the silver star-shaped Pokémon. "It's my favorite baseball team! The Viridian City BayStaryu!"

"I've never seen a silver Staryu before," Kala said with a laugh. "Kanto is an odd place."

Cyan was slightly offended. "It's just a colorful cartoon mascot." He quickly decided to change the subject. "So, where is this first trial?"

"The first trial is run by Ilima on Route 2. It should only take us about an hour to get there," Kala explained.

"Okay! Who's Ilima? What kind of person is she?"

Kala laughed. "Ilima is a guy, and he's someone that my classmates and I considered a hero. He's very good at battling."

Cyan put his finger to his lips. "Maybe I should train a bit then, don't ya think?"

Kala shook her head. "Regular trials aren't really about being a good battler, and besides, if you do any battling, it won't be against Ilima."

"I see! I guess I still don't quite know how the challenge works, but I'll figure it out!"

"Well-"

"No! No!" Cyan said quickly. "Don't tell me. I want it all to be a surprise."

Kala laughed. "Alright then. Let's see what happens."

The two continued through Hau'oli City, and were quickly on Route 2. The city quickly went from roads, shops, and homes and into a lush jungle. However, there was a dirt path that kept the duo from getting lost. Many young trainers were catching wild Pokémon, and people who weren't trainers waved at Cyan and Kala as they passed by.

"Everyone is so friendly," Cyan commented.

Within a couple of hours, the two arrived in front of a yellow gate with Alolan designs painted on blocking the entrance to a cave.

"Here we are!" Kala exclaimed.

"This?" Cyan said. He nudged on the gate a little bit. "I don't get it."

"Then let me explain!" a voice called from down the cave. The gate started to rumble, and it opened up.

A thin boy with peach-colored hair and a tan sweater vest appeared. He ran his hand through his hair and smiled.

"Ilima!" Kala said happily. Her eyes sparkled with admiration.

"It's nice to see you, Kala. I heard that you've officially started your journey," he said.

She nodded with a conflicted look on her face. "Well, I'm not sure if I've really started anything just yet. But I now have my own Litten!"

"Just like your mother," Ilima said with a smile. He looked at Cyan. "And who might this be?"

Cyan stepped forward and bowed. "My name is Cyan Kokura. I'm from Pallet Town in Kanto, and I'd like to take on your challenge, please."

He nervously laughed. "No need to be so formal, Cyan."

Cyan stood straight up and looked down the cave. It was dark, and cool air softly escaped from it.

"Let me explain to you my challenge," Ilima said. He motioned towards the cave. "It's really simple. Get to the end of this cave and claim your Z-Crystal."

Cyan grinned. "That's it?" His voice echoed down the cave walls.

Ilima nodded. "Yup. Most trainers have to make their way through the scary caves that can be found all over the various regions of the world. Caves are where a lot of trainers give up, so my trial is to test your will to get through the terrors and tribulations of the cavern. Can you and your Pokémon make it all the way till the end?"

Cyan looked down at Bulbasaur. "I think we'll be fine!"

"You may run into a few wild Pokémon on this journey. I recommend bringing in items to heal your team, just in case," he said. "You're also not allowed to catch any Pokémon while you're doing your trial. One more rule is that you won't be able to leave the trial unless you complete it or your Pokémon faint."

Cyan shook the black backpack that he was wearing. "Way ahead of you!"

"Would it be okay if I go with him?" Kala asked. "I'm curious to see how it all looks."

Ilima looked unsure. He looked down at Kala's newly acquired Litten. "As long as you don't use your Litten to help him. He needs to be able to do all of it on his own."

"I promise I won't interfere! Even if a big scary monster attacks us!"

"Let's go!" Cyan yelled out.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

So far, so good. I've already written five chapters for Awakening Alola. I spent some time on a tropical island for vacation awhile back, and I think that I've been obsessed with that kind of scenery since then. Writing for this story is really relaxing.

**2020 A/N:**

In the original Chapter 2, it ended with Cyan's mom telling him that he could go on an adventure. He didn't go to challenge Ilima until chapter 3. So currently, the pacing of this story is incredibly fast. Sorry about that. My intention with the rewrite is to add a couple of chapters with some character development and such, so that's why I'm combining a lot of older chapters.


	3. Stop Ignoring Us, Man!

**(Reworked August 2nd, 2020)**

**Chapter 3 - "Stop Ignoring Us, Man!"**

* * *

They entered the cave as a chill washed over the two of them. Kala rubbed her arms, but the two persisted.

After a while, light from the outside started to shaft in and illuminate some of their paths. In the distance, they could hear some rumbling coming from under a tree stump. Cyan slowed down his pace and started to crouch low. He took quiet steps as he peered into the darkness of the stump. And then, without warning, something emerged. It screeched at Cyan and tackled him to the ground. Cyan rolled backward but quickly stood back up. He looked back towards the stump where a small but slender and tan Pokémon bared its fangs at him.

"What is that?" Cyan wondered.

Kala crossed her arms. "That'd be a Yungoos. They're one of the more common Pokémon that you can find in Alola, although they're not originally from here."

"This is probably the start of my trial!" he declared. "Bulbasaur, are you ready?"

"Bulba!"

The wild Pokémon dug its front paws into the ground before tossing sand into the air. The sand blasted Bulbasaur in the face, making him take a few steps back. And then Yungoos ran forward. It smashed its body into Bulbasaur, and the Grass-type was tossed to the side.

"Don't worry! Bulbasaur is ready! Use Vine Whip!" he ordered.

Bulbasaur extended his two vines from under his bulb on his back, and they reached out and grabbed ahold of Yungoos. They lifted the small Pokémon into the air and tossed it back. Yungoos hissed as it hit the cave wall and fell to the ground. It charged forward once more.

"Meet 'em!" Cyan exclaimed. "Use Tackle!"

Bulbasaur bounded forward, and the two Pokémon bashed their heads together. Bulbasaur stumbled back as Yungoos slumped to the ground. When Bulbasaur saw the result of the battle, he danced around a little bit.

"That-that's our first win!" Cyan said. "We did it!" He ran to his Bulbasaur and picked him up. "We actually won a battle!"

Kala laughed. "If he's this happy after beating a Yungoos, I'm a little bit afraid of what's to come."

It was then that something else caught the trainers' attention. Another Yungoos appeared from out of nowhere, tackling Bulbasaur on his side and knocking him out of Cyan's hands. Bulbasaur growled, but Cyan put his hand down.

"Let's let Popplio get in some experience, okay?"

Bulbasaur begrudgingly nodded.

"Popplio, let's go!"

Popplio emerged onto the battlefield and clapped his hands together. He looked over at Yungoos and then giggled.

"Be careful, Popplio! We don't know how strong it is!"

Popplio nodded.

Yungoos' eyes started to glow red, surprising Popplio. The Water-type put up his arms in disbelief and then the Normal-type charged forward.

"Here it comes! Use Pound!"

Moments before the Yungoos could connect, Popplio spun his body around. He smacked his tail directly into Yungoos' face, but the effects of Yungoos' previous move were in motion. Popplio was shot backward while Yungoos stayed in its position. It gripped at its face from the pain while Popplio blew on his tail.

"We'll keep 'em at a distance!" Cyan declared. "Water Gun!"

"Pop-pop!" the Pokémon cried out before releasing a stream of water from his mouth. The water blasted against Yungoos' body, sending it backward into the wall above its friend. The new Yungoos fell onto its comrade in a state of unconsciousness.

"Yatta!" Cyan yelled. "We did it again!"

Popplio stood up on his tail and clapped happily. Bulbasaur joined him at his side, and the two cheered.

"I'm really impressed," Kala said under her breath.

"I did a little bit of studying last night," Cyan said. "I learned some pretty basic strategies!"

"Taking this pretty seriously, I see," she said. "Maybe you'll be able to beat Lilo the next time you meet."

Cyan bent over and sprayed his two Pokémon with two small bottles that he pulled from his bag. They winced as the medicine hit their bodies, but once Cyan rubbed it in softly, they were fully recovered from any of the damage they received from the Yungoos. He picked up Popplio and held him close.

"Let's keep going!" he exclaimed.

The group continued through the cave, and they were soon walking uphill. They followed the path that was illuminated, and in the distance, they could see a bright light coming from the exit.

"This was easy!" Cyan said. He then heard some commotion nearby, and he prepared to be attacked again.

"Get back here!" someone called out. The duo turned to find a Yungoos running on all fours. Trailing behind it was two kids dressed in all black with bandannas covering their faces. They stopped when they saw Cyan and Kala.

"Hello," Cyan said. "I'm Cyan!"

"We don't care who you are, man!" one of the kids declared. He talked with his hands.

The other kid stepped forward, and while flailing her hands around, she started to speak. "We're after that Pokémon!"

Kala looked at the Yungoos. Nothing was discerning about it. It looked back up at Kala before turning and running away, quickly disappearing into one of the many holes the cavern had.

"Why?" she asked. "It's just a Yungoos."

"We've heard that there are strong Pokémon in this cave, yo! If we can get our hands on a trial Pokémon, that'd be hip!"

Cyan frowned. "What?"

The two continued to wave their arms around. "But you got in our way, so you're going to pay!" Without hesitation, they tossed two Poké Balls into the air, and from the white light, two Pokémon emerged. One was a tubby yellow and brown Pokémon with a long snout, and the other one was small, black, and had thick whiskers.

"A Drowzee!" Cyan exclaimed. "Cool!"

"And that other Pokémon is a Rattata," Kala said.

Cyan shook his head. "N-no, it's not! That looks... nothing like the Rattata that I used to find near Pallet Town."

Kala folded her arms. "It's a Rattata. That's just the variant that has evolved to live in Alola over time. Alolan Rattata are infamous for stealing food from people's homes. I had a problem with them a few months back."

Cyan took a closer look at the Pokémon. "You know what? Now that you mention it, I guess it kind of looks like a Rattata."

"Stop ignoring us, man!" the boy with blue hair yelled.

"We're, like, serious!" the girl interjected.

"I don't think this is a part of the trial, Cyan. I should help you battle these two," Kala said. She looked down at her Litten.

Cyan shook his head. "My trial hasn't finished yet, so I need to do this on my own."

Kala stopped and sighed. "Alright. Good luck!"

"You're pretty cocky to think that you can just take us on by yourself, man!"

"Go, Bulbasaur and Popplio! Vine Whip and Water Gun!"

"Whoa! We're not ready!"

The two Pokémon both released their attacks. Rattata was lifted into the air by Bulbasaur"s vines while Drowzee was blasted in the face with water. The Dark-type was thrown back, but she quickly recovered.

"Quick Attack!" the female ordered.

Rattata was blindingly fast. She jumped forward and a streak of white light followed her as she zoomed across the battlefield. She rammed into Popplio, making him jump back slightly.

"Pound!" the boy yelled.

Now that Popplio had stopped his attack, Drowzee could move. He stumbled forward, shaking the area with every stomp. With one quick movement, he lifted his arm and then hammered it down, smacking Popplio in the head.

Popplio reeled back, closed his eyes, and then he screeched, releasing pink energy from his mouth. The energy surrounded both Drowzee and Rattata, making them take a few steps backward.

"That's called Disarming Voice!" Kala explained. "It's a Fairy-type attack!"

"Nice!" Cyan said. "Give them the good ol' Leech Seed!"

"Bulba-saur!" his Pokémon yelled out. He jumped out in front of Popplio and then lowered his bulb. A white seed formed at the top and then shot into the air. It connected with Drowzee's head and then vines exploded from it, wrapping both of the Pokémon up and sapping their energy.

"And finish with a Disarming Voice!"

Popplio tucked his head forward and rolled. He opened his mouth and let out the screech once more. The pink energy blasted both of the Pokémon and they yelled before both collapsed on top of one another on the ground.

The two trainers looked at their fallen Pokémon and then screamed.

"What was that all about, man?!"

"Like, seriously?!"

Cyan laughed. "I guess I've gotten pretty good already!"

The boy with blue hair pointed at Cyan and glared. "You shouldn't cross Team Skull, man! We're nothing to mess with!"

The girl withdrew her Pokémon and pulled on the boy's shirt. "Let's go! Like, seriously!"

The two then disappeared into the cavern. Cyan and Kala waited until the sounds of their footsteps completely faded away.

Cyan looked towards the exit. "Alright! Time to go get that Z-Crystal! I guess we made it through the cave pretty easily, eh?"

Kala kept her eyes on the darkness where the duo with bandannas had retreated. "Team Skull…?"

* * *

The two exited out of the cave and into the bright light. They entered into what appeared to be a little courtyard surrounded by stone walls, moss and vines growing on the sides. In the middle was a small statue with a stone floating on the top. It shined with a soft pearly light to it.

Cyan walked out slowly. He looked up, and for the first time since he started his trial, it was completely silent.

"Why don't you go grab it?" Kala asked.

Cyan put his finger to his lips as if to say '_quiet.'_ "Too easy," he whispered. Kala stifled her laughter.

He took a few more steps with Bulbasaur and Popplio following close behind. The three were soon in front of the statue, and Cyan reached out, his fingertips inches before the crystal, but a loud screech interrupted him. He withdrew his hand and looked up into the trees. A large figure came falling, landing on the statue and making Cyan and his Pokémon retreat. It climbed down the statues straightened up its body and hissed at Cyan.

"That's not a Yungoos…" Cyan noted.

Kala nodded and folded her arms. "That's called Gumshoos, the evolved form of Yungoos."

"It looks angry."

"Gumshoos is one of the most patient Pokémon on the planet, and there's a good chance that he's been watching us this whole time," Kala explained. "This one is also a bit bigger than your regular Gumshoos." She took a step back. "Good luck, Cyan."

Bulbasaur and Popplio stepped in front of Cyan and prepared to fight.

"Okay! Let's start with Tackle and Pound!"

Both of Cyan's Pokémon cried out as they jumped forward. Bulbasaur rammed into Gumshoos while Popplio spun around and swung his tail. The two were direct hits, but the large Pokémon shrugged off the attack.

Gumshoos looked at the two of them and grinned. He roared into the air, and from the trees above, a small Yungoos dropped. It hissed at Cyan's Pokémon and then got into a battle position.

"What?" Cyan yelled.

"Totem Pokémon can call on allies to help them fight. It's wise to finish off Gumshoos as fast as you can," Kala explained.

Both Gumshoos and its cohort Yungoos glared at Cyan's Pokémon. Their eyes started to glow red. Bulbasaur and Popplio were taken aback with surprise, and then the wild Pokémon lunged forward. Yungoos was faster, and he crashed his body into Popplio. The Water-type was flung backward, and he landed in front of Cyan's feet.

"Poison Powder!" Cyan yelled.

As Gumshoos unhinged his jaws and shot downwards, Bulbasaur ducked. He unleashed a purple powder from the tip of his bulb. Gumshoos bit down onto the bulb, making the Grass-type howl in pain. But Gumshoos didn't come away unharmed. He began to wheeze, blowing some of the purple powder from his mouth.

"Did it!" Cyan said while snapping his fingers.

Gumshoos started to feel the effects of poison setting in, but he was smart. He calmed down for a moment before reaching into a tuft of fur near his belly. He pulled a round pink berry from his fur and stuffed it into his mouth.

"Of course," Cyan muttered. "A pecha berry." He looked at Bulbasaur, noting the wound that was created on his bulb. "I can't put him through that again."

Yungoos then emerged once more in front of Popplio, startling the Water-type.

"Water Gun!"

Popplio opened his mouth and released the jet stream of water. It collided with Yungoos, sending him rolling backward. He stopped before the statue, and his body began to glow a slight tint of red.

"What's going on?" Cyan wondered.

Yungoos just glared at the Water-type and then charged forward once again.

"Vine Whip!"

The thick vines emerged from Bulbasaur's back, and he swung them straight for the smaller Pokémon, but Yungoos leaped over them and continued his forward charge.

"Disarming Voice!"

Popplio braced himself while he released the pink energy from his mouth with a loud screech. The energy washed over Yungoos, slowing down his forward motion, but then the Pokémon started to glow bright red. He leaped into the air, unleashing white energy from his body. The white energy filled the entire area, blinding everyone. When it finally dissipated, Cyan looked up.

"What happened?" he wondered.

"It used Bide," Kala said. She took note of the downed Yungoos. "But it does look like Popplio's attack was enough."

Cyan looked down at his Pokémon. Bulbasaur was standing face to face with Popplio and breathing heavily. He had taken the full force of Yungoos' attack to his back. He fell to one knee and winced with pain.

"Gum!" the giant Pokémon howled. It unhinged his large maw and then ran towards Cyan's Pokémon.

"Popplio, use Water Gun!" Cyan yelled while he ran towards his Pokémon.

Popplio leaped over Bulbasaur and spun his body around in a circle. He released the water from his mouth, getting a direct hit on Gumshoos. The Normal-type took the damage directly and started to stutter, but he forced himself through. White energy formed over his jaws as he clamped down, making Popplio screech. He fell to the ground and looked up at the larger Pokémon.

"Super Fang…" Kala muttered. "Popplio's energy was just halved!"

Cyan stroked Bulbasaur's head. Bulbasaur looked up at him and grinned.

"Okay, now go!" he said.

Bulbasaur nodded, and then, as though he was completely rejuvenated, he ran forward at top speed. He got in front of Popplio and released a white seed from the tip of his bulb. It connected with Gumshoos and then exploded into a flurry of vines. They surrounded the large Pokémon as he started to panic. His energy was slowly sapped away, and he screeched in pain.

"No berry for that, huh?" Cyan said with a grin.

Gumshoos reeled back and started to form the energy in front of his jaws once more.

"Dodge!" Cyan yelled.

Bulbasaur quickly whipped his vines out from the back and grabbed ahold of Popplio. With one swift motion, he jumped backward, narrowly avoiding Gumshoos' attack. The Normal-type looked up and growled before he started to slowly waddle forward.

"Tie 'em up with Vine Whip!"

Bulbasaur loosened his grip on Popplio and sent his vines forward. They gripped ahold of Gumshoos' arms. The Pokémon howled out once again as the vines from before did more of their subtle damage.

"And now Water Gun!"

Popplio prepared his attack, but before he could, Gumshoos howled. His eyes and teeth started to glow red, and Popplio stopped his motions.

"That's Scary Face!" Kala said. "Don't let him psyche you out!"

But it was too late. Gumshoos powered through and grabbed ahold of one of Bulbasaur's vines with his teeth. He hoisted the Grass-type up and tossed him into the air. Bulbasaur let go of his grip and started to flail about in the air.

"Bulbasaur!" Cyan yelled.

The Pokémon started to fall downwards while Gumshoos unhinged his jaws again.

"Water Gun!"

Popplio shook his head and then recovered from his frightened state. He waddled forward and released the stream of water from his mouth. It jetted across the field and collided with Gumshoos' midsection. The Pokémon keeled over, and the airborne Bulbasaur tucked in his arms and legs.

"Falling Tackle!"

Bulbasaur started to spin as his downward speed picked up. He collided with the Totem Pokémon, sending the large Normal-type face-first into the ground. Bulbasaur jumped back next to Popplio. The Pokémon looked at one another, both exhausted.

Gumshoos started to stir, and he rolled over. He sat up and scratched his head before looking at Cyan and his Pokémon. He glanced over to the statue and then sighed. Slowly, he stood back on his feet and then howled. With one big heave, he leaped into the air and disappeared into the trees.

It was silent once again.

"Did… did we win?" Cyan asked.

Kala nodded. "It looks like the Gumshoos has retreated. You've won!"

"Yes!" Cyan yelled out. He ran to his two Pokémon and slid on his knees to them. He picked them both up in his arms and shook them around. "We did it!"

Kala laughed. She walked forward to get a closer look at the stone. "Remember what you're here for."

Cyan looked up, noticing that the glow from the stone had increased in power. He stood up and walked to the statue, his hand reached out. Upon grabbing it, he felt the energy surge through his body.

"Whoa…" he muttered.

"A Z-Crystal."

"What does it do?"

"What does it do?! Are you serious?"

Cyan looked confused. "I'm not really into jewelry. You can have it."

"It's yours! And it's to make your Pokémon use an awesome move. But you'll first need a Z-Ring!"

"A Z-Ring?" he wondered. "What's that?"

"You really don't know much, do you?" she said with an exasperated sigh. "It's a bracelet for you to manage the power of the Z-Crystal."

"Oh!" Cyan exclaimed. He still didn't quite understand. Cyan looked up into the trees, noticing that Gumshoos and a couple of Yungoos were watching him. They retreated, making some leaves rain down from the trees.

The area went quiet, and Cyan and Kala looked at each other. They smiled and then turned to go back into the cave, but standing in there way was a man dressed in a light blue suit. He looked at them with a deadpan expression on his face. His skin was white as snow, and his hair was dark blue and neatly slicked back.

"Can we help you?" Cyan asked.

The man reached out and raised his hands. He waved them out in front of his body with jagged, almost robotic movements before putting them straight at his sides. "Alola. It was incredible what you and your Pokémon just did."

"He just did what he was supposed to do to complete the challenge," Kala explained. The appearance of the man made her uneasy, and she took a step behind Cyan.

He remained silent.

"Is that all?" Cyan wondered.

The man looked up into the sky. "The Island Challenge; it sounds exciting. Alola is such a bright place, and the people here are so full of life. Alolan culture shines like no other."

"And we celebrate that culture with the Island Challenge!" Kala exclaimed. She put on a fake smile.

"What are your names?" the man asked.

Cyan put his fist to his chest and grinned. "I'm Cyan Kokura!"

"My name is Kala Māhoe."

Cyan was once more blown away by the way that she said her own name.

"Cyan Kokura, Kala Māhoe," he said in a sort of robotic tone. "Good luck on your journey. Make sure to carry the light of Alola with you wherever it is you go."

The two nodded, and the man turned away. His movements seemed strenuous, but he entered the cave and out of sight.

Kala took in a deep breath. "That," she paused, "was weird."

Cyan held up his new Z-Crystal and examined it closely. "I guess so. Should we go back?"

"Congratulations," Ilima said as Cyan and Kala exited the cave. "You handled yourself very well."

Cyan held up the Z-Crystal. "I get to really keep this?"

Ilima nodded.

"Sweet!"

"Do you know where we can get a Z-Ring?" Kala asked. "I want to teach Cyan how to do a Z-Move, but he doesn't have all of the tools necessary."

"Have you ever done a Z-Move yourself, Kala?" Ilima wondered.

Kala appeared to be embarrassed by the question. "N-no. But I know the movements!"

Ilima laughed. "There are various ways to get Z-Rings. Some lucky people have been granted them by the Island Deities, but traditionally, you'll receive one from the Island Kahuna when the time is right."

"Let's get to it!" Cyan said while taking a step forward.

"Don't you want to know about your next trial?"

He stopped mid-step and turned around. "Oh, yeah. Please!"

"There's only one more trial on Melemele Island for you to do, and it's the Grand Trial. You'll have to battle our Island Kahuna in Iki Town," Ilima explained. "If you can prove yourself to him, then more than likely, you'll get yourself a Z-Ring. I recommend training a little bit more, as it'll be an official Pokémon battle."

Kala nodded. "His name is Hala, and he's pretty strong."

Cyan flexed what he had of muscles on his thin arms. "Don't worry! I'm starting to get the hang of this!"

Ilima laughed. "Good luck, kid."

"How about we explore the remainder of Melemele Island?" Kala suggested.

Cyan nodded eagerly. "Sweet!"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Maybe a few of you have noticed, but I won't be using a Pokédex with this story. I dislike the Rotom Dex. I imagine that Cyan was given a Pokédex back in Kanto from Professor Oak, but he seems like the kind of character that would just leave it in a box and forget about it.

So, three chapters in and we have Team Skull! I'm personally not a fan of them, but the way that I wrote those two members, in particular, made me laugh.

**2020 A/N:**

This was one of the chapters where I didn't do much rewriting at all. I just stuck together the second half of OG Chapter 3 and all of OG Chapter 4 together. As of writing this A/N, I haven't reworked Chapters 4 and 5, so if somethings read weird, then I apologize. I originally had Cyan and Kala get their Z-Rings from a random dude, but that won't be in the rewrite.


	4. Afraid of Heights?

**(Reworked August 2nd, 2020)**

**Chapter 4 - "Afraid Of Heights?"**

* * *

"Okay, now use Ember!" Kala ordered.

Litten weaved through the grass and jumped into the air. She released flames downwards at her opponent's Rattata. The flames overtook the entirety of the Dark-type, making him squeal. He jolted up straight before falling flat on his face. His trainer sighed before returning the Dark-type to his ball.

"You were great!" Cyan exclaimed.

Kala and her opponent exchanged goodbyes with traditional Alolan waves, and then Kala leaned down to lightly pet Litten on the head.

"I was never a bad battler in school. Lilo was just so much better than me. I studied harder though," she said. "You're really good, Litten!"

The Fire-type purred happily.

"I didn't pay a lot of attention in school when I had my classes," Cyan said with a sigh. "I was a bit too distracted."

"How about we look for a place to camp? I think our Pokémon could use a small break."

Cyan nodded. "Yeah! But also…"

"Also?"

"I want to catch a Pokémon! There are a lot of Pokémon here, and I'm sure that one would be really fun to battle with."

Kala laughed. "Alright. What kind of Pokémon are you interested in?"

Cyan thought about it for a while. "I only know about Yungoos and Rattata. What else does Alola have to offer?"

"Let's stay near the mountain and see what we find," Kala said with a wink.

The two continued their trek up Route 3. The grass soon completely disappeared, and they found themselves walking on a path made of stone. Cyan lifted Bulbasaur and carried him in his arms. Even though Cyan and Kala were wearing shoes, the stones still made every step uncomfortable.

After about thirty minutes of walking, Cyan noticed something small moving in the distance. He stopped walking and squinted his eyes to get a better look. He could make out a white fluffy tail attached to a small tan Pokémon, but it wasn't a Pokémon he had ever seen before.

"Let's go!" he yelled out. He ran forward on the stone path and jumped in front of the Pokémon.

"Wait up, Cyan!" Kala winced with every step but eventually caught up to him. She looked out at the Pokémon and smiled. "Looks like you've found a Rockruff!"

The Pokémon looked at Cyan curiously, and then at Bulbasaur. It smiled and then lowered its body in anticipation of a battle.

"Rockruff are considered good for beginning trainers, so this should be a perfect catch if you can pull it off."

Cyan set down Bulbasaur who appeared bothered by the rocky environment. The two Pokémon stared each other down as the wind blew some of the dirt into the air.

The Rockruff howled and a light red aura surrounded her body completely. The dirt and small stones at her feet vibrated as the energy emitted from her body. She charged forward and opened her mouth as dark energy formed.

"Vine Whip!" Cyan ordered.

Bulbasaur, without taking any steps, released his two vines from his bulb. The vines raced across the rocky path and then wrapped around Rockruff's body, putting her attack to a stop. Bulbasaur heaved as he lifted Rockruff into the air and tossed her into a nearby stone.

She landed on her legs and quickly recovered before getting back to the ground. Quickly, she dug her two front paws into the ground and flung dirt into the air. It blasted Bulbasaur in the eyes, making him screech.

"Bulba!" the Pokémon yelled out as he flailed his vines around.

The Rock-type took her opportunity and charged forward once again. She clamped the tiny bit of dark energy that she could form onto Bulbasaur, making him take a few steps back. She eventually loosened her grip and chortled as Bulbasaur still struggled to find his bearings. But since Bulbasaur wasn't done yet, Rockruff charged once again.

"Here it comes! Use Leech Seed!"

As Rockruff clamped down the dark energy once again, Bulbasaur released the singular seed into the air. It fell down onto Rockruff's head before exploding into a flurry of vines that covered the entirety of the Rock-type's body. She howled as she took a few steps back.

"And now Take Down!" Cyan yelled.

With one quick motion, Bulbasaur lunged forward. He collided with Rockruff, sending her body sliding across the stoney path.

Cyan, already holding a Poké Ball that he prepared before the battle, put his fingers into the correct position. He kept his arm straight and then threw the ball using an overhead pitch. The ball connected directly with Rockruff's side and absorbed her in a flash of white light. It fell to the ground and started to rock back and forth as though Rockruff was struggling against her capture. Then, the ball came to a standstill and the button glowed a light red, letting out a soft _ding_.

"Yatta!" Cyan yelled.

"A natural," Kala muttered in disbelief.

"I've been practicing a whole year for that!" Cyan stumbled over the stoney path and dove for his new Poké Ball. He lifted it into the air and cheered while Bulbasaur danced in place, happily waving around his vines.

Kala laughed. "Well, congrats. Let's get going. I don't want to end up camping on the rocks."

The duo continued their trek on Route 3 until the sun started to set. They were finally away from the stone path and were now in another area with multiple other trainers, tall grass, and palm trees strewn about.

They soon found themselves at a bridge that was built above a river with a waterfall flowing into it. Cyan, having never seen a waterfall in his life, wanted to get a closer look. He looked down and watched as the water crashed into the rocks, and he let out a nervous laugh.

"Afraid of heights?"

Cyan shook his head. "Falling."

Kala sighed and then looked around. The area that they were in would make a good area to camp, and with the sun setting and the temperature getting cooler, it was about time that they do so. But something quickly caught her attention. Down the road, dust was being kicked into the air. Something was heading straight towards them, but she wasn't sure what it was.

"Cyan, you see that?" she asked.

Cyan hadn't taken his eyes off of the bottom of the waterfall, but he looked up and squinted at the oncoming creature. His eyes widened, and he shouted, "Tauros!"

The large creature was now within sight, and it appeared as though it wasn't going to stop rushing their way. It crossed the bridge, its hooves clunking against the wooden surface, warning the two of the imminent danger.

"We gotta stop it!" Kala yelled. "Litten, use Ember!"

Cyan tossed his Poké Ball forward, and Popplio emerged. "Bubble! Go!"

The two Pokémon took aim and then fired their attacks. The gouts of flame and then a multitude of bubbles crashed into Tauros, but they did nothing.

"Dodge!"

The trainers and their Pokémon separate, jumping out of the way from the wild Pokémon. It then crashed into a nearby wall, shaking some of the mountain. Other wild Pokémon fell from the sides of the mountain and hit the hard ground. A group of Flying-type Pokémon was awoken by the beast, and they started to panic as Tauros now saw them as its next target.

"Those Pikipek are in danger!" Kala exclaimed.

Tauros mooed and then ran his front hoof against the ground. Before he could charge, Popplio blasted him in the backside with more bubbles. He turned around and faced Popplio, changing his target once again.

"That wasn't a good idea," Cyan muttered. "Popplio, run!"

Popplio wasn't fast on land, so it seemed hopeless. Cyan reached for his Poké Ball to return Popplio, but Tauros was too fast. But then suddenly, green energy in the shape of leaves came down from the sky. They sliced into Tauros, making him stop once again. A familiar Pokémon descended, landing next to Popplio and Litten. It was a Rowlet, but it looked slightly different from the one that Lilo had received a couple of days prior. This one's feathers were more ruffled, indicating that it was wild.

Tauros didn't care, and he charged again. He knocked into the three Pokémon, making the flock of Pikipek from shout and chirp with anger. This caught the attention of the crazed beast, who glared back at the group with red in its eyes. It turned its body and ran its hoof against the dirt, preparing to charge once again.

"Row!" the Rowlet trilled before flying overhead and landing in front of the Pikipek. It extended out its wings and tried to make itself look as wide as possible.

Then, Kala took a step in front of the Rowlet and did the same. She stretched out her arms and barked at the Tauros, making crazed, intelligible noises.

"Row?"

"You and your friends should run while you can!" Kala warned. "I'll handle this. I promise!"

But Rowlet didn't move. It continued to chirp loudly and try to intimidate the Tauros. Cyan watched on in awe before following and doing the same. Popplio and Litten then joined all of them, and they started to shout at the Tauros as loud as they could. Tauros appeared confused by the endeavor, but his anger never subsided.

Tauros mooed and then started his charge. With every leap and bound, he closed in on the group of trainers and Pokémon. Kala and Cyan closed their eyes and braced for impact, but then, the thunderous noises of Tauros' gallop ceased. There was a slight struggle and a loud crash. The two opened their eyes to find a massive man with silver hair standing in front of them. The Tauros had either been knocked over or thrown to the side. Either way, it was stopped momentarily.

The man wore blue sandals, white shorts, a blue shirt, and a traditional yellow Alolan robe. He turned back to Kala and Cyan before smiling.

"Watch out!" Kala yelled as Tauros stood back up and charged.

The man quickly snapped around and held his hands out. He grabbed Tauros by the horns and put the Pokémon to a stop. They were now in a test of strength, but it looked like the man had enough energy to toss Tauros if he wanted to. However, it appeared like he was going with a different tactic.

"Tauros, I need you to calm yourself. Whatever it is that is in your heart, it'll be okay," he said.

Tauros continued to try to charge, but it was useless, and now he was only digging holes with his hooves. Soon, he stopped trying to charge, and his breathing calmed. Once it appeared as though his anger had subsided, the man finally let go. Tauros was calm now, and it looked like he wasn't sure why he was angry in the first place. He looked around, curious about what kind of food was around.

The man sighed with relief. "It was probably attacked by a trainer or a wild Pokémon. It was confused for a while there and was thrashing about. I'm glad that I showed up when I did." He looked at the two trainers. "Kala, that was very brave of you to help this Rowlet and his friends. However, it was also very stupid. If I hadn't interfered all of you would have been crushed into dust."

"You know this man?" Cyan asked.

Kala nodded. "This is Hala, the Island Kahuna. And also, my grandfather."

"Your grandfather?!" Cyan wondered. He looked at the two of them, realizing that they did resemble one another. They also wore similar sandals.

The Rowlet hopped forward and chirped happily. He smiled mischievously at Litten before quickly pecking at her tail and then trying to take off into the air. Litten screeched and flailed around desperately, but it was useless. Rowlet let go and then laughed before flying to Hala's shoulder and perching. Although the Pokémon was wild, it clearly trusted humans.

"How has your journey around Melemele Island been so far?" he asked while stroking Rowlet's crest.

"It's been great! Well, with what just happened, maybe a little bit scary. But it's been fun! Cyan won his first challenge and then caught a Rockruff!"

Hala glanced at Cyan. "You must be the Cyan that I've heard so much about. Thank you for letting my little Kala go with you."

"It's no problem! I enjoy the company, and she's teaching me all about the Pokémon on the island!" he exclaimed. He pointed at the Rowlet. "Is that Pokémon yours by chance?"

"This Rowlet? No. No. We just met," he said.

Cyan held out a Poké Ball. "I'd like to catch it, please!"

Hala shook his head. "Actually, if you don't mind, Cyan. I'd like it if it went with Kala."

"Me?" Kala wondered while pointing at her nose. "Why me?"

Hala let the Rowlet perch on his wrist and then held out his arm. Rowlet looked at Kala before flying over to her and landing on her head.

"The moment that Kala threw herself in front of Rowlet was the moment that they became destined to be a team. The two don't know anything about one another, but because of Kala's bravery, Rowlet was able to learn all that he needed in a single second," he explained. "Also, did you just catch a Pokémon? Rockruff, was it?"

"I guess so," Cyan said while tucking his Poké Ball away. He decided not to sulk but instead smile.

Kala removed Rowlet from her head and then glanced at the Pokémon in his eyes. "Would you like to go with me and Litten, Rowlet?"

"Row!" the Pokémon exclaimed before flying out of her arms and then towards Litten. He landed on Litten's tail, making the Fire-type screech once again. Everyone else laughed.

"They'll make a great team," Hala said after his laughter. "And now, Cyan. There's something that we need to address. Kala said that you've cleared your first trial. If you're ready, then you can challenge me at any time."

"How about tonight?" Cyan said, eager to battle in an official capacity.

Hala laughed. "Well, maybe not any time. We have to prepare for the Grand Trial. You both should come back with me to Iki Town. We'll start preparation, and we can have our battle tomorrow. Does that sound good?"

Cyan jumped up and down. "Sounds great!"

Kala held her knew Rowlet to her chest while looking at her friend. She sighed. As far as she was concerned, he wasn't even close to prepared. But confidence is half the battle.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Alright! That's Chapter 4 in the books. Next chapter will show the results of Cyan's first Z-Move, and then we'll be jumping into his Grand Trial on Melemele Island.

Any predictions for how the Z-Move will go? How about his battle?

**A/N 2020**

Originally, Kala got her Rowlet from an old man who made Z-Rings. And Cyan also originally got his Z-Ring in this chapter, but I've changed that. Currently, no Z-Ring for either one of the characters.


	5. Like in Sumo Wrestling

**(Reworked August 2nd, 2020)**

**Chapter 5 - "Like in Sumo Wrestling."**

* * *

Cyan was allowed to stay at Hala's house, which was also where Kala and her younger cousin had been living. Cyan and Hala woke up early in the morning, and they walked together through the Mahalo Trail. This lead them to an old rickety bridge. Despite his size, Hala walked over the bridge without any fear, shaking it with each step. Cyan was terrified of falling, but he didn't want to embarrass himself, so he held tightly onto the ropes and stayed close to Hala. Had something happened, he knew that Hala could use his superhuman strength to toss Cyan to the other side.

When they reached the other side, they entered a heavily forested area, finding ruins made of stone. The ruins appeared as though they hadn't ever been touched by humans, but Hala climbed them with no problem. Once again, Cyan followed, but he was wary about what the two were getting into. They entered the ruins, which were black as night. Hala snapped his fingers, and ancient tiki torches lit up the ruin's hallways like magic.

The two came to a stone platform with two spots for them to sit. Hala sat with his legs crossed, and Cyan chose to sit on his shins, something he had grown accustomed to doing in Kanto. In front of the stone platform was a small wooden shrine. There were dozens of random items in front of it ranging from coins to toys. Cyan couldn't tell the age of any of the items. For all he knew, some were there for years while others could have been collected the week prior. He tried not to focus on it too much though.

"Cyan, we're going to pray to the guardian of Melemele Island, Tapu Koko. Once we finish our prayer, we can start our battle. Please close your eyes and empty your mind of all thoughts," Hala instructed.

Cyan nodded and then closed his eyes. He took in a deep breath and then cleared his mind. It was refreshing. After a couple of days of constant new events like receiving Popplio, challenging Gumshoos, and even battling with the Tauros, it was nice to relax.

"Tapu Koko, we ask that you watch over Cyan's grand trial," Hala said. "And in the following months, please be with him and my grandaughter while they travel throughout the Alola region, carrying the tradition of Alola with them."

Cyan hadn't thought about going on an adventure with Kala more than Melemele Island, but it seemed like Hala was under the impression that they'd be traveling together more. Cyan would be happy to, but he wasn't sure how Kala felt about it.

Hala was then silent for a while before opening his eyes. He breathed before slapping his hands together. This forced Cyan's eyes open, who couldn't help but smile.

"Our battle will now begin," he said. And with that, the ruins once again went dark.

* * *

"This battle will be a three on three battle for Cyan Kokura's grand trial on Melemele Island. Begin!" Kala announced as she raised the flags. While Hala and Cyan were at the ruins, Kala and the townsfolk all prepared for the battle. They hung up banners and changed into traditional garb. Kala knew that she would be serving as the referee for the battle, and she changed into a yellow skirt to match her grandfather's yellow robe.

The stage where Cyan first met Lilo and Kala was set to be their battlefield. It confused Cyan, as he had never seen a wooden battlefield in his life.

"Go, Mankey!" Hala yelled while throwing his Poké Ball into the air. A small tan Pokémon with soft fur and a long thin tail emerged. It angrily stamped its feet and glared at Cyan.

Cyan raised his hand. "Question!"

"What?" Hala wondered. "Question?"

"Yes?" Kala said.

Cyan lightly stomped his foot on the wooden surface. "Are we allowed to leave the battlefield? Or, if my Pokémon is knocked off of the stage, does that count as a loss?"

"What do you mean?" Kala asked.

"Like in sumo wrestling."

Kala shook her head. "As long as it's a reasonable distance, I don't see the problem."

Cyan nodded. "Okay. I just don't want to mess up the stage."

Hala laughed. "That's very considerate of you, but don't think about it too much. This stage is battle-tested."

_What an odd kid,_ Kala thought.

Cyan gripped his Poké Ball and then threw it, making it curve before it smacked against the wooden stage. Rockruff appeared and shook her head as she got used to the effects of coming out of a Poké Ball.

"A Rockruff will be weak against my Fighting-type Pokémon," Hala said. "I hope you have something extraordinary planned."

Cyan shook his head. "Nope!"

Hala laughed. "Kala, this boy cracks me up. I like him!"

"Rockruff, use Howl!"

Rockruff did as she was told and sat down before releasing a deafening howl. A veil of light red energy started to form over her body as energy surged within her.

"Let's put a quick end to this! Use Karate Chop!"

Mankey's arms started to glow with white energy, and he ran down the wooden battlefield. He raised his arm into the air and began to swipe it down low.

"Bite!"

Rockruff ducked her head and avoided the quick chop. She then ran under Mankey's legs and bit down onto his thin tail. The Fighting-type paused before letting out a blood-curdling shriek. He ran across the stage, dragging Rockruff with him.

"Focus Energy!" Hala ordered.

Mankey twisted his body, tossing Rockruff off of him. The Rock-type landed on her feet and took a few steps back as Mankey's eyes started to glow white.

"Now's the time for Rock Throw!" Cyan said.

Rockruff looked around the stage, finding no area where she could pull rocks from. Cyan pointed to the ground to the side, and Rockruff nodded. She jumped off of the stage and dug her front paws into the ground, pulling out a stone. She then tossed it into the air directly towards Mankey.

"Karate Chop!"

Mankey jumped up and with one quick motion, sliced the rock in half. He then fell back to the ground and darted straight towards Rockruff.

"Bite once more!"

This time, Mankey wasn't going to let Rockruff do her attack. He got lower and swiped as Rockruff tried the same technique as before. He knocked Rockruff directly in the jaw, sending the Rock-type flying backward. The canine Pokémon fell into a slump in front of Cyan, fainting instantly.

"Rockruff is unable to battle!" Kala yelled while raising one of her flags.

"That's some insane power," Cyan noted. He lifted his Poké Ball, letting the red light withdraw Rockruff so she could rest.

"Focus Energy pretty much guarantees a critical strike. If you stack on my type advantage, then your Rockruff stood very little chance of tanking that hit," Hala explained. "But Rockruff's effort was commendable. My Mankey didn't come out unscathed."

Mankey held his tail in his hands and lightly blew on the bite marks from Rockruff's attack.

"That's something to remember," Cyan said. He pulled out his next Poké Ball. "But my next Pokémon won't be at a disadvantage! Go, Popplio!"

Popplio emerged in the middle of the air and dove towards the wooden field. He rolled and then posed as the energy of the Poké Ball exploded off of him.

"Quite the showman," Hala said. "Let's finish this one quickly with Karate Chop!"

"Keep him back with Water Gun!"

As Mankey ran forward with the white energy enveloping his arm, Popplio released a stream of water from his mouth. The stream of water eventually wore down Machop, stopping him in his tracks. He bent over and heaved from the damage.

"Now finish with Disarming Voice!" Cyan ordered.

Popplio clapped his hands together before opening his mouth and releasing the wind of pink energy. It blasted across the wooden battlefield and then sent Mankey soaring into the air. Mankey crashed into the floor before Hala, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Mankey is unable to battle!" Kala declared.

Hala nodded and then let the red light wash over his Pokémon. "You did good, Mankey. Your Popplio took me by surprise. You received him only a few days ago, right?"

Cyan grinned. "Yep! But we've trained pretty hard around the island. And the battle against that Gumshoos did wonders."

_He's not wrong. Taking on the initial trial is supposed to prepare trainers for Hala. That coupled with the fact that Cyan is seemingly a naturally talented trainer means that grandpa won't just blast through him. But he's still new._ Kala thought.

"We won't underestimate you then," Hala said. He drew out his next Poké Ball and pushed the button. A round and yellow Pokémon with black mitts for hands appeared. It smiled widely at Popplio.

"We'll use Pound!" Cyan ordered.

Popplio used the strength of his tail to send him soaring into the air. He spun around his body and prepared to drop down onto the Fighting-type.

"Makuhita, use Fake Out!"

Makuhita jumped backward, avoiding Popplio's attack at the last second. He then lunged forward quickly with his left arm but stopped inches before Popplio's face. The Water-type winced, but then looked relieved. Before Cyan could give his next order, Makuhita swung his right arm, smashing it right into Popplio's face. The Water-type flew backward, and his body dragged against the wooden battlefield.

"Popplio!" Cyan yelled.

His Pokémon struggled for a few moments but then stood back up straight. He howled and prepared to continue his fight.

Cyan sighed with relief. "Alright. Let's do this! Water Gun!"

"Roll with it!"

Popplio released the blast of water from his mouth, and it connected directly with the pudgy Fighting-type. But Makuhita simply rolled backward and avoided most of the damage.

"Now use Arm Thrust!" Hala commanded.

White energy formed at both of Makuhita's fists, and he charged forward.

"Keep 'em back with Disarming Voice!"

Once more, Popplio opened his mouth and released the lightly colored pink wind. It blew against Makuhita, but the Pokémon pressed on, eventually reaching Popplio. He struck the Water-type once in the chest before hitting him in the cheek, knocking Popplio backward. Makuhita stood over Popplio and prepared for another strike.

"Baby-Doll Eyes!" Cyan yelled.

Popplio looked up at Makuhita, his eyes seemingly glittering with forming tears. Makuhita stopped his attack and looked at the Water-type with a concerned expression.

"Don't fall for it!"

"Water Gun!" Cyan ordered.

Popplio smirked before releasing the high pressured stream of water from his mouth. It connected with Makuhita in the chin, sending him upwards. He fell to the ground and crashed against the wood battlefield, rolling towards Hala. He stopped at his trainer's feet, his eyes closed tightly.

"Makuhita is unable to battle!"

Hala laughed. "Okay. Okay. This is getting good. Your Popplio is fairly strong for only being with you for a few days, but I can see that your bond is going to be strong." He returned Makuhita. "It's now time for my signature Pokémon."

Cyan clenched his fist and looked at Popplio. His Pokémon was clearly weak and could probably only take a few more hits in battle.

"Go, Crabrawler!" Hala yelled while throwing his ball into the air. A small purple Pokémon with round blue pincers appeared. It held up the pincers in front of its face and glared at Popplio.

"Popplio, are you ready?" Cyan asked.

Popplio barked and the happily nodded.

"Use Pursuit!" Hala ordered.

"Start with Baby-Doll Eyes!"

Dark energy formed at the end of Crabrawler's pincers, and he raced forward while Popplio's eyes puffed out and appeared to be tearing up. Crabrawler, not phased by the attack, pressed on and then jabbed into Popplio, making the Water-type fly backward. He landed in front of Cyan's feet, but to everyone's surprise, he slowly got back up.

"You don't have to," Cyan muttered. His Pokémon shook his head. "Alright! Let's use one more attack! Water Gun!"

"Power-Up Punch!"

Crabrawler's arm started to glow with red energy and he jabbed outwards while racing across the wooden battlefield. Popplio released the stream from his mouth, slowing down Crabrawler, but only slightly. When the Fighting-type finally made contact, it sent Popplio flying off of the stage, past Cyan, and into the grass.

"Popplio!" Cyan yelled. He walked off the stage and ran to his Pokémon.

"Popplio is unable to battle!" Kala declared.

"You did great," Cyan said. He returned Popplio with the red light and then walked back towards the stage where Bulbasaur was waiting for him.

"A starter Pokémon that's already at that kind of level is rare. You've done a good job, Cyan, but you'll have to try even harder if you want to beat my Crabrawler," Hala said.

Crabrawler howled and the red energy that once surrounded his pincer moved up his arm and surrounded his body.

Cyan's eyes widened. "I see. Power-Up Punch literally increases your Pokémon's power. I'm not surprised." He turned to Bulbasaur. "Be careful, okay."

"Bulba!" his Pokémon called before running out onto the stage.

"Cyan, I know that you're strong, and I've definitely enjoyed our battle thus far, but I've saved my best attack for this moment, and I'll finish your Bulbasaur in one strike!"

"Oh wow! Cool!" Cyan exclaimed. "Bring it!"

Hala lifted his arm into the air, and Cyan took notice of a Z-Ring with a shining brown crystal placed in the middle. Hala waved both of his arms to his sides before sticking them out in front of his body. He then struck a pose as though he were a sumo wrestler and began to punch the air rapidly. Crabrawler followed with his motions, and soon the Fighting-type's body was filled with orange energy, and it concentrated at the ends of his pincers. He held up his arms and howled.

"All-Out Pummeling!" he yelled.

The Fighting-type Pokémon shot clear across the stage, and he began to absolutely pummel Bulbasaur, jabbing him in the face multiple times. Bulbasaur took every hit directly, and his legs gave out. Crabrawler continued his onslaught and started to smash the Grass-type in the bulb. Soon, he came to a stop, and he backed away from Bulbasaur.

Kala sighed and held up a flag. "Bulbasaur is-"

"Wait!" Cyan exclaimed. He pointed at his Pokémon. Bulbasaur slowly started to stand back up, and a smile came over his face.

"Now's not the time to be smiling," Hala said.

Cyan grinned.

Suddenly, light exploded from Crabrawler's pincer, and vines started to surround him completely, beginning to sap away his energy immediately.

"What the?!"

Cyan chuckled. "Your attack sure was strong, and Bulbasaur was definitely on the ropes, but he's got a special way of healing in battle."

Hala started to laugh. "I see. You're not bad at all, Cyan."

Crabrawler shouted as more of his energy was sucked away.

"I guess we'll just have to finish this one quickly. Power-Up Punch!"

"Vine Whip!"

As Crabrawler charged forward with his arm jutted out, Bulbasaur released his vines. The vines grabbed ahold of Crabrawler's arm, putting a stop to the attack. Bulbasaur heaved and then lifted Crabrawler into the air. He swung him around a little bit before letting him fly. Crabrawler crashed into the wooden stage but slowly stood back up.

"Use Take Down!" Cyan ordered.

"Meet him in the middle with Power-Up Punch!"

The two Pokémon ran forward as fast their tiny bodies would let them, and they collided in the middle of the stage. Bulbasaur, through sheer force of will, powered through Crabrawler's punch, ramming his body into the Fighting-type. Crabrawler fell backward, fainting right before Hala's feet.

Kala nodded and then raised her flag. "Crabrawler is unable to battle! Bulbasaur and Cyan are the winners!"

The crowd cheered and clapped while Cyan jumped up and down on the stage. Bulbasaur waved around his vines in celebration before his body was overtaken by a white light. Everyone stared in shock as he began to morph, and his body increased in size. The bulb on his back opened up, revealing a pink flower, and his sharp fangs jutted out from his mouth.

"Ivy!" the Pokémon called out.

"What in the world?" Cyan wondered. "D-did you evolve?"

Ivysaur turned and looked at him. He smiled and nodded.

"Yatta!" the young trainer yelled. He ran onto the stage and tried to lift his Pokémon, but he was now too heavy, so Cyan instead went with a simple hug.

Hala laughed as he checked on his Pokémon. He then walked over to the middle of the stage and held out his hand. In it was a brown crystal very similar to the crystal that Cyan had received in his first trial.

"This is Fightinium Z. If you have any Pokémon with Fighting-type capabilities, you'll be able to use this effectively," he said.

Cyan took the crystal and felt the energy surge through his body. "Sweet! Thanks!"

"Can I see your amulet?" Hala said while motioning to the necklace that Cyan was wearing.

Cyan looked down at it and removed it slowly before handing it over. Hala held it in his hands and then pressed a small stamp onto one of the triangles.

"There ya go, Cyan. You're now one step closer to completing the Island Challenge! Congratulations on your win today!"

Cyan took the amulet in his hands and looked at the stamp closely. But before he could say anything, there was a giant flash of light and the sound of thunder. Everyone looked onto the stage in stunned silence as a large yellow creature with a beak stared down Cyan and Hala.

"Well, well," Hala muttered.

The creature moved and parted down the middle, revealing a set of eyes. It opened even further, and Cyan realized what now floated before him was a Pokémon.

"It looks like Tapu Koko liked our battle, Cyan. I believe it's here to give you its blessing."

Cyan was still shocked by the sudden appearance of the Pokémon, but slowly, a smile came across his face. He bowed.

"It's nice to meet you, Tapu Koko," he said.

The Pokémon just stared at him in silence. It appeared to be angry, but no one could really tell. It reached out one of its claws and handed over a white bracelet to Cyan.

"For me?" Cyan wondered while taking it cautiously. It was a Z-Ring. "Thanks!"

Another bolt of lightning struck down onto the Pokémon, and it disappeared into the flash of light. After a few seconds of silence, the crowd started to cheer again.

"That was amazing!" Kala cheered. "I haven't seen Tapu Koko in person since I was a little girl."

Hala laughed. "Well, I'm sure that there are many more adventures to be had. You may come across the other guardians on your journey."

"I hope so!" Cyan exclaimed. He remembered what Hala had said during the prayer and then turned to his friend. "Kala, do you want to keep traveling with me? You've been a big help, and I think that we should keep training together."

Kala smiled. "Of course! And anyway, I have to teach you how to dance! It's time to learn how to do a Z-Move! You have your Normalium and Fightinium Z, which means that you can transform Ivysaur's Take Down or Popplio's Pound into a move called Breakneck Blitz."

Cyan put the Z-Crystal into his bracelet, and it started to glow.

"Now, let me teach you how to do it," Kala said while waving her long skirt around. "Dancing is my hobby, so this should be fun!"

Cyan stood by her side, and Ivysaur stepped forward, preparing to use the new move. "Let's go!"

"Follow my motions," Kala said.

"We're going to witness Cyan's first Z-Move, everyone!" Hala announced, making the crowd cheer. "Good luck."

Kala rotated both of her arms downwards and then stuck them out in front of her body. Cyan followed. She then twisted her wrists and stuck her left arm into the air and her right arm downwards, making them form an oblique line. Cyan, his movements not nearly as smooth, repeated. Then, with her left arm covering her face and her right arm crossing her belly, she made a 'Z' shape. Cyan did the same, and the two stood still.

After a few moments of silence from everyone, Cyan spoke up. "That it?"

"That's it. But," she said, "nothing happened."

Cyan lowered his arms. "Are you sure those motions are correct?"

She nodded. "Positive. Try it one more time."

Cyan raised his arms and then repeated the four-step dance. Nothing happened.

"Your rhythm is a bit off."

"My rhythm?"

"Yeah. You have to try to be more elegant with your movements. Loosen up a bit. Make sure that you let the energy of Alola flow through you."

Cyan looked at Kala with a blank expression on his face. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Like this! Just watch," she said before doing the dance. Every motion that she did transitioned smoothly to the next. Her movements were fluid without any hesitation.

Cyan clapped loudly. "You look so good doing it!"

"Now you try. One more time."

Cyan tried again, but just like the previous two times, nothing.

Ivysaur looked up at Cyan with a confused look on his face.

"Maybe there's another element to it?" Cyan said.

Kala shrugged. "Maybe. We'll keep practicing, and you'll get it eventually."

Hala put his hand to his chin and stroked his mustache. "Everything seems correct, but something is off. You'll figure it out though. It's all a part of being a trainer."

Cyan put his hands behind his head. "I'm not worried! We'll keep doing our best!"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Alright, so that's Melemele Island out of the way. Next is Akala Island. It'll be a little bit longer since there are more challenges. The next chapter will be a little bit of a breather though.

**A/N 2020**

I reworked the beginning of this chapter to include the prayer. In the original chapter, Cyan simply met Hala in Iki Town and then battled, but after watching the anime (which is what encouraged me to do the rework), I decided that, at the very least, the first trial needs a prayer. Not sure if I'll do it for the others.


	6. Kind Of, and Kind of Not

**(Reworked August 3rd, 2020)**

**Chapter 6 - "Kind Of, and Kind Of Not."**

* * *

On the night of Cyan's battle with Hala, Kala stayed in Iki Town while Cyan went back home for the night.

"These are called Z-Crystals!" Cyan exclaimed while he showed off his two crystals to his mom. She took the Normalium Z from his hand and held it to the light.

"They're very nice. What do they do?"

"Well, if a skilled trainer uses them, then they can make your Pokémon do a really strong attack! I saw Hala do an amazing attack with his Pokémon."

"Is Cyan a strong trainer?" his mom asked with a sly smile on her face.

Cyan nodded his head violently. "Oh, you know it! But, maybe the Z-Crystals don't like me, I think."

His mom laughed. "Keep doing your best. I'm sure that you'll get the hang of it eventually."

Cyan stepped forward and hugged his mom as tight as he could. "Thank you for letting me do this journey."

* * *

"This is Heahea City," Kala said as the two exited the boat. She changed her Alolan print skirt to blue color for this current adventure.

Cyan, who replaced his white cargo shorts with black ones, took a look around. "It kind of feels familiar…"

Kala laughed. "Well, long ago, this town was built by people who came from Kanto and Johto, so that makes sense. There's actually a lot of culture in Alola taken from Kanto, ya know?"

"Interesting," he said while looking at the buildings. "So, where's my next trial?"

"It's actually a bit off in all honesty," she said. "And besides, we've got a small task to do for Professor Kukui. He wants us to go to a research lab to meet with someone."

"That sounds boring," Cyan whined.

The two continued into Heahea City, a large city with bustling tourists, and large buildings. Near the docks was a large white building that looked too fancy for the trainers to go to. Outside were people dressed in dazzling clothes getting their pictures taken by the Alolan paparazzi.

"Is that the research lab?" Cyan asked.

Kala shook her head. "You wish." She pointed off to the distance to what appeared to be a small blue shack wedged in between the Pokémon Center and a large office building. "That's where we're heading."

"Oh boy…"

The two walked to the small building, and Kala knocked on the door. It creaked open and a teenager wearing a lab coat stuck his head out of the small crack. His hair was slicked back and blonde, and he wore glasses with thick rims.

"Can I help you?"

Kala tried to peek inside. "Professor Kukui sent us. I have something to give to Professor Burnet."

The boy sighed before opening the door all the way. "She's on the second floor. The elevator is broken, so please take the stairs, but watch your step. They're a bit uneven."

"This is a research lab?" Cyan mumbled as the two walked in. It was a dimly lit place with papers scattered all over. The furniture appeared as though it was worn through, and the computers that they were using were models from fifteen years previous.

"Everyone has to start somewhere," Kala said. "Let's go upstairs."

The staircase almost had no lighting, and every step was made of wood that creaked loudly, making sure that Cyan and Kala's climb was a noisy one. And the teenager in the lab coat was right. The uneven space between every step made for an uncomfortable journey.

The second floor was a different story, as though they had stepped into a completely different world. The chairs were made of leather and appeared to be new, papers were stacked neatly on desks, and holographic images were projected from technology that Cyan had only ever seen on television.

"Hello!" a voice rang. A woman who appeared to be in her twenties approached them. She had hair white as snow, a grey t-shirt, and baggy jeans. "You must be Cyan?"

Cyan slightly bowed. "Nice to meet you."

"This is Professor Burnet," Kala said.

"I'm surprised you remember me," Burnet said with a laugh. "My husband said that you have something for me?"

Kala nodded and then reached into her bag. She pulled a small plastic tub and handed it over. Burnet opened up the tub and wafted the scent with her hand, taking in the smell of sweet food.

"Melemele malasadas. Doesn't get much better than this."

"Wait, we're a delivery service?" Cyan exclaimed.

Burnet laughed. "I appreciate it, but you haven't come here just for that. I told Kukui that I would show you around the lab. He wanted me to share some of my research with you."

Cyan shrugged. "I guess that's cool."

"Now, a lot of what we're studying here hasn't been proven yet, and a lot of it is a simple hypothesis. Have either of you given any thought to the existence of other dimensions?"

The two stared at Professor Burnet with blank expressions on their faces.

"I guess that's a no," she said with a laugh. "We study the possibility of other dimensions here, other worlds that are not in the same space as ours."

"Like, a parallel universe?" Cyan asked. "I one time saw a movie about it, I think."

Burnet nodded. "Kind of, and kind of not. As far as our research shows, these dimensions are in the same universe as ours. And a parallel universe implies that there would be another Cyan or another Kala out there. Dimensions have their own beings entirely."

Kala grinned. "So, aliens?"

"Once again, you're not too far off. But, with aliens on different planets, if they do exist, we could, theoretically, just fly out to those planets and meet them," Burnet explained. Once again, the two appeared confused. "There is some kind of invisible wall between our dimension and others. And we're not exactly sure how to travel to them."

The two looked at each other.

"So, why are you telling us this?" Cyan asked.

"It's just an interesting thing to think about, and you never know who you're going to inspire."

"I see."

"And it's not unrelated to your Pokémon journeys. If there are alternate dimensions, then there is reason to believe that there could be beings close to Pokémon that exist too. The variety of Pokémon in our universe could very well be infinite."

"Imagine catching a Pokémon that's not from our dimension!" Cyan exclaimed. "Wouldn't that be crazy?"

"I guess," Kala said quietly. "It's kind of scary."

Burnet motioned over to one of her monitors with a hologram projecting from it. It displayed a map of the Alola region. Over Melemele Island was a red flashing dot.

"The other day, we had a disturbance in our system, and if our research is correct, there is a chance that someone or something traveled from another dimension to Alola. We haven't received any reports of anything strange though, so we're not sure."

Kala looked closely at the hologram. "That's near Hau'oli City."

"It's fascinating to think that there's something from another dimension just roaming Alola at the moment," Burnet said as she looked at the diagram. "One day, we'll be able to go to other dimensions. It's something that we're working on, but the technology is a little bit finicky."

Cyan grinned. "I want to go!"

"That's the spirit!" Burnet cheered. "I wish I could show you more, but that's all that we really have today. If you see anything out of the ordinary, make sure to let us know! Kala, I know that your knowledge of the Pokémon in Alola is vast, so you'll know if you find a Pokémon from out of this world."

Kala nodded. "I'll keep my eye out!"

By the time the duo left the research lab, it had already gotten a little bit late, so they decided to spend the night at the Pokémon Center. They rented one room, and before supper time, Cyan practiced his Z-Move dances.

"Go!" Cyan shouted as he struck his final pose with Popplio. The area went quiet and nothing happened. "Darn…"

"I think that your movements are fine, but there is something missing," Kala said. "You should try believing!"

"Believing in what?"

"That you can do it!"

"I can do it!"

"That's the spirit!"

"Alright, one more time!" Cyan exclaimed. His Popplio howled.

The two started to strike their poses together once again, and Cyan finished with a battle cry that could be heard throughout the whole city, but again, nothing.

"You didn't believe hard enough!"

"Yes, I did!"

"One more time!"

* * *

The next morning the duo sat on the beach and watched the sunrise.

"Are we heading to my trial today?" Cyan asked. He looked out as Ivysaur and Popplio played in the water. Rockruff sat behind him, away from the waves alongside Litten. Kala's Rowlet flew overhead, keeping a mischievous eye on Litten.

Kala nodded. "Yeah. But it may take us a while to get there. We have to go through Paniola Town first, and that could take us a while. Also, it may be easiest for you to do your next trial early in the morning."

"Why's that?"

Kala looked out at the ocean. "I don't want to spoil anything for you."

* * *

After the sun had risen into the sky and the sand on the beach started to heat up, the duo was off. Route 4 was a simple route with one winding path that lead them to where they needed to go. Trainers fought in the tall grass with wild Pokémon, and many of the people who lived near Route 4 gave warm welcoming smiles.

"Alola is so… friendly," Cyan said. "Kanto isn't a bad place, but the people there are really busy. And everyone is so shy. I've gotten more smiles from strangers in the two weeks I've lived in Alola than the eleven years I was in Kanto."

Kala laughed. "I guess we just live an easy life here." She looked down at the ground, noticing movement with her peripheral vision. "Whoa. Watch out."

The two stopped and Cyan also looked to the ground. A line of small Pokémon were making their way across the path, crossing from one patch of tall grass to a tree. Their bodies were orange and grey with pincers sticking from the sides of their mouths.

"What are these?" Cyan asked.

"They're Grubbin. They usually live underground, so it's a bit of a surprise to see them like this."

Cyan knelt down and extended his hand.

"Stop!" she shouted. "They're not exactly the most friendly Pokémon. You'll get bitten."

Cyan withdrew his hand. "Okay…"

The Pokémon finished their small trek into the tree and quickly disappeared, and then the two trainers were back on their way.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Probably the shortest chapter I've written in a very long time (unless you count the 'movie' stories). Wanted to make something kind of simple, but this chapter is actually pretty important for where this story ends up going.

**A/N 2020**

I messed with the ending of this chapter a bit to make it slightly longer. Other than that, this didn't get edited too much.


	7. Reach for the Sky!

**(Reworked August 3rd, 2020)**

**Chapter 7 - "Reach for the Sky!"**

* * *

Paniola Town was a very small place with old buildings made of wood. It had a western feel to it that neither Kala or Cyan were particularly familiar with.

"I feel like I'm in one of those Unovan movies," Cyan said. "The ones with the cowboys. Is there anything that we should do while we're here?"

Kala thought for a moment. "Paniola Town is where most of the food in Alola comes from, so everyone might be too busy, but I've heard that the Moomoo Milk here is delicious."

"Let's try some!" Cyan exclaimed.

Kala laughed. "Alright then."

The two continued into the town and stopped by the Pokémon Center. Kala received information about the town's various farms and then bought a map. Then, they were off again.

The map took them out of town, and up north to an area with dozens of farms. Pokémon that Cyan had never seen before roamed the farms, and the smell of wheat filled the air.

Cyan took in a giant whiff. "Not bad. I could live somewhere like this."

Kala looked over at a Pokémon with hooves and three thin tails. It glared at her as it made a mess on the ground. Kala pinched her nose and looked away. "Not me."

Eventually, the two came to the area that was marked on the map. It was a small farmhouse with fat pink Pokémon sitting in stalls. They looked around as the farmhands all attended to the Pokémon and milked them. The Pokémon seemed to be enjoying themselves as they lazily sat around, ate food, and let the farmhands do their job.

"Can we help you?" one of the younger female farmhands asked.

Kala and Cyan were surprised by her sudden appearance.

"Yeah, actually. We're wanting to see if we could purchase some Moomoo Milk from you guys? We heard this is the place to come to," Kala said.

The farmhand looked closely at Kala as though she recognized her, and then she nodded. "We'd love to sell you some! But, unfortunately, we just sent out a shipment, and we're out of our product right now."

Cyan pointed over to one of the pink Pokémon. "But aren't you milking right now?"

The farmhand laughed. "Moomoo Milk can be drunk straight from Miltank, but that can cause disease. There's a small process that we have to go through first."

Cyan sighed. "I see. I see. Darn."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you!" the farmhand said. She scratched the back of her head. "We can give you a small tour of the farm though!"

"That sounds fun!" Kala said. "My mom used to bring me here all the time when I was younger. It's a sight to see."

The two followed around the farmhand as she took them to the stalls with the pink Pokémon and showed them an up-and-close view of the milking. Something about it made Kala uneasy, so she had to look away. But Cyan was amazed by the process.

"Do you want to try?" the farmhand said as she observed Cyan's enthusiasm.

Cyan looked down. "No. I'm good. Don't want to mess up anything."

The farmhand laughed, and then the three continued their tour. They walked into a barn with hot red lights shining overhead. In small nests of wool lay dozens of large eggs.

"Pokémon eggs?" Kala wondered.

"Yep! Your mom actually recently brought some new eggs by," the farmhand exclaimed.

_Wow. Everyone seems to know Kala_, Cyan thought.

Kala put her hands on her hips. "Mom's too busy to take care of eggs, so she just drops them off here. I feel kind of bad, but it can't be helped."

"Our sister farm takes care of eggs. We raise the Pokémon that hatch here and then set 'em into the wild when they're old enough," the farmhand explained.

"What kind of eggs are they?" Cyan asked.

The farmhand shrugged. "It really depends. We've hatched everything from a little Litten to a Munchlax." She looked down at Kala's Litten and smiled.

"That's really cool!" Cyan exclaimed.

She nodded. "Yup! But, I wish that we could give more of these eggs out to trainers. Eggs hatch faster when they have a trainer or their mother around. And those Pokémon are generally raised to become really healthy."

"We're trainers!" Cyan said.

The farmhand laughed. "Taking the hint. I was hoping you'd say that. You two want an egg? I do warn you, raising a baby Pokémon ain't exactly easy, ya know?"

Cyan's shoulders slumped. "I'm taking on the Island Challenge. I probably shouldn't have that kind of responsibility."

"I'll take an egg," Kala said. "I have a lot of free time, and I think raising a Pokémon from birth can be really fun. I like the challenge."

"You're my type of gal!" the farmhand exclaimed. "I'll find you a good egg. You wait right here!" With that, the farmhand disappeared.

"What kind of Pokémon do you want?" Cyan asked.

She shrugged. "Whatever Pokémon hatches, I'll make sure that I care and love for it!"

The two waited in silence for a little bit longer, and Cyan tried to get an extra peek at the eggs, but he felt uneasy about looking at them. Life was brewing inside the giant shells, and he wasn't sure how to react.

"How's this one?" the farmhand's voice called. The two looked up to find the farmhand holding an egg with a black underside. The upper half was creme colored.

Kala reached out and softly caressed the egg, feeling its warm energy radiating from inside. The farmhand slowly and carefully handed it over, and when Kala held it to her chest, she could feel something inside, slowly turning and shifting.

"It should hatch within a few weeks, I reckon."

"This feels incredible," Kala mumbled.

"Reach for the sky!" a voice yelled from behind them.

Kala and Cyan turned while the farmhand just looked over their shoulders. Standing outside the farmhouse with their arm extended forward was a boy with blue hair and a bandanna over his mouth.

"I always wanted to say that," he said while waving his arms around. His voice was nasally and high pitched. Next to him stood another boy, but with green long hair. He wore a matching bandanna.

Kala and Cyan slowly walked to the entrance of the farmhouse. They smiled at the two hooligans.

"How are you, fellas?" Cyan asked.

"Bro, don't call us _fellas_!" the green-haired boy snapped. "We're not _fellas_!"

"Yeah! We're Team Skull!"

Kala glared. "More like, Team Numbskull!"

The boy with the blue hair rolled his eyes. "Like we've never heard that one before!"

"Bro, I've never heard that one before."

"Shut up. We're here for the eggs!"

"More trainers have come!" the farmhand exclaimed happily. "We'll gladly give you both an egg!"

"Not _an_ egg! We want _all_ the eggs!

"Bro, _all_ the eggs."

The farmhand shook her head. "No can do, buckaroo."

"Bro, what did she just call us? I think that might have been worse than _fellas_!"

The boy with the blue hair took a step in front of his comrade and pulled a Poké Ball from his belt. "We weren't asking."

Kala sighed. "We'll take care of these two. I strongly recommend not giving them eggs."

Cyan nodded. "I second that."

"Let's do this then!" the blue-haired boy yelled. He threw his Poké Ball forward, and a grey feline Pokémon appeared. It stroked its whiskers and smiled gingerly at Cyan and Kala.

"Bro, don't forget about me!" the other boy shouted while he fumbled around for his Poké Ball. He released a Pokémon that was composed of a multi-colored goop.

The two Pokémon looked out at Cyan and Kala. Cyan appeared confused by the two Pokémon.

"What's going on?" he wondered.

"That's a Meowth," Kala said. "They're not originally from Alola, and I guess that the nature of how they were treated has made Alolan Meowth impulsive, selfish, and fickle. At least, that's what I read."

Cyan looked closer at the pile of sludge. "And… is that a Grimer?"

Kala nodded. "Yup. You see those crystals?"

Cyan focused, finding one of the small crystals that protruded from the creature's sludge, and then nodded.

"Be careful of those. If one falls off of its body, the poison will leak out."

"She's giving out all of our information!" the blue-haired boy screeched.

"Go, Rowlet!"

"Popplio, you can do this!"

The two Pokémon appeared before Kala and Cyan's feet. They smiled at the sight of their new opponents.

"This oughta be interesting," the farmhand said. She knelt against the doorframe. "Show me what ya got."

"Rowlet, use Peck!"

"Go with Pound!"

Both of the Pokémon leaped forward and prepared their attacks. Energy exploded from Rowlet's beak while Popplio used his front legs to spin his entire body around.

"Fake Out!"

"Bro, use Harden!"

Meowth ducked under Rowlet's attack and then quickly swiped with his left paw. He stopped the moment before he could make contact, and Rowlet froze with fear. As soon as he started to relax, Meowth moved forward with his right paw, smashing it into Rowlet's face. The Grass-type flew back and then landed onto the hard ground.

Meanwhile, Grimer brought all of her body inwards, and she started to glow with silvery energy. Popplio smashed his tail against her slimy body, but she didn't react. Instead, Popplio bounced off of her. When he landed back on the ground, he gripped at his tail and howled.

"Nice!" the blue-haired boy cheered. "Fury Swipes!"

"Pound!"

The Team Skull Pokémon both lunged forward. From Meowth's paws expanded three sharp and thin claws, and Grimer pulled her body into the air and focused all of her strength into her thick goopy mitt.

"Disarming Voice!" Cyan ordered.

Popplio quickly got in front of Rowlet and then opened his mouth. He made a screeching noise as pink energy fluttered from his mouth. The energy blew over both of Team Skull's Pokémon, making them stop in their tracks.

"Now Leafage!" Kala called.

Rowlet bounced up and landed on top of Popplio's head, much to the surprise of the Water-type. He formed green energy that encircled his body before releasing it forward. The storm of artificial leaves raced across the small battlefield and ripped into both of their opponents. Meowth fell backwards while Grimer absorbed every hit, melting the energy as it connected with her body.

At this point, other farmers were beginning to take notice of what was happening, and they slowly filed in closer to get a good look at a Pokémon battle in person.

"Bro, use Poison Gas!"

"Meowth, Bite them!"

As Meowth ran forward with his maw widening open, Grimer pulled one of the crystals from her body. She tossed it at the ground, and a poisonous gas filled the air. Both Popplio and Rowlet were stunned. It was then that Meowth latched onto Popplio's body. The Water-type let out a howl as the poisonous effect set in and the small feline waved him around.

"Water Gun!" Cyan yelled with a little bit more desperation in his voice.

Popplio toughed out the bite attack and then looked down at the ground. He blasted water from his mouth, sending both him and Meowth into the air. Meowth loosened his grip and started to panic as both of the Pokémon plummeted back towards the hard ground. They both landed with a hard _thud_, fainting on impact.

"Bro, are you serious?" the green-haired boy yelled. "I gotta do this all by myself now?"

Cyan returned Popplio to his Poké Ball. "Sorry, Popplio. Sorry, Kala."

"It's okay. We're not finished yet," Kala said. "Use Leafage once more!"

Rowlet winced as the poison started to flow through his body. He jumped forward and the energy-filled green leaves encircled him before he launched them forward. Once again, Grimer absorbed all of the attack, barely looking as though she had taken any damage. But Rowlet didn't stop his forward motion.

"Peck!"

Rowlet's beak started to glow with hot white energy. His body bounded forward, and he collided with Grimer, stopping his motion completely. Grimer laughed, as she thought she had won. But then suddenly, the inertia of Rowlet's attack took effect. Grimer was flung backward, and she landed in a sloppy pile in front of her trainer's feet. Her eyes rolled back into her body, and she fell unconscious.

"Well, that does it," Kala said happily. Her Rowlet collapsed. Kala ran out onto the field and examined her Pokémon closely. "Looks like we should get you healed."

"This isn't fair!" the blue-haired boy screamed. "We weren't expecting there to be bodyguards when we showed up!"

"Bro, we should get out of here," the other boy said. He glanced around, noticing all of the farmers that had come to watch their battle. "Looks like we won't be getting any eggs today."

The farmhand pushed herself past Cyan and Kala. She held two eggs in her arms. "Actually, I think we'll give you these two. You both seem like solid trainers, so here you go!"

The two Team Skulls looked at each other, puzzled by the act of kindness. They reached out for the eggs, but then the farmhand pulled back.

"But you promise me that you'll take good care of what comes out of these, okay? Being a parent to a baby Pokémon is a responsibility you must take seriously!"

"You don't think we know that?" the blue-haired boy snapped.

"Bro, we promise to be real good fathers," the green-haired boy added.

The farmhand grinned and then handed over the two eggs. The Team Skull members held the eggs close to their chests, and their eyes widened with amazement.

"Noice!"

"Bro, there's something growin' in here!"

"Now git!"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

This was one of the harder chapters to write. At first, I was really against writing a character that continuously says "bro" but I have a friend that says bro in every sentence he speaks, so I think it's not too far out there to add a character like that to my story.

Anyways, next chapter will focus on Cyan's next trial. Any predictions for how that'll go?

**A/N 2020**

This chapter featured only a few small changes. Kala's mother becomes an important character later on, so I decided that she needed mentioning about now.


	8. Remember Patience!

**(Reworked August 3rd, 2020)**

**Chapter 8 - "Remember Patience!"**

* * *

"Okay, now!" Cyan yelled.

"Pop-pop!" Popplio cried out as his entire body was enveloped with aquatic energy. He leaped into the air and darted across the field, crashing headfirst into the large stone that sat before him. His body bounced off of the stone and he flipped backward through the air before landing on his two front legs and doing a happy pose.

Kala laughed. "That new move is really going to do wonders for your next trial."

Cyan nodded. "It's incredibly fast. No one will be able to catch him." He lifted his Pokémon, and the red streak of light absorbed Popplio. "We're not too far off from my trial, are we?"

After the duo's encounter with Team Skull, they decided to rest on the farm for one night. This allowed them to properly heal their Pokémon from their poisonous ailments, and eventually, they got to drink the Moomoo Milk that they so desired. But once it was the crack of dawn, the farmhands were up and awake, and the duo was back on Route 5.

Kala pointed up a small hill. "Your next trial is right up there. It's called Brooklet Hill, and if I remember correctly, your trial captain is Lana."

"Sweet!" he exclaimed. "Let's get going!" Without warning, Cyan started up the hill as fast as he could.

Kala sighed. "That boy…"

Cyan ran all the way up to the entrance to Brooklet Hill while Kala leisurely walked up a small path that was created for trial goers. Cyan waited impatiently and observed the two wooden totems that framed the entrance. They were painted with blue with designs of Pokémon that Cyan had never seen before.

"Hello!" a mousy voice called. Cyan looked down at the entrance to Brooklet Hill, noticing a small girl with a round face and bobbed blue hair cut. She held a thin fishing pole in her hands and wore baggy blue pants with light blue wave designs stitched at the bottom. She had a gentle smile, but her eyes were deadpan in appearance.

"Hi! I'm looking for the trial captain! I'm taking on the Island Challenge!"

The girl smiled and giggled. "I'm Lana, the trial captain."

Kala finally made her way up to the top and took in a deep breath. "You couldn't wait for me?" She looked at Lana. "I'm Kala from Melemele Island!"

"And my name is Cyan!"

"It's nice to meet you both. Are you both taking on the challenge?"

Kala shook her head. "I'll be accompanying him, but I won't be doing the challenge. I'm his guide, so-to-speak."

Lana nodded. "That's okay with me."

They were silent as Cyan waited for Lana's next instructions, but she didn't seem completely awake.

"So…" Cyan wondered as he eyed the path behind Lana.

"So?"

"What's the trial like?"

Lana laughed. "Oh yeah. Follow me!"

The two entered into Brooklet Hill and followed Lana down the path. They eventually came to a stream of clear flowing water. In some parts of the stream were small waterfalls, leading to other small bodies of water. But all of the stream fed into the vast Alolan ocean.

"It's beautiful," Cyan mumbled.

"I'm glad that you like it," Lana said. "You'll be spending a lot of your day here."

"What?"

Lana motioned to the body of water. "Your trial is a test of patience and perseverance. You're on the hunt for the Totem Pokémon."

"Easy enough!" Cyan exclaimed happily. He started looking around for any signs of a Pokémon.

Lana extended her hand and held out her fishing pole. "Here you go."

"Wait… I'm fishing?"

"You're fishing." Lana looked out at the water. She pointed towards an area where bubbles were popping at the surface. "Areas that are bubbling are the best to fish at. It's where the Pokémon will be most abundant."

"Got it!" Cyan said. He ran across the edge of the pool towards the bubbling surface, but once he got within a few feet of it, the bubbles dissipated. "What?!"

Lana laughed. "You can't be noisy here, Cyan. You'll scare the Pokémon away. You have to be silent, crafty, and most of all, patient."

Cyan huffed. "How will I know when I find the Totem Pokémon?"

"Oh, you'll know."

Cyan nodded. "Okay." He looked around the pool for any other signs of bubbles. Once he found some, he slowly tiptoed his way across the edge.

"Would you like a snack?" Lana asked Kala. Kala nodded, and the two walked away from the pool.

Cyan, focused on the bubbles, not noticing that they had left. He quietly approached the bubbling surface and then cast his line. The bob hit the water and then slowly sank. Cyan stood still, waiting for something to happen.

Seconds passed. And then a minute.

"C'mon…" he said quietly. Nothing.

More seconds passed.

And another minute.

"C'mon!" he shouted. The bubbles then faded away. "What?! No!" He stamped his feet and then looked around. Kala and Lana were sitting on the edge of the water, soaking their feet and enjoying a fruity snack. Cyan's stomach growled. "Man…"

"Remember patience!" Lana shouted.

Cyan huffed. He looked around for another bubbling spot. Eventually, he found one and then inched his way to it. He took in a deep breath and cast his line once again.

Seconds passed.

One minute passed.

And then, the bob moved, and without much warning, was pulled into the water. Cyan held tight onto the fishing rod as whatever was underneath the water tried to pull him in. With one big heave, Cyan yanked the bob out of the water, pulling a Pokémon to the land. It was a small Pokémon with lanky yellow legs and a bulbous head covered with a bubble.

"That's a Dewpider!" Kala exclaimed.

Cyan looked at the Pokémon with a befuddled look on his face. "Is this the Totem Pokémon?"

Lana shook her head. "Nope. But you still have to battle it."

"Alright then! Go, Ivysaur!" Cyan said while throwing his Poké Ball forward. Ivysaur emerged from the white light and prepared for a battle.

The smaller Pokémon stood up straight and attempted to size up Ivysaur. It shook its head around, making the bubble bobble slightly.

Kala laughed. "Dewpider often try to intimidate each other by showing off the size of their bubbles to each other. It looks like it's trying to scare your Ivysaur with the same tactic."

"It's not going to work!" Cyan exclaimed. "Use Razor Leaf!"

Before the wild Pokémon even had a chance to start its attack, Ivysaur bounded forward and raised the leaves on his back. A flurry of razor-sharp leaves exploded from under his flower, and they raced outwards, barraging the wild Pokémon. Dewpider was flung backward, landing into the pool of water and disappearing.

Cyan clapped his hands together. "That'll take care of that. Alright, next."

He turned away, but then there was a loud banging noise that caught his attention. From where the Dewpider had landed before exploded three more wild Pokémon with bulbous heads of bubbles.

"Patience," Lana muttered.

The three Pokémon all unleashed bubbles from their mouths. The bubbles popped against Ivysaur, stinging his skin and making him retreat.

"Not good," Cyan said. "Razor Leaf again!"

Ivysaur, in a state of panic, released the barrage of leaves once again. They ripped through the remaining bubbles and then collided with the three Dewpider. The three Pokémon all huddled together to try to soften the blows as a unit.

"Rockruff, use Rock Throw!" Cyan shouted while throwing a Poké Ball into the air.

Rockruff appeared and immediately started focusing her energy. She landed on the ground, and it started to shake. A single, but large stone was pulled from the ground, and Ruckruff tossed it at the three Pokémon. It smashed in front of where they stood, sending them all back into the water.

Cyan watched closely, and this time, the Pokémon did not return. He sighed and then grabbed the fishing pole.

"Let's keep going."

The two Pokémon followed closely behind while Cyan looked for another bubbling spot. He sat down, cast the reel, and then waited. He knew it'd take a while, so during this time, he sprayed Ivysaur with some medicine and rubbed it into his skin. The Pokémon cooed as his minor wounds from his battle faded away.

"There there," Cyan said quietly while looking into the pool of water.

On the other side of the pool, Lana and Kala sat quietly.

"So, is there a trick to this trial?" Kala asked. "Is there a spot where the Totem Pokémon will appear?"

Lana shook her head. "Nope. Some people get the Totem Pokémon on their first try, and some others take days to find it. It's all a matter of luck, but I think that if the Totem Pokémon deems the challenger worthy, it'll reveal itself."

"Interesting."

"Rockruff, I need you to be careful," Cyan said. Rockruff looked at him. "We're fighting near a body of water, and that last Pokémon was clearly a Water-type. Whatever we're going to be up against, it won't be easy."

Rockruff nodded. She looked at the water and squinted her eyes, trying to find a sign of anything to come. Then, something caught her attention. The bob started to jiggle, and it quickly dipped under the water. Cyan gripped the rod and held onto it patiently while something slowly nibbled on it. Then, it started to tug.

"Here we go!" Cyan exclaimed.

With one big tug, he pulled the Pokémon out of the water. Whatever was attached to the end of his line was small, but a bright white light coming from it made it impossible to make out entirely. The white light started to increase, and the Pokémon grew in size. And suddenly, it exploded with energy, and what revealed itself was a giant Pokémon of various blue colors. It roared at Cyan, knocking him back.

"Wh-what is that?" Cyan screamed at the sight of the monstrous Pokémon. His Pokémon were quick to get in front of him.

Lana smiled. "That's Wishiwashi."

"He can't hear you," Kala said. "And I'll be honest, I've never seen a Wishiwashi like that before. You sure that's not an evolution or something?"

Lana simply continued to smile.

Cyan collected himself and then stood up. "I'm guessing that that's the Totem Pokémon! Ivysaur, Rockruff, are you ready?"

"Ivy!"

"Ruff!"

Without warning, the giant Pokémon roared, and from the distance, there was a ripple in the water. A large pink Pokémon with fins the shapes of hands appeared. It calmly looked at Ivysaur and Rockruff, shooting them a sinister smile. The two Pokémon prepared to attack.

"Go!" Cyan ordered.

Ivysaur knelt low, and a white seed created by energy formed at the tip of his bulb. He shot it into the air directly towards Wishiwashi. The pink Pokémon leaped out of the water, taking the seed directly to its side. It exploded and wrapped the Pokémon with thin vines. Meanwhile, Wishiwashi shot a ball of misty energy into the air. It exploded, and a thin drizzle started to rain down over their battlefield.

Cyan looked up at the rain. "How in the world?"

The two Water-type Pokémon then started coming forward.

"Rockruff, Howl! Ivysaur, keep them back with Razor Leaf!"

Ivysaur jumped in front of his comrade, and he released two straight lines of leaves from his back while Rockruff howled and began to charge her energy. The leaves sliced into Wishiwashi and its ally, but it seemingly did nothing. The two continued forward, and they leaped out of the water. The two Pokémon unleashed blasts of water from their mouths.

"Block!"

Ivysaur did a cartwheel and started to spin the leaves on his back. The two blasts of water hit him, but Rockruff was safe, only a few sprinkles hitting her in the nose.

"And now Rock Throw!" Cyan ordered.

The ground started to rumble, and before both of the Water-type Pokémon could get back into the water, Rockruff ripped a stone from the ground and tossed it into the air. The stone collided with Wishiwashi, tossing it backward. It sank into the water, disappearing completely. Its partner looked flustered and chased after it.

"You okay?" Cyan asked Ivysaur.

Ivysaur nodded, but he was breathing deeply. Slowly, his body started to glow from the energy that was being absorbed by his previous Leech Seed.

"Good."

Then, the water from behind them erupted, and the pink Pokémon emerged. It twisted its large body and smacked Rockruff into the air with one of its large fins. It moved its body and smacked Rockruff downwards, straight towards the pool of water.

"Catch her!" Cyan yelled desperately.

Ivysaur howled as he released multiple vines into the air. He reached out, knowing that he had to get to Rockruff before she hit the water. Moments before Rockruff could splash into the pool, Ivysaur barely caught her. Rockruff was left dangling, and her little feet scraped against the surface. She withdrew her feet and sighed with relief.

"Good…" Cyan mumbled.

Then, Wishiwashi reappeared directly below Rockruff. It released another blast of water from its mouth, sending Rockruff back into the air. Rockruff's body crashed into the ground with a sickening _thud_, and she instantly fainted.

Cyan lifted his Poké Ball and returned Rockruff. "I'm sorry…"

Ivysaur groaned and breathed heavily. He looked out at his two opponents, and his body slightly lit up once more as he absorbed more energy from the pink Pokémon. The effects on Wishiwashi's partner were starting to show as the Pokémon's movements were slowing down considerably.

"You're not alone!" Cyan yelled while throwing his next Poké Ball into the air. Popplio emerged, and he jumped into the water.

The two Water-type Pokémon didn't wait for Cyan to make his commands. The pink Pokémon leaped from the water once more as Wishiwashi bounded forward, creating a rippling effect throughout the whole pool.

"Baby-Doll Eyes!" Cyan ordered.

Popplio swam out in front of Wishiwashi, and his eyes started to slightly glow, making them look bigger. Wishiwashi stopped its attack and with a look of concern, examined Popplio.

"And now Vine Whip!"

Ivysaur reached out his vines and stopped the pink Pokémon from slapping him. He caught both of the Pokémon's giant fins within his vines.

"Keep 'em steady, and use Razor Leaf!"

"Ivy!" the Grass-type yelled out as he released the leaves from his flower. They flew across the field, running up his vines, and then ripped into the Water-type.

The pink Pokémon shrieked as it realized its situation, and Wishiwashi stopped focusing on Popplio to turn its attention to its partner. It blasted forward and leaped out of the water, tackling the pink Pokémon and pulling it from the vines with its massive mouth. They both caused a giant splash followed by small waves throughout the pool. When they returned to the surface, both Wishiwashi and its partner appeared worn out by the battle.

"Almost got 'em!" Cyan said.

The pink Pokémon, worn down by the battle, used one final technique. It sent a pulse of pink energy throughout the water. It washed over Wishiwashi, and it roared as its energy was seemingly restored. The pink Pokémon let out a soft cry before falling unconscious and sinking into the water.

"What happened?" Cyan asked. "A healing technique?"

"Your friend is perceptive," Lana commented. "But I think that Wishiwashi has this victory. His energy has been restored almost completely."

"Not good…" Cyan muttered as he figured out what just happened.

Wishiwashi then started forward once again, white energy exploding off of his body.

"Here it comes! Popplio, use Water Gun!"

Popplio swam forward, and he unleashed a stream of water from his mouth. The stream blasted Wishiwashi in his massive face, but it seemingly did nothing to the large Pokémon.

"Plan B! Aqua Jet!"

"Pop-pop!" Popplio said happily as he surrounded himself with aquatic energy. He raced forward as water exploded off of him, and within a second, he crashed into Wishiwashi. Once again, Popplio's attack was seemingly ineffective, and he was knocked backward. Wishiwashi jumped out of the air, and artificial lightning from his Rainy Day attack lit up his body in a terrifying manner.

"Go!"

Ivysaur lowered his head and released one more white seed from his bulb. The seed connected with Wishiwashi directly in his face, and it exploded as Wishiwashi tackled into Ivysaur. The two Pokémon fell into the water, and vines surrounded Wishiwashi, slowly sapping some of his energy away. Ivysaur struggled, but with the help of Popplio, he was able to get back onto land. He heaved and collapsed to the ground, but he kept one eye open, looking out into the water.

"You okay, Ivysaur?" Cyan asked. He ran to his Pokémon and knelt.

"Ivy!" the Pokémon yelled out. He tried to stand back up, but his legs were violently shaking.

"_Murishinaide…_" Cyan whispered, warning his Pokémon not to overwork himself.

Wishiwashi reappeared, and he looked out at Cyan and his Pokémon. Once more, he started forward, white energy emitting from his body.

"Ivysaur, Razor Leaf! Popplio, Disarming Voice!"

Popplio, full of energy, released his attack by opening his mouth and unleashing pink energy into the water. It connected with Wishiwashi, but the Totem Pokémon wasn't concerned. Ivysaur, using what energy he had left, let out a roar as he released dozens of leaves from his body. The leaves sliced into Wishiwashi, and for the first time, the Water-type slowed down. He tried to continue, but the attacks were too effective, and he had to go off course. He dove further into the water, seemingly disappearing.

"Did-did we win?" Cyan asked. He looked up, and the rain started to come to a stop. "I think we won!"

But from behind Cyan and Ivysaur, the pool erupted. Wishiwashi appeared and released a stream of water from his mouth. The stream crashed into Ivysaur, and he was pushed off of the land and into the water. His body, stretched out, floated weakly on the surface.

"No…" Cyan muttered. He returned Ivysaur and then locked eyes with Wishiwashi, something that made him uneasy.

Wishiwashi grinned, and from the corner of his mouth, revealed a yellow berry. Before Cyan could make out what it was in its entirety, Wishiwashi began to chew. Green energy came over his body, and he let out a battle cry. Soon, all of his wounds were healed once again.

"A-a sitrus berry?!" Cyan called out.

Wishiwashi laughed and then dove into the water.

"Popplio, watch out!"

Popplio nodded, but it was too late. Wishiwashi came from under him and knocked him into the air. Popplio flailed about, as the sky was unfamiliar territory to him. Wishiwashi roared as he released one more stream of water from his massive mouth. The water blasted at Popplio, sending him even further upwards.

"Falling Aqua Jet!"

Popplio recovered and then grinned. He pointed his head downwards and started to blast through Wishiwashi's attack. The two collided in the air, and both fell back into the water.

"One more Aqua Jet!" Cyan ordered.

Both of the Pokémon leaped out of the water, white energy coming from Wishiwashi's body and aquatic energy surrounding Popplio's, and they charged at one another. They clashed in mid-air, but both weren't willing to give up. Wishiwashi's energy was once again slowly absorbed by Ivysaur's previous attack, and he started to waver. But it wasn't enough.

"C'mon, Popplio!" Cyan cheered.

"Pop!" the Pokémon cried out, and his body was engulfed in bright white energy. Wishiwashi stared in disbelief as Popplio's body started to shift and slightly grow. The white energy dissipated, and a new Pokémon was now pushing against Wishiwashi.

"Popplio! You evolved!" Cyan yelled out in shock. He turned to Kala, looking for an answer to the question '_who's that Pokémon?'_

"Brionne!" Kala shouted.

The two Pokémon continued their struggle, but with Brionne's newfound power, he was able to push Wishiwashi backward. They both fell into the water, and Wishiwashi retreated.

Cyan looked closer at his new Pokémon. His eyes now had more pronounced eyelashes, his midsection had beautiful white ruffles, and his ears were now white and spherical. His Pokémon had gone from the goofy Popplio to something beautiful. Cyan could almost cry.

But now was not the time, as Wishiwashi was still willing to battle. He peeked his head out and eyed his new opponent. Without any signal, he bounded forward once again.

"Brionne!" Cyan yelled.

"Brrri!" the Pokémon cried out. He leaped backward and opened his mouth, a stream of white, icy energy flowing forward. It froze the water before Wishiwashi and put his stop to an attack.

"That… was…" Cyan mumbled as he tried to figure out the attack.

"Icy Wind!" Kala yelled.

"Icy Wind! Incredible, Brionne!"

Wishiwashi looked around at his surroundings. He then roared and barreled through, destroying the ice before him.

"One more Icy Wind!" Cyan ordered.

Brionne once again jumped backward. He unleashed the wind from his mouth, and it froze the water in front of him. But Wishiwashi continued forward, his movements getting slower with every second.

"Give it all you've got into Aqua Jet!" Cyan yelled out while punching the air.

"Brrri!" Brionne called. His body was engulfed by the aquatic tomb, and he blasted towards the Totem Pokémon. The two collided, and they stopped, staring at one another. It was as though time had stopped moving. And then, Wishiwashi and his massive body were knocked backward.

"Yes!" Cyan cheered, but his smile slowly started to fade away as Wishiwashi started to glow. "No!"

Wishiwashi was covered in the white energy, and his body started to shift, but he shrank. Smaller and smaller, and then with a _plop_, he disappeared into the water.

"Wh-what?" Cyan wondered as he looked over the pool. "Did-did we finally do it?"

Lana lifted her hands, and she started to clap. "Wonderful! Wonderful!"

Cyan and Brionne's eyes met, and they both smiled wide. Brionne started swimming towards the land, but Cyan was impatient. With his clothes already soaked from the rain, he didn't mind diving into the pool of water. The two met, and Cyan tossed his new Pokémon into the air.

"Yatta!" he cheered. "We did it!"

Then, a small Pokémon appeared at Cyan's side. Cyan panicked and jumped back as the small Pokémon with what appeared to be teary eyes looked at him.

"It's not over!" he screamed.

But the Pokémon didn't attack. Instead, it held a small blue crystal in its mouth.

"Is-is this for me?" Cyan wondered.

The Pokémon swam closer and held out the crystal. Cyan slowly took it, and the energy from the crystal coursed through his body. He smiled, and then the small Pokémon retreated into the water.

Cyan laughed. "We did it! We did it, Brionne!"

"Brrri!"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

This was an exhausting battle to write. Not in a bad way, but I'm so glad that I finished it. It was really fun to write it. Writing these trial battles is very different from gym battles. I hope that I'm still keeping them engaging though.

So, Cyan now has his third trial done, and three Z-Crystals. Also, Brionne evolved! I haven't read a lot of other fanfiction, but I'm going to take a guess that most people write the Popplio line as female. I've decided to go with a male Popplio line. Hoping I can make his character interesting enough.

Something I'm going to try to add in more often with this story in particular is Cyan speaking Japanese to Ivysaur. I'll make sure that I add in stuff so that readers will understand what he's saying, but I think it'll be an interesting touch. I'll also make sure to add a direct translation at the end of chapters.

Murishinaide - "Don't overwork yourself."

**A/N 2020**

Just a few small edits with this chapter. I found out that I often mix British and American English, and I'm trying to keep it consistent by using American English all the way through.


	9. We're, Like, Absolute Delights

**(Reworked August 3rd, 2020)**

**Chapter 9 - "Yeah. We're, Like, Absolute Delights."**

* * *

"So, you've got your Waterium Z crystal," Lana said as Cyan returned to land. "This means that you can upgrade your Water-type attacks. You can turn your Aqua Jet into a move called Hydro Vortex. It's really strong, and should come in handy with your next trial."

"Oh yeah?" Cyan wondered. "Let's try it!"

Lana stepped forward and Kala took her position at her side. The two put their hands forward and crossed their arms. They then raised their arms into the air, making a circle. Then, to their left, they moved their arms up and down as though they were waves, slowly turning their body to the right and continuing motion.

Cyan stood in silence. "So, I do that?"

"Yup!" Lana said.

"It's a little embarrassing."

"It's not embarrassing!" Kala yelled. "It's traditional! You're supposed to flow like water!"

Cyan nodded. He put his arms out and followed Lana and Kala's steps, and he finished with a loud shout and a cocky smile on his face, but nothing. Brionne waited for the energy to surge through his body, but nothing. The two looked at one another, and Cyan sighed.

"Why can't I do it?" Cyan wondered.

"You have to make sure you're keeping rhythm!" Kala said.

Lana shook her head. "No. Your bond with your Pokémon needs to be stronger."

Cyan put his hands on his hips. "But we're already real good buds! I love Brionne."

"Brrri!"

"See?"

Lana put her hand to her chin. "I mean, that's okay, but that's not what I'm talking about. When you battle, you have to be on the same wavelength. The two of you have to be in sync. Same goal. Same direction. Same passion. If any little bit of that is off, then you won't be able to do the Z Move."

Kala nodded. "I see…"

* * *

The two said their goodbyes to Lana before they were out of Brooklet Hill and headed off to Route 6. Cyan walked forward as he held his new crystal in the air, making it glisten with the light of the sun.

"That was quite the challenge," Kala said. "I don't think that I would have been able to do it."

Cyan nodded. "I was scared that I was going to lose. Wishiwashi was really strong! Speaking of which, I need to get to a Pokémon Center to heal my friends."

Kala pulled her map from her belt and checked it. "Okay. We're not too far off from one. How about we rest there for the night, and then we'll make our way to the next trial tomorrow?"

"Is the next trial close?" Cyan asked.

Kala stopped, squinted her eyes, and then looked up. She pointed towards the middle of the island where black smoke floated towards the sky. "You see that volcano?"

Cyan nodded. "How could I miss it."

"Your next trial is up there."

Cyan froze. "What?!"

* * *

The two continued until they found the Pokémon Center. Kala booked a room, Cyan handed over his Pokémon, and everyone got their rest. The next morning, Cyan woke up early, and he and his Pokémon went to the courtyard for some practice.

Cyan waved his arms as though they were apart of the ocean and then struck his final pose. "Brionne, use Hydro Vortex!"

Brionne howled, but nothing happened.

"Still?" Cyan wondered aloud. "What am I doing wrong?"

Brionne looked back at him.

"Let's take a break."

Once Kala woke up, the two were back on the road, entering into Route 6. Route 6 was different from the countryside, farmland of Route 5. It was filled with multiple other trainers, catching Pokémon, and battling with each other. There were small caves in the area, and in the distance appeared to be a jungle, but there was no easy way to access it from Cyan and Kala's location.

"We have to go around to get there, but don't worry," Kala said.

The two continued their walk, their path lined by trees and rocky caves. But in the distance, Cyan could make out the noises of a city.

"What's going on over there?" he asked.

"We'll head through there in a while," Kala said. "It's the Royal Avenue. A lot of trainers go there to test out their battle skills."

"Now that I think about it, I haven't done a lot of battles with other trainers myself," Cyan said. "Just Team Skull members."

Kala laughed. "Yeah. Hope we don't see them again."

The two enjoyed a good laugh for a few moments before they heard a person yelling in the distance. They looked forward to where they could see a small girl riding on top of a rather large Pokémon. In front of her were three people, all dressed in black, all with bandanas covering their faces.

"Is this real life?" Kala wondered.

Cyan sighed before he started a slight jog forward. Kala followed until the two were close enough to hear what was going on. What they found were familiar voices.

"We're, like, here for your Pokémon!" a female, her hair bright pink, declared.

"Yeah! Hand over this Mudsdale, man!" a boy with slicked-back blue hair yelled.

The girl on the Pokémon kept a stoic look on her face. "No."

"What do you mean 'no?' And how dare you say it with such a cool look on your face!" another girl, this one with orange braids screeched.

"Making trouble?" Kala said as she poked her head from around the large Pokémon. The three Team Skull members were all surprised, and they jumped backward.

"We're not making trouble, man!" the boy snapped.

"Yeah. We're, like, absolute delights."

"I think that making trouble is cool though."

The girl on the Pokémon sighed. She looked down at Cyan and Kala, noticing their bracelets. "Are you both trial goers?"

"I am!" Cyan exclaimed.

"I'm from Alola, but I'm not doing the trial right now. I'm my friend's guide."

The girl nodded. "Do you think you two could take care of these three for me?"

The three Team Skull members all cackled together.

"You think that, like, you can beat us three?"

"You may have beaten us before, but that was two on two, man!" the boy said. Cyan thought back and remembered the boy from the cave on Melemele Island. It was technically two on one, but he didn't want to correct him.

"It's cool if you want to back down. We'll understand."

Cyan and Kala looked forward. They slowly drew out their Poké Balls and prepared for a battle.

"Not gonna back down, man?" the boy said. "Go, Drowzee!"

"Raticate!"

"Diglett!"

The three Pokémon all appeared on the small field, and they hissed, growled, and sneered at Cyan and Kala. Drowzee and Raticate, familiar with Cyan, appeared especially angered.

"That Diglett looks funny," Cyan said. He then turned to the Raticate and observed its puffed out cheeks. He stifled his laughter.

Kala pointed to the whiskers on Diglett's head. "Don't let its funny looks fool you. Diglett in Alola are extra strong because they have to dig through volcanic rock. And those whiskers that you see, they're extra sensitive. It'll be able to sense your Pokémon's movements."

Cyan then burst out laughing. "And what about the _debu_ Raticate?"

"Did you just, like, call my Pokémon fat?"

"Raticate in Alola are greedy creatures, but they're also very picky about what they eat. It's said that if you have a Raticate next near your restaurant, your food is the best around," Kala said. She shrugged. "Sounds disgusting to me though."

"Stop making fun of our Pokémon, man!"

The two looked at each other and nodded. Cyan revealed his Poké Ball and threw it forward, Rockruff materializing from the ball. Kala turned to her Litten, and the small red Pokémon slowly walked out onto the field.

The Team Skull grunts all laughed with each other.

"You stand no chance against us! We've gotten a lot stronger, man!"

"Go, Araquanid!" a voice yelled.

There was a sudden flash of light, and a large arachnoid Pokémon appeared. Its large head was encapsulated by a bubble, and it glared down at Team Skull's Pokémon. Everyone turned, and Cyan and Kala smiled as they met eyes with Lilo.

"I figured a three on two battle wasn't fair," she said. She walked forward and tucked her hands into her small jean shorts. She still wore her tucked in black shirt, and she had a delicate red flower print shirt hanging loosely from her shoulders.

"She's so cool," the girl with the orange braids muttered.

"Should we, like, attack?"

"Let's go, man! Drowzee, use Psybeam!"

"Raticate, Crunch!"

"Diglett, Metal Claw!"

"Here they come," Cyan said as Raticate and Diglett moved forward. The Drowzee in the back waved his arms around and started to charge his energy.

"Rockruff, use Bite!"

"Litten, try out that new Fire Fang!"

"Use Bubblebeam!"

Rockruff and Litten both ran forward. They opened their mouths, and dark and fire energy exploded from their fangs. They were quick enough, easily jumping around their incoming opponents. Raticate and Diglett, surprised by their actions, stopped attacking. They were then pelted by the barrage of bubbles released by Araquanid.

Drowzee released his wave of psychic energy, but Rockruff took the lead and bit down onto it, making it dissipate quickly. Litten then jumped over Rockruff and prepared to use her fire attack.

"Headbutt!" the boy member yelled.

Drowzee reeled back and then jumped forward, bashing his skull into Litten. The Fire-type was knocked backward, and she landed hard on the ground. Drowzee then continued his forward motion, smashing into Rockruff. Rockruff jumped back and then stood over Litten, protecting her friend.

"Araquanid, use Spider Web!" Lilo commanded.

"Diglett, Astonish 'em!"

Before the giant Bug-type Pokémon could start its attack, Diglett zipped forward. He jumped out of his hole for less than one second and uppercut Araquanid, stunning him.

"Follow that with, like, Hyper Fang!" the pink hair member called.

The chubby Raticate rolled forward, and his fangs started to glow. He clamped down hard, making Araquanid screech from the pain. He stumbled back slightly and the two Team Skull Pokémon laughed.

"Astonish only works once," Lilo said. "Spider Web!"

The two Pokémon stopped laughing as Araquanid unleashed his attack. The thick yellow goop covered both of them, making even Diglett unable to escape underground.

"Drowzee, use Psybeam!"

"Rock Throw!"

Before Drowzee even started its attack, Rockruff charged her energy. She flung one large stone into the air, and it bashed into Drowzee's hard head, forcing him to take a couple of steps back.

"Double Kick!" Kala's voice called.

Litten jumped off of Rockruff's back and then twisted her body. She kicked out twice with her hind legs, hitting Drowzee in the nose and forehead. Drowzee fell back, his tongue hanging from his mouth.

"No, man!" the boy yelled.

"And now with no distractions, use Bubblebeam!" Lilo commanded.

Araquanid reeled backward before releasing all of the bubbles from his mouth once again. The bubbles popped against both Raticate and Diglett, making them scream with pain. Soon though, the screaming came to a stop, and the Pokémon slumped to the ground.

All of the Team Skull grunts looked at one another, unsure of what to do.

"We should retreat, man!"

"That's, like, a good idea."

"But it's not really that cool, right?"

They all looked up at the three trainers before huffing and then absorbing their Pokémon back into their respective balls. They all turned, and without a word, ran off.

Lilo clapped her hands together and then smiled. "That was fun. Quick, but fun!"

"You three ain't bad," the girl on the Pokémon said. "My name is Hapu."

Lilo and Kala looked at each other. They were very aware of who she was.

"I'm Cyan! I'm from Kanto!"

"Kala!"

"And I'm Lilo."

"Lilo, are you a trial goer?"

Lilo nodded. "Yep. Been training real hard."

Hapu laughed. "Good luck. Thank you all for what you did today. I look forward to seeing what you all make of the challenge." She winked at Cyan and then turned her Pokémon around. With that, she galloped away.

"She seemed nice," Cyan said. He carefully pet Rockruff, attempting to avoid the rough stones in her fur.

The two girls slightly laughed.

"So, how's your challenge going so far?" Kala asked.

Lilo reached into her bag and pulled out a case. She opened it up, revealing three crystals, the same ones that Cyan had already obtained.

"Are you able to do a Z Move?" Cyan asked.

Lilo nodded. "Yeah. It's no problem. Very easy, right?"

Cyan shot a glance at Kala. "Y-yeah. Easy peasy."

"Are you both headed to the Royal Avenue? I want to go to the Battle Royal Dome," she exclaimed.

"What's that?" Cyan asked.

Lilo and Kala smiled at each other.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Next chapter, Cyan. Next chapter. So, Lilo is back for now. She'll only be around for one more chapter, and then she's gonna go back off on her own adventure. I've set this story to have between 39-41 chapters, so now that I've hit 10, that means that I'm 25% done! My goal is to have all of _Healing in Hoenn_ posted by the end of the year, and then I want to have all of _Awakening in Alola_ posted by the end of February 2020. IF everything goes to plan (it won't) then I'll be able to do so.

**A/N 2020**

Another chapter with simple edits to keep things consistent.


	10. Now For The Green Corner!

**(Reworked August 3rd, 2020)**

**Chapter 10 - "Now For The Green Corner!"**

* * *

"The Battle Royal Dome is where trainers have exhibition matches in the style of a Battle Royal!" Lilo said as the three entered into the Royal Avenue area.

"That sounds awesome!" Cyan exclaimed. "But… but what is a Battle Royal?"

"Usually, battles are one on one, or in our case, three on three," Kala said with a laugh. "A Battle Royal is between four trainers. They battle until only one Pokémon is left."

Cyan smiled. "That sounds exciting!"

"It's kind of like pro wrestling," Kala added.

Cyan paused. "So, it's fake?"

Lilo pointed over to a large dome. "And it's right over there."

"Let's go!"

The three made their way to the dome, and it was packed with people. Some looked like they were only there to observe the action, while others appeared to be trainers, hungry for a fight.

They walked up to the desk to register and had to stay in line. People who were spectating would buy tickets and then go to the left or right, while trainers who intended to participate were taken to the back.

The three stood behind a small girl who wore black jeans, black hiking boots, and a black leather jacket over a jade-colored t-shirt. She had pierced ears and a black choker around her neck.

Cyan, taken aback by the appearance of the girl, tried to look at her face. She had a rather round face with green almond-shaped eyes. Her hair was red, but there was some green dye inserted into it. And her skin was rather pale, even further highlighting her dark clothing choices. The girl noticed Cyan gawking and then smiled at the curious boy.

"Hello," she said.

"Oh, sorry," Cyan responded. "I didn't mean to stare."

"I know. I get that a lot. It's because I'm from Unova, right?" the girl asked.

Cyan was dumbfounded. "Um. Yeah."

The girl smiled. "It's a joke."

"You're just so gothic," Cyan muttered.

"Doesn't it get hot here in Alola?" Kala asked.

The girl nodded. "A bit, I guess."

"Are you competing?" Lilo questioned. She looked for any signs of Poké Balls.

"You betcha!"

"So are we!" Cyan exclaimed loudly.

The girl stuck out her hand. "The name's Emma Minami. I'm from Unova, but we recently moved to Alola."

"I'm Cyan from Kanto! I also just moved to Alola!" Cyan said. He weakly shook Emma's hand.

"I'm Kala."

"And I'm Lilo. We're both from Alola."

Emma motioned to the small white and blue Pokémon that stood at her side. "This is Oshawott. She's my partner."

"I've never seen a Unovan Pokémon before," Cyan said as he bent over to pet the Pokémon on the head. The Pokémon slightly pulled back and prepared to strike. Cyan took notice and then retracted his hand.

"Next!" the receptionist politely called.

The four approached the desk, and the receptionist looked over them. "All four of you?"

"Yeah!"

The receptionist nodded. "Okay. Name here."

They wrote their names.

"Age here."

They wrote their ages, all eleven.

"Where you're from here."

Cyan and Emma both wrote their home regions while Kala and Lilo gave their town names.

"And Pokémon you'll be using right here."

Each of them secretly wrote on the paper what Pokémon they'd be using. Cyan tried to get a peek at Lilo's paper, but the girl was too quick and sneaky.

They handed over the registration papers, the gates opened, and they were guided into a locker room where many other trainers stood, preparing for their upcoming battles. There were multiple televisions hung up on the wall, displaying the current battles. Every time a battle ended, a group of four would be called. And after thirty minutes of waiting, all four of the trainers were called to the stage. They entered into a hallway and then were guided to four different paths that they would need to take.

"And now for our next exhibition match!" the announcer's voice boomed, and the crowd loudly cheered. "We have, in the red corner, _coming all the way from Unova…_ It's Emma Minami!"

Emma walked out from her hallway, coming from an orange dragon Pokémon's mouth. She waved and smiled at the crowd.

"Next, she's a local from Alola! _In the blue corner,_ give it up for Iki Town's Kala Māhoe!"

Cyan was blown away by the announcer's perfect pronunciation. He looked out and watched as Kala exited her hallway, framed by a Pokémon that he had seen multiple times on the television in Kanto, Gyarados.

"_Now for the green corner!_"

"That's me!" Cyan yelled.

"This young boy is from Kanto! Can we give a warm welcome to Cyan Kokura?!"

Cyan stumbled out from his hallway. He waved his arms around as though they were apart of the ocean, and he tried to avoid eye contact with the crowd. His heart started to beat fast, making him even more nervous. He looked back at his hallway's Pokémon, a large green beast with angry eyes and sharp teeth.

"And last, but definitely not least, it's the yellow corner! _She's from Hau'oli City! _Lilo Kalani!"

The crowd was extra loud this time around for some reason. Lilo came out from her hallway, a dragon Pokémon with red eyes and yellow scales, with her hands in her pockets. Her eyes were closed and she walked cooly to her position.

"Trainers, let's begin!"

"Last one standing wins," Cyan muttered to himself. He looked out at his three opponents. "We can do this."

"Go!"

"Oshawott, go!" Emma called. Her Water-type Pokémon ran out onto the stage. She pulled her scalchop from his chest and filled it with aquatic energy.

"Litten, you can do it!" Kala's Pokémon leisurely walked out onto the stage. She looked around, not intimidated by Oshawott in the least.

"And I choose you, Rockruff!" Rockruff exploded from the Poké Ball, and she did a flip onto the stage. She smiled when she saw Litten, but she appeared confused by the setting as a whole.

"Mudbray, let's do this!" Lilo yelled. She threw her Poké Ball onto the stage, and a small Pokémon that stood on four legs appeared. It looked at its three opponents curiously, slightly hesitant for the upcoming fight.

"Oshawott, use Water Gun!"

_No matter who she's targeting, it's going to do a lot of damage._ Cyan thought. "Rockruff, get into the air!"

"Litten, Ember!"

"Bide!"

Rockruff jumped into the air as Oshawott released a blast of water from her mouth. But the shot wasn't directed at the Rock-type. The flames from Litten's attack clashed with the water and were easily overpowered. The stream continued, and Litten narrowly avoided the attack. Oshawott then redirected her attack, blasting Mudbray in the face. Mudbray started to glow with dim light energy, and the longer the Water Gun continued, the brighter his energy grew.

Cyan appeared puzzled by Lilo's move to allow her Pokémon to get attacked, but he refocused on the battle and made his next command. "Rockruff, use Rock Throw on Litten!"

Rockruff landed back on the ground. She looked at Cyan and then Litten. She was hesitant but then howled. Using her energy, she ripped a stone from the ground, but instead of tossing it at Litten, she redirected it towards Oshawott.

"Here it comes!" Emma said.

Oshawott easily avoided the stone by rolling forward.

"Focus Energy!"

"Osha!" the Pokémon cried out as a light red energy started to cover her body. She flexed her muscles and then prepared for her next attack.

"Litten, use Ember on…" Kala started to say. She looked around the field for an appropriate target.

"Litten!" the Pokémon yelled. She turned to Mudbray and then jumped into the air, making Kala's decision for her. She rained fire down from her mouth onto the Ground-type getting in multiple hits. Once again, Mudbray took all of the damage head-on, a smile slowly forming at his face.

"Bite!" Cyan ordered.

"Fire Fang!" Kala yelled.

"Use Razor Shell!"

"You've waited long enough! Unleash your power!" Lilo commanded.

The four Pokémon all charged towards the middle of the stage. Oshawott swung her scalchop, and Rockruff blocked it with her strong jaws. Litten bit down onto one of Mudrbray's legs, but the Ground-type wasn't bothered. Instead, she unleashed a massive surge of white energy from her body, sending all three of the other Pokémon back. Litten, who was closest to the blast, fainted upon colliding with the ground.

"It looks like Litten and Kala are out of the battle!" the announcer yelled.

Kala groaned and she lifted her Poké Ball. Usually, she'd let Litten remain out of her Poké Ball, but seeing as how she couldn't run onto the stage, she hesitantly let the red light absorb the Fire-type.

Rockruff watched as her friend was taken away, and she growled at her two remaining opponents.

"Now you're in the mood to fight?" Cyan said with a giggle. "Alright! Use Howl!"

Rockruff raised her head and then howled into the air. Her body started to charge with red energy, and her eyes filled with fighting spirit.

"Mudbray, use Double Kick!"

"Give them one more Razor Shell!"

"Fight back with Bite!"

Mudbray charged towards both Oshawott and Rockruff. Initially, the Water and Rock-types had intended on striking each other, but when they noticed Mudbray charging their way, they turned their attention. Oshawott swung her aquatic blade, but Mudbray turned around and kicked out, smashing her in the face. Rockruff lunged forward but was also decked in the snout, making her reel backward.

"Rock Throw!" Cyan yelled desperately.

Rockruff collected herself and then started to focus. The ground below her shook, and she pulled another stone from the field, preparing to toss it forward.

"Stomp!"

Mudbray stood up on his two hind legs, raising his front legs into the air. As Rockruff tossed the stone, Mudbray came crashing down, destroying Rockruff's attack with ease. He then stomped onto the entirety of Rockruff's body, and the Rock-type was knocked out cold.

"No…" Cyan whispered. He slowly returned Rockruff to her Poké Ball.

"It looks like we're down to two! Will it be Emma from Unova or the local girl, Lilo?" the announcer asked, making the crowd start to cheer even louder.

Cyan looked at Kala, who had her arms crossed. She looked at Lilo, her eyes slightly puffy, but she held any tears that were forming back.

Emma looked at her Pokémon and then Mudbray. Oshawott was heavily damaged to a point where she could only keep one eye open. She breathed heavily and scowled at Mudbray. The Ground-type wasn't perfect either, but he was calm enough to not show any of the damage that he had taken. But his movements were slow.

"Focus Energy!" Emma yelled.

"Osha!" the Water-type screamed. Red energy exploded from her body. "Wott!"

"Let's finish this with High Horsepower!" Lilo instructed.

"Mud!" the Pokémon called out. He stamped his front hooves against the stage and then started to move forward. Slowly, he picked up speed, and soon, orange energy was exploding from his body.

"Hit him with your strongest Razor Shell!"

The little water warrior ran forward with her scalchop held out. The scalchop's movements were followed by aquatic energy, and when she was within range, she sliced as hard as she could. The two Pokémon collided, and there was a small explosion of energy, covering the two in smoke. When it faded away, only Mudbray remained standing.

"And we have our winner!" the announcer declared. "After an intense battle, Lilo and Mudbray pull off the victory!"

Mudbray let out one more battle cry before collapsing forward. Lilo nodded and then returned him to his Poké Ball.

The four trainers all looked at each other once more before they went back to the locker room. They were all guided back to the lobby where they could meet with each other.

"That was fun!" Cyan said. "I still have a lot to improve though."

Kala glared at him. "You tried to attack my Litten!"

Lilo laughed. "Yeah. It's a free-for-all fight, Kala. We were all trying to attack Litten."

"I definitely want a rematch," Emma said. "But maybe not today."

* * *

The four all rented a room at the Pokémon Center that sat outside the dome. They all made their orders at the diner and waited, talking about their adventures in Alola so far.

"It's a blast here! The weather is perfect!" Cyan declared.

Emma giggled. "It's not a bad place, but the weather in Unova is better. It's cooler."

"Oh yeah?" Lilo asked. "I've always wondered how other places are. I saw that you're eleven. Did you travel when you were in Unova?"

She nodded. "Yep. I have one year's experience under my belt. But when I came to Alola, I wanted a new team. I got Oshawott only a few weeks ago."

Oshawott, Litten, and Ivysaur all sat on the floor of the Pokémon Center, eating specialized food.

"Already one year?" Kala asked. "Nice."

"Do you have any cool stories?" Cyan said while he raised his hand as though he were in a class.

Emma thought for a moment. "Yes, I do! The broken teacup incident is a good one!"

"Food!" Cyan yelled, interrupting Emma's train of thought as the waitress came along with her trays of their dinner.

Emma laughed. "I guess it'll have to wait."

"So, how do you enjoy Alola so far, besides the weather?" Kala asked. "I've been here my whole life, and I love it, but I'm curious about other people's thoughts on Alola."

"I think it's too small," Lilo exclaimed.

"I really do love it here. It's so bright, and the people are lovely," Emma said.

The other three looked at her. A gothic girl talking about how lovely and bright the people are was a weird thing to them.

"I'm making it my personal goal to understand Alolan culture," Emma added.

Kala nodded. "In that case!" She whipped her bag around and put it on her lap. She fumbled around a little bit until she pulled out one of her traditional skirts with the white flower print on it. The base of this skirt was black, fitting Emma's style. She handed it over. "Try this! You may like it!"

Emma took the skirt in her hands, and her green eyes lit up. "Thank you so much!"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

So, introduced a new character! Emma will be similar to Lilo, because she's a rival to both Cyan and Kala. A special thanks to longtime reader, wisdom-jewel, for Emma.

Next chapter, we'll get into Cyan's next trial. He may also get a new Pokémon. Any predictions on how the trial will go? How about what Pokémon Cyan may come across?

**A/N 2020**

More simple edits. Final edits for the day though, as I want to focus on my other stories.


	11. Bring It, Sucka

**(Reworked August 4th, 2020)**

**Chapter 11 - "Bring it, Sucka."**

* * *

"So, we're really just going up a volcano?" Cyan asked.

"Yeah," Kala answered.

The two had already made a lot of headway into Route 7 and were now beginning their small trek into Wela Volcano Park. Cyan had prepared for his adventure into the ashy area by changing his regular pink shirt and white cargo shorts for an all-black wardrobe. Kala changed her Alolan skirt to a long red one with black flower designs, and she put on a black crop top.

They had split off from Emma and Lilo in the morning. The two girls decided to stay in the Royal Avenue to take on a few more Battle Royals, but Cyan was anxious to continue his Island Challenge.

"Isn't this dangerous?" Cyan asked. He looked around at some of the smoke that sprayed from the cracks in the mountain. "Seems dangerous."

"Yeah."

They continued into the park, walking onto a path that led them into a cave. It was an uphill walk, and they were soon on the outside once again. They were now high enough to where they could see the Royal Avenue from far away. Cyan ran to the edge and looked down. He smiled and then squinted at the Royal Avenue, trying to see if maybe, just maybe, he could see Lilo or Emma.

He couldn't.

"Wela Volcano Park is a really good place for Fire-type Pokémon in Alola," Kala said. She grabbed ahold of Cyan's shirt and held on tightly, hoping to keep him from falling. Cyan turned and looked into the tall dry grass. A small red Pokémon with a lumpy head poked its head out.

"A Magby!" Cyan yelled. "So cute!"

"You know about Magby?"

Cyan nodded frantically. "Yeah, I do! One of the gym leaders in Kanto has a Magmar, which Magby evolves from. I watched my sister battle it."

"I didn't know you had a sister," Kala said.

Cyan simply nodded his head.

The two walked into the tallgrass and any wild Pokémon that were around seemingly wanted to avoid them. Cyan was okay with this though. His last trial was challenging, and he knew that he'd need all of his Pokémon at tip-top shape if he wanted to win.

But then something caught their attention. A small and thin Pokémon with grey and black scales slithered through their legs.

"What in the world?" Cyan said as he watched the Pokémon dart up the side of the volcano. It turned its head and then hissed towards them.

"That's a Salandit," Kala said. She tried to get a closer look at it. "The females are very rare, and because of that, they're usually the leaders of their packs. Also, don't be fooled by its sweet smell. It's actually a very toxic gas."

Cyan nodded. "I see." He didn't plan on smelling the creature, to begin with.

They started their walk to continue their journey, but then the ground below them started to shake. They turned, and to their surprise, a dozen more Salandit were darting their way. In a panicked state, the duo ran to the side of the hill, avoiding all of the charging Salandit. They ran up the wall and surrounded the one from before. They all stared at it, mouths gaping open and eyes in wonder.

"What's happening?" Cyan wondered.

"I think that maybe the Salandit in the middle is a female, and the other Salandit are male," Kala said. "Maybe they're trying to impress her."

Then, without warning, all of the male Salandit pounced. A flurry of reptilian bodies clashed against one another forming a black and grey ball. The Pokémon smacked each other, battling with all of their wills against the wall. In the commotion, the female Salandit was able to slip out. She looked towards Cyan and Kala.

"You wanna come with us?" Cyan asked quietly. "We can get you away from these rapid fanboys for a while."

Salandit turned to her male counterparts, observing the animosity and bravado being displayed. She hissed and then looked at Cyan once more. She nodded, and Cyan pulled out a Poké Ball. Salandit darted forward, jumped into the air, and smacked the button on the ball. It absorbed her with a flash of red light and immediately chimed, letting Cyan know that the capture was a success.

"Would you look at that? I got a Salandit!" Cyan declared. He looked up. The commotion had stopped, and all of the male Salandit had stopped moving, and they were scowling, fuming with anger and fire.

"Oh boy…" Kala mumbled. She held her egg closely. "Oh boy. Oh boy. Oh boy."

The group of Salandit then charged forward.

"Not good!" Cyan yelled. "Run!"

Kala did just that, leaving Cyan behind. The two trainers ran up the volcano's path, but it was clear that the Salandit were not only more nimble, but they were faster too.

"Keep going!" Cyan said. He stopped, turned around, and pulled out his Poké Ball. "Brionne, use Bubble Beam!"

"Brrri!" his Water-type called out as he popped out of the Poké Ball. He released a flurry of bubbles from his mouth, knocking a few of the Fire-type Pokémon into the air. But it wasn't enough.

"They're not stopping!" Kala yelled.

Then there was a sudden shrieking noise, and a Pokémon, similar in shape to Salandit but much bigger, appeared. It dropped down in front of Cyan and shrieked at the oncoming group of males. They stopped in their tracks and looked up at the larger Pokémon in fear. They glanced at one another before turning and running the other way.

The Pokémon cocked its head and looked at Cyan. It winked and then jumped up and latched onto the wall. It slithered away, and Cyan and Kala were left in shock. They looked at each other and then shrugged.

It didn't take the two very long to get to the peak of the park. Loud drums could be heard thumping away, and as they got closer to the gates of Cyan's next trial, the drumming got louder and louder. They approached the gate, and something caught Cyan's eye. He looked over the wooden barrier to find three dancing Pokémon. In their arms, they seemingly held long bones with fire exploding from the tips.

"Dancing with fire is a tradition in Alola, and those Pokémon have gone and made it their signature look," Kala said.

"Hello!" a voice boomed. A boy, only a few years older than Cyan and Kala approached them. He had spiked up black and red hair, his skin was darkened either by the ash or by being exposed to the sun at all times, and he wore dirty red shorts. "You here for your trial?"

Cyan pulled the amulet that he had around his neck and showed it off. "You know it!"

The boy folded his arms and frowned. "I see. My name is Kiawe, and I'm the trial captain here on Wela Volcano. You both can come with me."

Kiawe opened up the gate, and Cyan and Kala entered the trial area. They followed Kiawe and approached the stage where the three Pokémon danced. The Pokémon took notice and stopped their dancing. The drums also ceased and everything went quiet. Only the rumbling of the volcano could be heard.

Cyan looked around, and everyone was eyeing him. In the corner of the small trial area sat the Pokémon that saved them from before. It had its arms folded, and it glanced out at Cyan, a grin on its face.

"Your challenge today is about perception," Kiawe said.

"Perception?" Cyan wondered.

Kiawe nodded and then walked onto the stage. He motioned to the three Pokémon. "A good trainer needs to be aware of his surroundings. He needs to understand any and all Pokémon. And most of all, he needs to have keen senses."

"I can definitely try!"

"What stands before you is the totem Pokémon and two of his comrades. But which one of my Marowak is your main foe today?"

Cyan looked closely, not seeing any real difference between the three of them. "I… I don't know."

"That is your challenge today. Two of these Marowak are twins. They were born together, and as far as most are concerned, they are almost the same to a molecular level. But then the third, something about him is very different. Can you spot the difference?"

Cyan took a step onto the stage, and then came to a stop when the drum started up again. The Marowak started to spin their bones and began their dance. Cyan looked at them frantically, trying to see any difference. It already seemed like an impossible task, but the dancing made it even worse.

Kala sat back into one of the chairs that Kiawe directed her to. She and Kiawe watched as Cyan circled the stage, observing the Marowak and every movement they made.

Cyan knelt low and looked at their feet. It all seemed the same. The colors on their bellies were the same. The spines that protruded from their backs were the same. The rock-solid skull helmets that made up their head were all the same in size and color.

"Maybe it's their movements?" Cyan wondered out loud.

He watched them closely. They moved in synchronization, but for one moment, one split second, the one on the right turned his flaming club in a different direction. His bone flew into the air slightly above the other two, something that Cyan barely noticed.

"Yatta!" he yelled. "Stop!"

Marowak ceased their dancing and the drumming came to a complete stop. There was silence once again. Cyan walked to the Marowak on the far right and squinted his eyes. He glanced over to the other two Marowak and looked them over quickly.

"I've figured it out," Cyan said.

Kiawe nodded. "Oh did you?"

Cyan nodded. "Yes. This Marowak is taller. It's only by a centimeter or two, but he's taller."

Kiawe laughed. "You sure you want _that_ to be your answer?"

Cyan looked at Kiawe and turned from the Marowak. He walked to the edge of the stage and glared. "Yes. I'm positive."

Little did Cyan see, but the three Marowak prepared to battle. The two that he claimed were the twins took their place in front of the other, and they held out their weapons in their hands.

"Well, I have news for you."

"And what's that news?"

"You're correct. Good luck."

Cyan turned and noticed the three Pokémon in their fighting positions. He smiled and then drew out two Poké Balls. He raised his arms, and Brionne and Rockruff materialized on the stage.

"He's going to try to battle with two Pokémon?" Kiawe asked.

Kala asked. "Yeah. It's technically not against the rules, and he's confident enough to try it, so why not?"

"Interesting."

One of the Marowak leaped forward, and flames erupted from his mouth. He started to spin, creating a wheel of fire, and he raced towards Cyan's Pokémon.

"Bubble Beam! Rock Throw!"

Brionne unleashed his flurry of bubbles from his mouth while Rockruff tossed a stone into the air. The bubbles smashed into the oncoming Marowak, putting his attack to a stop, but before the rock could land, the other Marowak jumped into the air, swung his bone, and destroyed it into rubble. The two Marowak looked at one another calmly.

"Let's get 'em!" Cyan said. "Aqua Jet!"

"Brrri!" his Pokémon yelled while aquatic energy erupted off of his body. He zipped forward quickly, but the Marowak twins were prepared. They both swung their bone clubs, knocking Brionne backward. Brionne landed hard in front of Cyan, and he had a slight limp to him.

Cyan sighed and lifted his Poké Ball. "Take a small break, okay?" The red streak of light absorbed Brionne back into the ball and then Cyan made his next choice with an overhead pitch. The Salandit that he caught only thirty minutes early appeared. She licked her paw and then shot a glare at the Marowak.

"You don't even know what moves she has!" Kala yelled.

Cyan nodded. "You're not wrong!"

The Marowak had enough of waiting, and they both erupted into flames. They put their flames together and then raced forward, leaving a streak of fire in their path.

"Rock Tomb!" Rockruff got in front of Salandit and started to focus her energy. The ground below her rumbled, and she tossed multiple stones into the air. Some of the stones landed in front of the Marowak, putting their attacks to a stop. The remaining rocks surrounded the Fire-types, and they looked around for a solution to their current problem.

"Salandit, do what you do!" Cyan yelled.

Salandit glanced back lazily Cyan. She sighed before grinning evilly at the trapped Marowak. She darted forward, leaped into the air, and then rained blue fire down from her mouth. The blue fire crashed into the Marowak, making them yell with pain. When it faded away, they both only remained standing because they had their clubs to support their bodies.

"What was that?" Cyan wondered.

"That was Dragon Rage," Kiawe said. He looked at Kala with a dumbfounded look on his face. "Who is this kid?"

"He's not dumb. He just caught Salandit," Kala explained.

The two Marowak started to swing their bones wildly, destroying the stones that Rockruff had thrown at them. They then charged forward once more, ready to strike.

"Salandit, go!"

"Sala," the Pokémon hissed. She opened her mouth, releasing a purple haze into the air. The two Marowak stopped, and they began a coughing fit.

"Smog!" Cyan exclaimed. He looked back at Kala. "I know that one!"

The haze slowly started to fade away, so Cyan took made his next move. "Bite!"

Rockruff lowered her head and then started to move forward. She unhinged her jaws, and dark energy formed at her teeth. She jumped into the air and tried to clamp down, but one of the Marowak gathered up enough strength, swung his club, and knocked Rockruff into the ground.

Cyan looked over his Pokémon, and he knew it was over. He returned Rockruff and then looked out at the Marowak duo. The poison had done its job, and they both collapsed, revealing the leader, standing casually in the back. He slowly picked both of them up and sat them down near the edge of the stage. Then, he shot a look at Cyan as if to say 'bring it, sucka.'

Cyan pulled another Poké Ball from his belt and threw it, adding a slight curve to his pitch. Ivysaur appeared. He let out a battle cry and then looked suspiciously at Salandit, a teammate he was yet to meet.

"That Marowak is stronger than the other two combined, so Cyan will have to bring his all if he wants to win," Kiawe commented.

"Maro," the Pokémon cooed. It held out its club and prepared for a fight.

"Leech Seed!" Cyan instructed.

Ivysaur ducked his head, and a small white seed formed at the tip of his bulb. He released it into the air, but Marowak was seemingly ready for the strike. His eyes twinkled, and he ducked, avoiding the white seed from being planted into his skull.

"Avoided it with no problem," Cyan thought out loud.

Then Marowak exploded into flames before rolling forward. Ivysaur, not needing any direction, reached out his vines and wrapped them around Salandit, who looked bothered by being grabbed. Ivysaur jumped into the air, pulling Salandit along with him. The two barely dodged the attack, but Marowak was fast. He stopped, and then looked into the air. He leaped forward and held out his club as it gathered energy within. He swung the club downwards, slicing through Ivysaur's vine. Both of Cyan's Pokémon fell to the ground, and Ivysaur shrieked with pain. He recoiled his vines and blew on the ends where they were cut, a quick wound forming.

"Daijoubu?" Cyan asked.

"Ivy!" the Pokémon snapped back.

Salandit looked at Ivysaur, confused at what to do next. Then, Marowak ran forward once more, his club glowing.

"Salandit, use Dragon Rage!"

Salandit nodded and then wriggled her body forward. She formed a ball of blue arcane fire in her mouth before unleashing it at Marowak. The flames overtook the Fire-type, making him stop in his tracks. Then Salandit, without instruction, formed another ball of fire in her mouth. She unleashed it onto the small stage, and it exploded into an enormous wave of fire. The wave washed over Marowak, but he spun his body around, making the flames dissipate.

"Flame Burst?" Kala wondered.

Marowak scowled at Salandit, but Cyan's Pokémon wasn't intimidated. She ran forward and jumped in the air. With one quick strike, she attempted to smack Marowak, but she phased right through the Ghost-type, landing behind him in a heap.

"Wait, what?"

"Marowak is a Ghost-type, so a Normal-type move won't affect him!" Kala said.

Cyan shook his head. "But, Marowak is a Ground-type."

Kiawe laughed. "Not the Marowak from Alola, kid. That Marowak right there is a Fire and Ghost-type. You haven't been able to figure that one out yet?"

Cyan rubbed the back of his head nervously, making his hat move up and down. "I honestly haven't been paying much attention, but I guess that explains the fire. I've never seen a Marowak up close, I guess."

Kiawe and Kala exchanged glances.

Marowak, having enough of the meaningless conversation, once again exploded into flames. He started his forward roll towards Ivysaur, who was still injured from the previous strike.

"Razor Leaf!" Cyan ordered, now knowing that Take Down wouldn't do anything.

Ivysaur took in a deep breath and yelled as he unleashed a dozen leaves from his body. The leaves raced down the stage and sliced into Marowak's flaming shield, but they were burnt to a crisp instantly. Marowak's attack continued, and he rolled over Ivysaur, sending the Grass-type backward. He landed hard with a loud yelp, but he kept his eyes open and focused on the large Marowak. Marowak raised his club once more, focusing energy into the large bone, and readying to strike.

"Dragon Rage!" Cyan ordered.

Salandit jumped forward and released the ball of arcane fire downwards at Marowak. But once again, the Ghost-type's eyes twinkled, and he cocked his head, completely avoiding the strike. He turned his attention and growled in Salandit's direction.

"Leech Seed!"

As Marowak held up his club once more, he felt a sudden stinging sensation in his back. He turned, noticing that the energy seed from Ivysaur had latched itself onto his spin. It exploded, loosely wrapping vines around his body and sapping his energy. He screeched as the vines got tighter and stung his skin. Out of anger, he quickly twisted his body. He smashed his bone club into the side of Ivysaur's head, making the Grass-type fly backward once more. Ivysaur landed off of the stage, and his body went limp.

Cyan sighed, as he knew that was the end for Ivysaur. He lifted his ball and let the red light return his starter. He looked out onto the field. Salandit was cautiously watching Marowak as his movements became more strenuous, and he became slower. Salandit backed up and then looked towards Cyan for some kind of direction.

"We still have Brionne!" Cyan exclaimed while throwing his Poké Ball into the air. Brionne appeared once more, battle-ready. He looked at Salandit, and the two nodded at one another, agreeing to battle together.

Marowak roared before he stuck his club into the ground. He raised his arms, forming dark energy. The energy seemingly opened up as though it were an eye, and smaller strands of energy exploded from it. The energy blasted against both Salandit and Brionne, knocking them backward.

"What in the world is that?" Cyan asked while he stared at the giant artificial eye. "Disgusting…"

"Hex?" Kala wondered.

Kiawe nodded.

Cyan observed his opponent and then glanced at his Pokémon, noting that they had taken a fair amount of damage.

"Alright, we can finish this. Use Aqua Jet!"

"Brrri!" the Water-type called while aquatic energy surrounded him. He bounded forward like a jet. Marowak was fast though, and his eyes glimmered. He took a step back, but a look of confusion came over his face, as Brionne was bound to miss anyways. The Water-type crashed into the club, sending it flying off of the stage. Marowak stared in disbelief as his main weapon of choice was now well out of arm's reach.

"Smog!" Cyan yelled.

Salandit slithered forward and then released a big bog of smoke that surrounded Marowak. The Ghost-type started to wheeze heavily as the poisonous gas took over his body. And then, little by little, the vines from Ivysaur's previous attack continued to suck away energy. Marowak fell to one knee and then looked at his two opponents.

"Dragon Rage! Bubble Beam!"

Cyan's Pokémon didn't hesitate, and what soon followed as an explosion of aquatic and arcane energy. When the smoke cleared, Marowak still stood. He took a step forward, and Salandit retreated, but then, Marowak simply collapsed. Salandit and Brionne looked at one another and then nodded. Brionne cheered while Salandit cooly examined Marowak.

"We did it!" Cyan yelled as he ran to his Pokémon. He lifted Brionne into his arms and danced around. Salandit looked at them curiously, but when Cyan approached her, she backed away a little bit. Cyan simply smiled. "Good job, Salandit."

"I'm surprised," Kiawe said. "I was expecting more of a fight, but I guess you're a lot more of a talented trainer than you look." He walked onto the stage, and Kala followed him.

Kala looked over his shoulder and to Cyan. Kiawe was right. Cyan was a very happy, light-hearted presence, but when he battled, he was a natural at it. The boy that didn't even know what basic attacks Popplio could do a couple of weeks ago was now taking down Totem Pokémon left and right.

Kiawe reached into a knapsack that he had tied around his waist. He pulled a small red crystal and held it out. "You and your Salandit should be able to utilize the Firium Z Crystal with ease. She used Flame Burst. You'll be able to turn it into Inferno Overdrive."

Cyan nodded and then took the crystal. He looked at it closely, but his smile soon turned to a frown. "I'll try my best."

Kala sighed. No matter how naturally talented of a battler Cyan was, he still couldn't do a Z Move for whatever reason.

Kiawe looked to his Marowak and the Pokémon that stood with her arms folded in the corner of the trial area. "We have work to do!" They all nodded in response.

Cyan knelt and looked at his Salandit. "Thanks for your help today, Salandit. I know that you only wanted to be caught because you wanted away from those crazy boys, but I was thinking that you come with me permanently? I think we'd make a great team."

Salandit thought for a moment. She inched closer and then snapped forward, smacking the button on Cyan's Poké Ball. She was absorbed back into it, answering Cyan's question without a word.

Cyan laughed. "Well, that settles that. How about some dinner?"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Cyan is now a few trials down. He still has quite a few more left to go though. I really enjoy writing them, because they're quite challenging to think of and write. There is no one giving the Pokémon instructions, so I have to give a lot of details to their attacks to make it clear as to what they're doing.

So, Salandit! What do you think of Cyan's team so far? Ivysaur, Brionne, Rockruff, and Salandit.

Next chapter will be a small cooldown chapter. Been a lot of battling recently, so time to take a small break from that.

_Daijoubu_ \- Are you okay?

**A/N 2020**

This edit was mostly simple mistakes. Next chapter will get reworked a bit more though.


	12. You'll Be Okay

**(Reworked August 4th, 2020)**

**Chapter 12 - "You'll Be Okay."**

* * *

It was roughly two days since Cyan's trial at Wela Volcano Park, and the duo were now spending time on Route 8. There were a lot more strong trainers on Route 8 than Cyan had expected. The difference in level compared to all of the trainers that they found on Melemele Island was staggering. But still, Kala and Cyan were keen to get in some practice.

"Razor Leaf!" Kala ordered.

"Charjabug, fight back with Spark!" Kala's opponent ordered, a bug catcher that Kala had challenged.

"You can do it!" Cyan cheered. He held tightly onto Kala's egg, feeling whatever was inside squirm around.

The opponent's Pokémon shrieked as it covered itself with electric energy. It bounded forward, burning the grass under it to a crisp with sparks. In response, Kala's Rowlet jumped into the air. He spun his body around, creating green energy that took the shape of leaves. He released them forward, and they sliced into Charjabug. But it was not phased. The Bug-type blasted through the artificial leaves, shredding them to pieces, and then it crashed into Rowlet. The Grass-type fell to the ground, tried to stand back up, but collapsed.

Kala sighed and then returned her Pokémon. "I guess this means you win. We need to practice more."

The bug catcher cheered. "That's our first victory in a long time!"

Cyan was dumbfounded. He looked at Charjabug, baffled by how so much power emitted from such a small Pokémon.

Kala, noticing Cyan's curiosity, decided to explain, "It may look small. But that thing can store enough electricity to power a vehicle."

"And, it had the type advantage over Rowlet, right?"

Kala nodded.

Cyan smiled at Charjabug. "You're one tough dude!"

The bug catcher waved to Kala. "Let's have a rematch someday, okay?"

Kala waved back. "Of course!"

The two continued through Route 8, watching other battles, and noticing quite a few trainers capturing wild Pokémon.

"I think I could use a new Pokémon," Cyan commented. "Need to make a good team, ya know?"

Kala laughed. "You just caught Salandit. I think you should focus on making your current team as strong as you can."

"But I'm allowed up to six Pokémon at any given time, right?" he asked. "So, I should find my next two Pokémon as soon as possible. I want my Pokémon to all become really close to each other. It'll make battling together easier."

"I guess that's not a bad idea," Kala said. She looked out onto Route 8, noticing one person who stuck out like a sore thumb. A trainer, no older than Cyan and Kala, wearing all white clothes lined with light blue sat in the grass. In his arms, he held a pure white Pokémon with multiple tails and fluff on top of its head. Its eyes were purple and had a shiny aspect to them.

Cyan tried to get a closer look at the Pokémon, thinking that he had seen something like it before. The trainer took notice of Cyan and Kala, and he smiled at them.

"Hello," he said softly. "I see that you've noticed this precious Vulpix."

"V-Vulpix?" Cyan wondered. "No way!"

The trainer put his finger to his lips. "Shh. She's sleeping."

Kala, in a hushed tone, decided to take this time to explain the snow white Pokémon to Cyan. "This is the kind of Vulpix that you'll find in Alola. They usually live high in the mountains of Alola, and they've adapted to the cold climate. The Vulpix that you find in Kanto live near volcanoes, right?"

Cyan thought for a moment. The Vulpix that he had known of were just south of his hometown. And Kala was right, they were near a volcanic climate.

"My sister battled with a Vulpix," he said quietly. "I remember how cute it was."

"But what is this Vulpix doing here?" Kala asked. "They're not usually on Akala Island."

The trainer smiled. "This Vulpix is actually very sick. I'm trying to nurse her back to health, and then I'll take her back home. But she's too weak to be in the wild by herself right now."

"Oh, so you're not her trainer?" Cyan asked. "What if I took her off of your hands? I can train her to become real strong."

"I can't allow you to do that," he responded. "I want to make sure personally that Vulpix is taken good care of. My name is Maui. I work with the Aether Foundation to take care of Pokémon that need our help."

"The Aether Foundation?" Kala wondered. "That's the first time that I've heard of it."

Maui chuckled. "Well, we are relatively new, I guess."

The little Vulpix cooed, and she slowly opened her eyes-purple and beautiful-and glanced up cautiously at Cyan. Her face went red, as though she were embarrassed by Cyan's gaze.

"Would you like to spend some time with Vulpix?" Maui asked. "She looks like she may have taken a liking to you, and I think a little bit of playing could be healthy for her."

Cyan and Kala exchanged looks, and both smiled.

"Okay!" Cyan exclaimed. Maui put his finger to his lips again, and then Cyan, much quieter, said, "Okay."

Maui slowly put Vulpix on the ground, but he held his hand under her belly until she found the strength to stand on her own. Kala's Litten approached her, and something that seemed completely out of the reclusive Pokémon's character, Litten purred. She got closer and softly rubbed her neck against Vulpix. The Ice-type blushed again, but then smiled and happily cooed.

"I'm sure my Pokémon want to play too," Cyan said. He pulled his Poké Balls from his belt, and one by one, he released them. Ivysaur, Brionne, Rockruff, and Salandit all appeared. Ivysaur and Brionne were eager to play. Rockruff kept her eyes on Litten, weary, and maybe even a little bit jealous of the attention the Fire-type was giving Vulpix. And Salandit kept her distance. She watched as the group of Pokémon all collected with one another, not quite understanding why.

"How about Rowlet?" Kala wondered. She pushed the button her Poké Ball, and Rowlet appeared in front of her, still injured from the battle beforehand. Kala rubbed some liquid from a bottle onto Rowlet's feathers, and the Pokémon was soon feeling energetic and mischievous again. He glanced over at Litten's tail, looking for any opportunity to strike. But Rockruff locked eyes with him, keeping him at bay.

The six Pokémon played while Salandit stayed next to Cyan's legs. They all seemingly understood that Vulpix was not at 100%, and whatever game they played, a variation of tag, they all did it slowly. Vulpix relished in the excitement of other Pokémon friends, and soon, it was as though she wasn't feeling sick anymore. She ran with the other Pokémon on legs that were once wobbly. Her voice, which was previously quiet and timid, had become louder and full of pep. And she laughed with the other Pokémon.

Cyan, Kala, and Maui all watched the Pokémon and laughed.

"She truly is a beautiful Pokémon," Maui said. "I hope that, when she's better, she'll make a good partner for someone one day."

Kala smiled and nodded. "Why don't you take care of her, Maui? You clearly have a bond with her."

Maui shook her head. "I want to protect and take care of Pokémon. I have no interest in battling."

Cyan watched Vulpix as she playfully ran away from Rockruff and Litten. "Maybe one day, when she's all better and fighting fit, we'll meet again."

Vulpix stopped running and then looked back at Cyan. She started to run as fast as she could towards him, and when she was within the right amount of distance, she jumped. Cyan caught her in his arms, and the two laughed. He held her softly, and although she had a wide smile on her face, he could feel her heartbeat rapidly at an uneven pace, her body was shaking, and she was cold.

"You'll be okay," Cyan whispered. He petted her softly on the head. "I know you will be." Vulpix looked up at him and cooed. He recognized the look in her eyes eyes, and a wave of emotions came over him.

* * *

**Two Years Previous**

"Get him, Aoi!" Cyan, nine years old and decked out in BayStaryu gear, cheered. "You can do it!"

"Vulpix, use Fire Blast!" his sister, a girl almost eleven years of age, ordered. She wore the same black hat with the silver Staryu emblem as Cyan, a blue tank top, and white jean shorts.

"I don't think so! Show them how strong our will of fire is! Magmar, Fire Blast!" a bald man with a lengthy mustache in a lab coat commanded.

The two Fire-types released their attacks onto the gym battlefield. Two massive bursts of flames connected with each other in the middle, exploding upon impact and blowing energy waves through the stadium.

Cyan watched closely as steam rose into the air, his mouth gaped wide open in disbelief. The energy that came from the two Pokémon was something he thought was unimaginable. He glanced at the small Vulpix, not quite understanding how something so small could pack so much power.

"Mom," he mumbled.

"Yes?"

"I can't wait to become a trainer!"

Cyan mom's laughed. "Next year, honey."

"Go, Aoi! Go, Vulpix!"

* * *

**Present Day**

Cyan pulled the Alolan Vulpix closer. "You'll be okay."

"Whoa!" Kala exclaimed. The trainers and Pokémon turned their attention to Kala, holding her egg high into the air.

It was shaking violently and emitting a bright white light. Kala put it down onto the ground in front of her as the Pokémon gathered around. The egg cracked once, and then twice, and then, the top exploded off. Everything went silent, and slowly, a head peaked its out. A Pokémon with grey skin with a yellow heart shaped scale on the front of his forehead appeared.

"Jang," it softly cooed as it looked at Kala.

"What is it?" Cyan asked.

Kala bent over, and a wide smile came across her face. She reached her hands out and slowly pulled the Pokémon from the remains of the egg.

"A Jangmo-o," she said quietly. "It's so cute! I can't say that I'm surprised though! I knew those egg colors from a mile away! Hey, buddy!"

"Jangmo!" the Pokémon screeched. It flailed wildly in her arms before bursting out into tears.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

A small spoiler, but I think this will be the only real involvement the Aether Foundation will have in my story. I found them to be too confusing of characters in the games, so I'm going to keep their appearances limited.

But other than that, Kala now has a new Pokémon! I wonder if she'll do a better job at raising it than Yurie is with Turtwig. Guess I'll just have to do a better job at writing this story!

**A/N 2020**

Slight edits here with Vulpix's eyes being purple (and shiny) and with Kala not being surprised with Jangmo-o hatching. Also, The Aether Foundation play a bigger role in this story's soft sequel, _Ascending Alola._


	13. Ah-eh-eh Peak-a-boo

**(Reworked August 4th, 2020)**

**Chapter 13 - "Ah-eh-eh. Peek-a-boo."**

* * *

Cyan and Kala left Maui and Vulpix behind as they scrambled to find a Pokémon Center on Route 8. They weren't properly prepared for Jangmo-o to hatch, and the only place where they could get the proper food would be a center. After an hour of searching, they eventually spotted the famous red roof, rented a room, and bought supplies.

"Shh, shh," Kala said as she tried to feed Jangmo-o milk through a bottle. "Just try it."

Jangmo-o was starving and took the bottle with no problem. He sucked down the milk, and for the first time since his hatching, everything was quiet.

"So…" Cyan said quietly. "About my next trial…"

Kala glared at him. "Are you seriously going to bring that up now?" she said through whispers. "Can you wait, like, five minutes?"

Cyan's shoulders slumped. "Okay…"

Cyan didn't bring it back up again until the next day when Kala was in a better mood. She had finally found a way to keep Jangmo-o silent by giving him toys to chew on. She was also too nervous to put the baby Pokémon into a ball for the time being, so she had Jangmo-o ride along in her backpack as they walked to Cyan's next trial. Jangmo-o happily popped his head out and played peek-a-boo with Cyan.

"Any advice for the next trial?" Cyan asked while Jangmo-o withdrew his head into Kala's bag.

"I actually don't know a lot about what you're getting into," Kala said. "But it takes place in the jungle." She pointed in the direction of a mass of trees with dark green leaves.

Cyan looked towards his destination, and for some reason, the quietness of what awaited him sent chills down his spine.

"Jang!" the Pokémon cried out while it popped its head from the bag.

Cyan jumped back, genuinely surprised. "Ah-eh-eh. Peek-a-boo."

The baby Pokémon giggled before retreating into the bag.

Cyan and Kala made their way to the jungle, and at the entrance sat a girl in a lawn chair in front of the gate. She had long green hair that was pulled into two pigtails and wore overalls with the legs cut into shorts. She smiled upon seeing Cyan and Kala.

"You here for a trial?" she asked.

Cyan nodded.

The girl stood up. "My name is Mallow, and I'll be your trial captain for today!"

"I'm Cyan Kokura."

"And I'm Kala Māhoe."

_She did it again._ Cyan thought. The way that she pronounced her name sounded so foreign and cool to him. He could speak two languages himself, but the way that Kala pronounced the one word, her last name, blew his mind.

"It's nice to meet you two. Both challenging or…?"

Cyan shook his head. "Only I'll be doing it today. Kala is my tour guide!"

Kala laughed. "That's one way to put it. Would it be okay if I went in with him? I won't be helping, just offering conversation, I guess."

Mallow thought for a moment and then shrugged. "It's okay, but promise to not help him! This challenge can be pretty difficult!"

"What's the challenge?" Cyan asked.

Mallow slowly opened up the gate to the jungle. "Something that a lot of trainers aren't very good at is providing a proper diet for their Pokémon. Human food isn't healthy for your average Rowlet, and unfortunately, most trainers don't understand that. Today, I want you to make a stew!"

Cyan looked at Mallow, dumbfounded by what he just heard.

Mallow reached out and handed over a slip of paper. On it was listed four different items. "I want you to rummage through the jungle, find these ingredients, and then bring them back to me. I'll teach you the proper way to make a delicious stew that any Pokémon would love. But if you bring back bad ingredients, then the stew will also be bad."

Cyan looked at the list. "Tiny mushroom, mago berry, revival herb, and a miracle seed? What about battling?"

"Oh, you want a battle? Look, taking care of your Pokémon's diets is just as healthy."

"I know. I know," Cyan said defensively. He felt like he was being scolded.

Mallow raised her finger. "If you do come across any Pokémon that may attack you, then, by all means, you're allowed to battle them. But until the challenge is over and I've given you your Z Crystal, no catching anything! Got it?"

Cyan nodded, taking one last look at the list. "Got it."

* * *

"This is dumb," Cyan exclaimed. The duo had found a tree that provided the proper kind of shade for tiny mushrooms to grow in. The soil was nice and soft. He pulled a few tiny mushrooms from their roots and put them into his knapsack after wiping the dirt off of them.

The jungle was cool and quiet, but not without sound. In the distance, cries of Pokémon cackling at one another could be heard echoing off of the trees. Because it was morning, the ground was wet with dew, and there was a light mist in the air that fogged out the distance. And the trees that towered above Cyan and Kala cast shadows upon the jungle, only leaving some room for light to trickle through.

"This isn't a challenge. This is a cooking class."

"All of your challenges on Akala Island have tried to teach you something valuable. Patience, observation, and now you're learning about feeding your Pokémon. Use this knowledge to the best of your ability, and quit whining," Kala lectured.

Cyan sighed and then continued to dig. But then something caught his eye. A white mushroom, slightly bigger than the ones he was pulling, began to move. Cyan withdrew his hand in surprise and then noticed two small black eyes staring back at him.

"That's a Morelull," Kala whispered. "They feed off the energy from the trees, and they usually sleep during the day. You probably woke it up with all of your whining."

The Morelull blinked at Cyan. Cyan backed up a few inches. "Sorry. You're very cute," he said. He then turned his attention back to his list. "Okay, now I need a mago berry."

They continued into the jungle, looking for anything that resembled the berry. It didn't take them long to find an area filled with tiny trees, berries dangling from their branches. At the base of the trees were small Pokémon chewing on a few of the berries that had fallen. They were small, green, pink, and white Pokémon with bulbous eyes. Upon noticing the two trainers, they all retreated into the tall grass.

"That was a Fomantis. They're very popular here," Kala explained. "They've got a really good smell to them, and if you come here during the morning, you'll see them expand their leaves to suck up the sunlight. I've seen it in pictures, but not in person. Kind of weird that they're eating mago berries like that though."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, mago berries are healthy, and they restore a Pokémon's energy, but they also have certain side effects, and they can confuse the Pokémon."

"Like a drug?"

Kala nodded.

Cyan giggled. He then reached up and picked a few of the pink, claw-shaped berries. One of the Fomantis continued to stare at him through the grass. Cyan slowly knelt and handed out of the berries. "Go ahead. You can have it."

The Pokémon continued to stare with its large eyes before slowly taking the berry from Cyan's hand. It chewed on the berry, a curious stare remaining on its face. When Cyan stood back up, the Pokémon retreated again.

"What do you need now?" Kala asked. She pulled the list from Cyan's hand and looked at it. "A revival herb or miracle seed?"

"This is ridiculous…"

It didn't take the two long, but after a little bit more of a trek through the forest, they came across a patch with herbs that matched the description of what they were looking for.

Cyan knelt and sifted through the small garden. He grabbed one of the herbs and pulled it from its base before running the plant under his nose, taking in the scent. The smell stung at his senses, almost knocking him back.

"Strong," he said while coughing, his noises bouncing off of the trees. And then, a deep sound, similar to that of a drum, reverberated back. Cyan looked into the trees, noticing a rather large Pokémon with white fur and a purple cloak layered over its shoulders. It was chuckling at him, and on its face was a mischievous smile.

"That's an Oranguru," Kala said. "They're supposed to be one of the most intelligent Pokémon on earth."

Cyan finally got his cough under control. "It's laughing at me."

Kala nodded. "Probably thinks your dumb."

Cyan glared. "I'm not dumb!"

Once again, his voice reverberated off the trees. The Oranguru continued to laugh before it stood up. It swung from its current tree to another, disappearing into the canopy of the jungle.

Cyan huffed and then stamped his feet. "I'll show him."

"Only one more thing to go. Don't get distracted," Kala said. "Let's go."

By this point, the duo had been around most of the jungle and was now walking in what seemed like a circle. It wasn't long, but they soon came to a part of the path with odd-looking, small trees. The trees were no larger than Cyan and Kala, and they were almost animal-like with thick green berries on the tips of their branches, but they were still. And at their roots was exactly what Cyan was looking for.

"A miracle seed!" Cyan declared while picking one up off the ground and looking at it.

"If you have Ivysaur hold onto that, he'll actually get a boost for his Grass-type attacks. I don't think it could hurt to take an extra one," Kala said.

"Sounds like a plan!" he said while picking up another seed and stuffing it into his pocket. "Time to go back to Mallow and get this over with." He looked at the odd tree that stood before him, and he could swear that it moved. Maybe he was just seeing things.

The duo walked back towards the entrance where they met Mallow. She was standing next to a large pot that was hoisted above a fire.

"Did you get all that I asked for?" she asked.

Cyan held out his knapsack. "Yeah. I got it all." He peeked inside of the pot, taking note of the boiling water. The steam hit his face, making his forehead hot.

Mallow pulled a large wooden spoon from her back pocket and then reached out. "Okay. First, put in the tiny mushrooms, and then make sure to stir them in real good."

Cyan nodded. He fumbled around with the knapsack and pulled out what he believed to be the best tiny mushrooms that he had pulled. He dropped them in one by one and then started to stir the pot. The mushrooms tumbled around inside the water, but other than that, nothing else of note happened.

"And now, the mago berries," Mallow said. "Crush them in your hand, and let the juices flow into the pot."

"Okay," Cyan said as he pulled out some of the berries. He put them in between his hands and then squished them together, popping them open. The juice slowly seeped out, dripping into the water and staining it pink.

"Now stir."

Cyan did as instructed, mixing the juice with the tiny mushrooms. The mushrooms were now soft to the touch.

"Let's lower the heat, and then mix in one revival herb."

Cyan knelt and twisted the dial on the side of the heater. The fire popped as it shrank in size, decreasing the heat. He then dropped in the revival herb with a _plop_ and stirred it in. The juices were starting to make the broth thick, and the herb melted immediately, making it even harder to stir.

"And now, crush the miracle seed, and sprinkle it on top."

Cyan grabbed his last ingredient. He squeezed it in between his figures, and it cracked. He then moved his fingers back and forth, sprinkling the remains on the top of the broth, allowing them to sink in by themselves.

Suddenly, from the steam of the broth blasted a sweet smell. It filled the air, and Cyan and Kala relished in the fresh scent.

"That's nice," Cyan said. "We can feed this to our Pokémon?"

Mallow nodded. "Yup! It'll give them a nice boost."

Cyan slowly ran his pinky finger through the broth and then tasted. His face squished together, and he started gagging as the bitter taste ran down his throat. "It's awful!"

"It's Pokémon food!" Mallow snapped.

Cyan coughed and then backed away from the pot. "I-I see. Lesson learned!" He bent over and then started to laugh. "Alright, that trial was easy!"

Mallow grinned. "Oh, but didn't you want to battle?"

"Huh?" Cyan wondered. A shadow then loomed overhead, and he turned around. What stood behind him was a tall Pokémon with brightly colored legs, pointed arms made of sharp petals, and red, bulbous eyes. It cried out, startling Cyan. He fell on his backside, and the Pokémon towered over him even more.

"Good luck."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

I've decided to cut this trial into two parts. This battle was the most difficult for me when I played Ultra Sun. It's going to be really challenging for Cyan, which means that it'll be rather lengthy.

This chapter had a lot happen, and also nothing. However, one of the Pokémon that Cyan met while he was on his scavenger hunt will come back. Who do you think it'll be? I love the idea of any of the Pokémon that he saw making another appearance.

**A/N 2020**

Small edits. Trying to rework up to chapter 20 today. It'll probably only be small edits until about chapter 39, where then I'll be reworking a lot of what I originally wrote for the ending of this story.


	14. We'll Just Have To Not Get Hit!

**(Reworked August 4th, 2020)**

**Chapter**** 14 - "We'll Just Have To Not Get Hit!"**

* * *

"Wh-wh-what is that?" Cyan said as he looked at the massive Pokémon that stood before him.

"It's called Lurantis!" Kala said. She backed up and stood next to Mallow. "Looks can be deceiving! Be careful!"

Mallow simply smiled.

Cyan drew two Poké Balls out from his belt. He weakly tossed one with his left hand, and Rockruff materialized. And then, with his right hand, he did a fast overhead pitch, and Ivysaur appeared.

"Ivysaur, take this!" he said while pulled out the seed from before. He tossed it at his Pokémon who caught it with his vines that were now healed from the previous trial battle. Ivysaur smiled as he felt energy rush throughout his body.

Lurantis began a soft whistle, and then the jungle started to rumble. A sound similar to that of the jungle came from the trees before a large Pokémon with a pointed beak appeared. It darted downwards at both of Cyan's Pokémon.

"Razor Leaf! Rock Throw!"

Both of Cyan's Pokémon released their attacks into the air, but the bird Pokémon was much faster. It easily avoided the flurry of leaves and the large stone, and then its beak started to glow. It tackled into Ivysaur, and then quickly retreated. Ivysuaur looked around confused and then peeked at his vines. The seed was gone. The bird Pokémon chuckled as it held the seed in its mouth. With one quick motion, it swallowed the seed completely.

"What?! No!" Cyan yelled.

"That's Trumbeak's Pluck," Mallow said. "Don't try to think that you're the first trainer to try to pull that trick here."

"Trumbeak?" Cyan wondered. He looked up at the flying Pokémon. "It's really fast. We have to slow it down."

Trumbeak descended and started to charge energy within its beak once again. The ground started to shake as it passed by, and soon, five stones of energy swirled around its body. It shot the stones, one by one, towards Cyan's Pokémon.

"Knock them back with Vine Whip!" Cyan ordered.

Ivysaur jumped in front of Rockruff before he released his vines from under his flower. The vines smacked into each of the artificial stones, knocking them towards the ground.

"And now, use Rock Tomb!"

Rockruff's eyes started to glow, and the stones from before were lifted into the air by some sort of kinetic energy. Rockruff howled as she tossed the stones and the oncoming bird Pokémon. One landed a direct shot to the head, knocking Trumbeak downwards. Then, the other four followed, landing on all sides of the Flying-type. They got in closer, squeezing Trumbeak and trapping it.

"Finish it with Take Down!"

"Ivy!" Cyan's Pokémon cried out as he bounded forward haphazardly. He crashed into Trumbeak and the rocks, sending everything flying back. Trumbeak landed in a heap as the rocks once again piled up on it. It was clear the Pokémon could no longer continue. Ivysaur, now damaged from recoil, looked up to Lurantis with a grin on his face.

Cyan snapped his fingers and laughed. "Usually, those Pokémon are a lot more of a challenge, but that was a piece of cake!"

Lurantis raised her arms and started to whistle once more. The wind blew through the trees once again, shaking the jungle. And then there was a loud explosion. From the trees came barreling a ball of white energy. It crashed down in front of Rockruff, sending her flying into the air.

Another Pokémon emerged. This one was grey with a big head floating on what looked like a small cloud of a body.

"What in the world is that?" Cyan wondered. He turned to Kala, and she shrugged.

The Pokémon flew forward and opened up its mouth wide. It released a stream of water straight towards Rockruff.

"Ivysaur!" Cyan yelled.

Ivysaur rolled forward and jumped in front of his partner. He took the hit directly, but he was seemingly unaffected.

"Howl!" Cyan ordered. "Ivysaur, use Razor Leaf!"

As Rockruff straightened out her body and howled into the air, charging up a red veil of energy around her, Ivysaur unleashed her vines once again. The Pokémon with the cloud body weaved through the mass of vines, and it lowered its head before striking Ivysaur directly. Ivysaur's body froze up slightly before he slumped. He gasped for breath, looking at Cyan for direction.

The grey Pokémon then turned around once more. It darted back towards Cyan's Pokémon, looking for one more powerful strike.

"Bite!" Cyan commanded.

"Rock-ruff!" the canine Pokémon growled as it jumped over Ivysaur. She jumped into the air and latched her fangs onto the bottom of the ally Pokémon. It screeched as it tried to wave off the Rock-type, but it was all to no avail.

"Razor Leaf!"

With the last of his energy, Ivysaur released a flurry of leaves, sharped with energy, from his body. The leaves soared across the field and raced towards the ally Pokémon. Seeing the attack coming, the ally Pokémon's eyes started to glow. It shot a ball of light into the air. The light exploded, illuminating the area with artificial sunlight.

But then the leaves got in a direct hit. Rockruff loosened her grip as the ally Pokémon flew backward, smashing into a tree and fainting. Ivysaur let out one more battle cry before collapsing completely.

Cyan nodded and then returned his starter Pokémon. "You did wonderful." He locked eyes with the Lurantis. "Any more tricks?"

Lurantis remained still.

"Alright then. You ready, Rockruff?"

"Ruff!"

Cyan examined Lurantis closely. The way it stood and its bulbous eyes indicated to him that it was a Bug-type. All of the studying that he did on type match-ups told him that he had the advantage here. As long as he was at advantage, there was no point in bringing in Brionne or Salandit.

"Rock Throw!" he ordered.

Rockruff dug her two front paws into the ground, making a small stone emerge. With a quick kick, the stone was sent soaring into the air.

But Lurantis was fast. She easily avoided the stone and then bounded forward. Her two front arms made of blades started to glow a dark green before she crossed them into an 'X' formation. She swiped downwards at the already worn out Rockruff, getting in a direct hit.

"That was a Bug-type attack," Cyan said. "Got this one figured out!"

Kala looked at Mallow who only smiled.

Rockruff's body slid against the ground, but she slowly stood back up, her legs shaking. She howled, ready to keep battling.

_This one is fast too. We have to slow it down as much as possible._

"Rockruff, Rock Tomb!"

As Rockruff started to charge her energy, the Totem Pokémon charged forward once more. This time, Rockruff was prepared for Lurantis' speed. She jumped backward as she made stones exploded from the ground. The stones stopped Lurantis in her place and then started to slowly pile up. Lurantis let out a cry as the stones put pressure against her body.

"Nice!" Cyan said. "Now hit 'em with your strongest Rock Throw!"

Rockruff growled as she kicked a large stone into the air. But then suddenly, Lurantis started to spin. The stones that surrounded her body exploded into rubble, and a flurry of leaves shot across the battlefield. They sliced through the airborne stone and then continued forward, directly pelting Rockruff.

The Rock-type paused for a moment, a look of shock never leaving her face. Then, she collapsed forward, fainting before Cyan could exactly determine what was happening.

Cyan slowly lifted his Poké Ball and then returned his Pokémon. He looked at Lurantis who cocked her head, popping her neck. She let out a soft whistle and began to absorb some of the energy that came from the sun. Her body started to glow a light white hue, and soon, the wounds from the previous Rock Tomb were healed as though the attack had never happened.

Mallow grinned and folded her arms. "Lurantis is no Bug-type. In fact, she's a Grass-type, and you've yet to even see what kind of power she holds within. Go ahead, Cyan. Do your worst."

"A Grass-type?" Cyan asked. _That means that Brionne will be at a disadvantage, but at least I have Salandit._

Lurantis took a step back and raised her arms, ready for more of a fight.

"We'll just have to not get hit!" Cyan yelled as he tossed his remaining two Poké Balls into the air. Brionne and Salandit materialized on the battlefield. Salandit looked cautiously at Brionne before noticing Lurantis. She then knelt and prepared for battle.

Lurantis twisted her body around and leaves comprised of energy materialized around her body. With one quick motion, she shot the leaves forward.

"Counter with Flame Burst!"

Salandit jumped in front of Brionne before unleashing a blast of fire onto the field. The small spurt exploded, creating a wave that seemingly burnt most of the leaves to a crisp, but some were able to breakthrough. The remaining leaves, weakened by the fire, collided with both Brionne and Salandit, irritating them slightly. They looked at the leaves as they slowly fell to the ground and finished burning up.

And then Lurantis emerged from the flames. Her arm was glowing with energy that she had absorbed from the sun, and she darted across the field, ready to strike quickly.

"Fast!" Cyan yelled. "Get out of the way!"

Both of the Pokémon jumped into the air as Lurantis slashed away, narrowly missing.

"We have to slow her down!" Cyan said. "Use Icy Wind!"

As Lurantis turned around in an attempt to continue her attack, Brionne blew icy energy from his mouth. The ice came over Lurantis, putting a stop to her motions. She closed her eyes as she tried to fight against the super-effect attack.

"Now, Smog!"

Before Lurantis could start her next attack, Salandit slithered forward. She opened her mouth, unleashing a purple mist. The mist engulfed Lurantis, who then started to cough. She twisted her body again, making the razor-sharp leaves form once more. They spun rapidly, blowing the purple mist away.

"We can't let up!" Cyan called. "Dragon Rage!"

Salandit howled before releasing a wave of blue flames across the field. Lurantis held up her arms as a way of defense, but then suddenly, Brionne appeared, his body absorbed in water.

"An Aqua Jet?" Mallow wondered.

Brionne crashed into Lurantis, and the two fell backward, but the Grass-type was nimble. She put one of her arms into the ground to prevent her from falling and then raised her other arm into the air. It started to glow with the energy from before once more. And then, she swiped.

"Dodge!" Cyan yelled, but it was too late.

Brionne took a direct hit to the mid-section, and he was tossed to the side. His body scraped against the jungle floor before he rolled into a heap in front of Cyan's feet. Cyan knelt and held Brionne's unconscious in his hands.

"I'm sorry. That was a bad idea," he whispered before letting the red light return his Pokémon. He stood back up and observed the field. Lurantis had taken some damage, and she was breathing heavily, but Salandit appeared ready to go.

Lurantis held her arms out once more, and her body started to glow with the light of the artificial sunlight. She shook, and her wounds were healed. Once she stopped her technique, she appeared refreshed, and there was an extra beat in her step. She glanced at Cyan, smirked, and then focused back on Salandit.

"Salandit, we have to fight with everything we have, okay?"

"Sala…" the Pokémon hissed. She lowered her head and cocked her shoulders.

Lurantis was the first to move, twisting her body, and creating the leaves of energy from before.

"No! Flame Burst!"

As Lurantis unleashed her move, Salandit breathed a spurt of fire. The fire exploded, engulfing the leaves once more, but again, some broke through.

"Double Slap!"

Salandit leaped into the air and began to smack the remaining leaves from the sky. Lurantis took her chance and then bounded forward, her two arms raised into the air. She slashed downwards, knocking Salandit to the ground.

"Smog!"

As soon as Salandit hit the ground, she twisted her body, and then released the purple mist directly into Lurantis' face. Lurantis choked on the smoke again and began a backward walk, escaping the mist. She fell to one knee as a light purple hue came over her body.

"Even if she heals, it won't be perfect," Cyan commented. He looked at Salandit, who was now breathing heavily from the previous attack.

It was then that the harsh artificial sunlight started to fade away, and the jungle began its regular dim self. Cyan grinned, and then made his next order.

"Flame Burst!"

"Sala!"

Salandit unleashed her biggest flame yet, and this time, it covered the heaving Lurantis completely. She screeched as her body was burned by the flames, but then out of nowhere, she gained the energy to breakthrough. She escaped the flames and then slashed, getting another direct hit on Salandit. The Fire-type flew backward, smacking against a tree. She slowly slid down, her body limp once it connected with the floor.

Mallow was in shock, but she eventually found it in her to shrug and then try to stand. "Looks like this-"

"No!" Cyan said. He pointed at Salandit. His Pokémon began to stir, and she stood back up, although her legs were shaking violently. "We still got this!"

The two Pokémon looked at one another. Unblinking, they both felt each other out before Cyan gave his command.

"Give it all that you've got into one more Flame Burst!"

As Salandit found the energy within herself to unleash flames onto the field, Lurantis started one final solar attack. She lunged forward, and Salandit released her attack. Lurantis fought through the flames, running through them as fast as she could, and then, to Salandit's surprise, she made it through completely. She raised her two sword-like arms into the air and prepared for her strike.

"Salandit!" Cyan yelled.

Then Lurantis stopped. The purple hue became intense for one moment, and then the Grass-type fell forwards, landing in front of Salandit. The Fire-type let out a sigh of relief before she allowed herself to collapse.

Cyan ran out onto the field and reached out for his Pokémon. He looked wearingly at Lurantis before lightly petting Salandit's head. "We did it. You were wonderful."

"Sala," the Pokémon whimpered before the red light took over her body.

Mallow clapped her hands together as she came onto the battlefield. She knelt and pet Lurantis. "Cyan, you're incredible. I have no idea how you were able to beat all three Pokémon when two of your Pokémon were at such a disadvantage. I'm very impressed."

"It was too close," Cyan muttered. "I need to improve."

Mallow smiled. "But you still pulled off the win, so be proud!"

The two trainers stood up, and Mallow reached into a small bag that she had tied around her waist. She pulled out a familiar yellow seed and handed it over. "You've earned yourself a miracle seed for your Ivysaur. And then there's this." In her other hand, she revealed a forest green crystal.

Cyan took it in his hand and held it up into what light came into the jungle. He felt the energy flow through his body. "Nice."

"This will transform Grass-type moves into a powerful technique called Bloom Doom. I definitely recommend it going forward. I'm surprised that you didn't use any Z-Moves this time around."

Cyan lowered the crystal and then avoided Mallow's gaze. "I'm unable to do them."

"Unable to do them?" Mallow wondered. "That's odd. If you have the bracelet, the crystal, and you do the dance properly, then you should do them with no problem."

"We don't know why," Kala said.

Mallow observed Cyan. Although he had won the battle, he still looked disappointed. "Don't fret, Cyan. Keep practicing, and you'll do one eventually. Now that you've cleared my trial, you can come here and do all the training you want."

Cyan looked up, and his usual smile formed across his face. "Okay!"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

So far, Cyan has won every single challenge. But I think this one will kind of affect him a bit more. I wanted to write a challenging trial, and I think this one was pretty interesting.

Next chapter, we'll see a little bit of training and then… something else.

**A/N 2020**

I remember at the time, this was my favorite chapter. I think once I finish this initial rework, I may revisit this chapter to give more description.


	15. Enhalus

**(Reworked August 4th, 2020)**

**Chapter 15 - "Enhalus."**

* * *

"So, you're actually going to take the time to train?" Kala asked Cyan as they prepared for the day. "We have been constantly moving since we've started this journey, so I guess it can't hurt to enjoy some of the scenery."

Cyan nodded. "I don't think I've been neglecting my Pokémon, but we can use a bit more practice. Salandit is still a bit fresh, Rockruff keeps getting put into bad situations, and Brionne could use more practice on land."

"What about Ivysaur?"

Cyan laughed as he readjusted his hat with the silver BayStaryu insignia on the front. "I think he needs some time to cool down. I've been overworking him."

With that, the two were off for the jungle. They were let in by Mallow, and they followed a path that took them off of the trial grounds, making sure that they wouldn't interfere with any other trial goers. This led them to an open area with a lot of tall grass and tall trees.

Kala sat down against one of the trees before releasing her Pokémon. She held her baby Jangmo-o in her arms and fed him some high-quality milk from a bottle while Litten laid down next to her. Rowlet, intrigued by the prospect of battling, joined Cyan and his Pokémon.

"Alright, we have a lot that we can do to practice," Cyan said. He looked at the Pokémon who were lined up in front of him. "But… I'm unsure of how to go about this."

Kala sighed. "Why don't you have the Pokémon spar? They can practice their moves against each other on their own. It'll let them familiarize themselves with their partner's moves. They'll grow more comfortable with one another. Since you always take on the trials with two Pokémon at any given time, I don't see why it would hurt."

Cyan nervously laughed. "Uh. Yeah! Okay! Let's do that. Um. Rockruff and Salandit, you two can be a pair. And then Rowlet and Brionne can be a pair."

The four Pokémon nodded and then grouped off. They began simple battles with one another, and after roughly an hour of easy practice, they took a small break. Cyan had used what he learned the day previous and made them a refreshing lunch from some of the leftover ingredients.

The Pokémon seemed to have enjoyed it, but Cyan was unwilling to taste it. He instead ate a simple ham and cheese sandwich that he had prepared at the Pokémon Center beforehand. He made sure to bring two so that Kala could also have one.

"Do you like making food?" Kala asked. It was an odd question to ask because all that he had done was make a sandwich.

Cyan cocked his head. "One of the things that they focused on at school was teaching us how to make simple food for travel. It was actually one of the more fun classes to do, ya know?"

"They didn't teach us to cook at school, because most people who start in Alola, stay in Alola. And Alola is so small, so you barely ever have to do any camping," Kala explained.

Cyan laid back and looked into the trees. "Do you think you ever want to leave Alola? When you finish your Island Challenge, do you think you'll go somewhere else?"

Kala thought on it for a moment. "I'm not sure. If Kukui realizes his dream of establishing a league, I'd love to be apart of it. But also, I want to be the Kahuna."

Cyan laughed. "You? You're too shy to battle though."

Kala froze up. She had never said anything of the like to Cyan, but he was spot on. Kala, while technically sound in school and while confident in her abilities, got shaky every time she had to battle.

"Well, what about you? When you finish the Island Challenge, where are you off to next?"

Cyan was quiet for a moment. He took in a deep breath. "If my mom will let me, I'm going to Johto."

"Johto?"

Cyan nodded. "There's something in Johto that I feel I need to do. Someone I want to meet."

"I see," Kala said. "Who?"

"Oranguru!"

"Oranguru? What?"

Kala looked over to Cyan who had his hand extended into the air. He was pointing towards the tree where a large Pokémon stared back at him.

"Is that the same Oranguru from before?" Cyan wondered.

The Pokémon laughed slightly before starting a descent from the trees. He touched the ground, and then slowly walked over to Cyan and his Pokémon, sniffing the air.

"I think your Pokémon food attracted him here," Kala said.

The large Pokémon looked into the Pokémon's bowls and grinned. He licked his lips as Cyan stood back up, still holding his cheese sandwich in his hand.

"Do you want some?" Cyan asked.

The Oranguru nodded, and then, without any warning, he kicked Cyan's hand, making the sandwich fly into the air. With his long arms, he reached out, grabbed the sandwich in between two of his fingers, and then danced around happily.

"What? Give me back my sandwich!" Cyan cried out.

Oranguru was fast, and he used his other large arm to flip over Cyan's Pokémon. He darted for the trees, and before Cyan knew it, Oranguru was too high for them to reach. The Pokémon chortled to himself as he stuffed the sandwich into his mouth.

Cyan's stomach growled. "You're gonna pay for that one!"

Oranguru stuck out his tongue and laughed.

"Gotta be careful, Cyan. Oranguru are really intelligent."

"He stole my sandwich!"

"You can have mine if you want it."

Cyan glared. "I'm gonna catch it!"

At the sound of this, Oranguru perked up. He looked down at Cyan and narrowed his eyes.

"Salandit, use Dragon Rage!"

Salandit jumped into the air and formed a ball of blue fire at the tip of her mouth. She unleashed it into the trees, and it exploded into smoke. But once the smoke faded away, Oranguru was gone. Salandit and Cyan looked around, but the jungle was still, and Oranguru was nowhere to be found.

But then suddenly, there was a loud crash from behind Cyan. He turned to find Oranguru directly behind him. Oranguru pulled Cyan's black hat off of his head and chuckled as he examined it.

"Give it back!" Cyan yelled. He reached out wildly, but then his hand stopped as Oranguru's eyes started to glow with purple energy. Cyan was lifted into the air by a force that he couldn't explain and then tossed back, hitting the ground hard. He slid against the cold ground of the jungle into his Pokémon as though they were bowling pins.

Oranguru put on the hat as Cyan stood back up. He pulled out a Poké Ball from his belt and expanded it. Oranguru grinned and waited for his next move.

"Go, Poké Ball!" Cyan yelled. He threw the Poké Ball using his regular overhead pitch. But Oranguru was ready. He pointed out at the Poké Ball, making it stop in mid-air. Using his psychic energy, the ball crumpled as though it were paper, and then it fell to the ground.

"Oranguru are very picky about their trainers. If he deems you unworthy, he won't allow himself to be caught. They usually go very well with veteran trainers," Kala explained.

Cyan stamped his feet. "I'll show him! Ivysaur, let's do our new Z-Move!"

"Ivy!" the Pokémon cried as he ran out in front of his trainer.

Cyan fastened the green Z-Crystal into his bracelet and then pushed on it, making it glow with energy. It started to surge throughout his body, and Ivysaur felt the power flow through him.

"Let's go!" Cyan said as he started to strike the poses that Kala taught him that morning. He hit his final pose, and then with a loud shout, he said, "Bloom Doom!"

"Saur!"

But nothing happened. The two stood still, and Oranguru watched them with a curious look on his face. When he realized that Cyan had failed, he burst out laughing.

"Stop laughing at me!" Cyan yelled.

Oranguru winked at Cyan before sticking out his tongue and blowing a raspberry.

Cyan gritted his teeth. "I don't care if you don't want to be caught. Give me back my hat!"

Oranguru shook his head.

"Fine! Vine Whip!"

Ivysaur howled as he released his vines from his back and reached out towards Oranguru. This time, Oranguru charged forward, psychic energy radiating off of his body. He blasted through the vines, tackled into Ivysaur, and then leaped into the air. Without much of a delay, he disappeared into the trees, making leaves rain down.

"We can't lose him!" Cyan said. "Let's go!"

Cyan then pulled his Poké Balls out and returned Brionne and Rockruff. He motioned for Ivysaur and Salandit to follow him, and Kala hurried to gather herself together, returning Rowlet and then stuffing Jangmo-o safely into her bag. Within moments, they were giving chase.

"You don't have to catch it, Cyan!" Kala said as she followed him through the jungle.

Cyan shook his head. "He took my hat! I want my hat back! But I might as well catch him while I'm at it!"

"You're gonna have to outsmart him, in that case."

"That'll be no issue! He's going to pay for insulting my intelligence!"

Kala watched as Cyan ran as fast as he could throughout the jungle. She had never seen him so determined. What was it about the hat that angered him so much?

Cyan looked into the trees and followed the trail of leaves that continued to fall to the ground. He never took his eyes off of them, and although Oranguru was fast, Cyan was able to keep up.

"Salandit, I need you to use Dragon Rage right there!" he ordered, pointing to an area that was a little bit further up ahead.

Salandit nodded, slithered forward, and then released the blue fire into the air. It exploded right ahead of Oranguru, putting a stop to his movements. He looked down, but before he could make another move, Ivysaur's vines gripped onto his leg. They pulled him down, and he crashed hard into the ground. He struggled to get back up, but as soon as he was back to his feet, a flurry of leaves and flames connected with him. He fell backward but put his hand on his head to keep the hat from falling off.

"Go, Poké Ball!" Cyan yelled while he threw another ball. It connected with Oranguru, and the Pokémon was absorbed. But before the Poké Ball could fall back to the ground, Oranguru exploded from it. He glared at Cyan and then raised his finger.

"Oran," it muttered. "Oranguru!" He started to wag his finger back and forth, and a surge of psychic energy flowed throughout the jungle. It stopped Ivysaur in his tracks and lifted him into the air. Oranguru pointed at the ground, and then Ivysaur descended rapidly, hitting the hard jungle floor.

"Give me back my hat!"

"Oranguru!"

Cyan growled. "Alright then! No holding back! Ivysaur, let's do this one more time!"

Ivysaur nodded as he struggled to stand back up. He clenched his teeth and then glared at Oranguru.

Cyan pushed onto the green crystal, and then he struck his first pose. The green energy flowed up his arm, and Ivysaur howled as he felt rejuvenated. He did the second pose, and then Ivysaur lowered his head.

"Alright, let's go!" Cyan said as he finished the last two poses. "Bloom Doom!" He did the final pose, and Ivysaur stood still. Oranguru watched, waiting for something to happen, but once again, nothing did.

"Oranguru!" the Pokémon called out before he started to howl with laughter.

Cyan grinned. "That's okay. Plan B! Flame Burst!"

"Oran?"

From behind Oranguru, there was a sudden blast of fire. The fire exploded into a giant wave of flames, and they washed over the Psychic-type as he let out of surprised screech. When the fire died down, he stayed standing, but he wobbled as he struggled to remain conscious.

"Double Slap!"

Salandit slithered from out of the bushes, jumped into the air, and then started to repeatedly smack Oranguru in the face. The simian Pokémon fell back, and then with one final slap, Salandit knocked Cyan's hat off of his head. Cyan ran forward, caught his hat, and then drew out a blue and red Poké Ball from his belt. He twisted his body and then threw the ball as fast as he could, connecting with the downed Pokémon.

The ball absorbed Oranguru within its red light, fell to the ground, and it started to wobble. Cyan sighed as he put the hat back on his head, and then he focused on the ball. It stopped moving, and everyone took in a breath. It was as though time stopped, but eventually, the ball let out its signature _ding_, indicating that Oranguru was caught.

"Yes!" Cyan yelled while he jumped into the air and clapped his feet together. "I got myself an Oranguru! I got myself an Oranguru!"

Kala clapped happily. "I thought that was never going to end!"

"I got myself an Oranguru!"

"Congratulations."

Cyan stopped jumping up and down, and he turned. From the shadows of the jungle, a man wearing a light blue suit with pale skin and slicked back blue hair emerged. He clapped together his hands slowly.

"You're the man that we met after our battle with Gumshoos!" Cyan exclaimed. "How have you been?"

"Life here is interesting."

"Oh yeah?" Kala wondered. "You new to Alola too?"

The man, now standing in the light, which just illuminated his white skin even more. "You can say that. How is your Island Challenge coming along?"

Cyan held up his arm to reveal his newest Z-Crystal. "It's not easy, but it's very fun! I think my Pokémon are developing into quite the team!"

The man looked down at Cyan's newest Poké Ball. "And you've become quite the Pokémon trainer, Cyan."

"Is it okay if we ask what your name is?" Kala asked.

"Enhalus."

"I've never heard a name like that. What are you doing in Alola?"

The man put his right hand to his cheek. "I guess I'm just enjoying the sunlight."

Cyan held up his arms and walked out into a batch of light that broke through the trees' shadows. "That's the best thing to do in Alola! The weather here is perfect!"

Enhalus nodded and then cocked his head. "I agree." He turned away. "Cyan Kokura, Kala Māhoe, I hope to see you both soon. May the rest of your Island Challenge continue to be not easy yet very fun. Goodbye."

Cyan waved as the man disappeared back into the darkness.

"He's a funny dude," he said.

Kala nodded. "He kind of makes me uncomfortable."

"But nonetheless!" Cyan exclaimed while he ran forward and picked up his Great Ball. "I caught an Oranguru!"

Kala laughed. "I guess that's something." She looked at her friend and then up at his hat. What was so special about that hat?

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

I actually never caught an Oranguru in the games, but when I was making Cyan's team, I thought that a cocky but goofy Oranguru would be interesting to add. This puts Cyan's team at five! He has one more open spot, so what do you think it'll be? I'll give two hints. It's an Alolan form Pokémon. It's NOT Vulpix.

**A/N 2020**

At the time of writing this chapter, I only liked Oranguru because I love simian creatures. However, after writing for Cyan's Oranguru and watching the anime, it's become one of my favorite Pokémon.


	16. Whoa Whoa Bro

**(Reworked August 4th, 2020)**

**Chapter 16 - "Whoa. Whoa. Bro."**

* * *

It had been a couple of days since Cyan caught Oranguru, and the duo was now headed towards the southern side of Akala Island where Cyan was set for his grand trial.

"But first we have to go through Diglett's Tunnel," Kala said as the two walked through Heahea City. "When we arrive in Konikoni City, you can battle Olivia, who is the Island Kahuna."

Cyan nodded. "Sounds great! I wonder what kind of Pokémon she's going to use. Do you think I'll have time to practice my Z-Moves beforehand?"

"I mean, we can stop at a Pokémon Center and try to practice a bit, but do you think you can do one now?"

Cyan folded his arms and looked down at the bracelet. "When I was fighting Oranguru, I could feel the energy of the Z-Crystal, and I know Ivysaur could too. We were connected in a way that I haven't felt before. I know I'm close. I know I can do it."

"Then let's keep practicing."

"Have you ever done a Z-Move?"

Kala stopped walking. "Um. No. I guess I haven't, but I also don't have any Z-Crystals, ya know?"

"I guess that's true," Cyan said. He flipped his bag around to his front side and then opened the pocket that held all of his crystals. He pulled the fire red crystal from its spot and held it tightly in between his fingers. "I know that I technically earned this, but I'll give it to you. You've helped me out so much, so I want you to have the Firium Z-Crystal for Litten."

Kala took it hesitantly. "Okay. Thank you."

He patted her on the back. "Don't worry! And don't be so nervous!"

* * *

The two continued through Heahea City until they reached Diglett's Tunnel. It was a dark place, and a cool wind flowed through it, blowing against Cyan and Kala, making them shiver.

"I guess this is what we prepared for in my first trial," Cyan said. "Let's go!"

They entered the cave, and once they were inside, it was much warmer. There were many people in hardhats, walking around and seemingly in the middle of a dig. Cyan and Kala tried to ignore them and continue through the cave, but they were forced to do a detour and walk around all of the equipment.

And as would be expected from a place called "Diglett's Tunnel" the wild Pokémon in the area were mostly Diglett with their cute little blonde wires sticking out from the top of their heads. They dug peacefully along the path, mostly ignoring Cyan and Kala, but Cyan, naturally curious, couldn't help but try to watch what they were doing.

"In Kanto, there's a place called Diglett's Cave. I've never been there, but I guess it's a place where a lot of people go to train," Cyan said. "There's a lot of strong Diglett and Dugtrio there, I've heard."

Kala smiled. "I'd like to visit Kanto one day."

"Whoa. Whoa. Bro."

The two stopped and looked up, finding two familiar hairstyles attached to two familiar young boys with wiggly arms.

"It's those two nerds we fought at Paddy Wack Ranch!" the boy with the blue hair yelled.

"Paniola Ranch," Kala muttered.

"Bro, I remember! I think it's time we show them how much stronger we've gotten!" the boy with the slicked back green hair yelled.

"Yeah! Our eggs have hatched!"

"We're dads now, bro!"

Cyan and Kala looked at one another, unsure of how to approach the situation.

"Are you sure?" Cyan asked. "We can _not_ have the battle but say that we did."

The two Team Skull members glanced at one another as if they were trying to figure out a difficult math question. They whispered with one another before coming to their conclusion.

The one with the green hair pointed out violently. "That ain't gunna cut it, bro!"

Kala, seemingly fed up with everything, grabbed at her belt and tossed a Poké Ball onto the ground. Rowlet appeared, and he stretched out his wings before looking at the Team Skull members and then yawning.

"Hey! It yawned at us!" the blue-haired boy screeched. "I think it's time you meet my new Pokémon! Go, Stufful!"

A small pink Pokémon with a large head but small brown legs appeared on the ground. It looked up at Cyan with cute eyes.

"It's adorable!" Cyan yelled.

Kala nodded. "Yeah, but that thing is strong enough to over-power a pro wrestler, so we have to be careful."

Cyan thought for a moment. "But wrestling is fake?"

"Don't forget about me! Cutiefly, let's do this, bro!"

From the green-haired boy's Poké Ball, a small yellow Pokémon with long and thin legs materialized in the air. It floated with a wide smile on its face.

"So cute!" Cyan screeched.

"Cutiefly can sense the auras of other beings, so it'll be able to predict our movements with ease. We have to be smart with how we battle," Kala said. She looked at Cyan. "Speaking of which, are you gonna choose a Pokémon?"

Cyan fumbled around and looked at his belt. He grabbed his new Great Ball and then tossed it onto the ground. Oranguru emerged, and he lazily scratched the top of his head. He looked back at Cyan before sighing and then standing up.

The two had spent a couple of days together already, and while Oranguru wasn't entirely thrilled to have been captured by a young trainer, he was still willing to battle.

"Bro, their Pokémon look strong," the green-hair boy said quietly.

"Quiet! Our Pokémon are just as strong! Stufful, use Brutal Swing!"

"Bro, Struggle Bug!"

Team Skull's Pokémon lunged forward. Stufful's paws started to surge with dark energy while a dark green hue came over the entirety of Cutiefly.

"Razor Leaf!" Kala commanded.

"And Confusion!"

As the opponent's Pokémon came closer, Rowlet unleashed his leaves onto the field. They went forward, but Cutiefly tore through them with ease. And the energy that Oranguru created with his finger seemingly did nothing to the oncoming Pokémon. Cutiefly crashed into Rowlet, and then Stufful picked up Oranguru with ease before tossing him back. The two Pokémon landed in front of Cyan and Kala's feet, and they looked at each with confused expressions.

"Wow. So you weren't kidding around," Cyan said. "We need to be smarter."

Oranguru huffed.

"Okay. I need to be smarter."

"I'm going to take a more direct approach," Kala said. "Use Peck!"

Cyan nodded. "In that case, we'll use Nasty Plot!"

As Rowlet bounded forward, Oranguru returned to a sitting position. He put his hand to his chin and began to meditate, increasing his offensive capabilities. Rowlet jabbed its beak into Cutiefly, but the Bug-type shifted back and escaped from a full forced attack. She buzzed away and looked down at both of the Pokémon, waiting for her trainer's instructions.

"Bro, you're gonna have to do better than that!" the green-haired trainer yelled. "Use Silver Wind!"

"We got this! Stufful, use Flail!"

"Fight back with Ominous Wind!"

Oranguru grinned and then stood up, looking back to Cyan for directions.

"Alright then. Use Zen Headbutt!"

"Oran!" the Pokémon yelled as he charged forward. The Psychic-type clashed with the Fighting-type, shooting a wave of powerful energy throughout the tunnel. All of the Diglett in the surrounding area were terrified by the sheer power, so they hid away in their holes.

The two powerful wind-based attacks crashed into one another, but neither gave in, and there was a standstill between all four of the Pokémon. They all glared at one another, waiting for further instructions.

"Draining Kiss, bro!"

"One more Brutal Swing!"

"Peck!"

"Confusion!"

Once again, the four Pokémon all collided with one another. Cutiefly tried to zip around Rowlet, but the Grass-type was a little bit faster. He got under her small body, and jabbed, sending her backward. And then Stufful tried to get a grip on Oranguru, but the Psychic-type was able to overpower her with his own attack. He held out his finger and lifted Stufful into the air before throwing her backward. She crashed on top of Cutiefly and fainted on the spot.

"Bro!"

"Our babies!"

The two Team Skull members ran out onto the field and to their Pokémon. They knelt, and it looked like tears were forming in their eyes.

"How could you?" the blue-haired one yelled.

Cyan sighed. "You guys started it. We didn't want to battle."

"Whatever, bro!" the green-haired member snapped. He pulled out his Poké Ball and returned his Cutiefly. "Next time, it'll be different!"

The blue-haired boy stood back up. "You don't take us seriously, do you?!"

Kala shrugged. "Not really."

The Team Skull members glanced at one another.

"You will, bro. You will."

With that, the two members were off, running down the opposite path and disappearing into the tunnel.

"What a waste of time," Kala muttered. She looked at Rowlet who then started to surge with energy. "Wait up."

"I think he's evolving!" Cyan exclaimed.

Rowlet began to glow white, and his body grew in size as it changed its shape. The white energy exploded off of him, and he cooed softly as his new form was revealed.

"Whoa," Cyan said quietly. "What is it?"

Kala smiled as she knelt down and lightly pet her new Pokémon on the top of the head. "This is Dartrix."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

I love the pro wrestling line, just saying (I also love pro wrestling, and I kind of like the idea of Logan loving pro wrestling and Cyan thinking that it's ridiculous).

With how short I'm keeping this story (in comparison to _Healing in Hoenn_) it's hard to keep the Pokémon that Cyan uses balanced. Rockruff doesn't get a lot of action, so I wanted to have her battle, but I decided to have him use Oranguru this time around for their first battle together. Also, Rowlet evolved! The pace of this story is a lot faster, so the Pokémon evolve quicker. I hope that's not too much of an issue. If I were to rewrite this series, I would add in a lot more adventure chapters to flesh out the characters of the Pokémon. But at this point, I'd rather just learn from my mistakes with the characters' next journeys.

**A/N 2020**

Silly, old Kokoro. I don't ever intend on rewriting this story. However, now with the power of hindsight, I just wouldn't have evolved Kala's Rowlet at all.


	17. Get Into The Air!

**(Reworked August 4th, 2020)**

**Chapter 17 - "Get Into The Air!"**

* * *

"Today's the day!" Cyan said. It was the morning the day after the duo arrived in Konikoni City. He had woken up early, put on his pink t-shirt, white khaki shorts, and new white shoes. As usual, he wore his regular hat, but his brown hair, which was bushy when it was long, was starting to grow, and it made him uncomfortable.

Kala groaned as she pulled the blanket over her head. Only a few strands of her short pitch-black hair poked out.

"Wake up!" Cyan yelled.

Kala groaned again.

Cyan sighed and looked around the room. Kala's Jangmo-o was awake, and he pranced around the room happily. Cyan picked him up and held him in his arms before lightly dropping him onto Kala. The baby Pokémon bounced around playfully on his trainer before she finally relented and removed her blankets.

"You suck."

* * *

Konikoni City was a quiet place that was cooled by the breeze from the sea. Most of the merchants in the area sold their goods outside in stalls, which allowed Cyan and Kala to look at some specialized goods around the area.

Cyan held a stone with an image of a leaf imprinted on it in his hand. He looked at it closely, trying to smell it without making it clear that's what he was doing.

"It's a Leaf Stone!" the merchant exclaimed. "It can make Grass-type Pokémon evolve!"

"Like my Ivysaur?" Cyan wondered.

"_Some_ Grass-type Pokémon," Kala added while she took the stone from Cyan's hand. She put the stone back with the collection, and they observed the other stones. "Since Konikoni City is so close to the mountains and tunnels, people find a lot of specialized stones. Most of the merchants here sell stones that can evolve Pokémon, increase their powers, and other things."

"Other things?"

"Other things."

"Whoa."

"I don't want to tell you exactly what you're getting into with your grand trial, but I think you'll be able to figure it out by what kind of city we're in."

Cyan looked around. He got quiet and listened to the sea breeze. "Water-types?"

* * *

"Your battle will take place at the Ruins of Life," Kala explained as the two left Konikoni City. "We have to walk through Memorial Hill, which is where a lot of Pokémon are laid to rest. I hope it doesn't freak you out too much."

"Laid to rest?" Cyan wondered. "I guess it'd be okay to pay our respects."

Kala nodded. "Your battle with Olivia will not only be seen as an offering to Tapu Lele, but it will be a gift to those who have passed. The idea is that you should fight with all of your heart."

"I definitely will!"

The two made their way through Memorial Hill which was a graveyard that appeared to be built from ancient stone. The locals had let mother nature do what it wanted, and tall grass grew around the stone, vines made their way up some of the graves, and moss found a home in the cracks.

There were many trainers, tourists, and locals who were visiting the hill, and as was the tradition in Alola, people were battling to honor those who had passed on. Cyan, wanting to maintain his Pokémon's health for the upcoming battle, declined any invitations.

And soon enough, they found themselves standing in front of the Ruins of Life. It was also built of grey stone with multiple pillars surrounding the area. Most of them appeared to be destroyed from battles hundreds of years ago, and foliage grew around them. But what Cyan focused on was the large dark entrance to a cavern.

"Do we go in?" Cyan asked. He took a step forward, but Kala put her hand on his shoulder.

"We're not allowed to. You can once you finish the Island Challenge," she explained.

"You're here for a battle?" a voice called from the darkness. A teenager revealed herself. She had a cocky smile on her face, long dark hair, and her skin was tanned. She looked at both of the trainers and then folded her arms.

Cyan smiled. "My name is Cyan Kokura from Kanto! I'm here to beat the Island Kahuna!"

The teenager grinned and then focused on Kala. "Long time, no see, Kala. How's your grandpa?"

Kala gave her a thumbs up. "He's as healthy as ever! Cyan, this is Olivia."

"So, this is Cyan Kokura?" Olivia wondered out loud. "I've heard about you from the other trial captains, and even Hala had some nice things to say about you. You're quite the trainer."

Cyan nodded and grinned. "I do my best!"

Olivia motioned around the area and took a few steps forward so she was completely out of the cavern. "This will be our battlefield. It's directly in front of Tapu Lele's home, so they will be watching closely. Does three on three sound good to you?"

"Sounds perfect!"

"Kala, would you mind acting as our referee?" Olivia asked.

"Me?" Kala wondered. "I guess I can."

"As long as you call it down the middle."

The three all got into their positions, and when everyone was ready, Kala made her referee announcement.

"This battle will be a three on three battle for Cyan Kokura's grand trial on Akala Island. Begin!"

"We'll start our battle with Nosepass!" Olivia yelled while throwing her Poké Ball onto the field. A Pokémon as still as stone materialized. It pointed its large nose at Cyan, sending chills down his spine.

"So, I'm taking that this is a Rock-type?" Cyan wondered. "I guess I was wrong before."

Kala sighed.

"No matter! I'm sticking to my original choice! Go, Brionne!"

Brionne emerged from the Poké Ball and then landed on his front legs. He did a twirl and then happily clapped his paws together while smiling at his opponent. Nosepass remained still, and eventually, Brionne came to a stop. He glanced cautiously at the Rock-type.

"I should probably warn you, Cyan. The three Pokémon that I use today are really strong. They're more resilient than Wishiwashi. They're faster than Marowak. And they hold more surprises than Lurantis. They won't go down easily."

Cyan grinned. "Then I should warn you, Olivia. We've learned from our battles with the Totem Pokémon. Our patience outmatched Wishiwashi's resilience. Our technique outmatched Marowak's speed. And our ability to adapt outmatched any surprise that Lurantis threw at us."

Kala smiled. "Sure are confident, eh?"

"My Pokémon are a great team, so yeah. I'm a little confident," Cyan responded.

"Let's get started, shall we? Nosepass, use Rock Slide!"

Nosepass's eyes started to glow as the ground began to rumble. Dozens of stones emerged from the earth, and with one forward motion, Nosepass sent them barreling forward.

"Knock them back with Bubblebeam!"

Brionne leaped backward before unleashing the barrage of bubbles from his mouth. The bubbles connected with the stones, but they weren't strong enough, and the stones continued forward.

"Plan B! Jump!"

Brionne twisted his body and then used the strength of his front legs to send himself into the air. He narrowly avoided the stones before falling downwards at Nosepass.

"Aqua Jet!"

Aquatic energy surrounded Brionne, and he shot like a rocket. But Olivia was ready.

"Thunder Wave!"

Nosepass absorbed the blow from Brionne, and the two Pokémon fell over onto each other, but using its magnetic force, Nosepass stayed in a standing position. It raised its two arms before unleashing a wave of electric energy from his body. The wave washed over Brionne, and the Water-type groaned as his movements became slow.

"What?!" Cyan yelled.

"Your Pokémon won't be able to move so fast now that I've paralyzed it," Olivia said. "Rock Slide!"

Nosepass hummed, and the stones from before startled to rumble once again. They shifted and then started their roll the opposite way from before. They crashed onto Brionne, and he cried out from the pain.

"Spark!"

"What?!"

Nosepass's movements were sporadic from the previous damage that it took, but it still bounded forward, electricity exploding off of its body.

"Bubblebeam!" Cyan ordered desperately.

Brionne tried to open his mouth to release his attack, but the electricity surged through his body, and he came to a stop. Nosepass continued forward, and it crashed into the Water-type. There was a small explosion of electric energy, and Brionne flew backward. He landed weakly in front of Cyan before his body went completely limp.

"Brionne is unable to battle!" Kala declared.

"Brionne!" Cyan yelled. He ran onto the field and knelt to check on his Pokémon. "I'm sorry, Brionne."

"Bri…"

"What happened to your confident demeanor?" Olivia asked. "Maybe you weren't properly prepared?"

Cyan gritted his teeth and then withdrew Brionne before walking back to his original position. "We'll still win. I know we will." With that, he quickly pulled his next Poké Ball from his belt and then tossed it forward. Ivysaur exploded out of his Poké Ball, did a flip, and then landed onto the field. The grass that grew from the stones tickled his feet, and he relished in the feeling.

"Nosepass, let's use Thunder Wave!"

"We can't let it hit!" Cyan called. "Get into the air!"

As Nosepass released the wave of electric energy, Ivysaur drew out his vines and then smacked them into the ground. The force of his attack sent him soaring through the air, easily avoiding the electric attack.

"Subarashi! Now blast 'em with Razor Leaf!"

Ivysaur twisted his body and pointed downwards before he unleashed leaves from his body. They rained down on top of Nosepass in a flurry, and once the attack ceased, Nosepass fell to the ground, its body crashing with a hard _thud_.

"Nosepass is unable to battle!"

"Yatta!" Cyan yelled as Ivysaur came back to the field. "That's one down!"

Olivia withdrew her Pokémon and quickly drew out her next Poké Ball. She tossed it into the air, and a dark blue Pokémon made from rocks appeared. Unlike Nosepass, this Pokémon had some movement to it, although it was jittery. It continuously and rhythmically jabbed its front legs into the ground as it looked at Ivysaur.

Cyan put his hands to his hips. "Never seen that one before…"

"This is Boldore. They're most commonly found in Unova," Olivia explained.

"So, that explains it. Ivysaur, let's be quick! Use Razor Leaf!"

"Fight back with Rock Blast!"

As Ivysaur released his mass of leaves into the air once again, Boldore charged energy within itself. It unleashed a giant boulder that formed from energy. The two attacks clashed, canceling each other out and sending smoke into the air.

"Now Mud-Slap!"

Ivysaur and Cyan couldn't see what Boldore was doing, but mud suddenly emerged from the smoke. It blasted Ivysaur in the face, getting in his eyes. He screeched as he tried to get it out of his face, but the attack had done its damage.

"Now one more Rock Blast!" Olivia's voice called.

As the smoke died down, Boldore released another ball of rocky energy. The stone collided with all of Ivysaur, and he flew backward. He landed hard against the ground but was quick to get back up. He managed to open up one eye, and he looked out onto the field.

"Razor Leaf!" Cyan yelled.

Ivysaur aimed with his one eye and then released his attack. But the mud had done its job, and the leaves blew past Boldore, missing completely.

Olivia smiled. "Rock Blast!"

Boldore repeated its attack from before, and Ivysaur was blasted directly once again. He rolled backward, and his legs started to shake as he forced himself to stand back up.

Cyan observed the field and started to think. _Razor Leaf was a strong enough attack to take down Boldore, but the problem was that he couldn't hit it from afar. And to this point, Boldore only used attacks from the distance._

"We gotta keep it still," Cyan said. "Vine Whip!"

The vines emerged from Ivysaur's back, and they reached out wildly. One of them was able to grab ahold of Boldore, and it held the Pokémon in place.

"We're not dodging your attacks, Cyan. That's not the problem. The problem is Ivysaur's aim!" Olivia explained with a cocksure expression on her face.

"I know!" Cyan replied. He turned to his Pokémon. "Ivysaur, sumimasen! Razor Leaf!"

Ivysaur nodded and then did his attack once again. The leaves followed the path of the vine, ripping into Ivysaur's appendage. The Grass-type cried out as he did damage to himself, but the strategy was successful, as Boldore was repeatedly hammered into by the barrage of leaves. Ivysaur loosened his grip, and his vine collapsed to the ground.

"That should do it," Cyan muttered. He looked at Boldore who was showing no signs of consciousness.

Olivia grinned. "I don't think so."

Suddenly, Boldore lit up, and it looked out onto the field. Although it appeared heavily damaged by the attack, it was somehow still able to move, even if it was jittery.

"What the?" Cyan yelled.

"Boldore's ability is Sturdy, which means that it can survive a one-hit KO attack by the skin of its teeth. We're gonna finish this now! Boldore, Headbutt!"

Boldore, as though its adrenaline had just shot throughout its body, bounded forward, blasting energy from behind its body.

"It'll take one more hit! Give it all you got! Take Down!"

"Ivy!"

The two Pokémon crashed into one another in the middle of their battlefield, sending out a wave of energy. They paused as they struggled against each other, and in due time, Boldore collapsed. Ivysaur stood above it with his teeth gritted. He forced open his eyes and then howled.

Kala smiled. "Ivysaur has an amazing fighting spirit. Boldore is unable to battle!"

Olivia nodded. "It looks like you were still able to beat me." She returned Boldore to its Poké Ball. "But your Ivysaur has paid the price. I'm not sure if he has much left in him."

Cyan looked at his Pokémon. Olivia was right. Ivysaur was strong, and he was much more willing to push himself to the limit than Cyan's other Pokémon, but he was almost done for in this bout. He slowly took a few steps back as he retreated towards Cyan's side of the field, limping with every movement that he made.

"Murishinaide," Cyan muttered.

Olivia drew out her final Pokémon and grinned before throwing it into the air. From the ball emerged a canine-like Pokémon, but it stood on its two hind legs, hunching over menacingly while staring at Ivysaur through blood-red eyes.

"This is your final challenge on Akala Island, Cyan. Meet Lycanroc."

Cyan looked on in fear. The Pokémon that stood across the field was terrifying, and the way that it looked at Ivysaur made it look like it was born to fight.

"That's the midnight form of Lycanroc," Kala said. "They evolve from Rockruff at night."

Cyan looked into the sky. The sun was starting to descend, and it painted the ocean orange. He glanced over at his opponent one more time. The thought of seeing this Pokémon at night sent chills down his spine.

"You ready, Ivysaur?"

"Saur!"

"Let's go, Lycanroc! Use Rock Throw!"

"Give it all you got into a defensive Razor Leaf!"

Lycanroc smashed her foot into the ground, making a stone appear, and then she kicked it, tossing it into the air at Ivysaur. But Ivysaur's response was quick. He surrounded himself in leaves before blasting them forward. They shredded into the stone, destroying it completely. The two Pokémon then glared at one another.

"Bite!"

"Razor Leaf!"

Ivysaur was worn down from the battle, but as Lycanroc bounded across the field, he prepared his attack. The leaves from his move blasted into Lycanroc, but she was able to press on, and soon, she latched her dark energy jaws down onto Ivysaur's neck. Ivysaur let out a blood-curdling cry before his body went limp and he collapsed to the ground.

Kala sighed while she held up her hand. "Ivysaur is unable to battle. Lycanroc wins."

Lycanroc slowly backed away from Ivysaur, and then she glanced at Cyan, making him nervous. He walked onto the field and knelt to pet Ivysaur, but he never broke his gaze from Lycanroc, her bloodshot eyes filling him with fear.

"You did great," Cyan whispered to his Pokémon before returning him to the Poké Ball. He walked backward while selecting his next Pokémon.

_Salandit would be at a disadvantage. Oranguru still seems angry with me. And Rockruff is at a lower level. What do I do?_ He wondered to himself.

"Do you forfeit?" Olivia asked after a while of Cyan's silence.

Cyan shook his head and then drew out his Poké Ball. "Never. Go, Rockruff!"

Rockruff materialized on the field. She stretched her neck and then looked up, noticing her evolved form standing only a few feet away. Unlike Cyan, she wasn't intimidated. Instead, a smile came across her face, and she prepared for the fight of her life.

"If you're feeling the fighting spirit, then I won't give up either!" Cyan said. "Rockruff, use Rock Throw!"

Olivia laughed. "We'll finish this with one attack." She crossed her arms, and the Z-Crystal in her bracelet started to glow.

"Oh no…"

Energy surged through Olivia, and it connected with Lycanroc. The two howled as they started to strike their synchronized poses. And then, the field started to rumble. Rockruff, not scared to strike, attempted her Rock Throw, tossing a stone into the air. But then Lycanroc finally used her attack, and multiple stones emerged from the ground. They easily destroyed Rockruff's attack before they crashed downwards, raining onto the field. Rockruff was struck hard, but she continued to move, attempting to dodge as many as she could.

"Keep dodging!" Cyan yelled.

Rockruff followed orders, but her speed wasn't. One after another, she was pelted with stones, and eventually, she collapsed to the ground. The raining of stones stopped, and everything went silent. A smirk came across Olivia's face.

Kala closed her eyes and then raised her hand. "Rockruff is-"

"Ruff!" the Pokémon barked. She started to shake as she forced herself back to a standing position.

Cyan smiled. "Yeah! We're still in this!"

"It doesn't matter. We've already done enough damage," Olivia snapped.

"Rock!" the smaller Pokémon screeched before energy started to illuminate her body. Soon, she was completely engulfed in white light, and her body started to shift. She grew in size, and the energy exploded off of her, revealing a new form. This Lycanroc was not the same as Olivia's. Instead, she stood on all fours, and her mane was orange in color. Her eyes were light blue, and she appeared to be much more gentle in demeanor.

"I thought the Dusk Form was just a rumor… I've never seen one in real life," Kala muttered.

Cyan looked around with a confused look on his face. "What? What happened? Is my Pokémon broken?"

Olivia smiled. "No, Cyan. Your Lycanroc just took a very rare form. You're very lucky."

Cyan grinned. "Well then. I guess this isn't over yet! Lycanroc, use Rock Tomb!"

"Let's use our Rock Throw!"

The two Pokémon stomped into the ground, making a stone appear before they kicked it forward. The stones collided and exploded onto each other, but Olivia was ready for her next order.

"Accelerock!"

Small stones surrounded the blood-red Lycanroc, and then she bounded forward. She tackled into Cyan's Pokémon, but she quickly recovered. The two glared at each other, and the orange Lycanroc turned to her trainer and nodded.

"I'm taking it that you know that move too?"

"Rock-"

"Then use Accelerock!"

Before Olivia was prepared to make her command, the two Lycanroc crashed into one another. The blood-red Lycanroc fell backward, but she quickly recovered. She was now hunched over even further, breathing heavier than before.

Olivia put her hands on her hips. "Accelerock is one of Lycanroc's key moves. Rock-type Pokémon are generally seen as slow, but with something like Accelerock, it puts those notions to rest."

"I see," Cyan said. _So, now she knows Accelerock. She really has a decent variety of attacks. Even if we're at a lower level, I'm sure we can win this one._

"Accelerock!" both of the trainers yelled.

Once again, the two Pokémon charged at one another. They collided and then were knocked backward. At the moment, their speed was even.

"Rock Tomb! Give it all you can!"

"Rock Throw!"

Both of the Pokémon kicked stones into the air again, but this time, Logan's Lycanroc tossed a few extra ones. Two of the stones connected, canceling each other out, but then the rest fell onto the field, surrounding Olivia's Lycanroc. She howled as the stones jabbed into her body, but then, as if the pain fueled her, she glared at Cyan and his Pokémon.

"Don't be intimidated," Cyan told himself. "Howl!"

As the smoke continued to clear, Cyan's Lycanroc let out a howl. Red energy formed a veil around her body, and she was fueled by the heat of the battle. She glared back at Olivia's Lycanroc, her eyes now filled with the same bloodlust as her opponent. Olivia's Lycanroc was taken aback, and she froze in place.

"Accelerock!" they both yelled.

The two Pokémon charged again, but this time, Olivia's Lycanroc was slow to start, tripping over the stones that she was trapped within. They crashed into one another, but Cyan's Lycanroc lowered her head. She jabbed her stones into the underbelly of the blood-red Lycanroc, and with one heave, sent the Pokémon flying. Olivia's Pokémon crashed down onto the ground as the Dusk Form Lycanroc howled.

Kala observed the field and then raised her hands. "Olivia's Lycanroc is unable to battle. Cyan and his Lycanroc are the victors!"

"Yatta!" Cyan yelled out. He ran onto the field, and his Lycanroc collapsed into his arms. Although the stones poked and prodded him, he still hugged his Pokémon as tightly as he could. "I'm so proud of you!"

Olivia let out a heavy sigh before she returned her Pokémon. "You really beat me at my own game…"

_He keeps coming close to losing, but when he's on the ropes, that's when he fights the hardest. Him and his Pokémon fight with all of their heart and souls. But why can't he do a Z-Move?_ Kala thought as she looked out at her friend.

Olivia approached the middle of the field where Cyan and his Pokémon were celebrating. She turned to look back at the ruins entrance. "I'm sure our battle was a joy for Tapu Lele."

Cyan smiled. "It was fun!"

"Can I see your amulet?" Olivia asked.

Cyan looked down at it and removed the amulet from his neck. Olivia stamped one of the triangles with a small piece of wood and then handed it back over.

"Congratulations on your win today!"

Cyan took the amulet in his hands and looked at the two stamps that he had already received. He sighed with relief before putting it back over his head.

"Keep battling, and keep at your Island Challenge," Olivia said. "We're keeping our eyes on you, Cyan. Everyone wants you to succeed."

Cyan smiled and then bowed. "I'll do my best!"

The three turned to leave the ruins, but standing at the entrance was someone with a sinister look on their face. A girl, only a few years older than Cyan and Kala stood there with her arms crossed. She wore baggy black pants, a cutoff blacktop, and her hair was colored pink and yellow.

"Are you here for a battle?" Olivia asked.

The girl shook her head. "I'm here to send a message."

"A message?"

She pointed out at Cyan and Kala. "To those two. Stop messin' with Team Skull. Or else."

"Team Skull?" Kala wondered. "Those dorks?"

She lowered her hand. "I'm one of the bosses of those dorks. If you continue to get in our way, then I'll have to step in, and that won't be good for ya."

Cyan looked at the girl. This member of Team Skull gave him a different vibe. She didn't seem like someone that would be easy to beat in a battle. Her demeanor was more threatening and serious. Maybe Team Skull wasn't as harmless as he first expected?

"You got it?" she asked.

Kala shook her head. "If Team Skull continues to make a mess in Alola, then we'll continue to fight back. How about _you_ stay out of our way?"

The girl glared. "Then so be it. This is simply a warning. I'm kind enough to give you the chance to think it over. But the next time we meet, I won't be so nice."

Kala glared back. "And we'll be ready."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

The next two chapters will be a little bit more relaxed. Not a lot of (if any battling). I kind of like writing chapters like that. Gonna focus a bit on the Z-Moves. Maybe Cyan will finally be able to do one.

_Subarashi_ \- Excellent/Amazing/Fantastic

_Sumimasen_ \- I'm sorry.

_Murishinaide_ \- Don't force yourself.

**A/N 2020**

I considered adding in the prayer at the beginning of this chapter, but it's already 4,000 words, so no thank you, Sam!


	18. Accept the Past

**(Reworked August 4th, 2020)**

**Chapter 18 - "Accept the Past."**

* * *

**Two Days Prior**

"You haven't done a Z-Move yet?" Olivia asked. She had bestowed upon Cyan the Rockinium-Z, but upon hearing the news, she was baffled.

Cyan slowly shook his head. "Nope."

Olivia put her hand to her chin. "I did think that it was weird that you didn't attack with one during our battle. It probably would have made everything a lot easier for you."

Cyan was silent.

"We're not sure what it is," Kala said. "He does the dances correctly, even if his rhythm is off a little bit. And his Pokémon are clearly passionate about battling. And Cyan believes in his own abilities. What is he missing? Do his movements have to be flawless? Should I be more strict?"

Olivia laughed and then shook her head. "No. No. That won't be necessary, Kala. You know the movements, you and your Pokémon are passionate, and you believe in yourself. What are you missing? What is it that you need?"

Cyan looked at the ground, remaining silent.

Olivia grabbed Cyan by the chin and gently made him look at her in the eyes. His eyes were brown but bright. At the moment, they appeared slightly puffy, as though he were holding back tears.

"You're afraid of something. Something is on your mind, right?"

Cyan gulped. "Maybe?"

Olivia paused a moment before she let go of Cyan's chin. "Whatever it is, you need to let that fear go. Let that doubt go. Accept the past, and look forward to the future."

"Accept the past?"

"Yes. And then you'll be able to move forward. You're a very powerful trainer, and with a Z-Move, you'll be someone to be reckoned with. But I think that the idea of that kind of power scares you."

Cyan was silent again.

"Accept the past, and look forward."

* * *

**Present Day**

Although Cyan's challenges and trials on Akala Island were complete, the duo decided to spend a little bit more time to relax with their Pokémon on the beach. Cyan spent what money he earned from battling to rent out a room at the Hano Grand Resort.

While Kala focused on her tan, Cyan relaxed in the shade, looking out at the ocean. The Pokémon all played with one another. After what seemed like endless battling, they were finally allowed to take a small break and enjoy the Alolan weather.

That said, Salandit was afraid of the water and Oranguru didn't want to partake in simple-minded games, so the two of them joined Cyan in the shade where they could meditate. Lycanroc buried herself in the sand and enjoyed the warm particles against her fur. Litten kept her company. Jangmo-o enjoyed playing with Ivysaur and Rowlet. He'd repeatedly run out near the ocean and the two Pokémon would have to playfully catch him, preventing him from going too far. Brionne played by himself mostly, seeing how fast he could swim through the water.

_Accept the past._

It continuously rang through Cyan's head. He knew that's what he needed to do if he ever wanted to do a Z-Move. It was the mental block that kept him from going to the next level, but was he able to accept what happened?

Cyan pulled his knees to his chest and put his head down. He started to lightly shake as he thought about everything that lead him to this point. Why did he wait one year to become a trainer? Why did he have to start in Alola? Why was he taking on the island challenge and not gyms?

_Accept the past._

Cyan started to slowly shake. He tightly closed his eyes and held back what he thought were tears.

Oranguru looked at his trainer. He was unsure of what to make of the situation. Since he had met Cyan, his trainer only ever had a smile on his face. But at this point, his trainer looked vulnerable. There was no reason for it either. Why was his trainer crying?

Oranguru reached out his long arm, and he patted Cyan on the back. The trainer didn't respond. Oranguru sighed and then lightly grabbed at Cyan's hat, pulling it off of his head. This got the trainer's attention. Cyan looked up, his face caked with tears.

"What?" he asked.

Oranguru placed the hat on his hand, puffed out his cheeks, and then blew a raspberry.

Cyan sniffled. "Not now…" His vision was blurry, but he tried to look at the Pokémon. The only thing that he could see clearly was his hat and the silver BayStaryu emblem.

_Accept the past._

* * *

**Two Years Prior**

"We're sorry. We've looked everywhere. It's been a week, and we haven't found her," a voice said from downstairs. Cyan was supposed to be sleeping, but he heard a knock at the door. He hid at the top of the stairs while the two strange men talked with his mom. He was careful with his steps, but he needed to know what was going on. Who would come this late at night?

"You can't keep looking?" his mom asked. Her voice was shaky.

There was no reply. Instead, his mom was met with silence.

"We'll keep looking. But as of now, we have to declare Aoi as missing."

With that, a feeling that Cyan was very unfamiliar with shot through his body. It was as though he went numb. He lost feeling in his arms, and he slowly collapsed to the ground, lying down at the top of the stairs. He looked out into the darkness, in the direction of his older sister's room.

_Missing._

A tear escaped Cyan's eye, and it streaked horizontally across the bridge of his nose, falling to the wooden floor. It wasn't even a month ago when he was celebrating his sister's monumental Indigo League victory. And now…

_Missing._

* * *

**Present Day**

Cyan continued to look at his Pokémon, and slowly, his vision became clear. Oranguru, with his goofy face, stared back at Cyan, his tongue sticking out wildly.

Cyan couldn't help himself. His frown quickly turned, and he smiled wide. He suddenly burst out laughing, and Oranguru continued to shake his tongue. Cyan fell over and clutched his stomach as he laughed harder than he had in a long time. Oranguru stood up slowly and then poked Cyan in the side. Cyan continued his wild howl, only now for a different reason. Oranguru poked and poked, sending Cyan into a frenzy.

This caught everyone else's attention, and they all paused what they were doing to look at Cyan. He rolled around on the ground and Oranguru didn't relent.

"Not now! Please stop!" Cyan managed to yell through gasps.

Oranguru paused, smiled, and then removed the hat. He forced it back onto Cyan's head before he took his seat again. Cyan sat up, his face now dirty from the mix of his tears and the beach sand. He looked out at the ocean and his Pokémon.

_Accept the past._

He closed his eyes and saw his sister. He took in a deep breath and stood up.

"Okay!" he yelled. Now everyone was looking at him. "I got it!"

"Got what?" Kala wondered. She removed her sunglasses. "You okay?"

"I know how I'm going to do the Z-Move."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! Accept the past, but _don't give up hope_ for the future."

Kala was perplexed. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"That's okay," Cyan said. He readjusted his hat. "I'm gonna do one now."

"Now?"

"Yes!"

"On the beach?"

"Yes! And you too!"

"Me too?!"

"Yes! Get up!"

Kala, not sure where Cyan's sudden confidence came from, shot straight up. She looked to her bracelet and the red Z-Crystal she received from Cyan.

"O-okay!"

Cyan looked out at his Pokémon. This was going to be a big moment for him, so he felt that he needed to make sure the right Pokémon did the move with him. He looked at Ivysaur, who would be the obvious choice. But Brionne wouldn't be bad either. Lycanroc would be a great choice because she just won his last battle for him. He unfortunately now lacked the proper crystal for Salandit, so that was a no-go. But what about Oranguru? Also, no.

"Ivysaur, you're up!"

Ivysaur used his vines to put Jangmo-o in a safe place, and then he ran to Cyan's side. Litten also got into a position for her attack with Kala. The four all stood next to each other, and then they looked to the ocean.

"You think you can do one?" Cyan asked.

Kala's hand shook. "Y-yes. I know I can! B-but I'm worried about embarrassing you!"

"I'll be fine."

They all paused. The two trainers stood next to each other. They then started to strike their poses. They held their arms to their side, activating the crystals. Litten felt the power of fire course through her, and Ivysaur was overcome with the energy from mother nature.

"Let's go!" Cyan said as he struck his next pose.

"Litten!" Kala yelled, striking the third required movement.

"Ivysaur!"

"Inferno Overdrive!"

"Bloom Doom!"

They both hit the final move of their traditional dances, and energy surged through both of them. The energy found its way to Litten and Ivysaur, and they let out roars.

Litten ran forward and jumped into the air. A ball of fire formed in front of her mouth, and she unleashed it towards the ocean. It imploded on itself, momentarily sucking the sound out of the air. With one powerful explosion, it erupted, sending water, flames, and smoke into the air.

On the other side, Ivysaur started to glow. The energy emitted from his body, and flowers started to bloom from the sandy ground. Within moments, the beach had seemingly turned into a jungle. And then all of the flowers erupted, causing an explosion that could be heard from the first-class rooms at the hotel.

The four paused as the energy slowly died back down. The crystals' shine faded away, and everything was soon back to normal. Cyan and Kala both breathed heavily, never feeling a sensation like that before, and Ivysaur and Litten stared at one another, unsure of what to make with their newfound power.

"I-I did it…"

"We did it…" Kala muttered. "You did it. I did it. We… both did it…"

"Yatta!"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Pretty short, but this is probably the most important chapter so far. It felt so good to finally write Cyan performing a Z-Move. Kala also proved herself here too. Her story up to this point has been a bit more subtle, but we're going to start pushing her to the forefront soon.

**A/N 2020**

It's interesting to look back at this chapter with all of the hindsight of where I've taken Cyan's character. If you're reading this for the first time, then let me tell you, you're in for a rollercoaster of a story!


	19. This Is Ancient

**(Reworked August 4th, 2020)**

**Chapter 19 - "This Is Ancient."**

* * *

"Welcome to Ula'ula Island! Enjoy your stay!" a woman with a bright smile and nice simple Alolan dress said as Cyan and Kala got off of the boat. She handed them a flyer.

Kala flipped through the flyer quickly, looking to see if there was any new information that she wasn't already aware of. As she thought, nothing new.

"I think you're gonna like Malie City," Kala said. "In fact, almost all of Ula'ula Island is a beautiful sight."

Cyan smiled and clapped his hands together. "That's all of Alola, ya goof!"

Malie City was different from the places that they had already visited before, but it was something that felt very familiar to Cyan. The buildings appeared eastern in style. All of the houses had thatched roofs and were made of wood, and the people used sliding doors to go in and out of them.

Cyan almost felt himself welling up. "Maybe I'm a little more homesick than I thought. It's so beautiful here!"

Kala laughed. "I told you. Malie City's architecture was heavily influenced by Johto. I know that Kanto and Johto are pretty close, so I figured this would be a good place for you to visit."

"I never want to leave," Cyan said. "My culture and your culture together in one place. It's magical. It's almost like a dream."

The two continued into the city a little bit more, and Kala pulled out the flyer from before. On the inside was a map of the city, making it easy for her to explain everything. "So, there's actually a gym here, but it's not an official one. And then there's a famous recycling plant that's managed by people and Pokémon. You can't go wrong with Ula'ula's malasadas. Or we can go to Malie Garden."

"Garden?"

"I've never been there myself, but I've heard that it's beautiful. I want to go there and then the library."

"Let's do it!"

Malie Garden was unlike anything Kala had ever seen before. It was mostly small bodies of water surrounded by neatly cut grass and beautifully built bridges. Some small statues, covered in a dark green moss that were built many years ago stood guard near the edges of the water.

In the middle of the garden was a wooden gazebo where a wedding was currently taking place. The bride, dressed in red traditional eastern clothing, was having her pictures taken. The mixture of the shade and some of the light that trickled through alongside the ponds and small trees in the background were sure to make the perfect wedding photos.

"What kind of wedding do you want?" Cyan asked.

Kala's eyes widened. She wasn't expecting a question like that to come so suddenly from Cyan. He looked at the bride with a certain gleam in his eye.

"What a dumb question. I'm too young to be thinking about that kind of thing."

Cyan laughed. "But you're a girl. Don't you think about that kind of thing a lot? Your future husband, and your kids, and whatnot?"

Kala blushed. "I mean, I have thought about it. It's just weird to talk about with you."

"Why is it weird with me?"

"Because you're younger than me! You wouldn't understand!"

"I'm only younger by a few months…"

"Still!"

Cyan laughed nervously. "You don't have to answer the question if you don't want to. But if you were to ask me, I'd say I'd want a wedding like this one. I see my bride wearing a beautiful kimono, and I'll wear a white tuxedo. But I want the pictures to be taken at night time."

"Night time?"

"Yeah!" Cyan exclaimed. "Imagine the moonlight reflecting off of the water. Wouldn't that be so beautiful? I mean, you have to find the right type of cameraman to take the proper pictures at night though."

"You've put more thought into it than I have, I think," Kala said. "I just want a traditional Alolan wedding. Very simple. It'd overlook the ocean, and it'd happen during the sunset. It'd be lit by torches, and it'd be beautiful."

Cyan laughed again. "Not bad. Not bad. I guess." He walked over to the edge of the gazebo and looked at the water, his reflection smiling back at him. "Thank you for bringing me here, Kala."

"Of course. I'm kind of the perfect tour guide."

"You know, the next place that I want to go to is Johto. It's been my dream since I was a kid. I want to go to Ecruteak City."

"I've never heard of it," Kala replied. "Maybe you can take me there one day?"

"Maybe!"

They were silent for a while.

"But…" Kala said quietly. "I don't think I could leave Alola. I love it here too much, and sharing the culture with someone else has been very rewarding. I think that my place in life is here."

"You have to do what makes you happy."

Kala looked at both of their reflections. The water was clear and still enough that it was almost like a perfect mirror. Smaller Water-type Pokémon swam peacefully under the water, creating tiny ripples.

"How about that library?" Cyan suddenly asked.

* * *

"Is there anything that you're looking for in particular?" Cyan asked as the two approached the library. They walked through the massive doors, and somehow, someway, the library was even quieter than Malie City.

Kala nodded and then motioned over for Cyan to follow her. She went to one of the directories, a machine with a touchscreen. Kala typed in a few keywords, and eventually, she found what she was looking for. On the side of the kiosk was some scratch paper where Kala could write down the location of her book. She took her notes, and then the two were off again.

The library in Malie City was rather small, but it was two stories. On the first floor, students were studying, and it was designated as a quiet area. Kala's book was going to be found on the second floor, which allowed for people to talk. Students who were studying in groups sat at large tables where they could work on projects together. Kala and Cyan mostly ignored them as they continued to look for the book.

They weaved through the bookshelves, and Cyan tried to quickly read the title of every book that they passed by, but his English reading skills weren't the best, and a lot of what he saw ended up being a blur.

"Right here," Kala said as she came to a stop. She started to sift through the various books before her finger landed on an old book with worn down brown bearings. She slowly pulled it out, and the smell from the old paper wafted through the air.

"This is ancient," Cyan whispered.

Kala chuckled. "It may as well be. This is called _The Light of Alola_. I've wanted to read it since I was a kid."

"What's so special about it?"

"Every region has its legends, and this book documents Alola's legends from the past. When I was little, my mom used to tell me the story about Solgaleo and Lunala. This book has more of the story to it though," Kala said as she walked away. She placed the heavy book down on the table and opened it up.

"In Kanto, there are the three legendary birds," Cyan said. "But besides being really strong, there's no story about them… I think."

"Give this a listen," Kala said, ignoring Cyan. She then began to read.

"_The empty sky broke asunder,_

_a hole appearing where had been none._

_A single beast appeared from in it;_

_it was called the beast that devoured the sun._

_The king of Alola bowed before it:_

_the beast that shone so like the sun._

_The island guardians fought against it,_

_But it the end the beast had won._

_Then did the beast that devoured the sun_

_shine its light on the line of kings_

_Then did the beast that had won_

_bring nature's gift to bless all things._

_Beast of sun and beast of moon._

_Through their union, they brought new life._

_A fragile heir in Alola born_

_that island guardians would keep from strife_

_The ancient kings sang their thanks_

_for Solgaleo with song of flute._

_Two tones rang out across the altar._

_a perfect pair, ever after mute."_

Cyan looked at Kala and smiled nervously. "I… I don't get it. I'm sorry. It sounds nice though!"

"The first few lines are about the legendary Pokémon Solgaleo coming to Alola. It came out of nowhere. A portal opened in the sky, and it emerged."

"I see."

"And the king of Alola was impressed with Solgaleo's power, but the Tapu's wanted to fight with Solgaleo. They had a battle, but Solgaleo won."

"So strong…"

"And then, and this part is confusing, but Solgaleo then gifted the Tapus with something. I'm not sure. I think it gave its light to Alola."

Cyan thought for a moment. "Well, the light in Alola is beautiful, so that makes sense."

"The next line talks about how Solgaleo with Lunala and how they created a new Pokémon. They gave the Pokémon to the guardians to protect. This Pokémon would eventually grow to be the guardian of Alola. I'm not really sure what this part is talking about though."

"Me neither."

"And then the last part talks about the sun and moon flutes. The king paid tribute to Solgaleo and Lunala by playing the flute for them. Because of this, everyone in Alola learns to play the flute at a young age. It's become part of our tradition."

Cyan took a closer look at the page and then flipped it over. The next page was missing, having been torn out. "What's up with that?"

"I'm not sure. I wasn't even aware that there was more to the legend."

Cyan grinned. "But nonetheless! This was fun! I want to learn more about Alola!"

"Shh!" someone hushed.

Cyan recoiled and grinned. "Sorry."

Kala nodded and chuckled. "I'm sure we'll learn more as we go. Maybe if we're really lucky, we'll get to meet Solgaleo and Lunala."

"That would be life-changing."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

This is the halfway point of Awakening Alola. The second half is going to focus on Kala a lot more. You'll see!

I'm going on a small vacation to Tokyo tonight, so I won't be posting for the rest of this week. However, Happy New Years! Next week, I'll start posting the first couple chapters for Logan and Yurie's newest adventure. For the time being, it's called _Kickin' It In Kanto_. If you've submitted an OC in my reviews, check your DM/PM because I messaged you about them for more details.

**A/N 2020**

Not much to say about the rework. Just small edits.


	20. You Don't Seem Like Much

**(Reworked August 4th, 2020)**

**Chapter 20 - "You Don't Seem Like Much."**

* * *

After a day of relaxation in Malie City, it was now time for Cyan to move onto his next trial. Although he had only challenged Olivia less than a week prior, he was still very eager to continue the island challenge.

It was starting to cool down in Alola, but Cyan wasn't too bothered. He continued to wear his white khaki shorts, but he replaced his regular t-shirt with a long-sleeved black top, matching the silver BayStaryu hat he always wore.

Kala's hair had started to grow since she hadn't been able to go to a beauty salon in a month, and she pulled it back into a small ponytail. She switched her summer Alolan dress for a more appropriate autumn one, now equipped with long-sleeves. To fit with Ula'ula Island's color, she switched to red.

"Your challenge is all the way on top of Mount Hokulani. It'll take place at the Hokulani Observatory. When it's finished, we can get a great look at the night sky," Kala explained.

"Anything else I should know?" Cyan asked. He considered his current team of Pokémon and their strengths and weaknesses.

Kala shook her head. "I think it'd be better if everything was a surprise."

The duo had to ride a bus that would take them up the mountain. The ride was overall smooth, but as they increased in elevation, Cyan could feel his ears pop. He moved around his jaw as the pressure got to him. Kala looked at him with a confused look, but Cyan ignored her.

Eventually, they arrived, and as many tourists scrambled out of the bus to go and get pictures of the scenery that the mountain offered, Cyan focused his attention on the building before them.

"You don't want to get a picture?" Kala asked.

Cyan shook his head. "Nope. I'm looking forward. We'll get a picture after."

Kala shrugged and looked at all of the other bustling tourists. She was slightly thankful that Cyan wasn't interested in getting involved with the crowd. "Alright. Sounds good."

The two continued into the building. Cyan wouldn't know that it was the area for a trial if he hadn't been told about it before. The observatory was packed with people looking at rocks from space, buying things from the gift shop, and taking funny pictures with their families.

"Um…" Cyan muttered as he took a look around.

"Two of you today?" the receptionist asked. She had a wide smile on her face, and her hair was neatly pinned back. "It is a wonderful day for a date."

"We're not…" Cyan groaned. "I'm here for a trial."

The receptionist was taken aback. She put her hand to her mouth and giggled. "Well, why didn't you say so, silly!"

"I did," he said quietly.

The receptionist pushed a button on her desk, and after a while, someone came to greet them. The two were called away from the desk, and they left the main area with all of the tourists. They entered into a quiet hallway where the person told them to wait. They stood in silence and looked at one another, unsure of what to make of the situation.

"You're a trial goer?" a raspy voice called. There was slight anger in its tone. The two looked down the hallway and a small and tubby boy with a yellow scarf revealed himself. He was maybe only a year or two older than Cyan and Kala.

Cyan nodded and grinned. "Yep!"

The boy scrunched up his nose and looked Cyan up and down. "You don't seem like much." He caught Kala's stare. "And what are you looking at?"

Kala took a step back. "I just thought that the trial captain was someone else. I didn't know Molayne was replaced."

"Molayne is my cousin, and he picked me to take over as trial captain. He's still around, but he mostly focuses on the observatory. My name is Sophocles. This is my partner, Togedemaru." He motioned towards a small and round Pokémon that followed him around. It was white and green with some streaks of yellow through its fur. It looked up at Cyan with a sinister smile.

"I'm Cyan. This is Kala. It's nice to meet you," Cyan said.

"Likewise."

"So, how about we get started?"

* * *

"Your challenge is simple. You're in a maze. Get to the end," Sophocles said into a microphone. He and Kala were in a separate room from Cyan, and they watched through a window while Cyan made his way through the puzzle.

"It's not that simple is it?" Kala asked.

Sophocles sneered. "Of course not…"

Cyan dragged his feet as he continued through the room. He sighed and then looked up at the window. He couldn't see either Sophocles or Kala, but he knew they were there. The walls making up the maze were made of steel, and they had yellow lights streaked across them.

"This really it?" Cyan wondered to himself. He glanced at the lights, noticing that they started to flicker. Suddenly, their light completely faded away. There was a flash and then complete darkness.

"Uh…"

"You're in a maze. Get to the end," Sophocles repeated into the microphone. "It looks like you'll be without one of your senses. Also, I need you to turn back on the power. When you reach the end, make sure to flip a switch. Easy enough, right?"

Cyan sighed. He walked forward, sticking his hands out. Sure enough, he eventually hit a wall, turned, and then started in another direction. Unsure if he was moving forward or backward, he kept his pace slow, making sure not to smack against a wall.

"I don't think that fumbling around in the darkness is a great challenge," Cyan muttered. "I was already lost before."

"You could be stuck here for hours!" Sophocles exclaimed before laughing maniacally.

"Or…" Cyan said. He reached out and put his right arm against the wall. "I use an old trick taught to me by my grandpa." Cyan continued, allowing his arm to trace against the wall, guiding his way.

Sophocles looked at his night vision camera and scrunched up his face. "What's he doing?"

"Ah!" Kala exclaimed. "I've heard about this! You can get through any maze, easy or hard, by putting your hand against the wall and walking forward. It can take a while, but it's a lifehack, I guess."

"Hacked?!"

Sure enough, it only took Cyan a few minutes, and he reached the end of the maze. At the end of the hallway was a switch, glowing with electric neon energy. Cyan approached it slowly, and with a quick flick, flipped the switch. The room surged with electricity, and the lights once again illuminated the room. Cyan sighed with relief and looked up at the glass.

"Does this mean I win?"

Sophocles didn't answer. Instead, the room started to rumble, and the walls that formed the maze started to move, sinking into the ground. On the other side of the room floated a rather large Pokémon. Its wings buzzed rapidly, and it looked angrily at the trial goer.

"Meet Vikavolt!" Sophocles cackled wildly. "Bet you have no trick for this!"

"This is what I came for!" Cyan said. He pulled two Poké Balls from his belt and threw them into the air. Lycanroc and Salandit emerged, immediately taking their battle positions.

The floating Pokémon let out a shriek, and the room buzzed again. Two small doors behind Vikavolt opened up, and six small Pokémon that Cyan was barely familiar with waddled their way through.

"Charjabug?" Cyan asked himself. He remembered the bus-shaped Pokémon from a few weeks ago. "Charjabug!" He looked back onto the steel-floored field, counting the trail of Pokémon. "Wait, six?!"

Without warning, the six Pokémon lined up next to each other, and then as though they had been rehearsing their next move their whole lives, they each unleashed thick strings from their mouths, shooting it across the field.

"Burn it up with Flame Burst!"

Salandit got in front of Lycanroc before she released a small burst of fire from her mouth. The burst exploded, turning into a wave of fire. The fire took over the strings, burning them to a crisp instantly.

"Now follow with Accelerock!"

As the flames died down, Lycanroc bounded forward. She ran straight into the group of Charjabug, knocking two of them into the air, but before Cyan could make his next command, the remaining four released another set of strings. The strings bound Lycanroc, forcing her to the ground. She yelped as the strings started to harden, making it impossible for her to move.

"Get in there and help her out! Use Double Slap!"

Salandit started down the field, but two of the Charjabug were quick. They broke off from the group, electricity filling their bodies with energy, and they tackled the Fire-type. Salandit fell back and stared at her partner, helpless to do anything.

The remaining two Charjabug then sent electric sparks into Lycanroc, and they were soon joined by the other two that attacked from before. Soon, four Pokémon were sending their energy into Lycanroc, and with a loud shriek, the Rock-type went limp.

Cyan lifted his Poké Ball and returned Lycanroc. "I guess that their numbers game is going to be our biggest challenge." He drew out his next Poké Ball. "So, we'll have to battle with all of our hearts! Go, Ivysaur!"

Ivysaur materialized onto the field, and he was immediately surprised by all of the Pokémon that he saw he would be fighting against. He shot a look over to Salandit who simply nodded.

The six Charjabug all regrouped, and they collected closely together, charging electricity throughout their bodies. Without much warning, they all charged forward.

"Seed Bomb!"

Ivysaur leaped into the air and a ball of green energy formed at the tip of his bulb. He flipped his body, unleashed the ball, and it exploded upon impact with the six Pokémon, knocking two of them back, but the rest persisted forward.

"And now Flame Burst!"

Salandit was quick. She slithered forward before unleashing the flames onto the field again. They washed over the four remaining Pokémon, engulfing them, and for a moment, it was completely silent.

"Got 'em!" Cyan yelled.

But then suddenly, one of the Charjabug emerged, darting straight towards Salandit. Ivysaur was quick, extending his vines and smacking them against the ground. He flew forward, landing in front of Salandit. The Electric-type attached to Ivysaur's bulb, sending electricity through his body. He cried out while Charjabug released itself. Sparks emitted from Ivysaur as his movements started to slow down.

"Paralyzed…" Cyan muttered. "Not good."

Without needing any orders, Salandit jumped over Ivysaur, and she released blue flames down onto the field, finishing off the last remaining Charjabug. The field was now littered with their twitching bodies, and Vikavolt appeared enraged by the carnage.

"Here it comes," Cyan said. He looked out as Ivysaur struggled to move. Salandit took a defensive position in front of him.

Vikavolt's massive pincers started to glow with dark green energy, and then he swooped across the field, ready to clamp them down as hard as he could.

"Flame Burst!"

With one quick movement, Salandit released flames upon the field once more. They exploded and covered Vikavolt completely, but the Bug-type was unphased. It continued through the flames and then snapped his two front pincers down onto Salandit before tossing her to the side. In his mouth, he chewed gingerly on a red berry.

"It just shook off my Flame Burst like it was nothing!" Cyan exclaimed.

"You see that little berry? That's an Occa Berry! It lets Vikavolt take one of your Fire-type attacks with ease!"

"Oh no…"

"Oh yes!"

Vikavolt then turned its attention to Ivysaur. Its pincers lit up with the dark green energy once again as it prepared to bite down.

"Ivysaur, use Razor Leaf!"

Ivysaur looked up and tried to unleash his attack, but the electric sparks stopped him. He paused, and it was just enough time for Vikavolt to snap forward, lock his jaws onto Ivysaur, and then toss him into the air. Ivysaur flailed about wildly, but Cyan took this opportunity to try an attack.

"Seed Bomb!"

Ivysaur tried to shift his body, and he released the orb of energy towards the ground. It exploded once it reached Vikavolt, engulfing the Bug-type with energy, but once Ivysaur hit the ground and the blast faded away, Vikavolt remained in the air. It was as though the attack did nothing.

"It's really strong," Cyan muttered. He let the light from his Poké Ball absorb Ivysaur before he chose his next ball.

"You won't be able to beat my Vikavolt at a test of strength! You'll have to outsmart him! But I doubt that someone like you even could!" Sophocles' voice echoed throughout the room.

Cyan shrugged. "If I need to outsmart him, then there's no better fit than Oranguru!"

With that, Oranguru's massive body emerged onto the field. He lazily looked over at Vikavolt, not intimidated by its size or angry demeanor. This seemed to have only angered Vikavolt even more, as the Pokémon started to surge with electric energy, storing power within itself.

"If that's the case, then use Nasty Plot!"

Oranguru nodded and then put his hand to his chin. He closed his eyes, and psychic energy started to flow throughout his body, preparing him for his next attack.

Vikavolt let out a screech, and then it shot forward, Oranguru took a fighting stance, prepared to strike as necessary.

"Confusion!" Cyan yelled.

Oranguru pointed out at Vikavolt, and using his psychic energy, he forced the Bug-type to stop in its tracks. Oranguru laughed as the Pokémon began to squirm in the middle of the air.

"And now use Flame Burst!"

Salandit took her chance. She jumped into the air, and then released the flames from her mouth downwards. But suddenly, as though Vikavolt knew what was coming, he increased the electrical currents around his body, deflecting the fire. He broke free from Oranguru's psychic grip and then flew upwards, crashing into Salandit, and electrifying her. She fell to the ground, her body completely limp, and now worry started to set in for Cyan.

He slowly returned her and gritted his teeth. "This thing is strong… I should have been more careful."

Sophocles' voice cackled throughout the room, reverberating off of the steel walls. "It looks like your challenge is almost up, Cyan! I don't see you getting out of this one!"

Cyan grabbed his final Poké Ball and threw it forward. Brionne exploded from it and emerged next to Oranguru. The two looked at one another before making funny faces.

Sophocles laughed once again. "A Water-type?! Haven't you been paying attention?! You fool!"

"You're very loud," Cyan groaned.

_He's got one or two more tricks up his sleeve. Don't count him out yet._ Kala thought. She was rather annoyed with how the young trial captain was acting.

Vikavolt glanced at the two Pokémon. He was starting to feel the damage from the previous attacks, and his movements were slower, but only slightly. Without giving Cyan the chance to make his command, he charged forward once again, his pincers now glowing bright white.

"Slow it down with Icy Wind!"

Brionne opened his mouth released a cold stream of wind across the field. It connected with Vikavolt, slowing down his path of destruction, but not putting a stop to him completely.

"And now Confusion!"

Oranguru pointed his two hands at Vikavolt, and the Bug-type finally came to a stop. It struggled and flailed around, but then it started to charge electric energy within its body once again.

"We have to finish it quickly!" Cyan yelled. "Aqua Jet and Zen Headbutt!"

Both of Cyan's Pokémon bounded forward, forcing Oranguru to release his attack. They were engulfed in their respective energy from their attacks, but seconds before they could connect, Vikavolt made its move, clamping down with dark green energy across Oranguru's chest.

"Mwahaha!" Sophocles cackled as Oranguru fell to the ground. "An attack like Bug Bite is going to wear down your Oranguru with ease! You stand no chance!"

Oranguru took a few steps back. He held his hand out, as though to keep Brionne from getting any closer.

"Don't worry, Oranguru," Cyan said. "We got this!"

Oranguru looked back at Cyan, noticing the bracelet around his wrist was glowing with blue energy. Brionne leaped back and let the energy surge throughout his body. He raised his arms as he and Cyan started to strike synchronized poses.

"Wait! I totally forgot that he hasn't used a Z-Move yet!"

"Brionne, use Hydro Vortex!" Cyan yelled.

The energy in the air shifted, and Oranguru jumped out of the way as Brionne started his attack. He lifted his two paws into the air, creating what appeared to be a whirlpool out of nowhere. It doubled in size within seconds before he launched it at Vikavolt. Before the Electric-type could do anything, he was absorbed by the water. Brionne then leaped forward, and using the currents of the whirlpool, tackled into Vikavolt multiple times. It wasn't too long, but the water soon dissipated, and both Pokémon fell to the ground.

"What?!" Sophocles yelled into the microphone.

Brionne happily clapped his hands together as he observed the results of his first successful Z-Move. The totem Vikavolt layout unconscious on the floor in front of him while Oranguru calmly clapped his hands together in the back.

"We did it!" Cyan shouted. He ran onto the field to meet with Brionne. The Water-type leaped into his arms, soaking his shirt upon impact. He tried to lift him into the air, but Brionne was even heavier than Cyan, so the two collapsed. Oranguru howled with laughter as he watched the two fumble about on the ground.

Sophocles stared in shock at the scene, but his expression slowly morphed into a smile. He looked back at Kala, and then in a calm tone said, "Fun, right?"

"With this Electrium Z, you'll be able to transform any offensive electric attack into Gigavolt Havoc," Sophocles explained as he handed over the yellow crystal. He was now much more relaxed, and his usual glare had been wiped completely from his face.

"Thanks!" Cyan said happily. He let the new crystal shine in the light. "I'll try to find some use for it!"

"Your next trial is going to be Acerola's, and I should warn you, it isn't for the weak of heart. A lot of trial goers quit the challenge because of it," Sophocles said. "Good luck, though! I'll be rooting for you!"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

One thing I'm going to do this year is start to reply to reviews in my Author's Notes.

**A/N 2020**

I remember doing the maze trick when I was younger to get out of a corn maze that I was lost in. I cut my finger on barbed wire. Last edit for the day! I'll try to get five more done tomorrow.

**REVIEWS:**

CrescentApple - "_aw, I didnt get a pm from you questioning one of my characters. Guess they didn't make the cut. O xxh well XD_" - Check your inbox, my dude. I've messaged you twice. I want to use both of the characters you wrote.

wisdom-jewel **-** "_Very interesting chapter. I love how you putting in lore into this chapter. I do love it and it is a very nice add._" - I actually don't know the Alola lore very well, so I'm afraid to mess it up.


	21. I Can't Do That It's Against The Rules

**(Reworked August 5th, 2020)**

**Chapter 21 - "I Can't Do That. It's Against The Rules."**

* * *

**Three Years Previous**

It was a warm day in Alola, as was usual. Kala, a young girl of only eight years, walked slowly along Mahalo Trail, hand in hand with her mother, Kaarina Māhoe. Kaarina wore a red dress that went down to her ankles. It had the traditional Alolan flower print, and around her neck, she wore a lei.

"Is Tapu Koko real?" the young Kala asked.

Her mother nodded. "Of course it's real, Kala. It protects the island from any threats."

"Have you ever seen it?"

"When I was very young. When I started my island challenge, we had an encounter."

"What about grandpa?"

"Of course he's met Tapu Koko."

"Who would win if they battled?"

Kaarina laughed. "Well, that's hard to say. When you're grandpa is taking his battles seriously, he's one of the strongest trainers in all of Alola."

"What if you battled Tapu Koko?"

"Oh, no one messes with your mom. I could take it."

Kala giggled and then released herself from her mother's grip. She ran forward and then pointed out towards the ruins, only a short walk across a scary bridge away.

"I want to be strong like you and grandpa one day."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! I want to battle Tapu Koko! I want to be the Island Kahuna!"

Kaarina lunged forward and playfully picked up Kala before pulling her close and hugging her. "Oh yeah? I think you'll get there. But you have to keep practicing hard. Show me your dance moves?"

Kala squirmed from the hug and then stood in front of her mom. She raised her arms, and then as asked, performed her grandpa's vintage fighting dance. Kaarina cheered and clapped as Kala finished.

"Perfect!" she exclaimed.

"Really?"

Before Kaarina could respond, there was a sound of cracking thunder. A flash of light flooded the area, and suddenly, a large yellow Pokémon appeared between mother and child. Kala, frightened by the appearance, fell backward, and she immediately felt tears welling up. Kaarina, equipped with motherly instinct, rolled under the yellow Pokémon and then took a fighting stance in front of her daughter. In a flash, she held her Poké Ball tightly, prepared for battle.

Kala was struck with fear, but she tried to peek out from behind her mother's leg, noticing that the Pokémon that floated before them had an angry expression on its face, and its beak appeared sharp, only adding to its scary demeanor. But then, upon making eye contact with Kala, its eyes seemed to change, and it lowered its arms, relaxing its posture.

"It's very rude of you to scare my daughter like that," Kaarina said.

"Tapu… Koko…" Kala muttered.

The Pokémon slowly floated around, circling the two. It reached out one of its large hands, allowing Kala to grab ahold. With a quick pull, it brought Kala back to her feet. The two locked eyes before bowing. And then, in another flash of light, Tapu Koko disappeared.

Kaarina knelt and put her hand on Kala's back. "Are you okay? That was a bit scary."

Kala nodded. "It was beautiful."

"Tapu Koko shows itself to people that it sees a lot of potential in. Who knows? Maybe you'll one day be tasked with protecting Alola like the Tapus do. Maybe you are meant to become the Island Kahuna," Kaarina said. She wiped away the tears from Kala's eyes.

Kala didn't respond. She had felt a mix of emotions surge through her body in the past minute, and she wasn't sure of how she currently felt. She hadn't even realized that she had been crying. Her body was frozen with fear, but her mind was ecstatic at the thought of seeing the legendary Pokémon

* * *

**Present Day**

After Cyan finished his trial, the two stayed at the mountain's Pokémon Center. They got a good view of the stars and ate the specialty food that they served. But it was soon morning, and they were set to go back down the mountain.

Once again, as they descended using the bus service, Cyan's ears popped on the inside. He moved around his jaw back and forth to try to get the sensation to go away.

"You okay?"

"Just… pressure in… ears."

"Do you want some gum?"

"That sounds wonderful!"

Kala nodded. "Probably should have bought some back at the Pokémon Center then."

Suddenly, the bus came to a stop. The driver seemed perplexed by something that the passengers couldn't see. He adjusted the microphone that was connected to his hat and then spoke into it, "Uh. I apologize for the sudden stop, but there is an unexpected roadblock."

The bus shook slightly, and the passengers all looked out, noticing multitudes of Pokémon, seemingly made from stone, positioned on all sides of the bus.

"What in the world?" Cyan wondered.

Kala got a closer look at the roadblocks. The Pokémon were dark grey, round, and only had muscular arms for appendages. They floated in the air by some sort of magnetic force, and their thick black eyebrows of stones gave them an angry appearance. "Those are Geodude. They often get stepped on, and they'll respond with a shock. Maybe the bus driver accidentally drove over one or something?"

"They look different than the ones I saw in Kanto."

"Uh. I'm not sure what to do," the bus driver said.

It was then that the shaking got more violent, and the Geodude seemingly got more aggressive, creating a personal earthquake for all the passengers.

"I'm not trained for this!" the bus driver screamed.

Cyan and Kala looked around. All of the other passengers seemed to be tourists, and there was no one outside, so they weren't getting help. They nodded at one another before running to the front of the bus.

"Let us off," Kala said.

The bus driver shook his head. "I can't do that. It's against the rules."

Cyan looked for the lever that opened the door. He grabbed ahold of it, and the bus driver, in a panic, screeched.

"We'll take care of them," Cyan said. He grabbed the lever and pulled it, opening up the door. Immediately, two Geodude locked eyes with the trainers, but they were prepared.

From the flashes of the Poké Balls' lights, Brionne and Dartrix emerged.

"Bubble Beam!"

"Razor Leaf!"

The two Pokémon unleashed their attacks, easily knocking Geodude backward and creating a path for Cyan and Kala. They left the bus, and more of the Geodude turned their attention towards them. They all charged forward, but Cyan and Kala weren't deterred.

"Another!" they both yelled in unison.

A flurry of bubbles and leaves tore through the group of Geodude, sending most of them flying backward. Some that were able to avoid the attacks started to crackle with electricity, and they glared at the trainers.

"What do you say we do?" Cyan asked.

Kala looked around. "We take out the leader. Wherever it is, we find it, we beat it, and they all stop."

"You really think that'll work?"

"That's how it works in movies!"

The ground started to shake as the remaining Geodude pulled stones from the ground. And then with one big heave, they tossed an avalanche of rubble towards the trainers.

"Brionne, let's do this!" Cyan said as he raised his arm, showing off his blue crystal.

Brionne nodded, and the two quickly struck the four poses necessary to send energy flowing through their bodies. And then, Brionne shot forward. He created a mass of water from his mouth, turning it into a whirlpool that absorbed the remaining Geodude. And then, like before, Brionne dove in. Unable to fight back, the Geodude were repeatedly tackled into, their cries barely breaking through their watery prison. When the water slowly died down, all of the Geodude collapsed to the ground.

"Yatta!" Cyan yelled, but his happy expression soon faded away as the ground continued to move, revealing more Geodude had come to the area. Their heads bobbed up and down as they came in closer, and the reality of the situation began to set in.

"We're trapped," Kala said as she looked around. There were dozens of Geodude, and they were infuriated by the audacity of the trainers.

Then, all of the Geodude stopped, and they punched the ground with their massive fists. They chanted as they created a path, revealing a larger Pokémon behind the group. It slowly walked down the path, shaking the ground with each step. It was a darker grey, and it had multiple black rods protruding from its arms.

"Let me guess. That thing is a Graveler?" Cyan asked as he looked at the Pokémon.

Kala nodded her head. "They're very quick-tempered, and the people call the sparks that emit from a Graveler in battle 'the fireworks of the earth,' so let's be careful."

"Bring it, bub!" Cyan said.

The Graveler roared back, and four Geodude took their positions in front of him. They all started a roll towards the two trainers.

"We got this!" Kala exclaimed. "Razor Leaf!"

Dartrix flew in front of Brionne before he unleashed a dozen leaves from his body. They shot across the road, slicing into the Geodude and forcing them to sink to the ground immediately. Graveler, seemingly impressed, lifted one of the Geodude, tossed it away, and then puffed out his chest.

"I'll take 'em," Cyan said.

"Graveler…"

Trainer and Pokémon stared at one another, waiting for the other to make their move. The wind blew through the road, and the other passengers on the bus watched as the tension grew and grew. And then, Cyan made his command.

"Aqua Jet!"

Brionne covered himself in aquatic energy before he exploded forward. But Graveler had the proper counter. His right fist started to crackle with electricity, and he swung wide, knocking Brionne directly in the face. The Water-type fell hard against the ground, rolling backward. He quickly recovered though, standing up on his two front legs.

"Let's go for long-distance!" Cyan yelled. "Bubble Beam!"

"Brrri!" the Pokémon called as he unleashed a wild flurry of bubbles from his mouth.

Graveler didn't seem to have a proper counter-attack like before, so this time, he lifted one of the other Geodude, barked orders, and then tossed his comrade into the air. Geodude started to glow with white energy, and then, before anyone could figure out what was happening, it exploded. The white energy covered the area and knocked most of the other Geodude off of the road. It wiped out Brionne's Bubble Beam completely and then flung Dartrix and Brionne to their trainers. From the white light, Graveler emerged, his fist crackling with electric energy once again.

"Icy Wind!" Cyan desperately called.

Brionne was heavily damaged from the attack, but he managed to open his mouth and release the cold wind. It blew over Graveler, slowing down his movements, and with time, the electricity faded away as he fought back against the attack.

"Disarming Voice!"

Brionne, now a little bit more recovered from the previous blast, stood back up on his two front legs, and then let out a shriek. This time, Graveler stopped moving completely, and he winced as the pink energy washed over him.

Cyan took his chance. "Let's finish this with Aqua Jet!"

"Brrri!"

"Graveler!"

Brionne was once again encapsulated by aquatic energy before he shot forward. Graveler, bothered by the attacks from before, glared. He started a forward run, and electricity sparked off of his body. The two Pokémon crashed, creating an explosion of smoke and dust, and when it all faded away, they were both lying on the ground unconscious.

"Here's my chance!" Cyan said as he drew a Poké Ball from his belt.

"You're gonna catch that thing?!"

Without saying a word, Cyan threw the ball, making it curve at the last moment. It connected with Graveler, and all of the Geodude watched in horror as their kingpin was absorbed with the white light. The ball fell to the ground, and it started to rock back and forth.

"Geo!"

It rocked.

"Dude!"

Back and forth.

"Geodude-dude!"

And then it let out its soft _ding_. Graveler was caught.

Everyone went silent as Cyan slowly walked to the Poké Ball. He knelt, putting his hand on Brionne's head. The Water-type cooed before allowing himself to be returned, and then Cyan pushed the button on Graveler's ball. Graveler emerged, and he shook his head. He glanced at Cyan in disbelief.

"Alright, so I caught you," Cyan said. "I need you to tell your Geodude that they need to leave this area and stop bothering people."

Graveler was silent. His look turned to a glare.

"And I need you to know that you're not unbeatable. It's not nice to bully people." Cyan motioned to the passengers on the bus. "They did nothing to you, so they didn't deserve this today. Got it?"

"Graveler."

"Good," Cyan said. He pushed the button twice on the Poké Ball, and blue light emitted from it. It covered Graveler before exploding off of him. The passengers and group of Geodude stared at Cyan and Graveler with a look of confusion over their faces. "I've released you because your Geodude need you. Do better by them."

Graveler, puzzled at what to do, simply said, "Graveler." He turned to his gang and started to bark orders. The Geodude complied with whatever he said, and they moved off of the road.

"Good," Cyan said. He stood up and walked back to Kala. "Let's get going."

Graveler never moved. He watched as the two trainers got back onto the bus and took their seats. Cyan didn't look back at him, and before Graveler knew it, the bus roared up again, and it was back on its way. The Pokémon watched as the bus continued down the road and the boy who defeated him left.

"Graveler…"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

This was a fun chapter to write. Getting a little bit of Kala's background, and the Graveler gang was interesting. I'm going to continue writing some of Kala's background throughout the next few chapters and such. I want to flesh out her character a little bit more.

**A/N 2020**

Simple edits. Loved revisiting this chapter.

**REVIEWS:**

wisdom-jewel - "_The battles are great and very enjoyable as always._" - Thank you!

pokemonking0924 - "_I'm just wondering if Cyan will get the hidden z crystals"_ \- If I'm being 100% honest with you, I haven't decided yet. I know that Logan has three of them, and Cyan has the potential to get two, but we'll see.


	22. Explain Yourselves!

**(Reworked Agust 5th, 2020)**

**Chapter 22 - "Explain Yourselves!"**

* * *

The duo, upon arriving in Malie City again, decided to stay for another night. The battle with Graveler and his gang had done some damage to Brionne, so Cyan wanted to make sure that he got the proper rest before moving on.

The next morning, the duo and their Pokémon enjoyed a simple breakfast of pancakes with local Alolan fruits. When they finished eating, they went to the Pokémon Center courtyard to stretch.

Kala, trying to get Jangmo-o used to battling, had her three Pokémon do simple dances with her. The three all basked in the morning sun as they performed slow Alolan dances, stretching their bodies. Occasionally, they would strike poses that would prepare them for battle, and Jangmo-o seemed as though he were a natural.

Meanwhile, Cyan and his Pokémon lightly jogged around the courtyard. Ivysaur kept up with Cyan while Brionne, who had trouble with movement on land, moved at a slow pace alongside Oranguru. Lycanroc and Salandit felt the need to challenge one another, and they raced around the courtyard as fast as they could. This, unfortunately, tired both of them out more than anything.

It didn't take too long, and the group finished their morning exercises. It was now time for them to go off for their next destination and Cyan's second trial on Ula'ula Island.

But something was off.

The usual quiet Malie City was loud, and people flooded the streets. The residents seemed bothered by all of the ruckus and tourists were angry that they weren't able to easily move throughout the city.

"What's going on?" Cyan asked as he looked into the crowd. Everyone was pointed towards the garden, and they seemed to be getting angrier and angrier.

"I'm not sure, but let's try to get a closer look," Kala said. She grabbed ahold of Cyan's arm and pulled him as they worked themselves through the crowd.

The two heard people shouting, and from the sounds of it, the garden was closed off for some reason. The garden was one of the most popular attractions on all of Ula'ula Island, and people who came from all around the world wanted to get a look at it.

"Can't they just come back tomorrow?" Cyan asked. The two were still slowly making their way through the crowd.

Kala nodded. "They could, but I think that something else is up. I'm not sure why they'd close the garden."

Finally, it all started to become clear as the two made it to the front of the raging crowd. At the front of the entrance to the garden stood two teenagers, both wearing bandanas with skull prints on them. Once they saw Kala and Cyan, a look of terror came over their face.

"It's, like, those dweebs from before!" the Team Skull member with pink hair screeched.

"We were told there wouldn't be any trainers here, man!" the boy with slicked-back blue hair exclaimed.

The two were quick, and they drew out their Poké Balls.

Cyan and Kala sighed before looking at each other.

"It's you two again?" Cyan asked. "How about we don't battle, but we say that we did. We'd just beat you anyways."

"Shut up, man!" the boy yelled. "You know nuthin'! Our boss wants to enjoy the sights, and he doesn't need anyone disturbing him right now. And if Malie City is lucky, we'll turn this place into our next base of operations, man!"

"Litten," Kala said. Her Pokémon nodded and then walked forward.

Cyan thought for a moment before he picked his Poké Ball. He tossed it into the air, Oranguru appearing from the light.

"Go!" the two Team Skull members shouted. They threw their Poké Balls forward. The chunky Raticate and a large yellow Pokémon with a white mane and a large nose emerged. They looked out at Cyan and Kala with anger in their eyes.

"His Drowzee evolved into a Hypno," Cyan remarked. "Maybe they'll be a challenge now."

"You're pretty cocky for someone who's about to lose, man!"

"We'll, like, crush you!"

"Headbutt!"

"Hyper Fang!"

"Here they come! Litten, start with Scary Face!"

Litten jumped into the air while the two Pokémon came dashing towards her. She released energy from her face, creating an image in the air resembling a ghost's scowl. And then, to go along with the image was a roar of a Pokémon much larger than Litten. The two charging Pokémon slowed down as they looked into the air, giving Cyan his chance.

"Zen Headbutt!"

Oranguru was filled with psychic energy before he lunged forward, his head lowered. He tackled into Hypno, sending the opponent's Psychic-type reeling backward.

"Crunch!"

The chubby Raticate changed his attack direction and turned towards Oranguru. With a quick snap forward, he clamped down dark energy onto the simian Pokémon. Oranguru let out a loud groan before he started to stumble back.

"Headbutt, man!"

The Hypno recovered from his attack and then charged yet again. This time, he was able to land a direct hit, making Cyan's Pokémon fly backward.

"Ember!"

Litten landed in front of Oranguru before unleashing small spurts of flames forwards. The spurts collided with Raticate and Hypno, irritating them slightly, but they looked ready to attack once again.

"Psybeam!"

"Crunch!"

"Confusion!"

"Fire Fang!"

Hypno and Oranguru both raised their hands and pointed at one another. They focused their energy, and they tested each other's mental strength, something that the people looking on was unable to see.

Meanwhile, Raticate and Litten darted towards the middle of their makeshift battlefield. They collided, sending dark energy and flames into the air. When the smoke cleared, they stood still, attached in a test of strength.

The four Pokémon stood in their standstills as they struggled against one another. But it was eventually Team Skull who made their next commands.

"Hyper Fang!"

"Poison Gas!"

Raticate snapped back, and his jaws started to glow with white energy while Hypno released his psychic attack. He started to create a purple haze from his palms, and he sent it wafting forward.

"Feint Attack!" Cyan ordered.

Oranguru held out his hands in front of his face and let out a screech, startling all of the Pokémon. Hypno faltered for a moment, and the gas slightly faded away. Then, Oranguru lunged forward, punching Hypno with dark energy. The yellow Pokémon fell on his back and flinched, unable to get back up.

"No, man!"

Raticate then tried to use his attack, but Kala made her command.

"Double Kick!"

As Raticate came forward, Litten twisted around. She kicked out, hitting Raticate once in the face and then another time in the stomach. The chubby Pokémon rolled backward and landed in a heap next to his partner.

Both of the Team Skull members stared in disbelief at their fainted Pokémon. They looked at each other and then screamed.

"Let's go!" Cyan said. He started to run while the Team Skull members panicked over their Pokémon. Kala, Litten, and Oranguru all followed close behind.

The garden was even quieter than it was a couple of days prior, but this was because there was no one to be found. The only sounds that could be heard were Cyan and Kala's footsteps as they ran across the wooden bridges that took them to the middle of the garden.

Sat in the middle was the gazebo from before. The girl that they had a small encounter with after Cyan's battle with Olivia stood on one of the benches and looked over the garden's ponds. Next to her was a man with white hair and black clothes. They looked away from where Cyan and Kala were coming from, but they knew of their presence.

"Explain yourselves!" Kala shouted.

The man stood still, and it was the girl with pink hair that turned around. She shot a glare at Kala. "We're just taking in the scenery of the garden."

"Can't do that without being a nuisance about it?" Kala snapped.

The girl stepped off of the bench and drew out a Poké Ball. "You're the nuisance. What did I tell you about fighting with Team Skull?"

Kala stepped in front of Cyan, and then Litten jumped in front of her. "It doesn't matter what you said. You're disrupting the peace. And Team Skull can't be trusted."

"Plumeria, take care of them," the man said, still looking away from the group.

"Got it, boss," she responded. With that, she threw out her Poké Ball, and a large winged Pokémon with a gaping wide mouth appeared. It shot its glare at Cyan and Kala, forcing Cyan to take a step back.

"I've heard horror stories of these Pokémon," Cyan said. "People get lost in caves in Kanto and have to deal with Golbat and Zubat for what feels like days. Be careful."

"Fire Fang!" Kala ordered.

"Air Cutter!"

As Litten bounded forward with fire exploding from her mouth, Golbat flew back a few feet. She started to flap her wings rapidly, releasing energy that cut through the air. It stopped Litten's motion, blowing back the Fire-type to the edge of the bridge. Her tail dipped into the water, and she shrieked before running to the middle.

"Ah. Kitty can't swim?" Plumeria said with a pouty face. "Sounds fine with me! One more Air Cutter!"

"Ember!"

This time, Litten released spurts of fire from her mouth which clashed with the wind energy. They fought with one another for a while, but it was Golbat's attack that won out, blasting the fire back at Litten. The fire and wind energy collided with the small Pokémon, sending her reeling backward into Kala's arms.

Kala glared. "We're not finished!" she said as she pulled out her next Poké Ball. "Go, Dartrix!"

The elegant bird Pokémon materialized from the ball, and he was immediately prepared to battle. The two Flying-types stared at one another, waiting for their trainers' calls.

"Wing Attack!"

"Use Ominous Wind!"

This time, Golbat moved forward, her wings glowing with white energy. She swooped down, but Dartrix unleashed a wind filled with black and purple energy from his wings. The energy collided with Golbat, putting her attack to a stop.

"Now follow with Razor Leaf!"

Dartrix darted into the air and twisted his body, releasing a flurry of leaves from his wings. Then, with one swift motion, he whipped around, sending the leaves forward. They ripped into Golbat's body, forcing the Pokémon to fall to the ground.

"Peck!"

"One more Wing Attack!"

The two Pokémon shot forward, colliding in the sky above the bridge. They paused as they held out their positions before both collapsing. The two trainers were quick though, and they let the red streams from their Poké Balls absorb the Pokémon, returning them to safety.

"You couldn't beat two simple Pokémon?" the man snapped. He turned, revealing that his eyes were seemingly sunken in as though he hadn't slept in weeks. He stepped off the bench and then approached the edge of the gondola.

"Sorry, Guzma," Plumeria muttered. "They were stronger than I thought they would be."

Guzma pulled his Poké Ball from the inside of his black overshirt. "I'll guess I'll just have to take care of them myself."

Cyan stepped forward, and his Oranguru soon followed. Oranguru closed his eyes and began to focus, ready to battle whatever it was that Guzma would choose.

"Golisopod, use First Impression!" Guzma commanded as he tossed the Poké Ball into the air. It exploded open, and a large Pokémon with what appeared to be silver armor covering it quickly emerged, and before Cyan could make a command, he snapped forward. With one swift strike, he slashed at Oranguru. The two stood still, and then, out of nowhere, Oranguru collapsed to the ground.

"What?!" Cyan yelled. He ran over to his Pokémon and knelt. Golisopod towered over the two of them, but when Cyan tried to catch its gaze, the Pokémon shyly looked away. With that, Cyan withdrew Oranguru and then pulled out his next Poké Ball and threw it forward. Lycanroc appeared behind Golisopod and growled.

"Don't think that your Pokémon are even close to strong enough to take on mine," Guzma snapped. "Use Swords Dance!"

"I guess we'll just have to test you then!" Cyan snapped. "Howl!"

The two Pokémon charged their energy, and they started to glow with a slight red aura before kneeling, preparing for their trainers' commands.

"Accelerock!"

"Razor Shell!"

As Lycanroc bounded forward with small rocks forming around her body, Golisopod quickly formed an aquatic blade of energy around his arm. He swiped as soon as Lycanroc was within reach, and the two collided. They both paused for a moment before, once again, Cyan's Pokémon collapsed to the ground.

"No way," Cyan muttered. "No way… One hit?"

"It's so strong," Kala said.

Guzma started to laugh. "You ain't seen nothing like my Golisopod before, kid. Don't even try to think you can take me."

Cyan returned Lycanroc and then thought about his next move. He understood that Razor Shell was a Water-type move, but the creature that stood before him appeared to be a Bug-type in appearance. Nonetheless, he had to take his chance. He threw his Poké Ball forward, and Ivysaur materialized on the bridge. He stretched out and then looked up at Golisopod, not unnerved by the larger Pokémon.

"Another weak Pokémon," Guzma said. "Use Slash!"

Golisopod bounded forward, and his claw started to glow bright white.

"Seed Bomb!"

Moments before Golisopod could strike, Ivysaur unleashed a white seed from the tip of his bulb. It exploded almost immediately, sending a pink smoke into the air that covered both of the Pokémon.

"Razor Leaf!"

The two trainers couldn't see what was happening, but Ivysaur let out a cry, and a flurry of razor-sharp leaves emerged from the pink smoke. Eventually, Golisopod stumbled backward as the leaves continued to pelt against him. He raised his arms in irritation and then began to swipe them away.

"Vine Whip!"

Ivysaur reached out with his two vines, still covering himself from with the smoke. But Guzma had a counter prepared.

"Grab 'em!"

Golisopod was quick and reached out his two claws, grabbing ahold of Ivysaur's vines. He then quickly heaved, tossing Ivysaur into the air.

"Slash!"

Ivysaur, now helpless to do anything, flailed as his body started to fall back to the ground. Golisopod bounded forward and charged energy within his claw before he slashed, knocking Ivysaur backward. The Grass-type crashed into the bridge and slid against its wooden surface. With only one attack, Ivysaur was clearly worn out.

"Ivysaur!" Cyan yelled. He gritted his teeth and then looked back to Golisopod. "He's so strong…"

"Ivy!" the Grass-type screeched as he stood back up. Suddenly, energy started to surge throughout his body, and a white glow came off of him. His body began to morph and change slightly, growing a lot more massive in size. Soon, the white light exploded off of him, and he had taken a new form.

"Yeah!" Cyan exclaimed. "Venusaur!"

"Saur!"

Guzma laughed. "It doesn't make any difference."

"Vine Whip!" Cyan ordered, ignoring Guzma's doubts.

Venusaur was a little bit slower now, but the vines that he released were much thicker. Once again, Golisopod caught them with his claws, and he tried to lift, but Venusaur was considerably larger now, and a look of panic came over Golisopod's face.

"Saur!" Venusaur called, letting Cyan know that he'd handle the rest. With that, he lifted the massive leaves on his back, and small pink petals fell from his body. The whipped up and swirled forward, creating a blizzard of petals and then slicing into Golisopod and making the Bug-type screech.

"What in the world was that?" Cyan wondered. He turned to Kala who simply shrugged her shoulders. "It looked like a mega Razor Leaf!"

Soon, the petals died down, and somehow, Golisopod remained standing. The red aura from before reemerged, and he shot a death glare at Venusaur.

"Another Swords Dance?!" Cyan yelled.

Guzma started to chortle. "Your Petal Blizzard was strong, but my Golisopod is on a whole different level, boy. Golisopod, use Slash!"

Golisopod roared and then sliced through the binds that Venusaur had created. He then charged forward, energy exploding off of his body.

Cyan turned to his Pokémon, seeing that he was still worn out from the battle as an Ivysaur. "Let's push a little bit more! Take Down!"

"Saur!"

"Goli!"

The two Pokémon charged into one another, and there was a small explosion of white light. To everyone's surprise, Venusaur was tossed back, and he landed with a hard crash in front of Cyan, shaking the bridge. When the light faded, Golisopod was left heaving, and a thin veil of blue energy engulfed his body. He was then absorbed back into Guzma's Poké Ball that remained attached to his belt.

Guzma grinned and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "My Golisopod is still able to go, boy. You were only able to knock down roughly half of his energy."

Cyan knelt and put his hand on Venusaur's rough skin. The Pokémon was breathing heavily, but with some rest, he'd ultimately be okay.

Guzma began to walk forward, and he closed his eyes. "Our battle is done. Stay out of Team Skull's way. You're only going to make things worse if you do." He passed Cyan and Kala without looking at them and continued on his way down the bridge. Plumeria followed in his footsteps, shooting daggers with her eyes at Kala.

Soon, it got quiet again, and it was only Cyan, Kala, and their Pokémon. Cyan withdrew his new Venusaur into his ball and then stood up.

"I can't believe I lost," he mumbled.

"We lost," Kala added. "You weren't in it alone."

Cyan looked down the bridge where Guzma and Plumeria disappeared. "I guess this means that I have to keep getting stronger. Next time we meet, I'm not going to lose."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**:

So, Cyan loses. I think he's gotten a bit cocky because of his successes in the trials, but when it comes to actual battling, maybe he's not as good as he thinks he is? And it looks like Kala has some work to do too.

**A/N 2020**

While this chapter is important (because of Venusaur evolving), I always forget about it.

**REVIEWS:**

wisdom-jewel - _"I love Kala's past. It would be interesting to see her do become one in the future, or make a reference in Logan and Yurie's story about her. It would be fun. Can the Garveler gang be an ongoing gag? Like they appear every once and a while?"_ \- As for referencing Logan and Yurie's story (small spoiler, but I think it's worth knowing) Kala and Logan do know each other. And for Graveler and his gang, I want to make them come back at some point.

CrescentApple - _"Kala's backstory was unexpected but a curious one. I never saw her with huge potential, just a Hermione-esque character :p It'd be funny if Tapu Koko appeared before Kala to tell her "get strong, because I want ro battle you in the future" and when they meet avain Tapu Koko just DECIMATES her entire team. baah, I love me some humiliation equals learning. I cant see Cyan affected by this. Win or lose he enjoys plain battling either way."_ \- Kala does seem to take losses more personally, but as we'll see in the next chapter, Cyan doesn't like losing either. I also really like the idea of Kala eventually getting to battle against Tapu Koko. Maybe I can work that in at some point.


	23. That Was Protect!

**(Reworked August 5th, 2020)**

**Chapter 23 - "That Was Protect!"**

* * *

**One Year Previous**

"Okay, class. As you all know, today we're each going to present. The theme of today's presentation is our dreams for the future," Ms. Eriko told her class. "I know that a presentation might not seem like much, especially in terms of Pokémon training, but having people watch while you do something personal can be nerve-wracking. Imagine hundreds of people watching you battle."

A ten-year-old Kala sighed. "I hate presentations."

Lilo laughed and then lightly punched her friend in the arm. "You'll be okay. But, just like battling, I'll show you how it's done."

"Who wants to go first?"

Lilo, without hesitation, stood up and walked to the front of the class. She took one glance at her paper and then put it upside down on the podium.

"Hello."

"Hello," the whole class said back.

"My dream is simple. I want to be the strongest trainer to ever come from Alola. I want to travel the world and become a champion in a foreign land. I study battle techniques every day, and I read about Pokémon from foreign lands."

Ms. Eriko smiled. "Where do you want to become champion?"

"Galar, miss."

"The Galar League is a little bit different from other places, but I'm sure you'd make a great champion one day, Lilo," Eriko said before she started to clap. Everyone followed along, and Lilo took her seat once more. "Who's next?" Ms. Eriko asked.

"Kala!" Lilo exclaimed. She grinned, and Kala groaned before forcing herself to stand up.

She walked to the podium and looked at her class. It was roughly thirty people ages ranging from seven to ten. She knew all of them very well, but she still didn't like the idea of talking about her future with them. She gripped at the sides of the podium and ran her fingers across its wood, feeling where some of it had been chipped over the years.

"I-I want to…" she started. She looked down at the podium, avoiding the gaze of her classmates. "I want to become…"

It was silent once again. She felt like this was a ridiculous task. What was the point in sharing her future goals and dreams? What did she learn about Pokémon battling through this presentation? She looked up again.

"I want to become the Island Kahuna for Melemele."

Ms. Eriko clapped her hands together once. "Just like your grandfather! I expected an answer like that!"

Kala nodded.

Ms. Eriko continued, "And the Kahuna gets to choose who's next in line, so I'm sure if you try hard, you'll be chosen. Why do you want to be kahuna?"

Kala stood up straight, but she still attempted to avoid everyone's gaze. "It's my duty to protect Alola. I met Tapu Koko, and my mom thinks that it chose me to be the next kahuna."

Ms. Eriko smiled. "Like destiny."

* * *

**Present Day**

With their loss heavy on their minds, Cyan and Kala now made their way through Route 13. Oddly, they were quiet. Cyan would usually fill up the silence with talk about his home, and he'd relentlessly ask Kala questions about all of the Pokémon and flowers and clothing items that they'd see on their journey. But today, he was quiet and walked slower than usual.

"You want to know anything about your upcoming trial?" Kala asked.

Cyan slowly shook his head. "No. I'm good."

"Are you sure? This trial is a doozy!"

Cyan stopped walking and then sighed. "I can't afford to have you help me anymore."

"What?"

"Today, we got beaten badly by Team Skull."

"That's a sentence I thought I'd never hear."

"I think that I've been going into my trials too prepared. I know what I'm getting into, and I can sort of make strategies beforehand. We walk up a volcano, I know I'm fighting a Fire-type, we go into a jungle, I'm guessing that it'll be a Grass-type, and so forth and so on."

Kala nodded. "I mean, that's an obvious assessment."

"But then sometimes I ask you to give me advice before we go in, and I want to go in completely blind. When we fought Guzma and Plumeria, we were completely blind, and we lost."

"So, you want to learn to be more adaptable?" Kala asked.

"Yeah. You never know who you'll battle. You can never be too prepared, but I want to be a trainer who can go in without preparing."

Kala folded her arms. "That's one way of tackling everything. Sounds good to me, I guess. But what about us?"

Cyan was slightly taken aback. "U-us?"

"Yeah. What do we do? If you don't want my advice, then should I keep traveling with you?"

"Oh. Um, yeah! Of course!" Cyan answered now that he understood what she was getting at. "I mean, you're my friend, and I still want to learn everything I can about Alola. I just want to become the best trainer that I can."

Kala simply smiled.

The two continued down Route 13 for a little while longer. There were more trainers than usual, and from the looks of most of them, they were pretty strong. But there was one trainer that caught their eyes. A trainer dressed all in black with green hair managed to stick out from the rest. And upon seeing Cyan and Kala, she appeared delighted. At her side was a small bipedal Pokémon with scalchops on her thighs.

"Emma!" Cyan yelled.

The goth girl approached the two and she waved. "It's been a while. How goes your challenge?"

Cyan grinned and gave her a thumbs up. "Not bad!"

"We did have a run-in with some bad people yesterday though, and that's taken its toll," Kala explained. "It looks like Oshawott has changed a bit since we last met."

"Yeah!" Emma exclaimed. "My little Oshawott evolved into a Dewott just a few days after our battle. She's super strong now."

Cyan knelt and examined the new Pokémon. "She looks so strong.

Emma looked over her two friends. She could see that something was a little bit off about them, so she offered what any trainer would. "Kala, how about a battle? The people here are chumps, and I'd love more of a challenge."

Kala looked down at her Litten and smiled. "I think I'd like that. I gotta beat you as repayment for the battle royale."

_Kala is growing more confident in battle. Win or lose, this can be good for her._ Cyan thought. He stepped back.

"How about two on two?" Emma suggested.

Kala nodded. "Sounds perfect to me!"

They created space and both prepared to make their selections, but then suddenly, a bright white light exploded from Emma's belt, and a small brown Pokémon appeared on the field. It looked up at Emma with its hopeful eyes before laughing and turning to Dewott. It swooned upon seeing the Water-type Pokémon, wistfully rocking from side to side as it became entranced with love.

"Eevee…" Emma muttered. "Sorry. He's still kind of young. But I guess he's made my decision for me. I'll go with Eevee first."

Kala smiled and pulled out a Poké Ball that was extra shiny. "In that case, I'll use my youngest Pokémon! Jangmo-o, go!"

Jangmo-o materialized onto the field and stretched. He yawned before catching Cyan's glance. He playfully opened his mouth and danced around.

"Peek-a-boo," Cyan said silently, making the Pokémon laugh hysterically.

"Tackle!" both of the girls ordered in unison.

The two young Pokémon turned to one another before charging forward, weakly stumbling into their attacks. They collided and then both fell back, laughing at their attempts.

"Hey, let's get serious," Kala said, slightly embarrassed.

"Use Growl!"

Eevee got back up and then growled at Jangmo-o, terrifying the Dragon-type. He took a step back, a look of horror plastered across his face.

"Tackle!" Kala ordered, thinking that's all she could do at the moment.

Jangmo-o cautiously jumped forward, tackling his head into Eevee, doing enough damage to irritate the Normal-type.

"Tail Whip!" Emma called.

Eevee turned his body and wagged his tail around, brushing it softly against Jangmo-o's face. The Dragon-type started to giggle playfully once more, but then Emma made her next command.

"Tackle!"

Eevee shot around before lunging forward, jabbing the entirety of her body into Jangmo-o. The Dragon-type was flung backward, and he landed hard on his back. He slowly got back to his feet, but now, his smile had faded away from his face.

"Tackle!" Emma ordered once more.

Eevee ran forward, but then Jangmo-o howled, and a blue forcefield formed in front of his body. The Normal-type collided with the shield and bounced off of it, landing back a few feet. Eevee looked at the forcefield, perplexed by the complicated attack.

"That was Protect!" Kala yelled out happily. "I didn't know that you could do something like that…"

"Jang!" the Pokémon snapped. "Mo!"

With that, Jangmo-o's body began to glow with blue energy, and he twisted around. Blue flames exploded from his tail before he swung wide, crashing it into Eevee and sending the Normal-type Pokémon into the air. Eevee landed hard on the ground, unflinching. Jangmo-o soon fell after, the effects of the attack wearing on his body.

"Whoa…" Kala muttered.

"I thought you said he was a baby Pokémon!" Emma yelled.

"He is! That was his first battle!"

The two trainers ran onto the field to their Pokémon, and they smiled as they picked the playful creatures up. Both Jangmo-o and Eevee stirred in their arms, and to both of the trainers' relief, started to giggle. The trainers walked back to their original positions and returned their Pokémon to their balls.

"How about a more serious battle?" Emma asked.

Kala simply nodded and then looked down at Litten. "You're up."

"Dewott."

The two Pokémon slowly walked onto the field and they stared each other down. Litten crouched as Dewott readied to grab her scalchops if commanded to.

"Litten, use Ember!"

"Cut through it with Razor Shell!"

Litten leaped into the air before raining small spurts of fire towards Dewott. But it was no issue for the Water-type, as she quickly drew out her blades of aquatic energy, and with one swift swipe, destroyed all of the fire. Then, she continued forward, preparing to strike Litten directly.

"Scary Face!"

As soon as Litten landed back on solid ground, she growled, and black energy exploded from her face, forming what appeared to be a ghostly scowl. Dewott stopped in her tracks, and the aquatic blades dissipated.

"Ember again!"

Now that Dewott was frozen, Litten unleashed her flames yet again. This time, it was a direct hit, sending Dewott rolling backward. Once Dewott was back to a standing position, she raised her two scalchops, blocking the rest of the flames.

"Water Pulse!"

Dewott leaped into the air, sheathed her scalchops, and then formed a ball of energy in between her two palms. With a quick movement, she flung the orb towards the ground. It exploded, creating a small wave of water that raced directly towards Litten.

"Jump!" Kala commanded, knowing well that she had no attack that could properly fend off Water Pulse.

Litten tried to jump backward, but the water was too quick. It engulfed Litten, forcing the Fire-type back. She screeched as the water dragged her body across the field, and once it faded away, she slowly stood back up, her movements staggered.

"Fury Cutter!" Emma's voice called.

Upon landing on the ground, Dewott drew one of the scalchops from her thigh and focused energy into it. A long blade formed from dark green energy was created, and she ran forward with it over her head, prepared to swing.

"Double Kick!" Kala commanded.

Litten was still staggered, but she managed to twist her body around as Dewott approached. With one kick, she knocked the scalchop from Dewott's grip, and then with another, she hit the Water-type directly in the face. Dewott yelped as she stumbled backward slightly. She held at her nose and squinted her eyes, leaving herself open to Kala's next command.

"Fire Fang!"

Litten jumped forward and latched onto Dewott's shoulder, and then suddenly, flames exploded from her mouth. The two were set on fire, and they struggled as Dewott tried to shake Litten off of her.

"Roll and use Razor Shell!"

Dewott took in a deep breath and calmed herself down for a moment. She tucked and rolled to the side, dragging Litten along with her. And then, with one movement, she picked up her scalchop, put aquatic energy into it, and swiped, knocking Litten off of her. The Fire-type fell to the ground with a sickening _thud_, and her body went limp, indicating that the match was over. Dewott fell to one knee, and keeping one eye open, looked out at the fallen Litten.

The trainers ran onto the field. Kala scooped up Litten from the ground, and Emma allowed Dewott to fall into her arms.

"That was exciting!" Emma declared. "You're a pretty good trainer, Kala."

"Thank you," Kala said as she looked at her Pokémon. Litten breathed softly as she rested in her arms. "You too."

Cyan clapped and walked to the middle of the battlefield to meet them. "That was intense! I didn't know that Litten has so much fight in her!"

"Where are you off to next, Emma?" Kala asked.

Emma pointed in the direction opposite of where Cyan and Kala were headed. "I have a match with the kahuna in a couple of days. I've been preparing for that."

"So, you've already cleared Acerola's trial?" Kala asked. "You really are good."

"Yeah. Her challenge reminded me of _the broken teacup incident_!" Emma said. She opened her mouth to elaborate, but then Cyan quickly interrupted.

"No!" he yelled as he put his hands against his chest, forming an 'x' shape. "_Dame! Dame! Dame!_ I don't want any hints!"

Emma appeared puzzled before laughing at herself. "Well, okay. I guess I'll save it for another day."

The three laughed as something from a distance looked on curiously.

* * *

**Roughly Two Years in the Future**

The wind blew softly through the Alola Region. It was a warm day in the spring and the people of the region were out and about on their day to day activities. The kids on Melemele Island all went to the packed school near Hau'oli City. On Akala Island in Paniola Town, the people went to work on their farms, providing food for the whole region. On Ula'ula Island children played near the meadows. Poni Island was as noisy as ever as the strongest trainers in all of the region battled with one another while they prepared for the second-ever Manalo Conference.

But at the entrance of Vast Poni Canyon, was a quiet lone building. From the building, Alolan music softly radiated. A girl, nearing the age of fourteen, slowly danced to the music on what appeared to be a battlefield, her long green skirt waving with every motion. She moved to the music with her eyes closed, waving her arms around calmly. To the side, a canine Pokémon with a thick orange mane sat, watching every movement. Next to her was a small feline Pokémon with black and red fur. She laid down with eyes closed, enjoying the warmth that came from her companion.

The door creaked open, and the girl stopped moving. She opened her eyes and looked out. A young girl with long pitch-black hair poked her head through the door and nervously smiled.

"M-miss Kala, you have a challenger," she said.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

So, quite a bit. Emma made her reappearance. She'll be back a couple more times. And then there's something watching Cyan and Kala…?

And we got a glimpse of Kala's future. What kind of challenger do you think she has coming for her?

**A/N 2020**

Small edits!

**REVIEWS:**

pokemonking0924 - "_I wonder if Cyan will get a mega stone for Venusuar and the z moves that only specific Pokémon can use. Can't wait to see what sort of training our heroes will do to be better prepared for team skull" _\- The Mega Stone question is a good one, but Mega Evolution hasn't really happened yet in the world I've made. (Logan's story takes place two years after this) That said, who knows?

CrescentApple - "_That was sorry one sided until Venusaur showed up. I can see now that Cyan does not like to lose. I guess I'm so used to him winning I assumed he was okay losing too."_ \- I think he'll take losses a lot better than Logan. (Cyan isn't the kind of character to ever run away from a loss, whereas Logan becomes obsessed with his losses)

wisdom-jewel - "_Cyan can't win them all. At least Ivysaur becomes Venasaur. It would be wise for Cyan to work with his Pokemon and have trust-building exercises. Maybe next time when he faces Guzma the battle would end in a tie, hopefully."_ \- They'll be seeing Team Skull again sooner than later. He'll get another chance.


	24. Can You Handle Horror Movies?

**(Reworked August 5th, 2020)**

**Chapter 24 - "Can You Handle Horror Movies?"**

* * *

Cyan and Kala stayed at a Pokémon Center that was built in a place that Kala called Tapu Village. Cyan believed it was a weird place to build a center, but the fact that they had been traveling nonstop for a day, it was at the very least convenient.

The two sat in the diner of the center as they silently chewed their food. Cyan looked around, taking note that they were the only two customers in the whole diner. He thought back a bit, remembering that he didn't even see any other trainers when they rented their room.

"This place is creepy," he said. "Why is there no one else here?"

"Do you like horror movies?" Kala asked, ignoring Cyan's question.

"N-no," Cyan nervously answered.

"Can you handle horror movies?"

"Maybe. But, I'd rather watch literally anything else."

"I see."

Cyan sat back in his booth and stared wide-eyed at Kala. "Why?"

* * *

"C'mon," Kala said. The two were now traveling on Route 14 and its beach made of black sand. But Cyan was walking considerably slower than he ever had before. "Don't you want to take on your next trial?"

"You haven't told me about it, though! Instead, you keep asking weird questions like if I'm afraid of death and what scares me the most. It's rude!"

"You told me not to give you anymore hints."

"I didn't tell you to freak me out!"

"I'm not trying to freak you out. I just want to know more about you. You're my friend."

The two continued through Route 14. Cyan followed close behind, but he kept an eye out. Anytime he heard a noise that sounded out of the norm, he jumped and flailed his arms wildly. But, soon enough, they came upon their destination. In front of them was a massive building that anyone would be familiar with.

"A supermarket?" Cyan asked as he looked at the building. It was wide with walls made mostly from windows. They were plastered with what appeared to be outdated posters and newspapers, hiding what was on the inside. "You sure we're in the right place?"

"I'm sure."

Then, the doors slide open, and a small girl who wore a purple ragged dress revealed herself. She had a wistfulness to her walk and a slightly mischievous look in her eyes.

"Are you here for your trial?" she asked in a high-pitched, mousy voice.

Cyan stepped forward, his fears now washed away after seeing the goofy supermarket.

"The strong but silent type," the girl said. "My name is Acerola, and I'm the Trial Captain for Thrifty Megamart. Your challenge will start once you step through these doors."

"I'm Cyan, and I'm ready."

The girl reached into a small knapsack and pulled from it a small camera. She raised it and pushed its button, allowing a bright light to flash. The camera buzzed as it printed out the picture that she just took. She gripped on it lightly and shook the photo. Slowly, Cyan and Kala's image appeared.

"Your challenge is simple. You are to remain calm in scary situations. I want you to go into this market and take the perfect picture. It cannot be blurry and make sure that whatever you take a picture of, it's positioned perfectly. Not too small but not too big."

Cyan took the camera slowly and looked up at Acerola with a confused look on his face. "I'm taking a picture?"

Acerola simply nodded.

"Good luck," Kala said. She pushed Cyan ever so slightly. "I'm going to stay behind for this one. I think you'll be better off this way."

The doors to the market slid open, and Cyan slowly walked over. He peaked in, and it looked like a regular supermarket to me. He turned around, got one last wave from Kala and Acerola, and then stepped forward. The automatic doors closed behind him, and there was a soft buzz. Suddenly, it all went black.

"Hello?" Cyan said, his voice reverberating off the walls of the market, but everything else was silent. Cyan paused before he pulled out a Poké Ball. With a quick flick of his wrist, Salandit appeared in front of him. The fire that flowed through her body gave off a small glow, lightly illuminating the path in front of him.

"Sala?" she wondered as she looked around. She peered back at Cyan, and upon meeting his gaze, blushed.

"Think you can lead the way for a bit? It's impossible to see where we're supposed to go, and unlike last time, I don't have a good method to get through here."

Salandit simply nodded and then slowly waddled forward. Cyan followed behind closely while he looked around. He held tightly onto the camera, prepared to take a snapshot whenever the right opportunity came, but it was undeniable that his hands shook.

Now that the lights were off, the market seemed like an entirely different place. It was as though the market from before was a fully functioning store with well-stocked isles that we cleaned and organized. But what Cyan could make of the market now was a mess. It was as though the market had been destroyed by some sort of storm many years ago, and the isles were littered with trash and broken goods. Dust had collected on the floor, and Cyan walked through more spider-webs than he would have liked. Salandit remained calm though, and she weaved through the trash and the webs, constantly looking back to Cyan to make sure that he was following close behind.

"You're very brave," Cyan said, his voice shaking slightly. "I guess you'd have to be since you came from living on a volcano."

Salandit didn't respond but rather continued forward. But then, she stopped as there was a rattling noise that came out from ahead. Cyan's heart seemingly sank into his chest, and he slowly raised the camera, ready to take a picture if he could bring his fingers to move correctly.

"L-let's go," he said quietly.

The two stepped forward as slowly as they could, and Salandit released some fire from her mouth to illuminate the path that was before them. The fire revealed a shopping cart made of wire. It had been thrown over, and it laid on its with nothing within its cage. But to Cyan's surprise, it shook.

"Hello?" Cyan said.

The cart stopped shaking, and everything went quiet once more. Trainer and Pokémon cautiously approached the wire cart, and Cyan held out the camera. But nothing. The two paused, and Cyan sighed. They looked at one another and smiled.

"I guess it was no-"

Suddenly, there was a loud shriek, and a shadowy figure exploded from the cart. A face made of red and black energy loomed overhead, and its cry filled the market with a blood-curdling howl.

Cyan and Salandit screamed for their lives, and they turned and started to run the opposite way. Salandit was much faster than Cyan, and she found it much easier to weave through the isles. Cyan was much bigger than her, and he had to constantly jump over obstacles. One miss-timed jump was all it took, and Cyan found himself falling to the ground. He hit the hard marble ground face first, and Salandit looked back to him. The creature from before had followed them, and it was now inching closer and closer to Cyan.

"Sala!" the Pokémon cried out. She slithered back to her trainer, opened up her mouth, and released a small flame that exploded into a wave of fire. It engulfed the incoming threat.

Cyan looked back and he took his chance. As the fire illuminated the creature, he lifted his camera, centered it, and pushed the button on top, snapping a picture. The fire died down, the creature ran away, and they waited for the photo to print. Cyan felt at his face. As he applied pressure to his forehead, it stung. The wound he had taken was small, but he felt dizzy.

Nonetheless, he checked the photo, and to his surprise, all that was in the photo was Salandit's attack. The two looked at it with perplexed expressions on their faces. They both knew that something was there, and Cyan was positive that he took its picture. But the photo that he held in his hands showed no such creature.

Cyan slowly stood back up, his legs finally calming down. Salandit looked at him cautiously before he gave her the signal to continue forward. The two were now completely lost. Cyan had a good sense of direction, but after the small incident with the ghoul, he had lost any bearings on where they were. Even if he wanted to put the challenge on break and exit, he couldn't at this point. So, the two pressed forward.

"Thanks for saving me," Cyan said. "You didn't have to, but I'm glad you did."

Salandit simply kept walking forward, her hindlegs wildly waving back and forth.

The rest of their journey through the market was dull. Cyan got used to seeing the destroyed isles. He was no longer afraid of the webs. And the darkness was nothing to fear. The only thing that they could hear was Cyan's footsteps and Salandit's small legs pitter-pattering against the marble floor. After a while, it felt as though they had circled the market a few times, but now without an incident.

Cyan sighed while he looked around the dimly lit room. He squinted his eyes, trying to get an image of anything out of the ordinary, but nothing. He raised the camera and took a picture, illuminating the entire market momentarily. And then, something caught his eye. He took the photo and stuffed it into his pocket, not bothering to look at it. But instead, he focused on what was only a few yards away: two black doors.

"All markets have back rooms," he muttered. "I guess nothing is off-limits."

Salandit nodded.

The two walked forward slowly, and Cyan pressed his hand against one of the black doors, moving it slightly. He took in one deep breath and looked down at his companion. Salandit gave him the signal, and then he pushed the door open. What waited for them on the other side of the door was a small room. It was dimly illuminated by a single bulb that dangled from a wire from the ceiling. In the middle of the room sat a small creature. It seemed raggedy, and it hung its head low as its body shivered.

"H-hello?"

The creature perked its head up slightly, and it slowly turned its yellow body around. It made eye contact with Cyan with what appeared to be faux eyes.

Cyan examined it closely. The Pokémon seemed faintly familiar to him, but he couldn't tell from what. He raised his camera, positioned the Pokémon in the middle, and tried to calm his breathing.

"Say cheese," he said. With that, he clicked the button, and there was a flash.

The Pokémon, seemingly terrified by the camera, screeched. Cyan and Salandit yelled back, and they both jumped as the Pokémon started to grow in size, almost doubling. Then, the lights flashed on, illuminating the back room in its entirety. The Pokémon before them surged with energy, and a red aura came over it.

"I think we're in for a battle," Cyan muttered. "You ready?"

Salandit gulped and then stepped forward.

The Pokémon before them screeched once more, and behind it, a face familiar to Cyan and Salandit formed. A purple Pokémon materialized around the face, creating a creature that Cyan and read about in books.

"Haunter," Cyan muttered. He grabbed a Poké Ball and tossed it forward. Brionne emerged, and he stood up on his two front legs and did a pose, unaware of what was before him. He looked up, noticing the terrifying Pokémon before slowly lowering himself.

"We're dealing with a Ghost-type Pokémon, so be careful!" Cyan warned.

Salandit and Brionne nodded.

"Dragon Rage! Aqua Jet!"

Brionne was much faster than Salandit. He covered himself with aquatic energy before bounded forward. As Salandit released blue flames onto their small battle arena, Haunter zipped forward. Dark energy engulfed his fist, and punched, knocking Brionne directly in the jaw. Brionne's attack stopped, and he fell to the ground. Then, Haunter shifted his focus. His eyes started to glow, and a shadowy veil of energy stopped Salandit's blue flames. As though it had drowned them out, the flames disappeared suddenly. Haunter simply laughed.

"Sucker Punch and then some kind of Ghost-type move," Cyan muttered. "I have to be more crafty in my attacks…"

Haunter laughed as his ghostly body surged with energy. The way that the Pokémon carried himself told Cyan that he was going to be considerably strong. At this point, he was just playing with Cyan's Pokémon.

"Let's go long-ranged! Bubblebeam! Flame Burst!"

Cyan's two Pokémon unleashed their attacks simultaneously, creating a mix of bubbles and explosive flames. Haunter attempted to repeat his defensive maneuver from before to drown out the attacks, but it was only partially successful. The attacks broke through, and Haunter was quick enough to get out of the way. Everything went silent for one moment. Cyan and his Pokémon looked around, but neither Haunter nor the totem Pokémon could be found.

Then, Cyan felt a chill run up his spine. He turned to find Haunter floating directly behind him, his tail wagging frantically. The Pokémon quickly snapped forward and ran his tongue up the entirety of Cyan's face. Cyan's body froze up as though his nerves had all clenched at once, and he collapsed backward. His Pokémon, in response, unleashed attacks, but Haunter disappeared once again.

Cyan tried to turn his head, but it was almost impossible. His muscles had seized up, and all that he could do at the moment was merely watch as his Pokémon panicked about his state of being.

"O-Oranguru," Cyan managed to mutter.

Brionne and Salandit looked at one another and then they fumbled for Cyan's belt, ripping off the Great Ball before tossing it into the air. Oranguru materialized and he yawned before noticing Cyan in his state.

"Oran?" the Pokémon wondered.

Cyan, unable to speak, managed to nod slightly, and that was all that Oranguru needed to see.

"Oran!" the Pokémon ordered.

Salandit and Brionne turned back to the action and faced Haunter. The Ghost-type was laughing as drool slowly dripped from his mouth. He waved his arms in front of his face, telling them to bring it.

"Oranguru!"

Brionne moved forward and unleashed the blast of bubbles from his mouth. Haunter repeated his motions from before and tried to choke out the bubbles. As soon as he did, Salandit appeared from the explosion. She opened her maw wide as poisonous energy exploded forth. With one quick snap, she clamped her jaws down onto Haunter's body. The Ghost-type screamed, and to everyone's surprise, his body started to glow with a faint purple aura. Haunter had been poisoned.

"Yeah," Cyan muttered softly. Feeling in his fingers had slowly started to come back.

"Oran!" the Pokémon ordered.

Salandit and Brionne divided, jumping to either side of Haunter. And before the Ghost-type could figure out what was coming, the two unleashed fire and bubbles from their mouths. The attacks exploded upon impact, and Haunter's scream bounced off the walls. When the smoke cleared, he was not to be found though.

"Guru-gu!" the simian Pokémon warned.

But it was too late. Haunter emerged from the shadows, and he placed his claw onto Brionne's head. Haunter started to radiate energy, and without much warning, Brionne fell into a deep sleep. The Ghost-type quickly span his body around and released the ghostly attack from before. Brionne was flung forwards, and he landed directly onto Salandit. The Fire-type squirmed as she tried to push her companion off, but Haunter was ready. He released his ghostly aura, and it wrapped around the two Pokémon. Quickly, it started to apply pressure on the two of them, sucking away their life force. With one small yelp, Salandit fell unconscious and Brionne became limp. Haunter laughed, but then the poisonous energy quickly flowed through him, and he slowly floated towards the ground. All three Pokémon had fainted.

"Oran?" the Pokémon wondered as he lifted the Poké Balls and returned his companions. He looked out towards the middle of the room where the totem Pokémon slowly emerged from the ground. It rattled as it cocked its neck from side to side, a sinister look in its fake smile.

Oranguru slowly bent over and grabbed the two remaining Poké Balls from Cyan's belt. With two quick tosses, Venusaur and Lycanroc appeared. Venusaur turned to Cyan, and a look of panic came over his face.

"Oranguru!" the Pokémon said, explaining the situation.

Venusaur, now filled with rage, turned and howled. He raised the leaves on his back, unleashing a storm of pink petals. They raced across the floor, but before they could hit the yellow Ghost-type, it disappeared. Not even a half-second later, it appeared in front of Venusaur, lifted a black claw made of dark energy, and swiped. Venusaur was struck directly in the face, and the attack seemingly shocked him into a momentary flinch.

"Oran!" the Pokémon ordered.

Lycanroc nodded, and her body surged with energy. She bounded forward as rocks formed at her sides. She collided with the small Ghost-type, letting the rocks slash against its body. The small yellow Pokémon retreated, and it watched as Oranguru made his next plan.

Cyan was finally able to move slightly, and he shifted over onto his side. Only his right leg had mobility while his left leg was still frozen. He tried to move his arms, and even though he could reach his bag, he had lost feeling in his fingers. Whether or not he was touching a zipper, he couldn't tell. His neck still wouldn't move enough to allow him to check.

"Oranguru!" the Pokémon commanded.

Venusaur started a slow run forward, and white energy exploded off of his body. Meanwhile, Lycanroc howled, and a red aura began to surround her, blowing a strong air through the room. Venusaur eventually reached the Ghost-type, but he bounded straight through it as though it wasn't really there. Venusaur turned and looked in surprise as Oranguru realized his mistake.

"Oranguru-guru!"

The Ghost-type lifted its dark claw once again and prepared to strike, but following Oranguru's orders, Venusaur reached out with his vine and grabbed the claw. With a separate vine, he gripped onto the Ghost-type, keeping her in place. Lycanroc followed by running forward and opening up her mouth. Dark energy exploded as she clamped down onto the Ghost-type. There was a momentary pause as all of the Pokémon stood still and waited for a reaction. The Ghost-type's large head then cocked as though its neck had been broken.

"Oran?"

Then, the Ghost-type went into a frenzy. It spun around, surprisingly strong enough to pull Venusaur towards it. From underneath its cloak, dozens of claws emerged, and they began to swipe rapidly at the two Pokémon. Pink energy exploded off of them with every strike.

"Oranguru!"

Lycanroc nodded and then opened her mouth, creating the dark energy once again. The Ghost-type was quick though. It reached with one of its claws and wrapped around the maw of Lycanroc, forcing her mouth shut. With another claw, she punched Lycanroc in the snout.

Cyan had gained feeling in his fingers, and he unzipped his bag. Items started to slowly stumble out, and he turned his body around, finding the proper item that he was looking for. Using all of the energy that he could find within himself, he grabbed the item, and took a bite of it, letting the juices flow down his chin, but more importantly, into his throat. The relief was instant, and his muscles all came back to him. He took a sigh of relief before standing up. His body had taken enough damage from the fall, but he still knew that he needed to fight back.

"Oranguru, use Zen Headbutt!" he called weakly.

Oranguru looked at Cyan and then nodded. He ran into the mess of the fight, ramming his body into the three Pokémon. They all fell back, and although it was clear that the totem Pokémon was tired, Lycanroc and Venusaur were in a much worse position.

"Let's do this!" Cyan called. He tried to raise his arm for a Z-Move, but he couldn't. His arm wasn't paralyzed, but rather it had fallen asleep from him putting all of his weight on it previously. It dangled limply at his side.

The totem Pokémon twisted its body around, flailing limbs built from shadows and pink energy wildly. The three Pokémon were all struck hard, and to Cyan's surprise, they all fell backward. Venusaur was the first to collapse, followed by Lycanroc, and then Oranguru, who had just barely entered the fight, fell to the ground.

Cyan looked up from his downed Pokémon. He was yet to lose a trial, and he wasn't sure what was going to happen next. But the totem Pokémon that was in front of him continued to flail around, its small body shaking with dark, evil energy. It inched closer and closer, and Cyan took a step back. He lifted his three Poké Balls, returning his downed Pokémon to safety. It was now him face to face with the ghostly creature.

"I'm not afraid of you!" he yelled.

The Pokémon startled to cackle maniacally, and the energy that emanated from its body increased. It raised two of its claws and prepared to strike.

And then, from out of nowhere, a round Pokémon appeared. His body sparked with electric energy, and he focused it into his fist. With one quick forward movement, the new Pokémon jabbed the Ghost-type, knocking it backward. The Pokémon turned to Cyan with a wide grin on his face.

"Graveler?" Cyan asked. "What are you doing here?"

There was no time for Graveler to answer as the Ghost-type attempted one more strike. Claws of shadows raced from the darkness towards Graveler, but the Rock-type was prepared for a fight. He leaped into the air, and the ground below Cyan started to rumble. Rocks were pulled like magnets from the floor, and with Graveler's energy, he flung them forward. They crashed one by one into the shadowy limbs, eliminating them. The Ghost-type shrieked as though it had taken a lot of damage, and Graveler took his opportunity. With his fist exploding with electricity, he jabbed, getting a direct hit on the Ghost-type. It flew back once more and landed against the wall. Upon connecting with the ground, it let out one last whimper before sinking into the shadows.

All went silent, and Cyan fell to his knees. Graveler turned around and slowly walked over to him. He rested one of his rocky hands on Cyan's shoulder and then smiled.

"Thanks," Cyan said. "Let's go."

The market was still as dark as ever, but the entrance was a straight walk forward. Upon exiting the market, Cyan was greeted by Kala and Acerola. Kala looked physically confused by the appearance of Graveler though.

Cyan fell to his knees once more, and the two ran to him.

"You okay?" Kala asked.

Cyan took in a deep breath. "It was the hardest challenge yet. I failed. I lost."

"You lost?" Acerola asked. She looked at Graveler. "But your Graveler looks fine to me."

Cyan shook his head. "This isn't my Graveler. I mean, it was, but I released him. He followed me here. But nonetheless, I lost. I couldn't beat the totem Pokémon without help."

"Did you get a picture?" Acerola asked.

Cyan thought about it for a moment and he looked down at the camera that was dangling from his neck. A photo hung from the bottom of it. He pulled the photo out, and in the middle was a perfect shot of the Pokémon.

"I did."

Acerola examined the photo. "Then you pass. Your challenge was to get the picture. It wasn't to beat any Pokémon."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah! You pass! Congrats!" Acerola said happily. "But where is this? I don't recognize it."

Cyan sat back. "It was in the backroom."

"Backroom?"

"Yeah," Cyan said. He pulled the photo that he took from his pocket and looked at it. All that the picture had in it was a wall without the black doors that he walked through. "Wait. What?"

"I don't see any back room," Acerola said. "Maybe you were imagining everything."

Cyan looked to Kala for some advice, but Kala couldn't say anything. She simply smiled, which still comforted Cyan slightly.

"Thanks for helping me," Cyan said to Graveler. Graveler nodded and put one of his hands to his chest before standing up straight. "I take it that you want to come with me?"

"Graveler," the Pokémon mumbled. He avoided eye contact with Cyan.

Cyan reached into his bag and pulled out a Poké Ball. "I saved it. It's all yours if you want it."

Without looking to Cyan, Graveler stuck one of his arms out and pushed the button. The Poké Ball opened up, and Graveler was absorbed. With absolutely no struggle, the Pokémon was caught.

"That's a trial down and a Pokémon caught all in one day!" Kala exclaimed. "You're so close to being finished!"

Cyan looked back to the market. The cries of the Pokémon that he battled rang once more in his head.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

I think this may be the best chapter I've ever written from a technical standpoint. I enjoyed writing the horror elements of the market, and then having Oranguru take command of the battle was something that I wanted to try. I wanted to see if I could be descriptive enough to make sure that the attacks are clear. But who knows?! Also, Graveler was the creature following them, so yay!

**A/N 2020**

More small edits, but this is probably my favorite chapter, so I enjoyed going back through and reading it again.

**REVIEWS:**

wisdom-jewel - _"I love how you did Eevee and it is good to see that Oshawott became a Dewott. I would love to see how Eevee reacts to Dewott becoming a Samurott. I know Samurott is only 4'11 feet or 1.5 m but she would tower any height of any Eeveelutions. __Curious that something is watching them. A new Pokemon that want to join the team or a Legendary judging Cyan and Kala to see if they are worthy enough. And it seems that Kala has done well in the future but what about Cyan. I wonder if he still traveling after two years or settle down."_ \- Cyan's story is going to be interesting, I think.

CrescentApple - _"__Hmm... Kala is a Kahuna, and e original to challenge hey is... Logan I want to say. This chapter is funny, it shows me just because something acts cute doesn't mean it doesn't have a strong side, ala Jangmo-o. I was really really surprised the way it went from playful to serious. It really has talent. __So im curious. If Kala stayed behind two years later, does that mean Lilo is somewhere out there traveling? Did she possibly meet Logan?"_ \- So, without spoiling anything HUGE, Kala is NOT a Kahuna. As for Lilo meeting Logan, I like the idea, but I'm not sure if they have. I wonder how a battle between the two would work out.


	25. Cute Little Guy, Ain't He?

**(Reworked August 5th, 2020)**

**Chapter 25 - "Cute Little Guy, Ain't He?"**

* * *

After Cyan's previous trial, it was now time for the two to hunt down the Island Kahuna. But Kala, even with her vast knowledge of Alola, wasn't sure where to look. So, the two decided to walk to the side of the island where they were yet to visit. This led them away from the creepiness of Tapu Village and towards what was called Ula'ula Meadow.

"I've never seen anything like this," Cyan said as the two entered into the meadow.

Ula'ula Meadow was filled with an ocean of red flowers. Within the flowers, small Pokémon played where they could not be found by trainers. Tourists and the like were given small wooden bridges to walk on as to avoid stepping into the flowers.

The smell that wafted through the meadows was unlike Cyan or Kala had experienced. It was like walking through the purest air that one could. It was nature, mostly, undisturbed.

"I could live here," Cyan said as he tried to look through the flowers for a Pokémon. "This is heaven."

"I feel like you say that everywhere we go," Kala replied.

"I didn't say it about Tapu Village."

The two slowly continued through the meadows. Kala took the time to pluck one of the flowers, and she tucked the stem behind her ear. The red flower stuck out from her pitch-black hair, and it looked rather large compared to her short cut. But she didn't mind.

Cyan stared at her with a dumbfounded look in his eyes. He had never really seen Kala as a beauty, but there was something elegant about her. The innocent way that she put the flower in her hair had made his heart do a flip. But it was something that he couldn't quite understand at the moment.

The two reached the end of the meadows, and they were faced with two paths. One of the paths looked like it lead to a regular route that they had become accustomed to. The other looked as though it were made of stone, and Cyan could smell the scent of water coming through it.

"What's through there?" he asked.

"The Lake of the Sunne and Moone. There's nothing there for us to see."

"I see."

So, the two took the first path, leading them onto Route 17. To their surprise, it was mostly empty of people. There were Pokémon around, but it was an oddly silent route. One person, in particular, caught their attention though.

A girl wearing a floral print shirt tucked into jean shorts was battling a wild Pokémon. After she won handily, she flicked her long black hair out of her face. She turned to where Cyan and Kala stood, and a smile came across her lips.

"Lilo!" Kala yelled.

"Kala! Cyan!"

The three trainers all ran to each other and the two girls embraced.

"How has your journey been?" Kala asked. She looked down at the amulet that Lilo had dangling from her pocket. On three of its triangles were small stamps. "Clearly, you've been doing well."

Lilo nodded. "Just beat the Island Kakuna a couple of days ago. I had a bit of trouble though, so I've been training here before I head off."

Cyan peered at Lilo's Pokémon. It was a small round Pokémon with a body seemingly made of ice. It was hunched over, and it looked back cautiously at Cyan.

"This is Sandshrew," Lilo explained. "Cute little guy, ain't he?"

Cyan knelt. He knew that he was familiar with the Pokémon, but he wasn't sure from where. As soon as he heard its name, he put two and two together. This had to be an Alolan variant of the Sandshrew he saw back in Kanto.

"How have your adventures been? I assume you're both getting really strong," Lilo said.

Cyan stood up straight. "I'm real strong now! Kala has been a great coach and guide! I learn something new about Pokémon with every battle. I bet I can beat even you now!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Lilo looked around. "Well, there's no one here to get in our way. How about a battle?"

"I was hoping you'd ask!" Cyan said. "Two on two sound good?"

Lilo didn't answer. Instead, she took a few paces back and pointed for Sandshrew to take the field. Cyan responded by lifting his Poké Ball from his belt. He tossed it into the air, and Graveler emerged.

"Your first battle with Graveler," Kala said. "Be careful."

"We'll be fine."

"Sandshrew, use Swords Dance!"

"Use Rock Slide!"

Sandshrew started to focus his energy, and soon, a veil of red aura began to surround his body. Meanwhile, Graveler pulled stones from the earth with a magnetic force, and he unleashed them forward. They barreled down the field towards Sandshrew, but he was more than prepared.

"Slash!"

Sandshrew's two claws started to glow with white energy, and he slashed furiously, slicing through each one of the stones. Then, Lilo quickly made her next command.

"Dig!"

Sandshrew twisted and then dove forward, digging directly into the ground and disappearing. Graveler looked around, unsure of where the Pokémon could have gone.

"What just happened?" Cyan asked.

"She used Dig! Sandshrew can come out from the ground at any time from anywhere! Be careful!" Kala warned.

But before Cyan could make his call, the ground below Graveler started to stir. Sandshrew exploded from the earth, sending Graveler soaring into the air.

"Slash!"

"Thunder Punch!"

Sandshrew continued his forward motion while Graveler sent electric shocks into one of his fists. The two Pokémon jabbed, and their claws connected. There was a small pause while the two attacks' chemicals mixed, and then there was a small explosion. Both Pokémon fell back to the ground. They both appeared tired but were more than okay with continuing their fight.

"Use Take Down!" Cyan ordered.

Graveler knelt down and then started to bound forward. A white streak of light followed in his path, indicating that his attack was still strong.

"Blizzard!"

Sandshrew was fast. He opened his mouth, and a stream of freezing cold wind poured from it. It overtook Graveler, slowing down his attack, and for one moment, Graveler was lifted into the air. Soon, Graveler's attack came to a full stop, and the Rock-type was frozen at the feet. He yelled as he tried to break free from his icy shackles.

"Finish with Slash!"

Before Cyan could make his next order, Sandshrew zipped forward. Using the energy that he had built up earlier, he sliced, getting a direct hit on Graveler. The Rock-type exploded from the ice, and he landed on his back in front of Cyan. It was clear that he was unconscious, but Cyan still stared at him with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"What just happened?" Cyan wondered. He lifted the Poké Ball and returned Graveler.

"You can't let size fool you," Lilo said. "My Sandshrew may be cute, but he's stronger than you'd think."

Cyan grabbed his next Poké Ball and using a curved pitch, he threw it forward. It bounced off of the ground, and Salandit emerged. Her body shook before she looked out at Sandshrew and then lowered her head to prepare for battle.

"I don't know a lot about type advantages, but I'm almost positive that Ice-types can't cut it against Fire-types," Cyan said. "Let's see just how strong your Sandshrew is."

Lilo looked out onto the field, and she simply smiled. "I like it. Sandshrew, use Dig!"

Before Cyan could even give a command, Sandshrew dove into the ground and disappeared.

"Be careful, Salandit," Cyan said.

Salandit nodded, and she focused. Everyone was silent for a moment while they waited for something to happen. And then, the ground started to rumble.

"Incinerate!" Cyan yelled.

Salandit leaped into the air as the ground from under her started to stir. As soon as Sandshrew revealed himself, Salandit unleashed flames downwards. The flames engulfed Sandshrew, and he collapsed to the ground immediately.

Lilo sighed and then lifted her ball. "It was worth the shot. Sandshrew is dual Ice and Steel-type, so one Fire-type attack would be all that it took." The red light then absorbed her Pokémon. "But I do like the challenge."

Cyan looked out at Salandit. She had taken no damage from the previous attack, so she was good as new with whatever Lilo would choose.

"Decidueye, go!" she yelled, throwing her ball forward. A large avian Pokémon burst forth, and it flapped its wings before landing on the ground and then looking at Cyan. It had a familiar look to its eyes.

"Is that your Rowlet?" Cyan asked.

Lilo nodded. "Yeah. He's pretty strong now."

"We still have the type advantage. Use Incinerate!"

Flames exploded from Salandit's back before she opened her mouth, unleashing fire onto the field.

"Sucker Punch."

Before the flames could reach Decidueye, he flew forward. He weaved through the wave of fire and then reached out, jabbing into Salandit's jaw directly. The Fire-type was tossed back, but she was flexible enough to quickly get back to a standing position.

"Razor Leaf!"

"One more Incinerate!"

Decidueye leaped into the air, and leaves fell from the insides of his wings. He swirled around, using his energy to fling them forwards. But Salandit's attack proved too strong. With one more blast of fire, the leaves were engulfed and melted away, leaving Decidueye wide open.

"Ominous Wind!"

The flames continued across the field, but Decidueye started to form ghostly energy at the edges of his wings. He flapped, and the fire was divided in the middle. The energy blasted through and then crashed into Salandit, sending her into the air once again. She landed with a hard thud, but although her legs shook, she managed to stand back up.

"We're not going to give up!" Cyan said. "Double Slap!"

Salandit nodded, hissed, and then ran forward. She jumped into the air and swung her front limbs wildly, but to her surprise, she sunk right through the Grass-type as though it wasn't even there.

"What just happened? An illusion?" Cyan wondered.

Lilo grinned. "Decidueye gets a wonderful new typing when they evolve."

"Think back to yesterday," Kala said.

Cyan observed the Grass-type and took in his sinister smile. "He's now a Ghost-type?!"

"Spirit Shackle!"

Decidueye flew backward to get distance between himself and Salandit. In one of his arms, he formed an arrow made of ghostly energy. He made a bow with his free hand and then released the arrow downwards.

"Dodge!" Cyan yelled, but it was too late.

The arrow connected directly in front of Salandit, and the Fire-type froze, unsure of what to make of the situation.

"He missed?" Cyan wondered. He took no time to wait for something to happen and instead made his next order, "Dragon Rage!"

Salandit tried to move forward to use her attack, but she was seeming shackled down. She looked towards the arrow from before. It resonated energy into her shadow, which put her movements to a stop.

"What the?"

"Finish with Ominous Wind!"

The air around Decidueye whipped up once more, and he flapped his wings, sending energy across the battlefield. It crashed against Salandit, forcing her from her binds. She flew backward and rolled against the ground. Once she stopped moving, she fell completely limp, signaling that the battle was over.

Cyan ran over to his Pokémon and tried to pick her up lightly. Her skin stung against his arms, but he ignored it. "I'm sorry," he muttered before returning her. "You're really strong, Lilo."

Lilo patted her Decidueye on the back. "Thanks! We train really hard!"

"Guys," Kala said, breaking the two's focus. She pointed into the distance. "Look."

The three trainers gathered, and they gazed off into the direction that Kala had pointed. A group of four trainers, all wearing black, all with white skull bandanas over their faces and crazy hairstyles, were entering into an entrance into what looked like a sealed-off complex.

"Team Skull," Cyan muttered.

"That place is called Po Town," Lilo said. "I was told that it's being overrun by Team Skull right now, and they use it as their base of operations. They've driven the locals out, so it's just a bunch of scum."

Kala glared. "I think we should put an end to them once and for all."

The other two looked at her with befuddled expressions on their faces. They had never seen Kala filled with that kind of intensity before.

"They may be from Alola, but they show it no respect!" she exclaimed.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Cyan loses another battle to Lilo! She's one tough cookie.

So, the next chapter will be interesting. I'm not sure how I'm going to go about it, but I think I'll be having all of the Team Skull members from the past show up. It's gonna be a lengthy chapter probably.

**A/N 2020**

Simple edits!

**REVIEWS:**

wisdom-jewel - _"The challenge isn't that hard but it can be quite scary. And I love how Cyan's Pokemon got into helping him. And I loved how Oranguru took charged of the situation. He knows he can't face Ghost types unless he uses Ghost/Dark moves or uses a move that allows him to hit a Ghost Pokemon. And Graveler was the one that was following them. At least he got another Pokemon. It would be a good type of coverage for him."_ \- Yeah. I really loved the last chapter. Oranguru taking over and then Graveler coming in for the same. I'm really into it. I'm glad you liked it too!

pokemonking0924 - _"__It looks like Cyan really can't handle horror films. Graveler coming to his former trainers rescue and rejoining the team was a nice touch. __But it makes me wonder if Cyan will catch any more Pokemon now that he has a full team, at least while he still is in Alola."_ \- I don't think he could handle them. Haha. As for another Pokemon, I'm not sure. This story is already so fast-paced that adding in another Pokemon would take away from the others. I want to show off their personalities as much as possible.


	26. The Door Was Unlocked

**(Reworked August 6th, 2020)**

**Chapter 26 - "The Door Was Unlocked."**

* * *

Po Town was an abandoned piece of land the likes of which Cyan and Kala had never seen before. The only thing that seemed to show any signs of life or activity throughout the town was the light that came from the Pokémon Center's neon sign. But even it flickered weakly, which indicated that it had been abandoned a while ago.

"What happened here?" Cyan asked as the three walked through the main square of the town.

"Team Skull happened," Kala said.

Lilo looked around at the different houses and buildings that had been abandoned. Windows were knocked out, and graffiti had been sprayed against most of the walls.

"As terrible as it all is, Team Skull at least has a sense of style," she said. She ran her hands up against one of the spray-painted walls.

"Stop, like, right here!"

"Bro."

Kala groaned and she turned around. The voices were familiar along with their choice of words. It was the Team Skull members with pink hair and the boy with slicked-back green hair. Although she couldn't see their faces because of their skull bandanas, she could tell that they were smiling.

"We knew you were, like, coming," the girl said. "And we're more than ready! There's, like, ten of us, and like, three of you!"

"There's not, _like_, three of us! There's three of us!" Kala snapped.

"Rude, bro," the boy said quietly.

"I'm not your bro!" Kala yelled again. She drew out her Poké Ball. "I'm tired of talking! We're here to finish Team Skull and your ridiculous antics!"

"I'll handle 'em," Lilo said. She stepped forward, putting her arm in front of Kala. "You should take this intensity farther up the ladder, eh?" She looked at Kala calmly in the eyes. "Don't waste it on these two."

"Waste?"

"That hurts, bro…"

Lilo, ignoring the two, pointed out towards a broken-down mansion that was at the northern side of Po Town. It sat on a hill that oversaw the entire town in a dilapidated state. "Go that way. I'm almost positive that's where you're going to find the rest of them."

Kala huffed before she tucked the Poké Ball back into her pocket. "You better knock 'em out." And then without another word, Kala started towards the hill. Cyan followed silently, cautiously watching Lilo and the two Team Skull members.

Lilo smiled and then looked back to her opponents. "Alright, let's make this quick. Feel free to use two Pokémon at once. It won't make a difference."

"Are you, like, mocking us?"

"Bro…"

"Go, Mudsdale!" Lilo called. She threw her Poké Ball into the air, and the giant stallion of a Pokémon materialized in front of her. He glared at the two Team Skull members, waiting for them to make their moves.

"Raticate, Crunch!"

"Ribombee, Struggle Bug!"

The two Pokémon emerged, and they immediately shot forward, ready to use their attacks. They were engulfed by black and dark green energy, and without much warning, they collided into Mudsdale and then backed away, observing the results. But to their surprise, Mudsdale appeared undamaged.

"Heavy Slam!"

Mudsdale neighed before crouching down low. The ground shook before he shot into the air, creating a shadow over the field. And then, he crashed down, smashing into both of the Pokémon. There was a small explosion of dust and smoke, and they were shot backward to their trainers. They landed in a small heap but were able to stand up through sheer force of will.

"Raticate, you, like, okay?"

"Ribombee, bro!"

* * *

Cyan and Kala were silent as they walked to the mansion. Kala's general demeanor had changed considerably, and Cyan wasn't sure how to approach her at the moment. He simply followed behind and tried to keep up with her fast pace.

"I'm going to ask that you stay right here," a voice boomed only a few yards away from the mansion. Now in between the two and their destination was Plumeria and the Team Skull grunt with lengthy blue hair. Plumeria sneered at them. "What did I say about messing with Team Skull?"

"You want me to keep them busy?" Cyan asked. He stepped forward, but then Kala stopped him.

"No. I have a score to settle. You get inside the mansion. I can take these two."

Cyan nodded and he ran forward, passing by Plumeria. She didn't seem to mind though, letting Cyan go without flinching. She then nodded at the boy with blue hair.

"If I win this match, then I'll get promoted!" the boy said while he pulled out his Poké Ball. "My little baby Pokémon has gotten big and strong now! We ain't gon' lose! Go, Bewear!"

In front of the boy appeared a massive Pokémon with smooth brown and pink fur. It had a perfectly round body and stared out at Kala with a blank expression on its face.

Kala reeled back and then threw her Poké Ball forward. Litten materialized from the light and meowed. She glanced at Bewear, not intimidated by its massive presence.

"Bewear, use Hammer Arm!"

The giant Pokémon's eyes lit up as her arm began to glow with white energy. She bounded forward and swung her body around, but Litten and Kala were more than prepared.

"Double Kick!"

Litten leaped backward as Bewear crashed her arms into the ground. She landed on the larger Pokémon's shoulder before twisting around and kicking out. With two quick kicks, she landed direct blows to the larger Pokémon's face. She barely seemed phased though, and she glanced over at Litten in an intimidating fashion. The Fire-type then jumped forwards, getting some distance between herself and the large bear.

"We can't let that shrimp beat us!" the boy yelled. "Bewear, use Brutal Swing, and make it brutal!"

Bewear roared, and dark energy started to take over her arms. She then leaned forward and started to run while she reached out.

"Scary Face!"

Litten ducked her head and then roared. Ghostly energy exploded off of her face, and there was a roar that filled the area. Usually, this would put any other Pokémon's attack to a stop, but Bewear was unwavering. She crashed through the ghostly energy and then grabbed Litten by her scruff. She started to spin around, swinging Litten through the air. Then, she tossed Litten, making the Fire-type collide with the ground.

"Litten!" Kala yelled as her Pokémon was covered with smoke. "Litten, are you okay?"

There was no response, and everyone went silent. Kala's shoulders slumped, and she looked out at Bewear. If she couldn't even beat the grunt, then what made her believe that she could beat Plumeria?

Then, a stream of fire exploded from the dust.

"Flamethrower?" Kala wondered.

The stream engulfed Bewear, and the larger Pokémon let out a shriek while she stumbled backward. Litten emerged while she continued her blast. The fountain of flames continued to burn the larger Pokémon, and soon, she had enough.

"Flail!"

Bewear started to do just that. As the flames continued to burn the entirety of her body, she ran forwards, waving her arms around wildly. She slowed as she rammed through the flames, but eventually, she did reach Litten. With one more lift of her arms, she froze. Both Pokémon looked at one another, waiting for one to make their next move. But Bewear had taken too much damage, and Litten's energy was depleted. Both of the Pokémon collapsed, ending their fight.

"I'm sorry," the boy with blue hair said quietly. He lifted his Poké Ball and let the red light absorb his Pokémon. "I couldn't get the job done."

Plumeria cocked her head and she observed the knocked out Litten. "It's fine."

Kala returned Litten and then drew out her next Poké Ball. "I'm not done yet!"

Plumeria stepped forward. "Neither am I."

* * *

It didn't take Cyan long, but he had eventually reached the broken-down mansion. He pushed open the door, which was rather heavy, and upon entering the mansion, he was surprised to find it in even worse condition than he originally thought. The large staircase that lead to the rooms upstairs had a giant hole on one side of it. There were papers scattered around everywhere alongside broken glass. And the house reeked of spray paint that had been plastered all over the walls.

Cyan took a step forward, and the wooden floorboards creaked, which was enough to draw attention.

"Stop right there, man!" a familiar voice called.

Cyan looked to his left. The Team Skull member with the slicked-back blue hair stood next to the female with braided orange hair. They waved their arms around wildly as they glared at the intruder.

"Ya know, it's not cool to just break into someone's home," the girl said.

"The door was unlocked," Cyan answered.

"It's two against one, man," the boy said. "We've got you beaten before we've even began."

Cyan drew out two Poké Balls. "I'm not afraid of you."

"Stop trying to act so cool!" the girl yelled. "Go, Dugtrio!"

"Hypno!"

The yellow Pokémon with the white mane materialized from the light. Cyan waited for the other Pokémon to appear, and the ground started to shake. The floorboards exploded and three heads peaked themselves out from the ground. This Pokémon had three heads, all with long flowing locks of blonde hair.

"This will be nothing new for us," Cyan muttered. "Go, Oranguru and Brionne!"

Both of Cyan's Pokémon emerged from their Poké Balls, and they took their battle positions. Oranguru, familiar with Hypno, glared. He was more than ready for his rematch.

* * *

"We need, like, a new strategy! Raticate, use Ice Beam!"

"What?" Lilo yelled.

The chubby Raticate rolled forward before unleashing a wicked beam from his mouth. The beam connected with Mudsdale, freezing his legs. He let out a cry from the pain as he tried to move, but it was no use.

"Follow with Pollen Puff, bro!"

Ribombee flew through the air, and she put her hands together. A ball of light pink energy formed in between her hands, and then she tossed it downwards. The ball exploded upon contact with Mudsdale, which sent the Ground-type backward. He landed hard on the ground in front of Lilo, blowing her hair back. She took a step forward to check on her Pokémon, and then a grin came over her face as Mudsdale forced himself back up. He huffed and ran his hoof against the ground.

"You've only made him angry," Lilo said.

"Whatever, bro!"

"We're, like, not intimidated by you!"

Lilo laughed. "You should be. Mudsdale, use High Horsepower!"

Mudsdale roared, and his body became engulfed in red energy. The ground shook below his feet, and then he started a forward run.

"Dazzling Gleam!" the boy with slicked-back green hair desperately yelled.

Ribombee twirled her body around before unleashing the pink light forward. It didn't work though, and Mudsdale simply crashed into her. His path of destruction wasn't over though, as he continued towards Raticate.

"Sucker Punch!" the pink-haired member screamed.

Raticate lunged forward with his tiny hand covered in dark energy. He swung his fist, but then Mudsdale lowered his head. The two connected, and both Raticate and Ribombee were flung backward. They crashed in front of their trainers' feet, unconscious. The two Team Skull members looked at one another before they locked eyes with Mudsdale, who had murderous intent in his stare.

Lilo slowly approached her Pokémon, and calmly put her hand on his side. The look of anger faded away, and he seemingly calmed down before Lilo let the red light of her Poké Ball return him.

"Looks like I win."

* * *

"Golbat, go!" Plumeria yelled. Her Pokémon, bloodthirsty as ever, emerged. She fluttered in the air as she let her tongue hang out, covered in drool.

"Dartrix, it's on you!" Kala called while she threw her Poké Ball forward. Dartrix emerged, checked the feathers on his head to make sure that they were clean, and then locked eyes with his opponent. He kept a cool stare, not wanting to let Golbat get the best of him.

"Wing Attack!" Plumeria commanded.

"Ominous Wind!" Kala answered.

Golbat's wings became engulfed in white energy, and he flew forward, ready to clothesline the Grass-type. But then Dartrix jumped up. He fluttered his wings, sending a strong gust of wind from his body. The wind collided with Golbat, but she was not phased. She continued forward and swiped, knocking Dartrix back towards the ground.

"Razor Leaf!"

Before Dartrix could hit the ground, he twisted his body, forming green energy that took the shape of leaves. He swooped upwards and waved around his wings, sending the energy outwards. The leaves sliced into Golbat, making her retreat slightly, but the damage wasn't heavy.

"Poison Fang!"

"One more Ominous Wind!" Kala ordered.

Golbat unhinged her maw, and her teeth seemingly extended with the help of some poisonous energy. She ducked and then dove forward as she howled with bloodthirst. But this time, Dartrix put everything that he had into his attack. He unleashed the ghostly wind from his body, and Golbat looked slightly affected. She was pushed backward, but with one more howl, she dove through, breaking through the wind. She then clamped her large jaws onto Dartix's body, and the Grass-type shrieked. He flapped his wings and then retreated, escaping before too much of the poison could set in. Golbat cackled as she watched Dartrix run away, and Plumeria followed with a cocky smile.

"We've got you beaten," Plumeria said.

Kala shook her head. "Not yet!" She lifted her arm to show off her Z-Ring. In the middle was a small purple crystal. It shone with energy as Kala prepared to strike her poses.

"Wait, you can use a Z-Move?" Plumeria asked, her eyes widening.

Kala smiled. She had received the Ghostium Z from Cyan only a couple of days ago. He felt that he had no use for it, so he handed it over. She quickly struck her four poses, and Dartrix's body began to flow with dark energy. His eyes turned black, and he started to laugh.

"Never-Ending Nightmare!" Kala yelled.

Dartrix landed on the ground, and shadows started to circle around him. The shadows shot forward, and hands made of darkness emerged from the ground. They surrounded Golbat as she attempted an escape, but all it took was one getting ahold of her foot. It dragged her to the ground, and the other arms grabbed ahold. They all started to constrict the Flying-type, and then with one last surge of energy, they imploded. Golbat let out one last screech before her body went limp and she fell to the ground.

Plumeria simply glared at her fallen Pokémon. "Well then."

Kala smiled as Dartrix hopped back to her. He had taken a fair amount of damage from the battle, making him unable to fly.

Plumeria silently lifted her Poké Ball and returned Golbat. She then smiled. "So, I'm guessing you've used up all of your Pokémon?"

Kala didn't respond. She still had Jangmo-o, but he was still so young, so sending him into fight wasn't really an option.

Plumeria drew out another Poké Ball. "Golbat ain't a bad Pokémon, but she ain't nothin' compared to my main partner."

Kala took a step back. She wasn't prepared for Plumeria to have a second Pokémon, and if what she was saying was true, then Dartrix was going to be put in a bad position.

"Go, Salazzle!"

A large Pokémon emerged from the ball. Kala had seen a Salazzle before when she went to Wela Volcano with Cyan, but this Salazzle looked much more ready to fight. She had a serious expression on her face, and she looked at Dartrix with disgust.

"We're in a bad position," Kala said. "But we still have to fight."

"Dar-trix," her Pokémon respond. He lowered his head.

"Peck!"

Energy exploded off of Dartrix's face, and he jumped. Using what energy he had left, he flew forward, letting the energy from his attack carry him through the air.

But Plumeria was not going to give Kala any leeway.

"Flamethrower!"

Without a hint of hesitation, Salazzle unleashed fire onto the battlefield. It instantly engulfed Dartrix, and the Grass-type instantly fell to the ground. He collided with the hard concrete, and his body slumped. The battle, within seconds, was over.

Kala stood in silence as she stared out at her Pokémon. _What now?_ she thought.

* * *

"Hypno, Psychic, man!"

"Dugtrio, Iron Head, and make it cool!"

Cyan laughed. "Alright. Oranguru, use Confusion! And Brionne, Bubble Beam!"

Hypno and Oranguru stood still as they used their attacks. They pointed at one another and started to focus, sending out psychic waves from their bodies. There was no clear visible effect of the attacks, but the mansion did lightly shake.

Meanwhile, Dugtrio disappeared into their hole. They were quick though, and the ground shook as they moved. They exploded from under the floorboards that Brionne stood up, sending the Water-type into the air. Dugtrio barely missed, and Brionne took his chance. He unleashed a flurry of bubbles from his mouth, pelting the trio of Pokémon. They then retreated into their hole.

Cyan focused back on Oranguru for a moment. "Zen Headbutt!"

Oranguru nodded, and he stopped his long-range psychic assault. He then began to focus energy into his head, and he slowly started a forward charge.

"If that's how you want to play, man, we'll best you at your own game! Hypno, use Headbutt!"

The two Psychic Pokémon then found themselves bounding towards one another. They violently rammed their heads together, and they paused as they pushed. Back and forth they went, testing the literal strength of their heads.

"Metal Claw!" the girl with orange braids commanded.

As Brionne landed back on the ground, the floorboards exploded once more. With a quick swipe, Dugtrio emerged and slashed. Brionne was knocked backward, rolling against the ground, but he was quick to recover.

"Aqua Jet!"

"Brrri!" the Pokémon called as his body was engulfed in aquatic energy. He shot forward and crashed into the trio of Pokémon. For a moment, it seemed as though he had knocked them out of their hole, but they were quick to dive back in. Brionne then stopped moving and placed his hands against the floor, attempting to feel their movements.

"Brick Break, man!"

"What?"

Hypno broke from the test of strength and lifted his arm. It started to glow with energy, and he prepared to strike, but Oranguru took the rest into his own hands. He let out a shriek of wild pain before Hypno could make contact, which surprised the pure Psychic-type. And then, Oranguru smirked.

"Feint Attack!" Cyan yelled.

Oranguru span his body around, and his arms became engulfed with dark energy. He swung wide, crashing them into Hypno's ribs. The Psychic-type keeled over and fell onto his back. He winced before the pain took over and he fainted, leaving his trainer in stunned silence.

"Not cool!" the orange-haired girl yelled. "Use another Iron Head!"

"Then respond with Bubble Beam!"

Brionne had done the proper preparation, and he knew where Dugtrio was coming from. As soon as the floorboards exploded, he turned around and unleashed his attack. The trio of Pokémon was blasted with the wild bubbles, and before they could start their move, they were forced back into the hole. Everything went silent, indicating that they were finished.

"We got 'em!" Cyan said happily. He clicked his fingers, and his Pokémon relaxed momentarily. They had escaped from the battles with only minor injuries.

The two Team Skull members looked at one another with sad looks.

"Guzma's gonna be upset, man."

"He's gonna think we're totally uncool."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Gonna divide this into two parts because Cyan's next battle is a bit lengthy. Any early predictions for how Cyan vs. Guzma Part II will go? Also, I'm going to start posting up AA three times a week until it finishes.

**A/N 2020**

This is sort of a format that I work with a lot when writing my good guys vs. bad guys battles. The group splits up, and I write each battle separately and then divide them before puzzling the story together.

**REVIEWS:**

pokemonking0924 - _"Kala is fired up to beat Team Skull once and for all, but I wonder what she will think of a certain foundation once it's true colors are revealed. __Lilo just keeps one getting stronger, can't wait to see her full team"_ \- So, I won't be using the Aether Foundation in this story as antagonists. They made one appearance (Chapter 13 I think) and that'll be all for them. I like to think that they're more of the villains in Logan's Alola adventure.

CrescentApple - _"__well damn. That was a fun battle. How strong is Lilo? There are so few people in this region completed to Logan's stories, I cant get a good gauge on her. I mean to say she's strong in Alola, but does that strength carry outside this region? __Huh, Cyan has a thing for Kala. Nice lol"_ \- I think, as of this chapter, she's about the same level as Logan's team when he takes on Fu and Lan (Tate and Liza).

wisdom-jewel - _"__Well, Cyan can't always win them all. But it will help him by showing him were his at and how much he needs to improve. It would be fun to see them fight against Team Skull. Cyan might get some ideas on how to improve but that means Lilo would get some ideas as well."_ \- I've mentioned this before, but Cyan is very driven by his losses. With every loss, he finds himself needing to improve.


	27. Oh, Your Poor Experience!

**(Reworked August 6th, 2020)**

**Chapter 27 - "Oh, Your Poor Experience!"**

* * *

Plumeria had a sinister smile on her face. "What, little girl? All out of Pokémon?"

Kala looked down at her final Poké Ball. Jangmo-o was by no means weak, but there was no viable way that he could beat Salazzle.

"I guess your little adventure ends here. Your buddy is going to get decimated by Guzma."

Kala looked past Plumeria and at the mansion. She had no idea what was going on, but if Cyan were going to go head to head with Team Skull's boss by himself, he was sure to have trouble. She clenched her fist and then slowly started to reach for her final ball.

"I don't think so!" a voice called as Kala felt a tug on her shoulder. It was Lilo with her regular cocky grin on her face.

"Another pipsqueak?" Plumeria wondered. "Weak."

"I'll finish this battle. I still have Pokémon that can fight," Lilo said. She gave Kala a thumbs up.

"Then I'll beat them too," Plumeria snapped.

"Go, Araquanid!"

Lilo's massive Bug-type Pokémon appeared from his ball, and he stood up straight, looking at Plumeria's Pokémon with no sense of fear on his face. The two Pokémon stared each other down, attempting to intimidate the other, but neither wavered.

"Flamethrower!"

"Bubblebeam!"

The attacks were fast, and in an instant, there was an explosion of water and flames that filled the town.

"Araquanid, dive in and use Crunch!"

Araquanid followed orders and entered into the smoke, but Plumeria remained calm and silent. Within the smoke, there was dark energy that pierced through like a light. Araquanid emerged from the smoke and unhinged his massive jaws formed from shadows. But now, Plumeria was ready.

"Dragon Pulse!"

Moments before Araquanid could make contact, there was an explosion of arcane energy from Salazzle's mouth. It blasted Araquanid backward through the smoke, making the Bug-type land in front of Lilo and Kala. Araquanid wasn't finished though, and he slowly forced himself to stand up.

"Sludge Bomb!"

Salazzle was faster for her size. She slithered forward and opened her mouth before letting out a belch. A thick purple goop shot from her mouth and it raced directly for not only Araquanid but also Lilo and Kala.

Araquanid was fast. He released a thick web from his mouth before spinning around and wrapping it around the two girls. With one kick heave, he lifted them into the air and then jumped, narrowly avoiding the sludge.

"Bubblebeam!" Lilo ordered.

Araquanid wasted no time. He turned around and unleashed the bubbles from his mouth, which barraged against the entirety of Salazzle, knocking her backward. She rolled into the smoke, hiding momentarily.

"She could come out at any time," Lilo said. "Be prepared to strike."

Araquanid nodded slowly and waited patiently.

Plumeria didn't look as though she had the will to wait, and she snarled, "Finish this! Get in and use Cross Poison!"

Salazzle, still fast as ever, darted forward. Her two front limbs started to glow with sick poisonous energy, and she crossed her arms while she jumped towards Araquanid.

"Spider Web!"

Araquanid, who had been prepared for the attack, released a thick web at the Fire-type. It covered Salazzle from head to toe, putting her attack to a complete stop.

"Now finish with Bubblebeam!"

Araquanid slid forward on his thin legs while he unleashed the plethora of bubbles from his mouth. One by one, they struck into Salazzle, and it wasn't long until her cries became silent. Still trapped inside of Araquanid's web, her body went limp, and she collapsed to the ground.

Now, Plumeria had nothing to say. She instead simply lifted her ball and returned her Pokémon. She glared at the two before shrugging and looking away from them.

"We have to go help Cyan," Kala said.

* * *

Cyan slowly moved up the stairs, careful to avoid the gaping hole that was in the middle of them. With every step, the floorboards cracked, and Cyan questioned just how safe he was, but he pressed on. He carried Brionne on his shoulders while Oranguru was nimble enough to climb up the stairs by himself, and within moments, the three were on the second floor.

Cyan was faced with going either right or left. The mansion was quiet, so he had to move on instinct alone. Right it was. He walked forward, carrying Brionne while Oranguru hoisted himself up with a beam and climbed nearby. One by one, Cyan opened various doors to the mansion, looked into the rooms, and then would move on.

Every room was essentially empty with only a few beds, broken glass, and damaged dressers in them. Soon, Cyan was down to one last door. This door was slightly cracked open, and neon red light shone through. Cyan was prepared for what was on the other side, and he pushed it open. Sure enough, the familiar Guzma sat in what appeared to be a chair made decades ago. It had wooden legs and the back portion, made of tan cushion, had been torn to shreds. Guzma looked back at Cyan, a sinister expression on his face.

"Breaking into someone's home is a crime. It's not very hero-like," Guzma commented.

Cyan was silent. He put down Brionne, and Oranguru slowly took his place in front of his trainer.

"You really want to fight again? You do remember how strong I am, right?"

"We're here to put an end to Team Skull," Cyan said. "My Pokémon are more than ready for you."

"Put an end to Team Skull?" Guzma wondered while he stood up. "How selfish of you." He drew out his Poké Ball. "But so be it. Go, Golisopod! Use First Impression!"

Before Cyan could even make his command, Guzma's massive Pokémon emerged. It sliced out quickly, getting a direct hit on Oranguru, flinging him backward. And just as had happened only a week ago, Oranguru fainted.

"No…" Cyan muttered. He returned Oranguru. "Brionne, be careful! Use Icy Wind!"

Brionne stood up on his two front legs and opened his mouth, releasing a cold wind. It filled up the room and made Golisopod cover his face with his two massive arms. The Bug-type Pokémon took a few steps back, unsure of how to handle himself.

"Now, Aqua Jet!"

"Sucker Punch!"

Brionne brought his cold attack to a stop before he was engulfed in aquatic energy. He blasted forward like a rocket, but Golisopod was fast. Covered in black energy, Golisopod swiped one of his massive claws, putting Brionne to a stop. And then, with his free arm, Golisopod uppercut, forcing Brionne upwards.

"Razor Shell!" Guzma commanded.

"Disarming Voice!"

As the black energy turned aquatic and Golisopod prepared to strike, Brionne looked down. He opened his mouth once more, unleashing a deafening scream. Golisopod stopped moving, seemingly freezing in his tracks.

"Attack!" Guzma yelled angrily.

Golisopod appeared physically nervous, but he moved forward nonetheless. Using brute strength, he slashed with his aquatic covered claws, sending Brionne into the ground. The pure Water-type's body was lifeless, and Cyan took that at his sign.

Cyan returned Brionne and then considered his options. Salandit and Graveler had been worn down by their battle with Lilo, and now Brionne and Oranguru were defeated by Golisopod. He was now left with Lycanroc and Venusaur, who had both lost to the Bug-type previously.

"Make your decision, boy!" Guzma demanded.

"Lycanroc, go!" Cyan yelled while throwing his ball.

Lycanroc emerged, and she took immediate notice of Golisopod. She didn't forget what happened before, and she lowered her head and hunched her shoulders, prepared to strike.

"Howl!" Cyan ordered.

Lycanroc was a bit taken aback by the command, but then nodded before howling, filling the mansion with her cry.

"If that's how you want to play, then we'll go first! Razor Shell!"

Golisopod no longer appeared nervous, and he started to run forward, preparing to strike with his aquatic energy, but Lycanroc was prepared this time around. She wasn't going to lose easily.

"Rock Tomb!" Cyan ordered.

Lycanroc jumped backward as she formed rocks made of energy around her body. She lunged them towards Golisopod who was able to slice through one with ease, but they eventually overwhelmed him, making him stop in his tracks. The rocks squeezed together, and Golisopod let out a cry.

"Accelerock!"

More rocks circled Lycanroc's body, and then she shot forward at a blinding speed. Before Guzma or Golisopod could react, Lycanroc crashed into the Bug-type.

"Bite!" Cyan said, unrelenting in his commands.

Lycanroc twisted her body and unhinged her jaws. They started to glow with dark energy, and she readied to clamp down.

"I don't think so! Use Sucker Punch!"

Moments before Lycanroc would have made contact, Golisopod jabbed, knocking the Rock-type in the side of the jaw. Lycanroc fell the ground and shook her head as she attempted to withstand the blow.

"Razor Shell!"

"Accelerock!"

Golisopod lifted his massive claw, but Lycanroc was much faster. She jolted around and tackled into Golisopod once again, blasting him from the rocks. His body flew back, but then it was covered in blue light, and Golisopod was absorbed, retreating into his Poké Ball that was fit snugly on Guzma's belt.

The sinister leader looked down at the ball and growled, "You coward!" Then, from the other side of Guzma's belt, another Bug-type Pokémon emerged. This one was brown and it had two large horns on his head, making up pincers. It had a sick look in its eye, matching Guzma's crazed expression.

"We're not out of the woods yet," Cyan said. "Be prepared, Lycanroc!"

"Pinsir, we're not going to show them any mercy, got it?"

His Pokémon was silent. It never took its bloodshot eyes off of Lycanroc.

"Accelerock!"

"Throat Chop!"

Lycanroc, as usual, was fast. She zipped forward and lunged at Pinsir, but the Bug-type ducked. He then jabbed outwards, connecting directly with Lycanroc's throat. The canine Pokémon keeled over and started coughing, allowing for Guzma to make his next command.

"Storm Throw!"

Pinsir violently grabbed Lycanroc by her orange mane. He lifted the Rock-type into the air and started to swing his body around. With one heave, he tossed Lycanroc into the floor, destroying some of the wood as her body scraped against the ground. She stopped moving once she reached Cyan's feet, her body lifeless.

"No…" Cyan said quietly. He returned his Pokémon, and his shoulders slumped.

Guzma laughed. "You're still so low level, boy."

Cyan glared. "Shut your big mouth! Go, Venusaur!" He reeled back and then threw his Poké Ball forward with a fastpitch. In an instant, Venusaur was back onto their battlefield. He groaned as he shifted his massive body, preparing for a fight.

"So, it's down to your Venusaur, eh kid?" Guzma asked as he looked out at Cyan's last Pokémon. "I gotta admit, you ain't bad. If you're down for some trouble, I'd love it if you'd join Team Skull."

Cyan huffed and glared. "I learned a long time ago to not get involved with people like you. You give Alola a bad name, and all you and your cronies have done since I've been here is try to ruin my Island Challenge experience!"

"Oh, your poor experience!" Guzma snapped back. "Grow up, kid. It's an old tradition. It's a dying tradition. You're one of Kukui's kids, right?"

Cyan didn't answer.

"Isn't he using you to establish a league? You're the boy that he wants to use an example. Kukui and I have the same goals. We're just doing it differently."

"What do you mean?"

"Kukui and I both want an official Pokémon league for Alola. He's just taking his time with it, and I'm being proactive. Be honest with yourself, wouldn't you rather be traveling and getting gym badges?"

Guzma wasn't entirely wrong. Cyan wanted to leave on a journey more than a year ago, but he wasn't allowed to. Trying the Island Challenge was a compromise he made with his mom. On a journey like this, he would be safe. But a gym challenge and a Pokémon league did interest him more.

"You're silent, which I think gives me my answer. Join me, kid. We'll show the people of Alola how outdated this challenge is. We'll show them that the times have changed and that Alola needs a Pokémon league."

Cyan glared at Guzma. "I'm not from Alola, and yes, I'd love if I were challenging gyms."

"I figured as much."

"But."

"But?"

"But the Island Challenge has been incredibly fun. It's been fulfilling. I've learned so much about Alola and its people. I've been tested in ways that the Pokémon league wouldn't have tested me. The Island Challenge is one aspect of Alolan culture that makes it so fun to be here."

Guzma spat on the ground and slowly looked back up at Cyan, his eyes seemingly reddened with hatred. "You're blind. Pinsir, hit him with X-Scissor!"

"Petal Blizzard!" Cyan ordered.

Pinsir's two horns started to glow with dark green energy, and he ran forward, prepared to clamp them down, but Venusaur's attack was overwhelming. A storm of pink petals filled the room, and they surrounded Pinsir, stopping his attack. They sliced into him, and he recoiled, trying to escape.

"I don't think so! Finish him with Vine Whip!"

Venusaur released two massive vines from the flower on his back, and they raced across the room. Pinsir was trapped by the vines and then lifted into the air, and then with one quick toss, Pinsir flew back, smashing into the wall behind Guzma.

Guzma appeared unperturbed by his Pokémon's condition. He instead lifted one more Poké Ball and grinned again. "Golisopod, use First Impression!" he yelled while throwing his ball forward.

Golisopod exploded from the light, and then dashed towards Venusaur. In a flash, he lifted his arm and swept downwards. Cyan tried to let out a command, but he was stunned into silence. But it wasn't Golisopod's attack that surprised him, but rather Venusaur. The Grass-type had used his vines from earlier to create a shield, blocking Golisopod's attack. The two were now in a stalemate, pushing against one another and testing their strength.

"Yeah!" Cyan called. "Seed Bomb!"

While maintaining his defensive move, Venusaur started to charge energy in the middle portion of his flower. With one swift movement, he jumped backward, and the energy exploded from his back, sending Golisopod reeling backward.

"Don't let him get the best of you!" Guzma yelled. "Razor Shell!"

_That's his first mistake!_ Cyan thought. "Meeting him halfway with Take Down!"

The two Pokémon charged with one another, and upon making contact, it sent a wave of energy throughout the room, washing over the two trainers.

"One more Seed Bomb!"

"Sucker Punch!"

As Venusaur charged his attack, Golisopod moved to the side. He charged dark energy into his claw before jabbing, hitting Venusaur in the side of the face, and putting a stop to his attack. Venusaur stumbled backward a few feet as Seed Bomb's energy faded away.

"Now Pin Missile!"

Golisopod leaped into the air and pointed his two claws downwards at Venusaur. Before Cyan could put together his next command, Golisopod launched small missile-like needles through the air. They connected with Venusaur one by one, forcing the Grass-type to step back a few feet.

Cyan looked out at his Pokémon. Venusaur was on the edge of fainting, and he knew that he had to take his chance now, or he was surely going to lose.

"Alright, let's do it!" Cyan yelled. He held up his wrist, and the green crystal in his Z-Ring started to glow.

Guzma chuckled. "Alright, boy. I'll play your game." He started to laugh maniacally while putting his hands into the air. Dark green energy emitted from his bracelet.

The two trainers started to strike poses, and the energy within the small room shifted, as though time had stopped. They both took their final position, and the two Pokémon were filled with energy.

"Doom Bloom!"

"Savage Spin-Out!"

Venusaur howled, and grass started to emerge from the floorboards and walls, turning the mansion into a small forest. His eyes turned red, and he prepared to cause the massive explosion that would surely put an end to the battle.

But Golisopod had other plans. He released a thick web from his mouth at an incredible speed, and it surrounded Venusaur, binding him. The Grass-type winced as he was unable to complete the attack, and then Golisopod lifted him into the air. With one big heave, Golisopod released his grip on Venusaur, and the Grass-type started to spin at an amazing speed for such a large creature. Venusaur rapidly span in the air before crashing into the ground, completely unconscious. Slowly, the grass and vines retreated, and they disappeared to wherever it was that they came from, and once again, the room became silent.

Cyan stared at his Pokémon in shock. He thought that he for sure had the victory, but Guzma was equipped with one surprise after another. He slowly grabbed ahold of his Poké Ball, and he let the red light retrieve Venusaur.

"Once again, kid. You ain't bad," Guzma said. "You're also fighting a battle you can't win."

Cyan remained silent. Before he could answer, both Kala and Lilo came through the door. They had worried expressions on their faces. Lilo rushed to Cyan while Kala took a stance in front of him.

"I lost," he mumbled. "I'm sorry."

Lilo shook her head. "It's okay. You'll be okay."

"We're asking that you leave Po Town!" Kala said. "You've done enough damage here. You've run people from their homes, and they should be able to come back if they want to."

Guzma's glare softened and he returned Golisopod before simply saying, "Okay."

The three trainers were stunned, unsure of what they just heard.

"Wh-what?" Kala asked.

"We'll be leaving Po Town. You may not have beat me, but you clearly beat the rest of my crew. I've been thinking that maybe they're not worth keeping around, and if that's the case, then I have no need for this place either."

"Are you saying that Team Skull is no more?" Cyan asked.

Guzma shrugged. "I ain't sayin' nothin'. But we're getting outta here. I'm still gonna do what I have to do to get a Pokémon league in Alola." He started walking forward, casually passing by the three trainers. "Don't get in my way. You'll get seriously hurt, kid."

The three were left alone in the room, and they looked at each other, unsure of what to say.

Lilo stepped forward and looked around the room, observing how much it had been destroyed by Cyan's battle. But what she noticed the most was a small glint that came from behind Guzma's chair. She approached the chair slowly and looked behind it, finding a pile of Z-Crystals.

"Buginium Z," she whispered. "You guys need one?"

* * *

The trio's trek back to Route 17 was a silent one. Ultimately, they were defeated, and it wasn't something that they were all too used to. Lilo hadn't lost a single match up to this point, and Cyan was so sure that he had Guzma figured out that his loss forced him into silence. Kala felt as though she hadn't done nearly enough, and she was beginning to have doubts as to whether or not she could be an effective trainer.

"So, Team Skull is done?" Cyan wondered as they exited Po Town. They hadn't seen a single member during their walk back.

"Yeah, but it feels weird. It doesn't feel deserved," Lilo responded. "It feels too fast. I feel tricked."

Kala didn't respond. She thought about Guzma and his final words and demeanor. Team Skull was definitely annoying, and the way that they destroyed Po Town was detestable. But maybe, Guzma and his cronies bore no true ill will after all?

"Where are you going next?" Cyan asked Lilo.

"Well, first thing's first, I'm going to the Pokémon Center. But after my team is ready to go, we're heading off to Poni Island to finish the Island Challenge. And you?"

"I still have to battle the Island Kahuna, but Kala doesn't even know where we'll find 'em," Cyan answered. He looked at his friend who remained silent.

"I recommend going back to Malie City. He'll find you," Lilo said. "Good luck, Cyan."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

All done with that! The last two chapters took me so long to write! We're now in Chapter 28, which means that we only have roughly 12-13 chapters left. Any predictions for how the rest of Awakening Alola will go?

**A/N 2020**

The next chapter is going to be heavily edited. This one got small changes, but it got one HUGE change as I used the wrong "your" in the original title. No one corrected me.

**REVIEWS:**

pokemonking0924 - _"Kala really has an issue with Team Skull and seeing her reaction to their headquarters has Cyan concerned. It was pretty nice of him to give his new ghost z crystal to her though. __I wonder if Cyan will also take three bug type z crystals for himself and his friends after be battles Guzma"_ \- It wasn't Cyan, but Lilo! She can use it with Araquanid, but Cyan doesn't currently have any Pokemon that'd make good use of Buginium Z.

wisdom-jewel - _"I think that's a good idea to make Aether Foundation a bigger threat to Logan's story. Though I'm guessing Team Skull would stay quiet until Logan comes around or disband and regroup. __Again I love how you're doing battles."_ \- I'm still iffy on if I want to write Logan's story in Alola, but I do like the idea that he had encounters with the Aether Foundation when he did adventure there. Maybe we'll get hints of it down the line.


	28. You're Beautiful, Dude!

**(Reworked August 6th, 2020)**

**Chapter 28 - "You're Beautiful, Dude!"**

* * *

It had been a few days since their last encounter with Team Skull, and Cyan and Kala were making their way back to Malie City. The two continued to look for the Island Kahuna, but their efforts were fruitless.

"Are you sure there's an Island Kahuna around here?" Cyan wondered. "It seems like maybe Lilo gave us bad advice." The two had spent the last few hours wandering through the city, walking in circles. They passed by the garden a few times already, and Cyan was starting to grow impatient.

Kala shook her head. "There's an Island Kahuna, but he's one of the busiest trainers around. From what I understand, he comes to Malie City often."

"Lilo is so much stronger than either one of us," Cyan said. "And she said that she struggled to beat him. I wonder if I'll actually stand a chance."

Kala stopped and looked at her friend from behind. He didn't ever come off as someone who was bothered by his losses, but it was twice now that he lost to Guzma, and from the way he spoke, his confidence had been shaken.

Cyan finally took notice that Kala stopped walking, and he turned around. "What's up?"

"Why don't we have a battle?"

"Huh?"

"Me and you. We haven't battled yet. I think it'd be good for us to finally have one."

Kala's Litten let out a growl and then stepped forward.

Before Cyan could give Kala his answer, he was interrupted by a red flashing light and a quick howl of a siren. The two were startled and they turned to find a man, his hair greyed with age, sitting on a police motorcycle. He slowly got off and removed his glasses, revealing eyes that haven't slept in years.

"I have some questions for you two," he said. His voice was deep, and he spoke slowly.

"Have we done something wrong, officer?" Cyan asked. He stood up straight. This wasn't the first time a police officer had approached him, and he was terrified.

The officer looked at the amulet that hung off of Cyan's neck. "You're Cyan Kokura, correct?"

The last time that Cyan talked with an officer was when his sister had gone missing. The first thing that came to Cyan's mind was his mother, and he suddenly felt anxiety ripple throughout his chest. "Yes. Is everything okay?"

He nodded. "Everything is fine. It's my understanding that you two and a girl named Lilo were in Po Town a few days ago. Am I correct?"

Cyan was relieved, and he nodded alongside Kala.

"Thanks for everything you did. I was working on getting Team Skull out of there myself, but you three beat me to it."

Cyan wasn't sure how to respond, so Kala answered for him, "We did our best. But we think they're still active."

The man nodded. "I'll keep a close eye on them. My name is Nanu."

"It's nice to meet you," Cyan said.

There was an awkward silence between the three of them, but Nanu smiled as much as his stern expression would allow him to. He motioned towards Cyan's amulet. "You're looking for the Island Kahuna?"

Cyan simply nodded.

Nanu took a few steps back and sighed. "Alright. Our battle is going to be a one on three battle. Is that cool with you?"

"Wait what?"

Kala stepped forward. "Is it okay if I referee?"

"Just call it down the middle," Nanu said calmly.

Cyan still was baffled by what was happening. "Wait what?!"

"You're looking for the Island Kahuna, correct?" Nanu asked. "Well, you found me. So, let's do this. I'd like to skip over the praying portion of your trial though, as I simply don't have the time. Also, my challenge is a bit more difficult than the others, as you're only allowed to use one Pokémon against my three. However, to make up for the two team members that you're lacking, you're allowed to use two items during the battle."

Clarity finally came to Cyan, and he took in a deep breath before stepping backward to create a bit more space between himself and Nanu. "This doesn't seem like the place to have a battle, but I guess it can't be helped. Also, one on three seems incredibly unfair, but I accept your challenge."

Nanu shrugged. "It's my rules. I may be an Island Kahuna, but I'm not an expert in battling. I'm good at all of the other stuff that the job has me do though." He motioned for everyone to get into place, which they did.

Kala raised her arms. "The following battle will be between the challenger, Cyan Kokura, and Island Kahuna, Nanu. It'll be one on three, and the challenger is allowed to use unlimited items. Begin!"

"Sableye, go," Nanu said calmly.

His Pokémon emerged, and it was something that Cyan had never seen before. Its eyes were seemingly made of red crystals, and it moved its thin arms in a jittery fashion as though it were cold.

Cyan looked closely at the Pokémon, trying to determine what he was getting into. _This thing creeps me out, but I've already challenged a Ghost-type trial, and I'm positive they wouldn't repeat themselves. Maybe this Pokémon has a second typing I can't clearly see,_ Cyan thought.

He grabbed his Poké Ball and made his choice, sending Brionne onto the field.

_I thought he'd be going with Venusaur, but it's nice to see Cyan working with other Pokémon_, Kala thought.

"Use Bubblebeam!" Cyan ordered.

"Fake Out."

Before Brionne could start his attack, Sableye dashed forward, skating across their battlefield with such ease as to make it look like he was on ice. He Brionne directly, hitting both of his cheeks with his palms. Brionne froze, appearing taken aback by the quick attack. He had forgotten about using Bubblebeam, allowing for Nanu to make his next command.

"Shadow Ball."

Sableye then reeled backward and formed a ball of darkness in between his palms. He released the ball forward, getting a direct hit onto Brionne, sending the Water-type rolling.

"Brionne, are you okay?" Cyan asked.

Brionne shook off the attack and then yelled, "Brri!"

"Perfect! He can't do Fake Out again, so let's give it all we got! Use Bubblebeam!"

"Power Gem."

As Sableye formed what appeared to be diamonds from dark energy, Brionne unleashed the flurry of bubbles from his mouth. The diamonds met with the bubbles, causing everything to explode upon impact, sending dust into the air.

"One more Shadow Ball," Nanu ordered.

"Aqua Jet!" Cyan yelled.

"What?" Nanu questioned.

Now it was Brionne's turn to take Sableye by surprise. He came through the smoke, his body engulfed in aquatic energy. He rocketed across the ground and slammed his body into Sableye, knocking the Ghost-type backward.

"Sableye, no!"

"Now finish this with Bubblebeam!" Cyan called as the smoke faded away, revealing his grin.

Brionne quickly shifted his body and leaped into the air. He shot a quick smile at Sableye before raining down a multitude of bubbles. The bubbles repeatedly barraged into the Ghost-type's body, and Sableye was dragged against the ground. His body went limp at Nanu's feet.

"Sableye is unable to battle! Brionne wins!" Kala declared.

Nanu calmly withdrew his Pokémon and then revealed his next Poké Ball. "I expected nothing less from you. I guess that I need to take this battle seriously." He then tossed his Poké Ball into the air, and a crocodilian Pokémon appeared. It stood on its two hind legs and crossed its arms. It was brown with dark black stripes, and it looked out at Brionne with a cocky expression on its face.

_Alright. How do we approach this? It's hard to read the Pokémon that he's choosing,_ Cyan thought.

"Krokorok, use Crunch!"

Dark energy formed around the larger Pokémon's mouth, and he started to run forward. The energy increased in intensity, and he unhinged his jaws, creating what appeared to be an inescapable attack.

"Meet 'em head-on! Use Aqua Jet!"

Brionne nodded and then started towards Krokorok. His body was surrounded by aquatic power once again. He shot forward, but Krokorok was fast, and he clamped down, creating an explosion of dark energy that cloaked the two. When the energy faded away, the two Pokémon remained in standing positions. Krokorok had his jaws clamped down onto Brionne, but the Water-type did his best to push back.

"Earthquake!" Nanu commanded.

"Wait up!" Cyan yelled. "A Ground-type?!"

Krokorok tossed Brionne at the ground. The smaller Pokemon's body bounced against the field, and then Krokorok raised his leg, preparing to stomp with the power of the earth.

"Disarming Voice!" Cyan shouted.

Brionne opened his mouth and released rings of pink power from his mouth. He screeched, making Krokorok pause for a moment. And then he used the energy to propel him backward, narrowly avoiding Krokorok's attack.

Cyan sighed and then adjusted his backpack. He opened up the berry pocket and then threw a yellow berry into the air. It landed right next to Brionne, who devoured it happily.

"Sitrus Berry, huh?" Nanu wondered. _Not a bad choice._

_It looks like I'm dealing with a dual Dark and Ground-type Pokémon_, Cyan thought.

"Brri!"

Nanu grinned. "Looks like you've got me figured out. But I'm sure that your Brionne won't be strong enough in the end."

"We'll see about that! Brionne, use Aqua Jet!"

Brionne spit out the small seed from the berry and then prepared to strike. "Brrri!" the Pokémon cried out while aquatic energy formed around his body. He shot out like a missile towards Krokorok, but Nanu was well prepared.

"Crunch!"

Krokorok gaped open his mouth and patiently waited, bracing himself for a strong impact from the super-effective attack. Sure enough, Brionne was dead on, striking Krokorok in his jaw. The Ground-type clamped down though and fought through the pain. As Krokorok shook off the attack, he started to toss Brionne around with his mouth, trapping the Water-type.

"Brionne, Bubblebeam!"

"Assurance!"

Before Brionne could find the right position to use his attack, Krokorok formed dark energy in his arm. Still keeping a tight grip on Brionne, Krokorok jabbed, sending the Water-type into the air. The attack hurt Brionne, but he fought through the pain and managed to unleash a flurry of bubbles downwards. They struck Krokorok directly, but the attack wasn't at full power. Brionne landed back on the ground, and he clutched at his chest where Krokorok struck him previously.

Nanu grinned. "I told you so. Alright, Krokorok, use Swagger."

Krokorok shifted his body, and it started to glow red. Cyan, unsure of what was coming, observed closely. Steam started to emit from Krokorok's body, and he then let out a growl, seemingly doing nothing. Everyone stood still.

"What happened?" Cyan wondered. His question was answered almost as soon as he asked it, as Brionne started to rock back and forth. "Confused?!"

"Yeah. Swagger actually buffs up your Pokémon's physical attack capabilities, but the downside is that it causes confusion. If you attack and somehow manage to mess it up, then Brionne is bound to faint."

Cyan shook his head and then reached into his bag, pulling out a purple berry. He ran onto the field and fed it to Brionne, giving him some relief. "We're not going to take any chances."

Nanu groaned. "I shouldn't have let you use items. I'm starting to regret that decision. Most trial goers don't even take me up on that offer."

Cyan ran to where his trainer's box would be had then been on an official field. He nodded at Kala, giving her the signal to continue the match.

"So be it," Nanu said. "Earthquake!"

"Aqua Jet!"

Before Krokorok could even begin his attack, Brionne darted across the field. He crashed into the Ground-type, knocking him back and allowing Cyan to make his next command.

"Disarming Voice!"

Just as before, Brionne adjusted his body before howling, unleashing pink rings from his mouth. The rings surrounded Krokork before exploding, sending dust into the air once more. After Brionne land back on Cyan's side of the field, everyone waited, but once the wait became too long, Kala made her call.

"Krokorok is unable to battle! Brionne wins!"

"Yatta!" Cyan exclaimed. "It was risky, but I think it paid off."

Nanu grumbled as he withdrew his Pokémon back to its ball. He then made his third and final selection, pulling a Poké Ball from the inside of his jacket. "Not bad, kid. But my next Pokémon is absolutely no push-over."

In front of Brionne appeared a Pokémon with a slender body and an almost perfectly round face. It was feline in appearance and had dark grey fur, which gave it a sinister look.

Brionne, in response, got low and started to growl.

"That's a Persian," Kala told Cyan. "They're sneaky."

"Your little pup won't stand a chance," Nanu said. He then paused for a moment. "Trash talking is so exhausting."

"Use Aqua Jet!" Cyan ordered, ignoring Nanu's complaint.

"Eh? Fake Out," Nanu said calmly.

As Brionne formed the aquatic energy around his body, Persian quickly snapped forward. She created dark energy within her claw and then slashed out, putting an immediate stop to Brionne's attack. The two Pokémon paused before Persian let out a sickening hiss.

"Dark Pulse!"

Before Brionne could recover from his state of shock, Persian created a ball of black energy inside of her mouth. She shot it towards the ground, and it exploded, sending Brionne backward. Persian then retreated, getting some distance between the two of them.

"Brionne, are you okay?" Cyan asked.

His Pokémon was blindsided by the attack from before, and he was clearly hurt. He walked forward with a limp while continuing to growl.

"Can't use Fake Out again," Nanu said. "Looks like we have to fight directly."

"Use Aqua Jet!" Cyan yelled.

"Power Gem!"

Now much slower, Brionne shot forward. He created aquatic energy around his body while the blue stone on Persian's head started to glow. The two collided with each other, sending dust and smoke into the air. The dust was quick to dissipate, revealing both of the Pokémon. They were both exhausted, Brionne being on his last legs.

"Use Dark Pulse!" Nanu commanded.

"I don't think so!" Cyan yelled while he put his hand into the air. The blue crystal that was placed in his bracelet started to glow, and he started to strike dance poses. This sent energy surging through the area, and Brionne howled as he was filled with intense aquatic power. "Hydro Vortex!"

As Persian released the wave of darkness, Brionne shot forward. Water trailed behind his body, soon taking him over completely. Brionne fought through the darkness, parting it with ease, and then he began to surround Persian. The Dark-type looked on in panic as the water took over her body. Soon, the two were engulfed, and no one could see what was happening. Within their water prison, Brionne swam back and forth, repeatedly bashing into Persian while she choked for air. Soon, the energy was used up, and the water exploded, sending both the Pokémon flying. Brionne landed on his two arms and did a pose while Persian smacked into the ground.

"Yatta!" Cyan yelled. He looked at Persian with a smile, which soon faded away once the Dark-type started to stir.

"Not bad. Not bad," Nanu said. "But let me show you how it's done." He slowly raised his arm into the air, and black energy pierced the sky. As though he had been a pro dancer his whole life, he quickly struck four poses, filling his Pokémon with darkness. "Black Hole Eclipse!"

Persian roared as dark energy circled her and her eyes turned to black. She looked forward, shooting the energy at Brionne. The Water-type tried to break free, but it was without payoff. The darkness entrapped Brionne, sucking him into what appeared to be a black ball.

"Brionne!" Cyan yelled.

The ball surrounded Brionne, and soon, the Water-type disappeared into blackness. There was a short moment of complete silence, and then it exploded, blinding Nanu, Cyan, and Kala. They all patiently waited as the smoke from the attack faded away, and when it finally did, what awaited surprised everyone.

Brionne, as though it was his only option for defense, seemingly took a different form. What now stood in Brionne's place was a large white Pokémon with a dark blue lower half. He now had long flowing blue hair and dark blue eyes that pierced through the air like lightning. Brionne had evolved.

"Primarina," Kala said, in shock of what she was seeing.

Nanu sighed. "I was hoping to have this over already, but I guess that you're always full of surprises. Looks like you got yourself a Primarina now."

"Primarina?" Cyan wondered.

"Prrri!" the new Pokémon called.

"Nice!"

"Use Power Gem!" Nanu ordered, knowing that the battle was coming to a close.

"Primarina, use-" Cyan started, but this his Pokémon turned back towards him as if to say 'I got this'.

She sat up on her large tail and started to chant a soft tune, releasing bubbles from her mouth. They sped across the field, and upon making contact with Persian's attack, they destroyed it completely. Then, they made it to the Dark-type. With a small moment of silence, Primarina waved her arms, and then they exploded, sending a wave of sound and water outwards. They washed over Persian, sending her towards her trainer.

Nanu looked at his unconscious Pokémon and sighed before nodding at Kala.

"Persian is unable to battle! Primarina and Cyan are the victors!" she declared with a smile.

Cyan, still baffled by his new Pokémon's move, slowly approached Primarina. He reached out and pet him on the head. "You're beautiful, dude!"

"That was a move called Sparkling Aria," Nanu said. He had returned Persian and then made his way to Cyan and Primarina. "It's Primarina's signature move. I was expecting it to happen, but I was hoping that Persian would have been faster."

"Sparkling Aria?" Cyan wondered.

Nanu reached into his jacket and grinned. "I actually have two Z-Crystals for you today."

"Two?"

He nodded, revealing two crystal-shaped stones. One was similar to the one that he had in his bracelet, black as the night, and the other was light blue with a small insignia in it, similar to that of Primarina's head. "One is Darkinium Z, and the other is for your Primarina. I'm in charge of handing out the specialized crystals for trainers that get Pokémon from Kukui."

Cyan took the crystals and held both of them high, letting the sun shine off of them.

"With Primarium Z, you'll be able to turn Sparkling Aria into Oceanic Operetta. It's one of the more devastating Z-Moves you'll ever use. Don't go doing it excessively."

"Wow," Cyan said while he marveled at the stones. "What about Kala? Does she get one for Litten?"

Nanu grinned. "If she can ever beat me in a battle."

Kala nodded. "I will when I take on the Island Challenge."

Nanu winked and then turned his attention back to Cyan. He reached into his jacket once more, pulling out a tiny box. He reached out and lightly grabbed the wooden amulet that hung around Cyan's neck before pressing a stamp down onto one of the triangles.

"That's your third stamp," Kala said.

Cyan looked at it closely. "One more!"

"You should head to Poni Island next," Nanu said. "I definitely recommend training your Pokémon as much as possible though. You have one more trial and then a battle with the last Kahuna, and I'll be blunt with you, you currently stand no chance at either of them."

Cyan, who was not usually the best with criticism, simply nodded. He had a look of determination on his face. "I won't lose! I can't lose!"

"That's what I like to hear."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Alright! Finished with Ula'ula Island. It feels like we've been here forever. Now Cyan and Kala are moving onto Poni Island where Cyan will be faced with one of his toughest challenges. I'm excited to see how it goes for him.

**A/N 2020**

This chapter was heavily edited. It was originally a three on three battle, but I opted to have it become a one on three, as that's what's in the anime. If there are any accidental mentions of Graveler or Lycanroc, I'm sorry. I believe I got them all!

**REVIEWS:**

pokemonking0924 - _"Cyan did his best and I feel he was close to winning, but team skulls big bad buggy boss won. Kala also did here best and was willing to fight until the end, maybe she'll do better with a full team and when her little dragon type gets some more experience. __Lilo on the other hand stole the show, she has a natural talent to train and battle with her Pokémon that makes it look easy."_ \- Yeah. Lilo probably should have battled Guzma instead.

CrescentApple - _"__that was unexpected, but interesting nonetheless. My favorite battle for this entire 2 parter is Logan (Cyan) vs Guzma. Second is Lilo vs Plumeria. They were just so unique. And Logan (Cyan) losing again cause me off guard. I expected him to have won this time. That was well done. And I can also see now that Lilo is really really strong. __Kala is the most interesting to come of this. Her narration means she is having musings about being a Pokemon trainer? Cant wait!"_ \- A lot of people tend to mix up Logan and Cyan, but I totally understand. Sometimes, I accidentally write Logan. Cyan needs to lose a few times, and I see his battles against Guzma as a good opportunity for that.

wisdom-jewel - _"__I'm guessing Guzmo either has a soft spot for Cyan or sees himself in Cyan or a bit of both. It would explain somewhat why he would willingly step down and back off. I do like how Guzmo isn't a hardass or truly evil. His team just gets in the way and causes misfit. Annoying yes, but he and his group doesn't have an end game or goal yet. I do wonder if Guzmo would remember Cyan if he ever meets up with Logan."_ \- I think Guzma, even in the games, has a soft spot. It's something I kind of want to explore more.


	29. It's Moving!

**(Reworked August 6th, 2020)**

**Chapter 29 - "It's Moving!"**

* * *

**A Few Months Prior**

"Have you heard anything about the new kid?" Lilo asked.

The two girls walked slowly through Iki Town. It was finally the day that they would receive their Pokémon, and they were set to meet the new boy from Kanto at the town square.

"His name is Cyan," Kala answered. "He's from Kanto."

"That's it?" Lilo wondered. "That's so boring."

"I bet that he doesn't think so."

"Not Kanto! I mean, like, do you know anything about him? If he's from Kanto, and he's 11, then that means that he's got a whole year of experience under his belt."

"I guess that could be the case. He's probably even stronger than you," Kala said with a laugh. "He'll probably blast through the Island Challenge with no problem."

"And there's another thing," Lilo added. "But I'm not sure if it's okay to talk about."

"What?"

"His sister."

"His sister?"

"Yeah. She won the Indigo League Conference almost a year ago. It was her first year as a trainer, which is almost unheard of."

"Oh wow!"

Lilo continued, "But that's not what's so amazing about her story."

The two had now arrived at the town square, and they leaned up against the stage where the townsfolk would have Pokémon battles or do traditional Alolan dances.

"What's amazing about her story?"

"Well, you see. If you win a conference, then you get to battle the Elite Four."

"And she swept through the Elite Four too?"

Lilo shook her head. "No. She never made it, I heard."

"What?"

"Yeah. She went to train for the Elite Four in a dangerous place called Mt. Silver, and she never came back. People don't know if she simply decided she liked it up there and just kept training or, ya know, worse."

"Wow…"

"As I said though, it's probably best to not talk about. I'm not sure how he'll take it."

Kala wasn't sure how to respond. She wasn't sure how she'd feel if anyone from her family ever went missing. It must have been incredibly lonely for the boy, and now he's had to move to an entirely different region with no friends or extended family. Before she could think of something to say, Lilo pushed her lightly, bringing her attention to the entrance of Iki Town where a boy, dressed in a pink shirt and white shorts stood. He ran to the square excitedly with a small green Pokémon at his side.

This boy did not fit the image that she had just built up. This boy had a smile on his face and a sparkle in his eyes. Had she not heard the story about his sister, she would have never guessed that anything like that could have ever happened to him. In an instant, his smile erased all of her preconceptions, and she smiled back.

"You must be Cyan," she said.

* * *

**Present Day**

The duo had arrived on Poni Island only a few days previous, and Cyan was seeing exactly what Nanu had warned him about. The trainers that they had battled so far had all been very intense with high-level Pokémon that Cyan had never seen before.

Although Cyan had promised he wouldn't lose anymore, out of the five battles that he had on Poni Island, he had so far only won two of them. He needed a new strategy.

Cyan and Kala sat in the back of the Pokémon Center that was based on the docks. It had a rather small courtyard area, but it was large enough for Cyan's Pokémon to rest and play. Lycanroc and Litten relaxed together, taking a nap next to one another. Primarina played in the water near the docks, amazed at his newfound speed. Oranguru and Venusaur both sat next to each other and ate food. They seemingly had conversations that only the two of them, experienced and wise, could have. Graveler found a friend in Kala's Dartrix, who was just as mischievous. The two mocked Venusaur and Oranguru, although they didn't seem to notice. And finally was Salandit, who found herself stressed out over the overly friendly and overly curious Jangmo-o. He'd repeatedly approach the water, and Salandit, visibly annoyed, would stop him from falling in. Jangmo-o took delight in Salandit's stress and continued.

"Maybe I'm out of my league," Cyan mumbled while he looked at his Pokémon.

"What do you mean?" Kala asked.

"I couldn't beat Guzma, and the trainers here are brutal. Maybe I'm not meant to complete the Island Challenge," he answered.

Kala shook her head. "Chill out. You'll be fine. You have months to complete it, so there's no need to stress. The trainers you fought here have probably been training for a real long time."

Cyan didn't answer. He just continued to look at his Pokémon. He had formed a decent team over the past couple of months and seeing them progress as they had done made him proud. But his sister was a former Indigo Conference champion, so he had high self-expectations.

"It does seem a bit crowded on the island though," Kala said. "I was reading about a place where a lot of people don't go because the wild Pokémon there are really strong. Maybe it'd be a good place to train. What do you think?"

"Is it close?"

* * *

Exeggutor Island was only a fifteen-minute boat ride away from the Pokémon Center. And Kala was right. There was not a single other trainer to be found. Cyan stepped off the boat and onto the dock. He looked around. It all seemed silent. The only noise was the wind that blew through the trees, making the leaves rub against one another.

"This place is called Exeggutor Island?" Cyan asked.

Kala nodded. She held Litten tightly in her arms, careful to not drop her in the water. "Yeah."

"There's supposed to be strong Pokémon here?"

"Yep!"

Cyan looked around. Once again, he saw nothing. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"Just keep your eyes up," Kala said with a slight snicker. She couldn't wait to see his reaction to what was bound to happen.

Cyan slowed down his pace as he entered the tall grass. He looked down, trying to see if he could find any Pokémon that were hiding, but there was seemingly nothing. He sighed, frustrated at the lack of things to battle. But then, something caught his eye. Through the grass was a small pink figure. It weaved through the grass and emerged, revealing a singular egg-like Pokémon. It looked up at Cyan and smiled.

"Exeggcute!" it said happily.

"It's just a singular Exeggcute head," Cyan replied. "Hey, buddy."

"There's bound to be a lot of them here," Kala said. "This island is full of them." She had kept her distance from Cyan.

"It's kind of cute," he said.

Then, a shadow loomed overhead, but Cyan seemed to not have noticed. He knelt to pet the singular head of the Exeggcute, a sinister smile forming on its face.

"What?" he wondered. He looked up, now realizing that something was coming towards him. He looked up towards the tree that was now closer than it had been only a few seconds ago. "What?!"

Without any warning, the energy built from blue fire rained down from the top of the tree. Cyan, quick as ever, grabbed ahold of the Exeggcute head and then jumped backward. He looked up at the tree and glared.

"Something's up there!" he yelled.

Kala laughed. "You can say that."

The tree then moved in a way that Cyan never thought a tree could before. As though it had legs, it span around, using a root that had been uplifted to knock Cyan backward.

"It's moving!" Cyan said after he managed to stand back up. "It's alive!"

The tree then started to slow down, and from the very top, eyes gazed down upon Cyan. Before, he thought that they were some kind of fruit, but as it turned out, they were faces.

"Is that… Exeggutor?" Cyan wondered. "Alolan Exeggutor?"

Kala smiled. "You got that right. They're pretty strong, so be careful."

"We got this!" Cyan said, his demeanor instantly changing. "Go, Oranguru!"

The simian Pokémon emerged from the Poké Ball, and he stretched his back. Upon seeing the size of his opponent, he took a couple of steps back, unsure of what exactly Cyan's plan was.

"Trust me," Cyan said. Oranguru huffed, but he believed in his trainer's abilities. "Start with Nasty Plot!"

As though he was already a few steps ahead of Cyan, Oranguru instantly put his hand to his chin and began to think, focusing his energy. A red aura started to surround him as his chakra increased and his attack capabilities were momentarily enhanced.

Exeggutor appeared confused by Oranguru's lack of an attack, and it stared down at the smaller Pokémon with blank expressions on its many faces. It soon grew tired of nothing happening, and then let loose its attack, raining more arcane fire down towards the simian Pokémon.

"Dodge it! And use Feint Attack!"

Oranguru rolled forward, narrowly avoiding the fire. He then jumped up and with ease, started to climb up Exeggutor's lengthy neck. Upon reaching the top, he lightly jabbed at Exeggutor with his left palm, seemingly doing nothing. Exeggutor flinched and then opened its many eyes, confused as to why Oranguru's attack was so weak. And then, without warning, Oranguru swung the entirety of his body and smashed his massive right arm into a few of Exeggutor's heads. Oranguru howled with laughter as he slid down the falling Exeggutor's neck.

Exeggutor stopped just short of falling completely and was somehow able to find some balance. It glared at Cyan and Oranguru, enraged by the cheap attack. Its multiple heads started to glow, and as though they were bombs, it started to drop large, baseball-sized seeds from the top of its head. One by one, they exploded, making Cyan and Oranguru dodge frantically. Cyan was sure to never let go of the Exeggcute head, but he also tried his hardest to not squeeze too hard, fearing that he'd accidentally crack it.

"Stop them with Confusion!" Cyan ordered.

Oranguru nodded and then raised his arms into the air. Using his psychic energy, he stopped the bombs from continuing to fall, freezing them in place. Then, with a pump of his arms, he sent them all back up, making them explode in Exeggutor's face. The wild Pokémon howled with pain once more as he continued to stumble.

"Zen Headbutt!" Cyan yelled.

Oranguru lowered his arms and took in a deep breath. He started a slow forward run, and a psychic veil began to form over him. Soon, he was charging as fast as he could, and he crashed his entire body into Exeggutor. Somehow, someway, the Exeggutor still managed to remain on its feet, and it glared daggers down at the simian Pokémon.

Cyan quickly reached into the pocket where he held his Z-Crystals, and he pulled one out and snapped it into place. He raised his arm into the air, revealing the black crystal he received a few days prior.

"Let's do this, Oranguru!" Cyan called while he began to strike poses, increasing his and Oranguru's energy with every stance. Dark energy crept through Oranguru's body, and it exploded outwards. "Black Hole Eclipse!"

"Oran!" the Pokémon howled as the energy raced towards Exeggutor. It began to wrap around the massive Pokémon's body until, after seconds of patience, the Pokémon was engulfed in complete darkness. The darkness then shrunk in on itself and exploded, making Oranguru and Cyan fly backward. They landed in the grass together and then looked towards Exeggutor, who simply stood still. It didn't take long, and soon, the Exeggutor fell, stiff as could be, crashing into the ground in an unconscious state.

"Y-yatta!" Cyan yelled, blown away by the power of Oranguru. "We did it, Oranguru!"

"Um, Cyan," Kala said quietly. She inched closer to her friend and tapped him on the shoulder. He stood up and looked around, immediately noticing what had made Kala's voice shaky and nervous.

It was as though the island was now moving as the dozens of trees all inched closer to Cyan. He looked around frantically, trying to form a plan to take all of them on, but then, before any more of his panic could take over, they all stopped. All of the Exeggutor looked at them with smiles on their faces.

"What's happening?" Cyan wondered.

Kala grinned and sighed with deep relief. "A lot of trainers avoid this place at all costs. I think that these Exeggutor don't get to see humans very often. Maybe they're excited to see us."

"Oh yeah?" he said while looking up at them. The Exeggutor all conversed with one another, seemingly taking delight in Cyan and Kala's presence.

"Oran…" his Pokémon mumbled.

"Exeggcute!" the egg-like head that Cyan held tightly exclaimed happily.

"You mind if we stay here for a while?" Cyan asked loudly.

One of the Exeggutor swung wide and then leaned downwards by Cyan so he wouldn't have to yell. All of the faces that it had were dopey in expression.

"I'd love to keep playing with you," Cyan said. "I think we can have a lot of fun together, ya know?"

"Exe-" the Pokémon said while it heaved its body, standing back up straight. "-ggutor!"

"I think that's a yes!" Kala said happily. "We'll be able to train all we want as long as we're here."

Cyan grinned and readjusted his black hat with the silver Staryu patch. "Oh yeah!"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

I don't like writing the characters actually training because it seems a bit like filler, but Cyan and Kala are going to spend some time training on Exeggutor Island. The next chapter will take place roughly three weeks to a month after this one, and their Pokémon will all be considerably stronger. TIME JUMP! Only 10-11 more chapters!

**A/N 2020**

Small edits!

**REVIEWS:**

pokemonking0924 - _"Another island completed and Cyan really needed this win to get his confidence back up after losing to Guzma twice. Can't wait to see how he uses those new z crystals. __Plus it looks like he'll be batting Kala soon too."_ \- Well, he used one of the crystals in this chapter! He doesn't have any Dark-types, so he can't use that crystal very often.

wisdom-jewel - _"__So Cyan's Brionne became Primarina finally. I would like to see how people think it is a female Pokemon while it is a male. This would be entertaining to say at least. I always like Nanu, he seemed so chill and almost lazy. But he does do his job rather well. I do like to see how Cyan deals with both Mina and Hapu. __Best wishes for the next chapter."_ \- I really liked Nanu. As for Hapu, I'm a bit excited, but I don't think I'll be introducing Mina to this story. She was more a threat in Ultra Sun/Moon, so if I ever wrote part of Logan's journey, then she'd be featured.


	30. Take Him For A Ride!

**(Reworked August 6th, 2020)**

**Chapter 30 - "Take Him For A Ride!"**

* * *

It had been three weeks since Cyan and Kala had first arrived on Exeggutor Island. The two trained day in and day out with the Pokémon, and at night time, they had small parties. Although Cyan couldn't speak the language of the Pokémon, he started to feel a special bond with the Exeggutor, almost feeling like had become a part of their family.

But three weeks was a long time without any real battling or trials.

Cyan and Kala sat at the top of the hill on Exeggutor Island where they could be, mostly, left alone. It was another day of intense training that had come to an end, and they were exhausted. Any moment now, the lead Exeggutor would come by and ask them to join the festivities. They would feel obligated to join in.

"I think we've trained enough," Cyan said. "My Pokémon are all a lot stronger, and I think that we could wipe the floor with any trainer that we come across."

Kala laughed. "Oh yeah? What about me? Litten may refuse to evolve, but she's still got a lot of fight in her. She was able to take down one of the big and mean Exeggutor all by herself. Even Jangmo-o has gotten stronger."

Cyan smiled. "You can probably even beat Lilo now."

"So, you think we've done enough?" she asked. "You have one more trial left, and from what I know about it, it's not easy. Do you really think you're ready?"

Cyan thought for a moment. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and then nodded slowly. "Yes. I'm positive I'm ready. I've never been so sure of myself. Training with the Exeggutor has been incredible."

"Then we should head out tomorrow."

Cyan and Kala became very familiar with the slow stepping but loud thumping that came with Exeggutor's walk. Soon, they would be invited out to the festivities. Sure enough, Exeggutor with its long neck and dopey faces emerged, smiling at the two trainers.

"Exeggutor, thank you for everything," Cyan said as he stood up. "Tomorrow, we're going to go back to Poni Island."

One by one, each of the faces of the lead Exeggutor had turned sad.

Kala stepped forward and smiled. "But don't worry! We should still party tonight! It'll be a going away party!"

"Yeah! And when I finish my Island Challenge, I'll definitely come back!"

* * *

The last party that the two had on Exeggutor Island was the most intense, but Cyan and Kala were sure to wake up bright and early, board the boat to Poni Island, and get going. The battling on Poni Island hadn't stopped, and it seemed as though the trainers had almost doubled, but Cyan wasn't afraid of any of them anymore.

But that wasn't their goal today. Today, Cyan intended to finish his final trial. Luckily for them, there was a path straight towards Vast Poni Canyon, the destination of what was said to be the hardest trial in Alola.

"You sure you don't want any tips?" Kala asked as they made their way through Poni Island. They were only a few moments away from what she knew would be an intense battle. "I believe you can get through this, but I really think some tips could help."

Cyan shook his head. "Nope. This is my test. I have to be able to do this on my own. You don't think I can do it?"

Kala smiled as she watched her friend continue his confident forward stride. "You can."

The canyon was a desolate place. Even the strongest trainers on the island had done their best to avoid it, and any Pokémon that were around had left a long time ago. It almost seemed like a wasteland, and the sun beat down hard on Cyan and Kala. For the first time since he had been in Alola, Cyan didn't enjoy basking in the light.

The two slowly walked through the canyon, and the further they got in, the quieter it became until it was almost complete silence. The only noise that reverberated through the canyon was the sound of their footsteps, which silently bounced off of the walls.

"What's that?" Cyan asked as the two started to see a light coming from a faraway tunnel. At the end was a stone staircase that looked like it had been built many years ago.

"That leads to the Altar of the Sunne and Moone," Kala said. "We're not going that way though. We should stay focused."

The two continued, and they entered a path that led them into a cavern. The walls were wet with moisture that had built up over the years. And although no wind blew through the cavern, it was incredibly cold, making the hair on the back of Cyan's neck stand. Kala followed closely, and she kept looking up towards the ceiling of the cavern, fearing that they'd be attacked by wild Pokémon.

Down towards the end of the cavern was a shining light. It shone with a yellow, almost golden energy, and upon closer inspection, Cyan found a rectangular statue. It was a stone statue that reminded Cyan of the one from his first trial. At that time, Gumshoos had done everything he could to protect it. Cyan's heart started to race faster and faster as they approached. He was very aware that he would be in a battle in only a few moments, but he was only a few steps away from his new Z-Crystal.

He took one step. Nothing happened.

He took another step. Still nothing. Just silence.

He reached out his hand, only fingertips away from the new Z-Crystal.

And then, for the first time since they had entered Vast Poni Canyon, he heard a noise. Behind Cyan, he could feel heat, as though something was breathing down his neck. And then there was a growl followed by clanging of what sounded like steel drums. He slowly turned around, finding himself inches away from a beast he had never seen before.

The beast roared, and Cyan rolled backward. He had been through the Ghost-type trial only a few weeks ago, but he had never been this immediately frightened in his life.

"Cyan, this is Kommo-o," Kala said. "It's the most dangerous Pokémon in Alola that isn't a Tapu. Be careful." She took a few steps back and watched as Cyan slowly stood back up.

He looked up at the Pokémon and grinned. "Perfect! Go, Lycanroc!"

As Lycanroc appeared from her Poké Ball, there was another roar that filled the cavern. One more Pokémon swooped down from the ceiling, and it landed on the statue that Kommo-o stood next to. This Pokémon was black with a purple underbelly, and it had a bat-like face with what appeared to be big speakers for ears.

"If I remember correctly, that's a Noivern," Kala said.

Cyan observed the situation closely. He had the intention of going in for a one on one battle to test Lycanroc's newfound strength, but it looked like Kommo-o and Noivern were going to force him to battle with two of his Pokémon at once. "Graveler, come on out!"

Graveler appeared next to Lycanroc, and he cracked his knuckles before grinning at his partner. The two had become closer over the past few weeks. They were both Rock-types which allowed them to become familiar with one another easily.

Without any warning, Noivern started to screech, sending out waves of sound energy throughout the cavern. Both Graveler and Lycanroc cringed as they tried to cover their ears, but the sound was too powerful.

Kommo-o then took his opportunity, and his claws became surrounded by blue, arcane energy. He ran across the cavern, ripping up the earth below him before taking a gigantic swipe at the two Pokémon.

"Thunder Punch!" Cyan yelled.

Graveler fought through the screeching pain and electrified his fists. With one quick twist of his body, his fists met Kommo-o's claws. For one moment, the two were stopped in a stalemate, but it was clear that Kommo-o was somehow stronger.

"Crunch!"

Lycanroc leaped over her partner, and shadow-like energy formed in front of her, turning into a set of massive jaws. She clamped them down onto Kommo-o's shoulder, and the Dragon-type let out a howl. With every movement, his scales clacked against one another, and he was able to force Lycanroc to loosen her grip.

As though Kommo-o had made a command, Noivern flew forward with killer intent. From the speakers on his head, he unleashed another loud sound, sending violent waves of energy through the cavern. It shook the entirety of the area that they were in, blasting both Lycanroc and Graveler backward. The energy had washed over Kommo-o, but he appeared uninjured from it.

Noivern continued forward, and he formed a ball of arcane energy within his mouth. Before Cyan could make his command, Noivern released the ball downwards, and it exploded, turning into a wave that washed over his two Pokémon. He waited patiently while they waited for the results, and to the trial Pokémon's surprise, both Graveler and Lycanroc emerged safely. The damage had been done, and they were clearly injured, but the fact that they survived the attack was something that Noivern wasn't prepared for.

"Graveler, hit 'em with Thunder!" Cyan ordered.

"Graveler!" his Pokémon cried out while unleashing a charge from his body. Once more, the cavern shook as one of the strongest electric attacks was sent straight towards Noivern. The Dragon-type looked on in a panicked state, but then, Kommo-o dashed forward, absorbing the attack. Kommo-o laughed as his body was shocked, and when the electricity ceased, he simply huffed.

"Just as I thought," Cyan said. "Electric types are dangerous to Noivern. Which means that Lycanroc will also be strong. Use Rock Climb!"

Lycanroc dove forward, and as though she were a missile, shot and tore through the ground. Moments before she could reach either one of the trial Pokémon, she exploded from the ground and into the air, waiting for Cyan's next command.

"Accelerock!"

Using her energy, Lycanroc created stones around her body, and then she shot downwards, tackling directly into Noivern. The Dragon-type was tossed backward, but before Lycanroc could celebrate, she was pulled by the tail and tossed into the air. Kommo-o had a sinister look on his face as chakra formed around his fist. He jabbed, getting a direct hit on Lycanroc's belly. As though he were sucking energy from Lycanroc, more chakra formed upon impact, and it went inside of Kommo-o. Lycanroc's body then hit the ground with a hard _thud_, and it was clear that she couldn't continue.

Without missing a step, Cyan withdrew his Pokémon and then pulled out his next Poké Ball, throwing it with a curve. Venusaur emerged, and he roared, not intimidated by his two Dragon-type opponents.

Cyan glanced around, realizing that there was barely any sunlight that came into the cavern. Venusaur would be unable to utilize one of his newest strong attacks. Nonetheless, Cyan had to act.

"Both of you, use Double Edge!"

White energy exploded off of the two Pokémon's bodies, and they started a forward run. Graveler was in a weakened state, so he was slow, and Venusaur was naturally slow. The two gradually picked up speed until they were both in a violent bound forward.

Just then, Noivern flew overhead and started to flap his wings, sending energy from them that exploded once it reached the ground, seemingly slicing into the earth. Graveler was blasted backward, but Venusaur kept forward. He jumped through the smoke and then rammed his body into Kommo-o, knocking the Dragon-type for a loop.

Cyan glanced over and observed his Pokémon. Graveler was greatly weakened by all of the previous strikes, and it appeared that he was on his last legs. Kommo-o and Noivern were distracted with Venusaur, so this was his chance.

"Thunder!"

Once again, Graveler screeched as he unleashed the strongest electrical surge that he could. It exploded into the air and zapped Noivern, making the Dragon-type howl with pain. Kommo-o, unable to do anything, watched as his ally Pokémon fell from the sky and to the ground. Noivern collapsed and fainted instantly, and Graveler, after smiling because of his victory, fell forward.

Cyan nodded and then returned his Pokémon. It was now only Kommo-o left, but he wasn't taking chances, and he drew out his next Poké Ball, releasing Oranguru. The simian Pokémon grunted upon seeing Kommo-o, but he appeared willing to battle.

"Oranguru, start with Future Sight!"

"Oran."

"And Venusaur, use Petal Blizzard!"

As Oranguru started to focus his energy, Venusaur took a few steps back while slowly releasing dozens of pink petals from his body. They whipped up into a storm and surrounded Kommo-o, cloaking him. Venusaur then waited and watched as the petals tore into Kommo-o, but that was a mistake. Kommo-o emerged quickly, his claws glowing with poisonous energy. He jabbed, hitting Venusaur directly in the face. Venusaur's body was sent backward, but he was too heavy to be thrown. He instead slid against the ground and scrunched up his face from the surprise sucker punch. Oranguru then finished his prediction for a future attack.

"Sludge Bomb and Giga Impact!"

Kommo-o started to approach Venusaur, his steps shaking the cavern, but the Grass-type wasn't afraid. He lowered his head and pointed the tip of his flower towards Kommo-o before unleashing a thick goop at the Dragon-type. Kommo-o was covered with the goop, and he let out an agonized cry. Then, from seemingly out of nowhere, Oranguru charged. His body glowed with a bright white light, and he crashed into Kommo-o, sending smoke into the air. All three of the Pokémon were hidden in the smoke, but Cyan and Kala could sense powerful energy coming from it. When the smoke cleared, it revealed Kommo-o and Oranguru in a standoff. Oranguru had managed to get in his attack, but he was now frozen from the use of energy. And Kommo-o, through his pained state, had somehow been able to charge electricity within his fist and jab out. The two stood still.

"Venusaur, use Double Edge!"

Venusaur grunted and then started to run forward once more. Kommo-o had now found the energy to move, and he lifted his arm into the air, filling it with chakra. As Venusaur made contact, Kommo-o swiped, hitting both Venusaur and Oranguru backward and absorbing some of their energy. Kommo-o howled as his health was restored, and he started to chuckle to himself, thinking that he had won the fight.

Then, a purple haze formed above his body. He looked up as electricity formed from psychic energy crashed down. It shocked the Dragon-type Pokémon, forcing him down to his knee.

"Perfect!" Cyan yelled. "Oranguru, use Psychic! Venusaur, one more Petal Blizzard!"

Cyan's Pokémon were both exhausted, but they started to prepare for their attacks. Oranguru though found himself in some sort of frozen state. Electricity sparked off his body, and he had realized what had happened. Paralysis had set in.

Kommo-o, now furious by the previous psychic blast, started to run forward. Arcane energy exploded from his claws, and he swung them haphazardly, slicing through Venusaur's storm of petals. He then stopped in front of Oranguru and looked at the simian Pokémon, allowing himself to soak in the fear. Then, with one violent swipe, he tossed the Psychic-type backward. Oranguru landed directly in front of Cyan's feet, and his arms went limp.

"Oh man," Cyan muttered. He returned Oranguru, and then looked up. He still had Venusaur and two more Pokémon left. He then tossed his next Poké Ball as fast as he could, releasing Primarina onto the field.

Kommo-o looked at the two Pokémon, and he laughed at himself, thinking nothing of them. He started to charge electricity in his fist before he began towards Primarina.

"Moon Blast!" Cyan yelled.

Primarina stood up on his tail and held out his arms while he charged pink energy within his palms. Kommo-o stopped in his tracks and seemingly braced for the attack, putting his arms in front of his face. Then, Primarina released a thick orb downwards, blasting lunar energy into Kommo-o's body. Kommo-o was flung into the air, and he crashed down hard next to Venusaur, who took a few steps back.

Cyan, Primarina, and Venusaur all waited for the results of the attack, but then, out of nowhere, Kommo-o emerged from the smoke. He swiped arcane energy onto the entirety of Venusaur, taking the Grass-type by surprise. Cyan couldn't make out what it was exactly, but Kommo-o chewed on something as though it were tobacco. He spit it out, revealing a mangled berry.

"Whatever that was, it was probably something that weakened the damage it took from Moon Blast," Cyan said to himself. He then looked at Venusaur, who had fainted. He sighed and then withdrew his starter Pokémon.

Kommo-o laughed as he watched the red light absorb Venusaur. He held out his arms wide and started to bark at Cyan, as though he were taunting the trainer.

Cyan grabbed his last Poké Ball. "I refuse to lose." And with that, he threw it forward. It wasn't Salandit that emerged from the ball though, but rather a fully evolved Salazzle. Training with the Exeggutor had done wonders for Cyan's team, and Salazzle was the physical embodiment of those results.

"Time to see what she can do," Kala said. She held onto Litten tightly. "C'mon…"

"Primarina… Salazzle… it's on you two. We can do this!"

His two Pokémon nodded calmly in response.

"Sparkling Aria! Dragon Pulse!"

As Primarina began to chant and his voice reverberated off the cavern walls, Salazzle slithered forward. She jumped into the air and unleashed a ball of arcane fire towards the ground. It exploded, and Kommo-o focused his energy on jumping over it. What he didn't notice were the giant bubbles that had formed from Primarina's attack. They exploded, sending out waves of sound, and although the waves clashed with Kommo-o's giant body, nothing happened.

"Wait. What?" Cyan wondered.

"That's Kommo-o's special ability!" Kala yelled. "Sound-based moves like Sparkling Aria aren't going to do anything to it."

"Man…"

Kommo-o roared, and his fist became electrified once more. He started to run towards Primarina while he scraped his tail against the ground, tearing it up.

"Can't dodge this one if you're close!" Cyan yelled. "Blizzard!"

Primarina put an end to his chants and then opened his mouth, unleashing a snowstorm in the small area. It blew around violently, getting a direct hit on Kommo-o, but he fought forward. Before the attack could do its full damage to Kommo-o, he lunged, punching Primarina in the throat. And then, he continued his battering, hitting the Water-type repeatedly.

"Flamethrower!"

Salazzle stood up straight before opening her mouth and unleashing flames. The flames blasted Kommo-o directly in the back, and he put a stop to his relentless assault on Primarina. He now turned his attention to Salazzle, but the Fire-type didn't back down. He roared, but there was still no response. This had seemed to enrage the Dragon-type, and he tried to walk forward, but something stopped him. He looked back to find Primarina with a firm grip on his tail.

"Take him for a ride! Use Surf!"

Similar to Primarina's old Aqua Jet technique, he was engulfed with aquatic energy. He kept his grip on Kommo-o's tail before shooting forward like a rocket. Kommo-o's body was dragged against the ground and then pulled into the air while Primarina swung him around. Once the weight became too much, Primarina let him go, and both of them crashed into the floor. The repeated Thunder Punch attacks and the strain of using his attacks had done enough on Primarina, and he fell unconscious.

Cyan returned Primarina and then observed what remained. Kommo-o slowly stood back up, his body shaking from the pain. His scales clanged together, but they were a lot slower this time around. Salazzle was still not intimidated.

Kommo-o's eyes started to glow with blue energy, and his claws were enveloped by the arcane fire. He roared before running forward, lifting his arms into the air.

"Hit him with your own Dragon Claw!" Cyan ordered.

Salazzle mimicked Kommo-o's actions, and she darted at the Dragon-type. The two clashed, sending arcane fire flowing throughout the cavern. They both paused as the fire faded away, and the two remained still. Kommo-o twitched and then took a step back. He fell forwards while Salazzle remained cool. The trial was finished.

"Yatta!" Cyan yelled. "We did it! We did it!"

"They actually did it," Kala mumbled. She walked onto the field towards the downed Kommo-o and Cyan's Salazzle. After smiling at her friend's Pokémon, she knelt towards the dragon. It looked at her through one eye and then smiled. "Long time, no see."

Cyan was making his way towards the statue when he heard this. He stopped and looked at Kala with his eyes widened. "Wait. What?"

Kala softly pet Kommo-o's head. "This is my mom's Kommo-o. She's the trial captain here."

"I see," Cyan said. He wasn't sure how to respond entirely. The two had never really talked very much about their families. Cyan avoided the conversation.

"She's a bit busy, so she's never actually around, but she does leave Kommo-o to terrorize trial goers," she said. She stood back up and motioned towards the glowing stone that was situated in the statue. "Only a few people have ever beaten Kommo-o, Cyan. You're very talented, or lucky. That Dragonium Z is yours."

Cyan grinned. "Luck doesn't have anything to do with it." He grabbed the stone, feeling the energy flow through his body. "But thank you nonetheless."

"You know what this means, right?"

Cyan nodded. "It's time to face the Island Kahuna and finish my challenge!"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

This was an intense battle to write! Cyan's Pokémon still have a few more surprises, and in the next few chapters, I'll be showing off a few more of their techniques. Next chapter, the Island Kahuna appears!

**A/N 2020**

Small changes and edits! But there was a lot of them!

**REVIEWS:**

pokemonking0924 - _"We're learning more about Cyans sister, that she was a Kanto league champion and she disappeared while training to beat the elite four on Mt. Silver. Hope we'll find out what happened to her one day. Meanwhile Cyan is getting ready to do some serious training on Exeggutor island. __I also enjoyed the way the group's Pokémon were interacting."_ \- If the worst happened to Aoi (death), then I don't plan on showing it. Haha

CrescentApple - _"__Anywho... this was a pretty funny battle. I like the progressiom in Cyan's strength relative to his quest. It gets a lot lot harder the further he goes. The previous battle I thought Cyan would have lost, but thanks to Primarina he managed a nice win. It's always fun to every now and then to read a quick short of each Pokemon individually of what they are doing in their free time. __Cyan's sister.. does she have a connection with Kenta? I have had a vague suspicion Kenta trained hard in Mt. Silver to get as strong as he did, just a few years after Cyan's sister disappeared... ah, im over thinking itvhaha."_ I like the overthinking part. Kenta was in Johto before he went to Hoenn...so...who knows? (I know)

wisdom-jewel - _"__I wonder what happens to Cyan's sister. I'm thinking they just hearing unfounded rumors about her but still. I'm wondering if she's a replacement for Red or something. Or that Logan would meet her at some point."_ \- Aoi disappearing in Mt. Silver is inspired by Red going off to train in Mt. Silver. I like the take that it could just be rumors though. If you reread the first chapter of Healing in Hoenn, there is a reference to Aoi in it. So, it'd be a well-known rumor/story.


	31. Can I Sit Down?

**(Reworked August 7th, 2020)**

**Chapter 31 - "Can I Sit Down?"**

* * *

It had been a few days since Cyan's battle with Kommo-o. He decided that the best way for his Pokémon to prepare for the battle with the Island Kahuna would be with a long rest. The battle with Kommo-o had done its damage, and although they were able to win with Salazzle, the battle was still too close for Cyan's comfort.

The two trainers and their Pokémon spent time at the Pokémon Center near the docks of Poni Island. Lycanroc and Litten relaxed together. Jangmo-o sparred with Salazzle. Venusaur took in the sun and was often joined by Dartrix who had started to calm down considerably. Graveler played pranks on Oranguru who would then scold the Rock-type. This was only seen as an invitation for more hazing. And Primarina enjoyed swimming through the Alolan ocean.

"We're almost done," Kala said. "What's your plans for after you finish?"

Cyan grinned and held up a peace sign. "I'm going to Johto!"

"Do you think you'll take on the league?"

"I'm not sure. I have someone I want to meet."

"And what about when you're done with that? What is Cyan Kokura's ultimate goal?"

Cyan thought for a moment. "You know, I've never thought about it. I want to see the world. I don't care about ever becoming some kind of big champion or anything. I just want my mom and my Pokémon to be happy. That's not to say that I won't continue competing."

Every trainer that Kala had met up to that point had big aspirations to become something greater. Lilo wanted to become a champion in a former land, and Kala herself wanted to become the Island Kahuna for Melemele Island. But Cyan, as talented as he was, just wanted to enjoy the journey.

"I really admire that," she said.

* * *

The walk to where the Island Kahuna was was familiar to Cyan. It took them through the path of the other trainers that were practicing, and they were headed in the direction of Vast Poni Canyon.

"Do we have to go back through?" Cyan asked as he pointed towards the large area. "I'm not battling another Kommo-o, right?"

Kala laughed. "Nah. Do you remember any of the buildings we passed by the other day?"

Cyan shrugged.

"Alright. Well, that's where we're going. Don't worry. We'll be there in less than an hour. You should really pay more attention to your surroundings."

Sure enough, within an hour, the two were standing at the end of what looked like a small village with small houses built from brown clay. The place was so unassuming that Cyan hadn't paid it any attention the other day.

"This place is so small, it doesn't even have a formal name," Kala said. "But it's home to the Island Kahuna. She's bound to be around here somewhere."

"The Island Kahuna lives here?" Cyan said as he stepped into the small village. He looked at the clay houses, thinking that they're not the kind of place that he would enjoy living in.

Cyan's thoughts were then interrupted by a nearby explosion that shook the area. Without having to think twice, Cyan and Kala ran from the village and towards the sound. What they found was a big cloud of smoke, indicating that there was a battle happening, which was not irregular on Poni Island. But what stuck out to them were the trainers who stood on either side of the smoke.

With her usual floral print shirt untucked from her jean shorts, Lilo stood on one side, intensity in her eyes and sweat drenching her forehead. And on the other side of the field stood a small teenager, who was someone that Cyan was familiar with, but he wasn't sure from where.

"Looks like Lilo beat you to the Island Kahuna," Kala remarked.

"The Island Kahuna?" he wondered while he looked at Lilo's opponent. While short in stature, the cool look on her face did tell Cyan that she was an experienced trainer. She wore brown farm clothes and a purple bonnet over her thick black hair that she had pulled into two giant pigtails.

When the smoke had dissipated, it then became clear where Cyan had seen the girl. Standing on either side of the field was Lilo's Decidueye and the kahuna's massive Mudsdale. He remembered the girl and her Mudsdale from an encounter with them on Akala Island.

"Mudsdale, use Heavy Slam!" the girl ordered, her voice much deeper than Cyan would have guessed from her tiny body.

Mudsdale neighed before she lifted her massive front legs into the air directly above Decidueye's head. The Grass-type looked up, and although he was worn from the battle, he didn't appear intimidated in the slightest.

"Leaf Blade!"

Moments before Mudsdale could come crashing down, Decidueye twisted his body around. He slashed with green energy, stopping Mudsdale in her tracks.

"And now, Brave Bird!"

Mudsdale, stunned by the super-effective blow, was stuck in her stance while Decidueye retreated. White energy exploded from Lilo's starter Pokémon before he bounded forward. He crashed into Mudsdale, and somehow, the massive Pokémon was flung backward. Mudsdale's giant body collided with the ground before the Island Kahuna, shaking Poni Island.

But the Island Kahuna remained calm. The battle had concluded, and even in her loss, the kahuna appeared okay. In fact, she looked proud. She withdrew Mudsdale into her ball and then walked onto the field to meet with Lilo and her Decidueye.

"Well, Lilo. You've done it," she said. "I expected nothing less from you after hearing about your journey from the other Island Kahunas and Trial Captains. I'm sure you've made them all proud."

Lilo smiled, and she reached into the inside of her leather jacket, pulling out her wooden amulet. The Island Kahuna took the amulet and stamped it, completing Lilo's Island Challenge.

"Thank you," Lilo said. "Thank you so much, Hapu."

"It was my honor to battle with you."

Lilo was almost in tears, but she held them back, and because of the intensity of the battle, she hadn't even noticed Kala and Cyan standing to the side. That wasn't until Hapu had looked towards them.

"Kala? Cyan?" Lilo wondered. "I did it!"

"I'm so proud of you!" Kala squealed. She ran onto the field and embraced her friend while Cyan slowly followed. Hapu had kept her gaze on him, but he was slightly intimidated and did his best to avoid her eyes.

"With this victory, I can actually go and travel the world now," Lilo said. "I can make something of myself and become a champion, Kala!"

Kala's eyes started to swell with tears, but she choked them back. "I'm so happy for you, Lilo…" She brushed Lilo's hair before giving her one more hug.

"And I take it that you're the boy that everyone has been talking about?" Hapu asked, interrupting the two girls. "Am I correct in saying that you defeated Kommo-o?"

Cyan nodded. "Yeah. I'd like to challenge you for my final trial." He reached for a Poké Ball.

Hapu held out her hand. "I'll gladly battle you, but as you just saw, my Pokémon has taken quite the beating. Tomorrow, we'll battle right here."

Cyan paused. He was disappointed that he had to wait another day for his battle, but he nodded nonetheless and then smiled. "Sounds good to me! Gives me one more day to prepare!"

"Then it's settled, be here tomorrow by noon. If you're lucky, then your Island Challenge will soon be over."

* * *

The three trainers all returned to the Pokémon Center at the docks once again. Lilo had the Nurse Joy check on her Pokémon while Kala and Cyan sat in the diner and ordered food. After a few days of not battling, Cyan had started to become restless, and although he was happy for his friend's victory, he wished he had gotten there first.

It didn't take long for Lilo to get the process with Nurse Joy started, and she soon joined the two at their booth, sitting next to Cyan.

"It's been a crazy few months, hasn't it?" Lilo asked. "We've all gotten pretty strong, I think."

"It's weird to think that it'll all be over soon," Cyan said. "I wonder how all of the league stuff is going with Kukui."

"Kukui is a bit of an airhead, but he's determined to get the league going. He's gotta find the right people though," Kala exclaimed. "I think, once Cyan completes his Island Challenge, I'll start mine. It changes slightly every few months, so I'm excited to see what comes next for me."

"And I'm sticking to my plans to go to Galar!" Lilo declared. "You're looking at the next Galar Champion!"

"I'm curious about the strength of trainers from other regions," Kala said. "I hope that whatever it is that Kukui is cooking up, it brings a lot more strong trainers to Alola."

"You talking about strong trainers from other regions?" a voice asked. The three turned to find a familiar round face and almond eyes. It was Emma, and she was wearing her usual gothic getup. Her green hair had grown a little bit since the last time that they had met, revealing red roots. "Look no further."

"Emma!" Kala yelled happily.

"Can I sit down?" she asked, and Kala moved over without hesitation, allowing their friend from Unova to join them. She held her playful Eevee in her arms, his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"Don't tell me you've already completed the Island Challenge too?" Cyan asked.

She shook her head. "Nope. I'm heading to Vast Poni Canyon tomorrow to challenge the trial. I've heard it's rough."

The three trainers exchanged glances and laughed.

"It's not easy!" Cyan said.

"I'm excited for it," she said. "I like the challenge, but I'm a bit exhausted. I'm ready for it to be over."

They all were. The journey throughout Alola was an exciting one for all four trainers, but it was nonstop. It was only a taste of what a journey in another region could be like, and they were each ready to move on.

"How about we get some rest?" Kala asked. The sun had begun to set, and the sky was getting darker by the moment. Although she and Cyan hadn't done much that day in particular, she was still feeling the effects of nonstop walking. "Tomorrow, Cyan has his battle with the Island Kahuna, and then we can go and support Emma?"

"That sounds fine to me," Emma said.

The other two nodded, they finished their dinner and then were off to their rooms.

The next morning was quiet. The four were all up early, and they prepared breakfast at the center. It was a simple breakfast to get their day started consisting of toast with jelly, eggs, and sausage. Lilo retrieved her Pokémon, all with their health restored, and then they exited the center.

But something was off.

It was morning, but there was no light above the sky on Poni Island. It was pitch black, not even allowing stars to shine through.

"It is morning, right?" Cyan asked as he looked up. "We didn't get up super early?"

"It's morning," Kala muttered. She looked towards Melemele Island where it appeared there was some light.

Lilo pointed at the far off Ula'ula Island, where the sun lit up the oceans.

And Emma observed Akala Island from far away, bright as day.

"Something's wrong," Cyan mumbled. He looked towards the middle of Poni Island above the canyon where the darkness appeared to be the blackest. "Something is very wrong."

"I think it's coming from the altar," Lilo added.

Kala and Lilo glanced at one another, a look of dread coming over Kala's face.

"It looks like our trials will have to wait," Emma said. "This reminds me of the Broken Tea Cup incident."

There was no response.

"Now's probably not the time."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

So, now we start the most important arc for 'Awakening Alola.' Whatever happens at the Altar of the Sunne and Moone is going to have really big consequences for Cyan, Kala, and Lilo. I don't want to say anything too much, but a lot is going to change. Early predictions?

**A/N 2020**

Today, I'm planning on editing five chapters. All small edits. But tomorrow, I'll be reworking pretty much everything Chapter 36 and up.

**REVIEWS:**

pokemonking0924 - _"That training really paid off for Cyan, a bunch of powerful new moves, higher levels, greater teamwork, and a evolution. That last trial was tough and we learned Kalas mother was the dragon trial captain, interesting twist. __Hope we get to meet her and I wonder what her reaction will be towards her daughters dragon type."_ \- It kind of bothered me that there was no trial captain for the last trial, so I decided to make Kala's mother the captain. Even if she's absent, I think I can make it work.

wisdom-jewel - _"__Awesome. I enjoy the whole battle. I'm guessing Kommo-o is Kala's mother most trusted Pokemon. I wonder if Cyan will meet Kala's mother at any point."_ Kala's mother had a small introduction in one of the earlier chapters, but whether or not I'll ever have her make an appearance is kind of in the air. I like the mystery. What I will say though, Logan and Luna do meet her when they go to Alola.


	32. It's Not In Our World

**(Reworked August 7th, 2020)**

**Chapter 32 - "It's Not In Our World."**

* * *

The four wasted no time, and their adventure to Vast Poni Canyon was a fast one. They ran as quickly as they could without tiring themselves out. It was now almost pitch black in the canyon, and they had to rely on flashlights that they had brought with them in case of emergencies.

Unlike the first time that Kala and Cyan entered Vast Poni Canyon, they did not ignore the steps that would lead them to the Altar of the Sunne and Moone. Instead, it was their destination.

"I've earned the right to climb these steps," Lilo said as the group came to the base of the stone structure. "But I think it's okay for you three to join me. We're not sure what exactly is up there, and as confident as I am, I'm asking for your help."

Cyan nodded. "No problem."

Kala, much to her dismay at disobeying tradition, took the first step. The journey up the stone stairs was a long one, and the four of them became more and more nervous with every step. Upon making it to the top, they were surprised to find that the altar was not shrouded in darkness like the rest of the island was. Instead, it appeared like it was being protected by some sort of shield that kept the darkness away. Surrounding the sky of the altar was a thin purple veil, but the sun still shone through with ease.

But that wasn't the only thing that surprised the trainers. Near the ponds of the altar stood four figures. They were all in black and white. They all had crazy hairstyles and colors. And they were all familiar.

"Team Skull!" Kala yelled. Without warning, she ran forward, and the others were quick to chase her down, forcing her to stop short of the ponds, but she had caught their attention.

Guzma and Plumeria turned while the boy with slicked-back blue hair and the boy with slicked-back green hair looked up at the sky, baffled by the thin purple veil.

"Of course you'd be here," Guzma said. "Of course."

"We need you to leave!" Plumeria commanded.

"We're not going anywhere!" Kala yelled back.

Guzma's eyes widened. "You're putting yourself in danger by being here, kid! Leave!"

Cyan stepped in front of Kala and held out a Poké Ball. "We're here to put an end to whatever it is your scheming. Team Skull has done enough."

"This isn't what it looks like," Guzma said calmly. "We're bad, but we're not this kind of bad. Ya'll need to step off."

"Go, Venusaur!"

The massive Grass-type appeared in front of Cyan, and he glared at Guzma, challenging the leader to take him on if he dared.

"We don't want to battle. It'd be a waste," Plumeria said. "Don't get involved with things you don't understand!"

"Litten!" Kala yelled. Her Pokémon ran from her side to the edge of the pond. She hissed, preparing to battle whatever Plumeria was going to use.

"Decidueye!"

"Samurott, go!"

From Lilo's and Emma's Poké Balls, Decidueye and a Water-type Pokémon with a large horn and two thick swords appeared respectively. They crouched as they awaited commands.

Guzma sighed. "You're really leaving us no choice, kid. But you're making a mistake! Golisopod, go!"

"Salazzle!"

The two boys with the slicked-back hair took their cue, and they ran forward, releasing the ever-familiar Hypno and Ribombee.

The eight trainers stared each other down, waiting for one person to make a move. Usually, Team Skull would have tried to be more offensive, but they appeared apprehensive to try to attack.

"Fine, we'll attack!" Kala yelled. "Litten, target Salazzle! Flamethrower!"

"Venusaur, use Petal Blizzard!"

"Decidueye, finish this quickly with Spirit Shackle!"

"Samurott, Aqua Tail!"

As the four Pokémon all charged their attacks and prepared to use them, Guzma looked at his subordinates. "We have to fight. Be smart, and try to conserve your energy if possible. Go!"

"Gotcha! Flamethrower!"

"Hypno, use Psychic, man!"

"Ribombee, hit him with Pollen Puff, bro!"

"First Impression."

What followed was a mixture of rose petals, flames, a ghostly stream, water, psychic energy, and exploding pollen that formed together to create an earth-shattering blast. The force knocked back every single one of their trainers from their feet, and only the Pokémon remained standing. And then, Golisopod appeared in front of Venusaur. He raised his claw and prepared to swipe, but Venusaur and Cyan were more than prepared.

"Sludge Bomb!" Cyan yelled from the stone ground.

Venusaur quickly lowered his head and pointed his flower at Golisopod. In a second's notice, he unleashed the goop, blinding the Bug-type. Golisopod began a blind thrashing while he tried to swipe away the purple goo, but it was useless.

"Double Edge!"

"Saur!" the large Pokémon yelled as he used his massive back legs to send him forward. His body crashed into Golisopod, making the Bug-type fallback. Golisopod was finally able to get the goop out of his face, now revealing just how terrified he was. He was covered in a blue light, which absorbed him back into Guzma's Poké Ball before the Team Skull's leader's belt seemingly exploded. A new Pokémon emerged, this one floating above the battlefield with rapidly flapping wings.

"Salazzle, use Dragon Pulse!" Plumeria ordered, targeting Kala.

"Crunch!" Kala commanded in response.

Salazzle weaved through the wavering smoke and then jumped into the air. She formed a ball of arcane energy in her mouth and then launched it downwards, making it explode against the ground. The wave washed over Litten, but the smaller Fire-type fought through. Before Salazzle could descend, Litten was engulfed with black energy. She jumped and the energy formed a set of jaws that she used to clamp down onto Salazzle. The two Pokémon cried out while they both plummeted back to the ground.

"Hypno, use Headbutt!" the blue-haired boy yelled. He pointed at the descending Litten and Salazzle.

"I don't think so!" Lilo shouted. "Decidueye, Sucker Punch!"

As Hypno ran forward with his head lowered, Decidueye shot across the field, a black cloak of energy forming over one of his wings. He quickly crouched to the ground and uppercut Hypno, putting a quick stop to his attack.

"Dazzling Gleam, bro!"

"Razor Shell!" Emma ordered in response.

Ribombee floated towards the group, and she started to flap her wings, releasing a pink wind across the battlefield. All of the Pokémon were pelted with the pink energy, but Samurott was fast enough to get behind the Fairy-type. She unsheathed her sword and slashed, knocking Ribombee out of the sky.

"Now, Samurott, use Focus Energy!" Emma said.

"Samurott!" the Pokémon cried out as a red veil of energy surrounded her body.

"Ribombee, use Bug Buzz, bro!"

Ribombee flew towards Samurott, and dark green energy exploded off of her body. The energy connected with Samurott, sending her stumbling backward, but it wasn't enough to damage her severely.

"Aqua Tail!"

Samurott roared, and she twisted her body as her body became surrounded by an aquatic force. She slammed her tail into Ribombee, forcing the Fairy-type to the ground.

"Bro!"

"Decidueye, use Leaf Blade!"

Decidueye's feathers extended outwards, and they started to glow with green energy, seemingly becoming sharpened. He then quickly approached Hypno and slashed.

"Ice Punch, man!"

Hypno's arm became crystallized, and he reeled back. As Decidueye came towards him, he lunged, jabbing forward directly into Decidueye's chest. The Grass-type's attack was stopped, and he flew backward, stunned by the strength from Hypno.

"Spirit Shackle!"

As smooth as he could, Decidueye unleashed an arrow of ghostly energy upwards. It seemingly ricocheted off of something that was in the air and then shot towards the ground, stabbing into Hypno's shadow. The Psychic-type tried to move but was trapped in place.

"Now Brave Bird!"

Keeping his aerial momentum, Decidueye turned around and then pointed his body towards Hypno. His body was covered in what appeared to be white flames, and he tucked in his wings. He crashed with Hypno, sending smoke into the air that cloaked both of the Pokémon.

"Man!"

"Salazzle, use Sludge Bomb!" Plumeria shouted.

"I don't think so!" Kala yelled. "Thrash!"

Before Salazzle could even start her attack, Litten emerged from the smoke. Her eyes were glowing with a white intensity, and then, as though she was an entirely different beast, Litten began to rapidly strike Salazzle. Her attack was nonstop. She'd swipe with her two front paws, knocking back Salazzle, and when the Poison-type thought the attack was over, Litten would turn around and strike with her back legs. Soon, Salazzle became desperate, and she belched downwards, releasing the poisonous goop onto both of them. This was enough to stop Litten's attack, and then the two found some distance.

"Flamethrower!" Plumeria commanded.

"Flare Blitz!"

As Salazzle unleashed the consistent stream of flames from her mouth, Litten ran forward. Litten's body was quickly engulfed in fire, and she dove straight for the flames. To Salazzle's surprise, Litten blasted straight through the stream with ease. The two Fire-types' bodies cracked against each other, and Salazzle was flung backward before limply hitting the ground.

"Salazzle!" Plumeria yelled.

"Masquerain, use Bug Buzz!" Guzma commanded.

His Pokémon was incredibly fast, and he zipped across the field. He quickly unleashed the dark green energy downwards, forcing Venusaur to take a few steps back.

"Follow with Ice Beam!"

Without giving Cyan and Venusaur a chance to attack, Masquerain released his beam of light blue, blasting Venusaur directly in the face. The Grass-type cried out in pain, but he looked up, trying to find the Bug-type through the mess of the attacks.

"Air Slash!" Guzma commanded, his attacks getting more and more relentless.

"Petal Blizzard!"

Both of the Pokémon released their attacks, but this time, Venusaur carefully used his attack, cloaking his body. The air that Masquerain released just bounced off of the petals, dissipating immediately.

"Now Sludge Bomb!"

The petals divided down the middle before Venusaur once again unleashed the purple goop from the top of his flower. It doused the Bug-type completely, bringing him to the ground.

"Now finish this with Double Edge!"

"Saur!" the Pokémon yelled as white energy exploded off of him. He ran forward and tackled Masquerain, finishing him off.

Guzma huffed and then returned Masquerain. "Kid, you're only making this worse! If we keep fighting, then you're putting everyone in danger!"

"If we don't stop you, then we're putting everyone in danger!" Cyan retorted.

"Fine," Guzma growled before throwing his ball forward. "First Impression!"

Before Cyan or Venusaur could react, Golisopod emerged and slashed with his massive claw. The power was strong enough to force Venusaur backward, his body sliding against the solid ground.

"Be patient, Venusaur!" Cyan ordered.

"Saur…" Venusaur mumbled, understanding what Cyan was saying.

"Razor Shell!"

Golisopod's claws were surrounded by aquatic energy, and since he was close, it didn't take very long until he was able to strike. One slice sent Venusaur back even further, but the Pokémon remained strong.

"Waterfall!" Guzma yelled at the top of his lungs.

Golisopod put his arms together and then ducked. With one swift strike, he uppercut Venusaur, somehow forcing the Grass-type into the sky.

"Venusaur, now!"

"Saur!" the Pokémon cried out while releasing a thick beam of bright yellow light from his back. The light shot directly towards Golisopod, blasting him all the way back to Guzma's feet. Golisopod's body was weak, indicating that the battle was already over. Venusaur then landed safely, and he let out a roar before collapsing to one leg.

"We won!" Cyan yelled. He jumped into the air and clapped his feet together. "We actually won!" He then ran over to Venusaur and pet his Pokémon softly.

"Good! Now we're gonna ask that you stop what you're doing here and return Poni Island back to normal!" Kala snapped.

Guzma and his group exchanged looks before the leader glared at the four trainers and yelled, "You idiots! This ain't us!"

"What?"

"We've been trying to tell you. This isn't us. This is something else. This is something different. This is something very dangerous," Plumeria added.

"It's above Team Skull, man."

"Yeah. Way above us, bro."

Kala looked back at Cyan, unsure of how to answer. But it didn't matter, because there was an explosion, which brought everyone's attention to the sky. Above the collection of trainers, a portal created by pink and blue energy appeared, seemingly ripping a hole from out of nowhere.

"What is that?" Cyan asked. He knelt and fed Venusaur a few berries just in case, but he kept his attention focused on the hole.

"We came to fight whatever comes through that portal! We're here to protect Alola, you dimwits! We tried telling you!" Guzma screamed.

"What in the world is happening?" Kala asked.

"It's not in our world," Plumeria said.

They all stood in silence as the hole in the sky shifted and grew bigger. Electricity sparked off of it before something exploded outwards. It was a large white creature who crashed roughly ten meters away from the group, making some of them lose their balance. It was feline in appearance, complete with a thick white mane. It looked towards them, and they could feel the power it exuded. With one stomp of its leg, it let out a roar.

Kala starred in absolute shock. "Solgaleo…"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

This chapter was basically a four on four battle, which I found difficult to write. The next chapter is going to be a whole bunch of trainers battling one Pokémon. Not sure how that'll workout...

**A/N 2020**

Interesting to revisit this arc. Small edits, but if I ever get the time, I might come back and completely rewrite these battles.

**REVIEWS:**

pokemonking0924 - _"Lilo proves to be a step ahead once again, although by the looks of it this was her toughest challenge yet. Everyone has this big dream or goal they want to achieve but Cyan just wants have fun while traveling and battling. Although by the looks of his plan to go to Johto after completing the island challenge and entering the Alola league, my guess is that he's planning on searching for his sister himself. But before all that a new crisis has arrived at the Altar of the Sun and Moon, looking forward to seeing what happens next. __Since Lilo and Cyan plan on traveling the world I was wondering if they're going to battle Logan at some point."_ \- The answer to that question will come sooner than later!

CrescentApple - _"__Predictions... i have no idea. I never finished Sun/Moon so everything in Redding is completely new to me here. __I guess the legendary Pokemon and Ultra beasts are picking fights with one another. Kudos for Lilo completing the island challenge."_ \- Well, I'm not really using too much of what was in the games for this arc. I've been trying to be more and more original. Haha

wisdom-jewel - _"__I can't wait to see what happen. I would love to see how the four trainers deal with the upcoming events. It would be entertaining to see how each one of them dealing with the problem. The whole thing sounds like it would be a steep learning curve."_ \- Like I mentioned, what happens in the next couple of chapters will have a big effect on the trainers.


	33. Alola Awaits You

**(Reworked August 7th, 2020)**

**Chapter 33 - "Alola Awaits You."**

* * *

"Solgaleo?" Lilo wondered as she looked at the legendary beast. "You can't be serious."

"Is that one of the creatures from the book?" Cyan asked.

Kala simply nodded. She looked at her Litten who paled in size compared to the beast.

Emma sighed. "This isn't good."

"Boss, what do we do?" Plumeria asked. She had now turned her back to the trainers and was focusing on Solgaleo.

Guzma spit on the ground and then groaned. "We team up with the dimwits, and we take down Solgaleo together."

"Together, man?"

"Together, bro!"

Guzma shot a glare at Cyan. "I'm beyond angry with you morons, but I think it's our best shot if we team up to take down Solgaleo. What do you say?"

Solgaleo let out a roar, shaking the altar, which sped up Cyan's decision.

"We team up, and then we're turning you in," he snapped.

"Shut up."

Cyan examined the Pokémon before returning Venusaur. The heat that radiated off of Solgaleo told him that he'd be dealing with Fire-type attacks. "Alright. Go, Oranguru!"

Guzma threw his next Poké Ball into the air. "Scizor!"

Plumeria followed. "Crobat!"

Kala, Lilo, and Emma all returned their Pokémon to give them some rest. They then tossed their next Poké Balls forward, revealing Dartrix, Mudsdale, and a moth-like Pokémon with massive wings. It also had heat radiating from it, and it looked incredibly difficult to train.

Guzma turned back to the two grunts. "You two stay back and don't get yourself killed or injured. We don't have health or life insurance."

"What's insurance?"

Solgaleo had had enough, and it roared once more as a warning.

"Scizor, use Iron Head!"

"Crobat, Poison Fang!"

"Use Future Sight, Oranguru!"

"Leaf Blade, Dartrix!"

"Mudsdale, hit 'em with High Horsepower!"

"Volcarona, Silver Wind!"

Scizor, Crobat, Dartrix, and Mudsdale all bound forward for their attacks while Oranguru and Volcarona stayed back. From Volcarona's massive wings, she unleashed powerful silver energy which trailed behind her comrades. Meanwhile, Oranguru began to focus.

First was Scizor, who rammed his hard as metal dome against Solgaleo's body. It seemingly did no damage, but Solgaleo was distracted by it long enough to allow for Crobat to sink in her teeth and for Dartrix to slash wildly with his wings. Once again, Solgaleo's attention was turned, and it glared at the winged Pokémon. Mudsdale then took his opportunity and he tackled into the legendary with full force. This time, Solgaleo appeared to have taken damage, and it was knocked back a few inches. The force from Volcarona's attack helped push it back a little bit more, but Solgaleo tucked its head, and soon, everything got quiet.

Then, Solgaleo let out a roar, which let them know that it wasn't even close to done with them. Slowly, a fire started to emit from its body, and it was soon completely engulfed in flames. It stepped forward, shaking the altar, and the nearby ponds started to steam from the energy that came from it.

"Watch out!" Guzma yelled before Solgaleo came crashing towards all of the Pokémon.

The altar was almost completely surrounded by flames, and for a moment, no one could see what was happening. There was a loud _clank_ as though metal had smacked against metal, and then the fire slowly died down, revealing Crobat in front of the group, a thick blue forcefield in front of her eyes. Solgaleo was shaking its head as though it had run into a wall.

"Thank you," Guzma said.

Plumeria nodded. "That may be my only worthwhile Protect though, so we have to make every move from here on count!"

Guzma glared at the trainers. "You have any reads on its typing? I'm thinking Fire-type."

Cyan looked back at Solgaleo who was still shaking off the effects of the protect. "Before, there was a loud metal noise, and I'm thinking that Solgaleo might be part Steel-type."

"That's a fair assessment," Lilo said.

Emma nodded. "And I think there's a chance that it's not Fire-type. Had it been Fire-type, then that last attack would have destroyed Crobat's Protect."

"She's right," Plumeria added. She observed Emma's gothic style, seemingly jealous.

Solgaleo roared once more and then stomped its two front feet, getting everyone's attention. But then, above its head formed a purple cloud. Pink lightning struck down from it, zapping the legendary Pokémon and seemingly doing some damage. Oranguru, exhausted from the effort it required to build up such a strong attack, fell to one knee.

"How about we do our Z Moves?" Kala suggested. "Now seems like as good as time as any."

Guzma and Plumeria nodded, and all of the trainers took their positions.

"Scizor, use Savage Spin-Out!"

"Crobat, hit him with Supersonic Strike!"

"Breakneck Blitz, Oranguru!"

"Never-Ending Nightmare, Dartrix!"

"Give it all you got into a Tectonic Rage!"

"Volcarona, finish with Inferno Overdrive!"

The four trainers all did their poses and built up energy around themselves and the Pokémon. It was as though all the air had been sucked out of the altar and time stopped itself before the energy materialized and swirled around the Pokémon.

Scizor was first. He dashed forward and reached out his pincers, opening them up, unleashing a thick web that surrounded the entirety of Solgaleo's body and stopping him in place. But the legendary beast seemed unphased.

And then it was Crobat, who took off into the sky and came back down like a ball of flames. She rammed the entirety of her body into Solgaleo, bouncing off as though it were nothing. Solgaleo winced from the pain but remained standing.

Oranguru followed, and white energy surrounded the entirety of his body. He ran forward and jumped into the air, crashing into Solgaleo directly with no care for what would happen afterward. Solgaleo was now forced back a few feet.

Dartrix then unleashed a storm of shadows from underneath him. Hands built from ghostly energy escaped from the shadows, and they grabbed ahold of Solgaleo, seemingly pulling it into the ground and keeping it still.

Mudsdale was next, and he growled fiercely while the altar shook. Using his energy, he ripped a massive stone from the earth and tossed it forward. The stone landed on top of Solgaleo, but it cracked upon contact. The damage had been done, but now Solgaleo looked angrier than ever.

Last was Volcarona who formed a ball of fire in front of her body. She flew out towards the legendary Pokémon, and moments before the two could clash, she unleashed the ball, taking over Solgaleo completely. The legendary roared from within, and soon, everything went silent.

All of the trainers' Pokémon retreated and they looked out into the smoke, waiting to see the results of their attacks. When the smoke had finally faded away, Solgaleo stood still.

"Did we do it?" Cyan wondered.

His question was immediately answered, as Solgaleo began to glow a bright yellow. It shot into the air, and then, like a meteor, it came crashing back down, blowing back all of the Pokémon and their trainers with ease. Cyan rolled against the ground, and once he stopped, he looked around at all of the Pokémon, noting that every single one of them had fainted.

"What was that?" he asked as he forced himself back to a standing position. He slowly lifted his Poké Ball and returned Oranguru.

"I think that was Sunsteel Strike," Kala said. She held Dartrix in her arms. "It's Solgaleo's signature attack."

"Can't get hit by that one again," Cyan responded. He turned to the others, who all looked downtrodden by the devastating loss. "We gotta keep going."

"Kid, if we keep going, we're going to get ourselves killed," Guzma warned.

Without responding, Cyan threw his next Poké Ball forward, and Salazzle materialized on the field. "I have a plan."

"You have a plan to fight a Legendary Pokémon?" Plumeria asked. "Unfortunately, boss. I'm out of this one. Crobat and Salazzle were my strongest Pokémon. Anything would just be sacrificial lambs."

Guzma nodded and he groaned as he stood back up. "Just keep your head down, Plumeria. I guess I'm battling with the dimwit." With that, he released his Pinsir from its ball.

"Samurott, you're back up!" Emma yelled while releasing her first Pokémon.

"I'm with you every step of the way," Lilo said. She confidently lifted her next Poké Ball, releasing her massive Araquanid. "What do you need us to do?"

"Help me get Salazzle to Solgaleo, and we'll take care of the rest."

Salazzle kept her usual expression, but her body did slightly shake with fear at the sight of the massive beast.

"In that case, let's attack!" Guzma yelled. "Pinsir, use Stone Edge!"

"Araquanid, Liquidation!"

"Aqua Tail!"

The three Pokémon all unleashed their long-ranged attacks, and they crashed into Solgaleo. One by one, the large stones that Pinsir had used crumbled into dust as they collided with Solgaleo's body. And then the water attacks simply bounced off, doing nothing to the beast.

"We gotta get close," Lilo muttered. "Crunch!"

"Razor Shell!"

"Pinsir, show 'em your strength and use Storm Throw!"

Now, the three Pokémon ran forward. Araquanid jumped into the air and formed a set of black jaws in front of his face before clamping them down on Solgaleo. The legendary beast let out a cry before swiping at the Bug-type, knocking him back. Then, Samurott slashed, getting Solgaleo's attention. With a simple roar, Samurott was thrown into the air. Finally, Pinsir followed. He grabbed ahold of Solgaleo's front paw and tried to pull it, but to no avail. Instead, the legendary looked down at Pinsir in disgust.

"Now!" Cyan yelled.

Before Solgaleo could strike Pinsir, Salazzle came falling from the sky. She released a poisonous liquid from her body, and it collided with Solgaleo, making it cry out from the pain. It backed up, and slowly, a purple veil of energy started to emit from its body.

"Yatta!" Cyan exclaimed. "Poisoned!"

"Toxic," Plumeria said. "And because of Salazzle's corrosion ability, she poisons Steel-types too."

"No matter how strong Solgaleo is, something like Toxic is going to be devastating the longer that we wait it out. We gotta keep it moving!"

"Dodge!"

"Dodge!"

"Dodge!"

The four Pokémon continuously moved around while Solgaleo started to frantically swipe for them. Pinsir, using his Storm Throw, repeatedly grabbed the others and then tossed them out of the way. Meanwhile, Salazzle would shoot fire from her mouth, blasting Solgaleo to get its attention. It appeared like it was working too, and Solgaleo was beginning to slow down.

But then, it turned its attention to the trainers ignoring the Pokémon completely. The four Pokémon caught onto this, and they ran to the front of their trainers, ready to protect them at all costs. Solgaleo began to glow with white energy, and it slowly started to run forward. White energy exploded from the front of its face, and it was soon at a full charge.

"Here it comes!" Cyan yelled.

Solgaleo crashed into the four Pokémon, and there was yet another explosion of smoke and dust, bringing the altar to silence. Slowly, the smoke faded away, revealing that Salazzle and Araquanid had fainted while Pinsir and Samurott were heavily damaged. Solgaleo remained standing, but it was still.

"What is it going to take?!" Guzma snapped.

Cyan didn't answer, but instead, he just held out his hand calmly. He never once took his eyes off of the beast. And within a few moments, Solgaleo collapsed, shaking the altar.

"Wait…" Guzma said. "Did we just take down a Legendary Pokémon?"

Kala started to laugh, her nerves becoming too much for her. "I think that just happened."

Lilo smiled at Cyan, and she looked at him with a sense of pride and slight jealousy. "You're really good."

Cyan didn't respond. He returned Salazzle and then walked forward, holding out his hand. He was soon within inches of touching the beast before there was one more explosion and a flash of light.

Everyone's attention was stripped away from the beast. They all looked past Solgaleo towards the ponds where another portal seemingly ripped itself into existence. From the portal emerged not a beast, but a man.

The man wore a light blue suit and had a cold expression on his face. He was a man that Cyan and Kala were familiar with. The last time that they saw him was after Cyan had caught Oranguru, but he remained fresh in their minds.

"Enhalus…" Cyan muttered. "What are you doing here?"

"Did you complete your Island Challenge, Cyan?" the man with pale skin asked.

Cyan shook his head. "I have one more battle to go."

Enhalus closed his eyes. "That is a shame."

"Who's this guy?" Plumeria asked.

Kala answered, "Enhalus. We've met him a few times since Cyan started his challenge. He's always seemed a bit strange."

Guzma glared. "His fashion sense is abysmal."

"What are you doing here?" Cyan asked again. This time, he appeared much more serious.

Enhalus looked around, focusing his attention on the defeated Solgaleo. "Originally, I came here to battle and capture Solgaleo. It stood in the way Necrozma," Enhalus said calmly.

"Necrozma?" Kala wondered.

"The light in Alola is truly incredible, don't you think? The light here shines brighter than anywhere else in this world," he said, seemingly ignoring the trainers. "Necrozma wants that light."

Cyan turned to Kala to see if she knew anything that he was talking about, but she appeared just as confused as Cyan.

"Solgaleo was Alola's last hope of defense, it seems. Its power combined with Necrozma's, my master will be able to absorb all of the light with ease."

"What is this freak talking about?" Guzma asked.

Cyan shook his head. "No. No. No! We'll stop you! We'll do everything we can to stop you!"

"Are you challenging me to a Pokémon battle, Cyan?"

"The most important battle of my life!" Cyan yelled back.

Enhalus smiled, but it didn't appear genuine as though he had read how to smile from a book, something that the duo was not comfortable with, and he slowly drew out what appeared to be a form of Poké Ball from the inside of his light blue suit. He expanded it and leisurely raised his hand.

But before he could choose his Pokémon, there was another explosion similar to the one from before, and another hole tore into the sky. The group's collective hearts sank as they waited for whatever was going to come through. And then, something did. A massive black creature slowly came through the portal. It had a prismatic body with large arms and small legs. Its eyes were beady and evil, and its movements looked slightly mechanic as it made its way towards the ground.

"Welcome, Necrozma," Enhalus said calmly. "Alola awaits you."

The creature roared. It landed in front of Enhalus and then turned towards the trainers.

"Cyan, I apologize for what is going to happen today. But, this is the end of your world," Enhalus said before he threw his ball into the air. "Naganadel, assist me!" From Enhalus' ball appeared a large insectoid Pokémon. It was purple with a giant stinger making up its backend. It pointed towards Cyan and the group, ready to strike.

"You know what that thing is?" Cyan asked.

Kala shook her head. "Unfortunately, no."

Lilo huffed. "This day is never going to end."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Alright. Now it's Cyan, Lilo, Guzma, and Emma going up against Enhalus and Necrozma. It's starting to look a little hopeless for our heroes.

**A/N 2020**

Yeah. I've decided I'll come back and rework this again in 2021 during my spring vacation. Rereading some of the reviews, it looks like a few people were confused as to why Cyan and the group attacked first.

**REVIEWS:**

CrescentApple - _"I'd say this was kind of off for the good guys to immediately attack Team Skull when they didn't didn't even want to fight. But I suppose when they battle team Skull so often because of wrong-doing the good guys expect a trap. It's was a quick but interesting short battle. Cyab took out two of Guzma's Pokemon. I don't know if it's because Cyan had gotten a lot stronger now, which is true, or Guzma wasnt going all out because he was trying to conserve his strength. __But they set up for the next chapter looks like it's really going to be cool and exciting. 8 on one again a legendary."_ \- I think Guzma was nervous, but maybe not holding back. Also, I agree that it's a bit out of character that the good guys would attack, but I kind of see them being in panic mode. They don't quite understand what's happening.

wisdom-jewel - _"__This is interesting. I wonder what Team Skull was trying to stop. Though I don't blame the four trainers for jumping to conclusions since Team Skull has bee a thorn on their side for a long time. I doubt it is any Ultra Beast since Aether isn't part of the story."_ \- Necrozma! But, I think that even Team Skull had no idea what they were getting into, as it appears Guzma thought Solgaleo was a threat.

pokemonking0924 - _"__I know that Cyan and his friends can't stand Team Skull but I would think that the groups behavior was strange considering that they didn't want to fight. Just goes to show that despite how responsible they are with their Pokemon, Cyan and his friends as still kids jumping to conclusions (although it just might be due to their history with team skull). __Looking forward to seeing what you have planned for Solgaleo."_ \- I might go back and rework some of the dialogue to maybe make it make more sense as to why Cyan and the others attack first. It is a bit clunky, I think.


	34. For Alola

**(Reworked August 7th, 2020)**

**Chapter 34 - "For Alola."**

* * *

"Jack, Clark, you two help Solgaleo! Feed it berries! Give it potions! Do whatever you can for it!" Guzma barked. "Got it?"

The two boys looked at each other.

"I asked if you got it?!"

"Got it, man."

"Let's do this, bro."

Guzma then looked at Cyan and growled, "Poison it?! We were supposed to poison it?!"

"I thought that Solgaleo was our enemy!" Cyan snapped back.

"Who told you that?!"

"You did!"

"Now's not the time to argue," Emma said calmly. "We've got bigger problems."

Lilo nodded before she threw her Poké Ball forward, revealing a Pokémon built from icy spikes. It slashed outwards while it stretched, preparing for the intense battle.

"Lycanroc, you're up!" Cyan said while releasing his Pokémon. Lycanroc instantly growled once she materialized. The appearance of Naganadel made her cautious, and her instincts kicked in.

Kala shook with fear, but she slowly drew out her Poké Ball. "Litten, you can still fight! Let's go!"

The stage was set. Necrozma and Naganadel looked out at Pinsir, Samurott, Sandslash, Lycanroc, and Litten. There wasn't a look of fear on any of their faces.

Guzma looked back towards Solgaleo, and he huffed. "We have to keep Necrozma away from Solgaleo at all costs. Pinsir, put everything you have into X-Scissor!"

Emma, Lilo, and Kala all exchanged looks and nodded at one another. "We'll keep Necrozma back! Samurott, Aqua Tail!"

"Sandslash, use Icicle Spear!"

"Litten, Flamethrower!"

"I'll go for Naganadel!" Cyan declared. "Lycanroc, go with Stone Edge!"

Necrozma slowly inched closer to the group, but then it was pelted with aquatic energy, icicle shards, and flames. It was stopped for a moment before Pinsir tackled it, but with a simple swipe of its massive arms, it knocked back the Bug-type.

Meanwhile, Lycanroc unleashed five massive stones into the air, blasting them directly for Naganadel.

Enhalus, who remained calm, gave his order. "Dragon Pulse."

Naganadel let out a screech as it unleashed a ball of arcane energy at the ground. The ball exploded, destroying the stones with ease.

"It's strong," Cyan commented.

"Naganadel, use Poison Jab."

Naganadel pointed its stinger forward, making the tip glow with a purple hue. It then shot forward like a rocket, ready to stab Lycanroc.

"Accelerock! Be careful!"

Lycanroc howled as she bounded across the battlefield. Careful to avoid Naganadel's stinger, she leaped into the air and tackled into it directly. The two were tossed backward, and they landed on top of one another.

"If you can keep it distracted for long enough, I can use another Z Move!" Lilo instructed. "I have to build up enough energy though." She reached into her bag and started to frantically look for the correct stone.

Kala nodded. "Litten, strike with no fear! Use Flare Blitz!"

"Samurott, use Razor Shell! Don't allow your teammate to take any damage!"

Guzma glared. "You two are so cheesy. Pinsir, use Stone Edge! Back them up!"

Pinsir was the first to move. It focused its energy before removing five large stones from the ground. One by one, he blasted them forward. This time though, Necrozma appeared more than ready to battle. It twisted its body and unleashing its own rocks, destroying Pinsir's attack with ease.

But Pinsir had done his job, giving Litten and Samurott enough time to get in close. Litten, now surrounded with a ball of fire, crashed into Necrozma. She bounced off of the beast without seemingly damaging it, but she did get its attention, giving Samurott the chance to slice at its stomach. However, the damage from both of the attacks was minimal.

"Now!" Lilo yelled while she struck her final pose. A gleam of light blue energy surrounded her and her Pokémon. Sandslash let out a cry, and his claws started to glow brightly. "Subzero Slammer!"

Sandslash shot across the battlefield, and his claws extended to almost double the length. He jumped into the air and then swiped as fast as he could, crashing the ice down onto Necrozma's head, causing an explosion of cold mist that cloaked all of the Pokémon.

Enhalus looked over. "Your friends are weak."

"Shut up!" Cyan snapped.

Enhalus remained emotionless in his stare. "Naganadel, use Thunderbolt."

"Dodge!"

But it was too late. The two Pokémon were at close-range with one another, allowing for Naganadel to hit its attack immediately. Lycanroc now stuttered with sparks emitting off of her. She glared at Naganadel, determined not to lose the fight.

"Rock Climb!" Cyan ordered.

"Air Slash."

Lycanroc fought through the pain of the electricity and then dove into the ground, ripping it up as she moved forward. She leaped into the air and blasted through the energy that Naganadel unleashed. The wind energy had done its damage, and Lycanroc was slowed down, making her strike weak.

For the first time, Enhalus laughed. "Now Dragon Pulse."

Naganadel pointed its stinger directly at Lycanroc, and before Cyan or his Pokémon could do anything about it, Naganadel unleashed arcane energy. It exploded directly on the Rock-type, sending her rolling. The force was strong enough to send her back to Cyan's feet, now in an unconscious state.

"No…"

The mist from Sandslash's attack had finally faded away, revealing Necrozma to be perfectly okay. It glared out at Sandslash, and before Lilo could make a command, Necrozma released a pulse from its body, sending arcane fire across the field. The fire washed over Sandslash, blasting him back to Lilo.

"Sandslash!" Lilo yelled while she ran to check on her Pokémon.

During all of this, Kala and Emma had prepared for the worst, and they held up their wrists. From Kala's Z Ring was a strong red glow while Emma's had a blue hue.

"Inferno Overdrive!" Kala yelled.

Litten jumped into the air and formed a ball of fire in front of her face. The ball grew and grew until it was larger than Necrozma. She then unleashed it downwards, and it connected with the emotionless beast. It engulfed Necrozma, and for one moment, all was silent. Then, the blast exploded, sending energy coursing throughout the altar, and for the first time since the battle had started, Necrozma looked hurt.

"Now!" Kala yelled.

"You got it!" Emma responded. "Samurott, put it all you got into Hydro Vortex!"

It was Samurott's turn, and she jumped into the air, creating a whirlpool of aquatic energy with her mouth. She unleashed the whirlpool forward, and it overtook Necrozma's massive body. Samurott, with no sense of fear, dove into the whirlpool and began to slash at the beast with her two swords, and in due time, the water exploded into smoke.

Litten, Samurott, and Pinsir all regrouped, and they looked towards the smoke, waiting for the results of their battle. Then, a multi-colored light pierced through, and Necrozma emerged, floating into the sky. The prismatic stones on Necrozma's arms started to glow, and it pointed them downwards. Then, like meteors, it unleashed beams towards the earth. The beams struck the ground, causing massive explosions that sent the Pokémon flying backward.

"Kala!" Cyan yelled.

"Don't turn away from me!" Enhalus shouted. "Poison Jab!" he commanded.

Cyan had returned his Pokémon, so he understood that he was now the target. He looked forward to Naganadel, but he was frozen with fear. Moments before the Pokémon could connect though, a light emerged from his belt, and Graveler materialized. The Pokémon took it upon himself, and he swung his fist, punching Naganadel in its insectoid face with electricity.

"Graveler," Cyan muttered. "Thanks, buddy…"

"Graveler!" the Pokémon cried out. He flexed his muscles and glared at Naganadel.

"We have to fight like we've never fought before, okay?"

"Graveler!"

Cyan sighed and then held out his wrist, a yellow glow coming from his bracelet. He struck his first pose, and Graveler followed along. The two continued their dance while Enhalus looked, his emotionless stare continuing.

"Gigavolt Havoc!" Cyan shouted.

The sky rumbled as Graveler was filled with energy. He shouted one more time as sparks blasted in every direction. He focused, and then shot a glance at Naganadel before he roared once more, blasting all of the energy at the beast.

"Dragon Pulse."

Naganadel was fast, and the two attacks clashed. But much to Enhalus' indifference, the electric blast easily broke through, connecting with Naganadel directly. The beast howled from the pain, and once the electricity faded away, Naganadel slowly floated towards the ground.

"You can still fight," he said. "Poison Jab."

As though adrenaline had taken over, Naganadel shot forward like a canon.

"Double Edge!"

"Graveler!"

The two Pokémon raced towards one another, and they collided with each other in the middle of their battlefield. The sheer force of the attacks shot them both backward, and they both landed limply in front of their trainers. Cyan knelt to check on Graveler, while Enhalus remained cold.

"The day is still young," Enhalus said. He turned away from Cyan and Naganadel. "We will win."

Cyan looked around. It appeared like his friends were out of options, and he was down to Venusaur and Primarina. He withdrew Graveler back into his ball, and then he ran over to Kala's side. Necrozma slowly floated back to the battlefield while Enhalus walked to it. He then focused his attention on Solgaleo.

"We're going to absorb Solgaleo, and then Necrozma is going to suck the light away from Alola," he said. His face then scrunched up, and he grinned, something that appeared painful to do. "And there's nothing any of you can do about it."

"It looks like we've lost," Guzma said. He had no hope in his voice.

Cyan shook his head, and he stepped in front of his friends. "I still can fight."

"I have one more Pokémon," Lilo added. "And I'm not giving up until the end."

Emma nodded. "Samurott and Volcarona are my strongest Pokémon, but don't count me out yet."

Kala thought for a moment, and she nervously grabbed Jangmo-o's ball. She held it up, her hand shaking violently. "For-for Alola."

The two Team Skull grunts exchanged looks. They had given all of their healing items to Solgaleo, and it took all that they had to get so close to the beast. Their legs wobbled anxiously, but they both stepped forward while drawing out Poké Balls.

"We have Rattata that can fight, man."

"Yeah-yeah! And I got a Grimer, bro!"

Guzma glared. "And my Ariados."

"I have a Golbat," Plumeria added. "We fight?"

"We fight!" the Team Skull members declared in unison.

"You all are foolish," Enhalus snapped. "Your deaths will be quick."

Cyan paused, and he took a deep breath. "Bring it!"

As the trainers all lifted their Poké Balls and prepared to release their Pokémon, there was a loud crash, bringing everyone's attention to the purple forcefield that surrounded the altar. As though something was attacking it, the wall vibrated, and soon, something broke through.

Four beings, all cloaked in light, came soaring through the wall, and they immediately surrounded Necrozma and Enhalus.

"What?" the blue-haired man yelled. "What is happening?"

Kala looked on in awe as the light started to dim, and it became clear what had come to save them. She recognized the being covered in yellow light as Tapu Koko, and she put what she could together.

"The guardian deities," she muttered. "Tapu Koko."

"Tapu Lele," Lilo said as she looked towards the pink Pokémon.

"Tapu Bulu," Guzma exclaimed, observing the Pokémon that came from the green glow.

"And Tapu Fini," Plumeria added. The Pokémon that came from the blue light had amazed her.

"They've come to put an end to Necrozma," Emma said. "The guardians of Alola."

Enhalus now had a look of worry on his face as he observed the four Pokémon. He could feel their strength, and he started to cower behind Necrozma.

The prismatic Pokémon then started to back away slightly, and it was as though it couldn't currently attack, having used up a lot of energy from its previous move. The guardians took their opportunity. Once more, they started to glow their respective colors, and they all punched into the ground, shaking the battlefield. The altar began to crack all around, and electricity exploded from the cracks in the ground. It electrified Necrozma, and it let out a loud, pained cry.

Necrozma was engulfed in bright white light, and its howl filled the altar. The light began to trail off, and the purple forcefield was destroyed completely. The darkness that had filled Poni Island and stretched across Alola soon faded, and in one moment, everything had been restored.

The light trickled away from Necrozma, and it was now left in a tattered state. Its body shook violently as it slowly floated back towards the ground. Enhalus cautiously put his hand on the Pokémon, and he looked at Cyan in disbelief.

"We've won," Cyan said.

The Tapus nodded and they circled Necrozma and Enhalus.

"No," Enhalus muttered, his voice grave and pained. "No, you haven't. We will return. And we will take the light from Alola!"

Before anyone could respond or do anything, Enhalus lifted a device into the air. A portal formed behind him, and he walked back into it, Necrozma slowly following. The portal then clamped shut, and the duo had disappeared as though they were never there, to begin with.

There was a silence between everyone, and the Tapus exchanged looks with one another. Their job was done. Alola was safe.

Guzma collapsed onto his backside, and he groaned. "That was too much!"

The others collected together, and Lilo and Kala embraced. Cyan, however, never took his eyes off of where Enhalus once was.

"We made it out safe!" Emma said. "This is unbelievable!"

The four deities made their way over to Solgaleo, and they seemingly helped it get back to its feet. Solgaleo roared, but it wasn't out of anger. Instead, Solgaleo appeared to be relieved. However, it also never took its eyes off of where Enhalus' portal had formed

The Tapus, lead by Tapu Koko, slowly made their way over to the trainers. Kala looked up in awe, and she smiled at her native island's guardian. "Tapu Koko, thank you," Kala said. "Thank you so much!"

Tapu Koko was silent. It simply nodded at Kala and then looked over to Lilo. The rest of the Tapus glanced at one another, and in a flash of light, they all disappeared, leaving the trainers alone.

"We did it," Lilo muttered once the light faded away completely. She hadn't realized it, but throughout the battling, she had started crying, and her cheeks were wet with tears.

"This reminds me of the Broken Teacup Incident," Emma said with a laugh. She held up her finger as though she were going to continue, but then Cyan interrupted her.

"I'm going after him," he said.

"What?" Kala asked.

Cyan didn't respond, so Kala once more said, "What did you just say?"

Cyan looked forward to where Enhalus' portal once was. "I'm going after Enhalus and Necrozma. They said that they'd come back, and we can't allow it."

Solgaleo looked back towards Cyan, seemingly understanding what the boy was saying. Cyan unhooked his belt and then pulled it from its loops. He then handed it over, forcing Kala to take it. She looked down, noticing that only four Poké Balls were attached.

"I need you to take my Pokémon back to the center, okay?" he said. "There's no saying how long I'll be there, and they need to be helped immediately."

"Cyan, we beat him," Kala muttered. "You don't have to do this."

"Kid, this is stupid. You don't know what's on the other side of those portals. You have no idea what you're getting into," Guzma added.

Solgaleo roared.

"He said he'll be back, and if he's planning on coming back, then we have to tackle him head-on. He may not be our problem right now, but he's still Solgaleo's problem. And I can tell that Solgaleo isn't just going to wait around," Cyan said. "I think I owe it to help Solgaleo right now. I did poison it after all."

The group was silent.

"Something I learned a long time ago is that you need to be proactive and not reactive. If we wait for Enhalus to return, then we're only putting Alola in danger. For all we know, he'll be back tomorrow or next week."

The group still didn't answer him. They were each trying to figure out ways to argue against him.

"I'll be back," Cyan said. "I promise. It'll be, like, five minutes."

Kala, Lilo, and Emma didn't take their eyes off of the boy. They looked at him in shock, and they were stunned into silence. There was no changing his mind at this point.

"I promise."

Solgaleo roared once again, now tearing a hole in the sky. Cyan ran to him, holding onto his two last Poké Balls. Solgaleo let Cyan climb on top of him, and the trainer waved back at his friends. Solgaleo and Cyan looked forward, and without any more words, they entered into the portal. The portal slowly closed, and Solgaleo and Cyan disappeared, leaving the others to wait.

And they waited.

And they waited.

…

And they waited.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Time for one more battle against Necrozma. Cyan is left with only two Pokémon, but he gets to battle alongside Solgaleo. What are your predictions?

**A/N 2020**

I remember writing this arc. Every chapter was stepping it up in terms of the intensity. It was essentially a boss rush of sorts. Reminds me of Custom Robo 2 for the N64.

**REVIEWS:**

CrescentApple - _"Weeeell... the heroes took or the one defense against Necrozama? Now they got barely have their team of exhausted pokemon to battle another legendary on top of a guy with an Ultra beast. __This is both exciting and stunning. How will they survive? It feels like I'm waiting for the next comic book to come out haha"_ \- They were saved by the Tapus! Haha. I like the comic book comparison, but you'll have to wait a couple more days for this arc to conclude!

wisdom-jewel - _"__That is an interesting twist indeed. It does show that Guzma had his heart in the right place but misguided. I have a feeling this was a ploy in Enhalus all along to get Solgaleo out of the picture. I do want to see if any of the four trainers would try to help out with healing Solgaleo or have Lunala come in pitch in. Maybe a bit of both. __I would like to image Emma and Plumeria becoming friends over their love of gothic fashion. For some reason, I can see them keeping tabs on one another later down the road."_ \- The two grunts helped out, but maybe not fast enough. As for Lunala, I want to bring it in eventually, but maybe with a different story.


	35. You Kept Your Promise

**(Reworked August 7th, 2020)**

**Chapter 35 - "You Kept Your Promise."**

* * *

Traveling through the portal was not something that Cyan was exactly prepared for. He mostly buried his face into Solgaleo's fur as to avoid looking at all of the lights that continuously flashed. On occasion, he'd look up to find the two passing by what looked like stars and other planets at a speed that made him sick. It was a mix of colors that blended in a way that almost made Cyan think he was dreaming.

But it was real.

And it all came to a stop faster than Cyan had anticipated. Solgaleo ceased moving, and the two exploded through a portal. Solgaleo landed on solid ground and stopped moving, but Cyan never let go of his grip. He shook as he slowly loosened his tug, and he looked up, realizing that they were no longer on Earth.

This place was a wasteland of a planet lit up by a nearby star. There was seemingly no other sentient life, but there was a sort of beauty to it. Nearby was a pond, and in the distance, there appeared to be a lush jungle.

Slowly, Cyan removed himself from Solgaleo, and he collapsed as soon as he hit the ground, his legs unable to help him stand. Solgaleo ignored Cyan, and it roared.

"Yeah. Yeah. I know," Cyan said. "Embarrassing, but give me a moment. It was my first time." He continued looking down at the ground while he tried to find his equilibrium. His eyes rolled and his vision had been blurred. What Cyan didn't see was what was in front of them.

"You followed," a voice said.

Cyan's head snapped up, and he could barely work out the figure of Enhalus in his blue suit.

"Someone's gotta stop you before it's too late," he said. He tried to stand, but his right leg was still too shaky. "I learned a long time ago that we can't allow people like you to roam without consequences."

"Cyan, I admire your bravery and your determination," Enhalus said. "But you're stupidity is a shameful trait."

Cyan's vision was now coming back to him. Enhalus was clear to him, and behind him floated Necrozma, who looked as though it had been healed. Its eyes were still filled with the same evil look, but now it appeared angrier.

"Oh boy."

Solgaleo roared, and Cyan nodded. He grabbed ahold of both of his Poké Balls and threw them forward. Venusaur and Primarina materialized into the new world, and they immediately noticed the glowing creature. Venusaur had a look of determination on his face while Primarina appeared taken aback.

"We can do this!" Cyan said. "I believe in you!"

Primarina looked back to his trainer. The two locked eyes and Cyan smiled, reassuring his Pokémon that it'd be okay.

"Prrri."

"Saur!"

"It's a fool's game to take on Necrozma on this planet. You thought it was scary before? You have no idea," Enhalus said. A sickening smile came across his face, scrunching up his pale skin, and for the first time since Cyan had met the strange man, it looked like there was some life in his eyes. "You will now die for your stupid mistakes!"

Cyan looked at his two Pokémon and Solgaleo. Only a few days ago, he struggled to defeat a regular Pokémon in his trial with a full team of Pokémon. Now, he was down to two, and his opponent was a legendary being. Nonetheless, Cyan smiled. "Bring it on. Primarina, use Moon Blast! Venusaur, Petal Blizzard! Go!"

Solgaleo roared, and it took charge. Its body became engulfed in flames before it ran forward. Before Necrozma could strike, the two collided, knocking the larger Pokémon backward. Then, Cyan's Pokémon had their opening.

Petals blasted forward, and they surrounded Necrozma's body. Slowly, they worked their way in closer, and they began slicing at the legendary beast. It seemed unphased when the petals faded away, and it turned its attention to Venusaur.

Which was a mistake. With Necrozma's back turned, Primarina used the energy that he gathered from the air, and then he unleashed a large pink orb, flinging it at the legendary creature. It connected directly, knocking Necrozma downwards, but the Pokémon quickly recovered.

Before Solgaleo or Cyan could do anything, Necrozma released arcane energy from its body, sending powerful blue flames towards them. It knocked into Solgaleo, Venusaur, Primarina, and Cyan, making them fall back. Cyan crashed into a nearby wall of stone, and his Pokémon looked back with concern.

"Stay focused!" he yelled.

Much to their displeasure, his Pokémon turned back towards Necrozma, ignoring their trainer's condition.

Necrozma floated back into the air, and it started to glow with energy. The light got too bright for Cyan and his Pokémon to see, and then Necrozma released a blast of energy across the wasteland. It shook the entirety of the planet, but somehow, Cyan and his Pokémon were safe.

When he opened his eyes, he looked up, noticing Solgaleo standing right in front of him. In front of the Legendary Pokémon's face was a wide red shield, guarding the entirety of the team.

"Thanks," Cyan muttered.

Solgaleo roared in response.

The light had started to dissipate, but Cyan wasn't going to wait for Necrozma to attack again. "Venusaur, charge your Solar Beam! Primarina, Sparkling Aria!"

As the two Pokémon began their attacks, Solgaleo roared, and it bounded forwards. It jumped into the air, engulfed itself in flames, and then shot back towards the ground like a meteor.

"Sunsteel Strike," Cyan muttered.

But Necrozma was ready. It quickly snapped around and then unleashed arcane energy from its body. The force pulsed across the wasteland, but the main part of it was focused on Solgaleo. The two moves clashed with one another, and Solgaleo managed to break through, but by the time it reached Necrozma, it was weakened.

But what the two weren't paying attention to was Primarina and Venusaur. The Water-type was now standing on his tail and chanting, creating bubbles with his voice. They started to float through the air, and when Primarina stopped chanting, they exploded, making it rain down heavily on the two beasts.

Necrozma howled with pain, and it tried to escape, but then Solgaleo clamped down its jaws on one of Necrozma's wings. It held on tight as it endured the attack.

"Solar Beam!" Cyan yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Saur!" the Pokémon howled as he unleashed a thick beam of light from the tip of his flower. It blasted into both Necrozma and Solgaleo. No matter how much the evil Pokémon tried to get away, Solgaleo held on tight. Solgaleo roared through its teeth, telling Cyan to finish it.

"Primarina, this is our last shot!" Cyan said. "Get ready!" Cyan raised his arm into the air, and to the best of his abilities, he struck the poses to create the energy necessary.

The air in the wasteland shifted, and Primarina howled as his body was filled with the energy for the attack. He sat upon his tail and began to chant. He held up his arms, and a bubble formed bigger and bigger while his chant got louder. When the bubble was the size that Primarina wanted it, he flung it forward, sending it into the air and blocking out the light from the star that lit up the wasteland.

"Oceanic Operetta!"

The bubble exploded, and it began to rain down aquatic energy from the heavens. Necrozma and Solgaleo were pelted repeatedly with the strong attack. Cyan had never done the attack at such a level before, and he wasn't ready. He ran to Venusaur's side and crouched down while he attempted to avoid any of the flying debris. Primarina inched his way over to his trainer, and he focused to make the attack avoid them.

They watched as the two legendary Pokémon were hit repeatedly, and Enhalus looked on in horror. Necrozma let out an angry growl, and the power that he had built up started to glow. It then exploded off of him when the violent rain had stopped. Necrozma had returned back to his original state.

"No!" Enhalus yelled. "No!"

"We did it," Cyan managed to choke out.

Necrozma weakly floated away from Solgaleo and back towards Enhalus. It collapsed in front of the man's legs, and Enhalus knelt to be with the Pokémon. Meanwhile, Solgaleo fell. It never took its eyes off of Necrozma, but even if it wanted to continue fighting, it couldn't move a muscle. Both of the Pokémon had been defeated.

Enhalus put his hand on the Pokémon. "You've weakened us. But you will not win in the end. If Necrozma wants something, then it'll get it."

Cyan knew that the battle was over, but he couldn't help and think that he needed to do more. He couldn't. His Pokémon were unable to continue. And even if they could, Necrozma was a living being, and no matter how evil the creature was, it was not in Cyan's heart to take the life away from it.

"No matter what, you'll always be stopped. You're better off never returning to Alola!" Cyan yelled.

"I hope we never meet again," Enhalus said quietly. He stood up and raised his hand into the air, revealing his blue bracelet. It started to glow, and a wormhole was formed over his head. It then lowered, sucking in both Enhalus and Necrozma. Within seconds, they both were gone.

Everything was quiet now. Cyan and Primarina collapsed into Venusaur's side, and they started to breathe deeply. The damage had been enough, and although there was Enhalus' threat that loomed over them, for the time being, they could enjoy momentary peace.

Solgaleo finally turned around, and it faced towards Cyan and his Pokémon.

"I'm sorry," Cyan said. "I'm sorry for attacking you."

Solgaleo took a step forward and weakly nodded. Its legs buckled from under, and it fell to one knee.

"Solgaleo!" Cyan yelled. He forced himself to stand up, and he ran to the Pokémon. As he inched closer, he could feel the tremendous heat that radiated from the beast. He was cautious, but he tried to get as close as he could.

The Pokémon roared, but it was not to intimidate Cyan. Instead, it was from the pain that he had incurred. He looked at Cyan once more, and as though to say goodbye, he roared again. His body began to glow a bright yellow, and specks started to float into the air. Solgaleo was slowly dissipating.

"Solgaleo…" Cyan muttered. "What's happening?!"

The Pokémon didn't answer, and instead, let the glow take over its body. Its body turned into the sparkling specks, and it slowly disappeared, leaving only a small creature floating in its place. The creature appeared weak, and it slowly floated forward, landing in Cyan's arms. He caught the creature, and it instantly fell unconscious. He looked down at it, unsure of what to make from it. It appeared like some sort of cloud built from the night sky.

"What happened?" he wondered. "Solgaleo?"

There was no response from the creature.

Cyan walked back to his two Pokémon, and he leaned against Venusaur. They were all silent for what felt like minutes.

"Venusaur… Primarina… do either of you see an exit?" Cyan finally asked. He looked around his surroundings. Complete silence. No wind blew through the leaves. The pond that was before him was still as glass. And there was no sign of any other life on the land.

"Saur…" Venusaur mumbled.

Cyan looked up. The portal that Enhalus and Necrozma had disappeared into was completely missing. Still holding the new Pokémon in his arms, he managed to lift a rock from the ground and toss it into the pond. It sank with a big clunk, and the pond rippled, but there was no sign of disturbed life.

"Prima…"

Cyan approached and sat down at the edge of the pond, and his two Pokémon slowly joined him, limping through their injuries. Tears escaped from Cyan's eyes and traced his cheeks, making lines through the dirt on his face. He looked up to the star that filled this world with light. "At least I have my two best buds."

The two Pokémon inched closer.

Cyan looked down at his reflection. His baseball hat was dirtied from the journey and the intense battle. His pink t-shirt was torn and ripped in areas, and smoke and blood had stained his white shorts.

When he looked at the reflection of his Pokémon, all that he saw were them in their younger forms. He saw Bulbasaur and Popplio. Around them were Rockruff, Salandit, Oranguru, and the mischievous Graveler. Standing behind him was Kala with her little Litten in her arms. Rowlet sat on her shoulder, and Jangmo-o poked his tiny head out of her bag.

"Peek-a-boo," he muttered softly.

But this was all just an illusion, and the reality soon returned to him. Reflecting off of the water was Venusaur's and Primarina's faces. Venusaur stood stone-faced while Primarina silently sobbed at the situation.

Cyan reached out and ran his hand through Primarina's hair. "Don't worry, buddy."

"Saur…"

Cyan giggled. "You kept your promise. I'm proud of you."

He looked at his reflection one more time, and his smile faded away. "I just wish I could say goodbye to mom."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

I said what happened in this arc would drastically change the story and its direction.

**A/N 2020**

This chapter needs a little bit of an extension. I remember one review, in particular, said the battle went by too fast. I'll make notes. Tomorrow, I'll start heavily editing the last couple of chapters. They're the main reason I wanted to do my 2020 rework.

**REVIEWS:**

CrescentApple - _"A fantastic battle. Liked the team up everyone presented to keep Necrozma on its(hypothetical)toes. Even Clark and John were willing to keep on fighting XD Cool beans. The last scene reminds me of the time Zacian and Zamazenta teamed up with Hop and the main player to take on Eternatus. And that battle was amazing. Itll be exciting to see how Cyan compares with Solgaleo against Necrozma. Although, I'm wondering where Lunala is. __Did Enhalus take Necrozma to Lunala to absorb its power? I dont know!"_ \- So, Lunala will come into play in a separate arc that I'll write sooner than later. This was already pretty bloated, so I decided to keep it as Solgaleo, Necrozma, and the Tapus. But don't worry, Lunala will show up in one of my stories sooner than later.

pokemonking0924 - _"That was one crazy battle. But I wonder what will happen to Cyan especially since he only has two Pokémon that can still battle. Can't wait to see what happens next. __I find it funny that Cyans plan to poison Solgaleo ended up backfiring on them, especially since it was a misunderstanding on the Legendary Pokémon's part."_ \- Yeah. A lot of what Cyan did sort of backfired. Gotta remember that he's only 11 (and a half).


	36. The Coldest It Gets In Alola

**(Reworked August 26th, 2020)**

**Chapter 36 - "The Coldest It Gets In Alola."**

* * *

Kala, Lilo, and Emma all stood in silence. Kala hadn't said a word since Cyan disappeared into the portal. The four members of Team Skull had gathered behind them, and they sat down on the cold stone and waited.

No one knew what to say. But after one hour and then two hours, and nothing, their concerns became intense. No one wanted to give up hope that Cyan and Solgaleo would come back through the portal, but every second that passed by made them feel worse.

After the third hour, Emma and Lilo finally relented, and they sat down next to the Team Skull members. They watched Kala. Her usual positive attitude had been completely wiped away. She stood with her shoulders slumped, but her hands were clasped together as she prayed for Cyan to come back. Her red Alolan print dress had been torn from the battle. Her usual neat short hair had been dirtied and ruffled.

"I think the writing is on the wall," Guzma whispered quietly enough to where Kala couldn't hear him. "He's not coming back."

Lilo and Emma glanced at one another. They didn't want to admit it, but they had started to feel the same way. Through all of the years that they had to study about Pokémon and how to handle different situations on their journey, they had never studied how to deal with something this serious.

Throughout the entirety of the Island Challenge, they were taught different lessons and given various obstacles to overcome, like how to get through a cave or make proper food for their teams, but nothing could have prepared them for Solgaleo. Nothing could have prepared them for Necrozma. And nothing could have prepared them to lose a friend. But with every passing minute, second, and hour, they soon had to come to the realization that it was now a reality.

Cyan was gone.

"Maybe, he's not," Emma muttered quietly. "Maybe he's taking a detour on his way back."

Plumeria scoffed. "For someone who dresses like you do, you sure are positive."

Emma pulled her knees to her chest. "I try to be."

"Maybe he found some rare Pokémon on the other side, and he just wants to spend a couple of hours catching them," Lilo added. She bawled her fist and tried to fight back tears. "Or maybe there's some beautiful girl over there, and he fell in love."

"Maybe he and Solgaleo are traveling through space and seeing sights that we'll never truly understand. Maybe he's enjoying an adventure like no other," Emma exclaimed. "I can't wait to hear all about it."

Guzma glared and then he punched the ground. "I should have gone with him! This should have been me! Stupid kid!"

Kala remained still.

And for hours, they waited.

And they waited.

* * *

It took awhile, but Team Skull finally decided to depart, leaving the three girls alone. Lilo and Emma were able to convince Kala to return with them to the Pokémon Center where they could let their Pokémon rest. Cyan did ask Kala to take care of them afterall.

After they handed over all of the Pokémon, they took a seat at the diner, where they could watch out the window. Kala had hoped that something would happen. Even if the darkness came back, they could still get some kind of answer. No news was the worst news at the moment.

And they sat in the diner, waiting. And waiting. The three stared out the window, but everything seemed calm. Everything seemed peaceful. Everything was quiet and normal, which put them at an incredible unease.

"Your Pokémon," a voice said, breaking the three trainer's daydreams. They looked up, finding Nurse Joy's familiar gentle smile. She held a tray out in front of her with all of their Poké Balls.

The three took the balls and then went out to the back of the Pokémon Center. They could still keep an eye on Vast Poni Canyon, but they decided that it was probably best that they talk to Cyan's Pokémon sooner than later. One by one, Kala released Lycanroc, Salazzle, Oranguru, and what she thought was going to be Graveler, but instead, a new Pokémon was in his place.

"Golem!" the Pokémon cried out upon being released from the ball. He grinned as he showed off his newly grown beard.

"I guess that Graveler being transferred to a new trainer made him evolve," Lilo thought out loud.

Kala was happy for the Pokémon, but it was only momentary, as the group of four quickly took note that Cyan was not around. Looks of panic and worry came over their faces, and it was now time for Kala to tell them.

* * *

The news that he had gone missing quickly spread between the Island Kahunas and trial captains, and it was up to Kala, Lilo, and Kukui to tell Cyan's mom before she would find out from television or radio.

She didn't take it well. Upon hearing the news, she broke down, and Kala and Lilo broke down with her. Kala didn't leave her side that night, and anytime that she started to cry again, Kala would hold her hand.

And every day, for two months, Kala would visit her. She would wake up early, do a few chores for her grandfather, and then head off to the edge of Route 1 where the lone house was built. She would knock on the door, be let in, and then she'd make Mrs. Kokura's breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

The two were always silent.

Every night, Kala would leave, but Cyan's mom was never alone. Salazzle and Oranguru stayed with her, and Oranguru slept in Cyan's bed, keeping it warm. Salazzle relaxed on the beach nearby, and she always kept her eyes on her trainer's mom. Salazzle considered herself the mother of Cyan's team, and the loss of Venusaur and Primarina had broken her heart, but she wasn't sure how to cope with it. Nonetheless, she felt connected to Cyan's mother in that regard.

Lycanroc stayed with Kala as often as she could. She'd spend time sleeping with Litten nearby Iki Town's stage, and sometimes, the two would play with the children of the town alongside Dartrix and Jangmo-o. She was silent though.

Golem spent all of his time with Kala's grandfather, training against his Fighting-type Pokémon. His memory of Cyan was now foggy because of the evolution, so he was the least affected by the absence of his trainer. He remained positive, and he'd often try to cheer up the others when he'd see them. But deep down, he felt like something was missing from his heart.

But one thing remained between them all. They all held out hope that their trainer would come back. As terrible of an idea as it was, they had all hoped that the sky would go black once more, because then maybe that would mean that their trainer was on his way back.

But as every day, and every week, and now two months had passed, for everyone else in Alola, their hope was starting to slowly fade away. The boy who had saved Alola had unfortunately met his end on the other side of the portal.

The day was like any other day the past two months. Kala went to Cyan's house. She made breakfast and then lunch. Cyan's mom remained silent. But then at dinner, Kala felt the need to speak. She felt that it was her duty to get her mind off of something else.

"This might be the coldest it gets in Alola," she said.

There was no response.

"I read that it gets a lot colder in Kanto, though. I'm not sure if I could handle it."

There was no response.

"Mrs. Kokura?"

"Hmm?"

"What's the Kanto winter like?"

Mrs. Kokura looked up from her bowl of stew. "You were with Cyan for months."

Kala nodded. She wasn't sure where she was going with this, but it was the first sentence that she had said in a few days, so she'd take anything at this point. "Yeah. He-he became my best friend."

"Did he ever tell you about Aoi?"

"Aoi?"

Mrs. Kokura motioned towards the picture on the wall. Cyan, his sister, and two parents were all framed together. They all had big smiles on their faces, which was something that Kala had cherished about her friend.

"He mentioned that he had a sister a few times, but that's all," Kala said. At this point, she had started to cry, but she wiped the tears from her eyes, and she had a sudden realization of what Cyan's mom was referring to. Cyan had never mentioned his sister by name, but Kala knew the story about what happened to her. She didn't know the details, and she wasn't willing to ask out of fear of ripping open some kind of wound.

Cyan's mom's lips trembled. "Aoi…"

It went dead silent. Cyan's mom started to cry once again, and it looked as though she were choking on the stew.

"My little Aoi… My little Cyan… No…"

Kala tried to remain calm. She held tightly on Cyan's mom's hand. But the grip was getting too strong for her. She bit her lip to distract her through the pain.

"My daughter was a natural at Pokémon battling. She was the top of her class. And, to no one's surprise, she won the Indigo League the first year she competed."

She took a moment and breathed deeply.

"Then, she was challenged by the Elite Four. She accepted the challenge and went to Mt. Silver for training. We all knew it was dangerous, but she was incredibly talented, so none of us were scared."

There was one more pause, as Cyan's mom was trying to build the courage to say her next sentence.

"She-she never came back."

Kala was silent. She was unsure of how to respond exactly. The past few couple of months were a blur, and she felt like she had cried every single day. Right now, she wanted to remain strong and let Mrs. Kokura talk.

"Cyan and I were devastated. Cyan-my little boy-he wouldn't leave his room for months. But I think that something eventually came over him, and the day that he received Bulbasaur from Professor Oak, he became his regular bright self again. It was like Aoi never disappeared. Cyan was the light of my world."

Kala nodded. "I couldn't have even guessed something like that happened to you two. Cyan was so incredibly happy all the time. Even when he lost, he just kept smiling."

"I wouldn't let him go on a journey. I know it was selfish of me, but if you lose a child when they're on an adventure, then it's really hard to let another go. Cyan was okay with this, at least for the time being."

"And then you moved to Alola?"

Cyan's mom nodded. "I thought it'd be safe here. And I thought that if he had the extra year to mature, he'd be okay. But…"

She paused.

"But… now he's gone too…"

Kala stood up, and she walked to the other side of the table. She wrapped her arms around Cyan's mom and hugged her gently.

"I'm so sorry."

The two stood in silence and Kala held her as tightly as she could. She sobbed in Kala's arms.

"I'm almost positive he's not gone," Kala whispered. "He's still on the other side. And he's still smiling. I know he is."

"Cyan used to say the same thing about Aoi."

Then there was then a sudden knocking on the door.

Kala's heart fluttered. The timing was too perfect. She let go of Mrs. Kokura and then raced for the front. She grabbed the door and flung it open, her wide smile immediately fading away once she found Professor Kukui at the door.

"Hello," he said. "Can I come in?"

Kala nodded and let the man in. She wasn't unhappy to see Kukui, but she was hoping that by some miracle Cyan had returned. Kukui entered the home, and he took off his hat, putting it on the coat hanger.

"Anything happen?" Kala asked.

Kukui sighed, and he looked at Mrs. Kokura. "As far as that front goes, no."

Mrs. Kokura continued to look into her stew.

"But I do have news as far as the league goes, and I think it's important that we talk about it. Cyan was a big part of the conversation, and I think it's fair that I come to you two with the news."

"Please sit down," Mrs. Kokura said softly. "Kala made stew."

Kukui did as he was told, and Kala made him a bowl of stew. She wasn't sure how long he had planned on staying, so she only gave him a little bit. He sipped on the bowl with a smile on his face.

"What's the news?" Kala asked.

"Well, I've gotten permission to start a league in Alola."

"That's good news."

"Yeah, and we're going to be holding a small tournament in a couple of months to find the first champion. I wanted to invite you to enter it, Kala."

"Me?" Kala asked. "I haven't even done the Island Challenge yet. What makes you think I should try to become the champion?"

Kukui nodded. "I know all of that. But I wanted to extend the offer anyways. You have such a strong connection with the people on the island. I think you'd be a perfect addition to the tournament. You helped save Alola."

Kala was silent for a moment. She did her best to avoid Kukui's gaze. "I'm not sure."

"Why not?"

"At the Altar of Sunne and Moone… I was the weakest link," she said softly.

Kukui folded his arms. "Well, I don't believe that. I heard that there were Team Skull members there."

She shook her head slowly. "When Cyan, Lilo, Emma, and Guzma were fighting their hearts out to save us, I couldn't do anything. We fought, but we weren't nearly strong enough. I'm not even close to the same level as they were."

Kukui smiled and he lightly touched Kala's chin, making her look up. "None of that matters right now. Your Pokémon are very strong. You are very strong. Without you there, they wouldn't have been able to fend off whatever came from the other side."

"I haven't trained in two months," Kala added, looking for any excuse at this point.

Kukui sighed. "Well, you can start training now. A lot of your friends have been feeling the same way. Even Lilo didn't want to enter right away. But this is something that's necessary for the growth of Alola."

"I think it sounds wonderful," Mrs. Kokura said silently. "I'm sure Cyan would have loved to be a part of it."

"That's the thing," Kukui started. "With your permission, Mizuko, I wanted to ask if Kala could participate with Cyan's Pokémon? Cyan and Kala were essentially a team when it came to his Island Challenge, and I'm sure people want to see the Pokémon that saved Alola."

It looked like Mrs. Kokura was holding back tears again. She sat back in her chair and sniffled before looking at Kala. "Something I've learned over the past few years, is that everything must continue. Cyan would be very angry with me if I said no."

Kala paused. She looked towards Cyan's room where Oranguru was laying down. He was looking back at her, and he nodded, seemingly giving her permission.

"I'll do it."

For the first time in two months, Mrs. Kokura smiled, even if it was only slightly. "Thanks."

"But."

"But?"

Kala stood up. "When is the tournament?"

"In two months," Kukui answered. He started to finish his stew.

"That's more than enough time."

"For what?"

Kala smiled. "I have an Island Challenge to do."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

I've been unsure of how to tackle this chapter. I wanted to make it clear that Cyan is gone and now the characters have to deal with his absence. For Mrs. Kokura, it's her second child that's gone missing, and I imagine that she'd feel very emotional numbed/damaged. The harsh reality that they have to deal with is that they have to continue moving forward.

**A/N 2020**

This is chapter and on will all be heavily reworked. Next chapter, in particular, I've added in a particular battle that I found necessary for the story.

**_REVIEWS:_**

wisdom-jewel - _"__Hopefully Cyan can find an exit. And I can get that Cyan is only 11 years old so he will make a bunch load of mistakes."_ \- As of now, I'm not sure if he's getting out. Kala is holding out hope though!

CrescentApple - _"Aw, this chapter felt too short. Solgaleo and Cyan against Necrozma makes more sense when a legendary pokemon injures another legendary pokemon. Enhalus is just plain weird. At least he didn't have another Ultra best to counter with. And... Cyan is just stuck there? Wow,... is that like thing in his and nebby? can it open wormholea? Im assuming it can... __Gotta love Venusaur acting all stone-faced despite their dire situation."_ \- I'm gonna go back through this arc to make a few things longer, but I didn't want to overdo it. I'm not sure if you played USUM, but the characters from other dimensions were very odd. And yes, it's a Cosmog/Nebby. I kind of see it as Solgaleo dying and being reborn.

pokemonking0924 - _"__The bad guy is beaten but Cyan is trapped in the ultra beasts world since his only ride Solgaleo regressed back into Cosmog. __I wonder how he'll escape and if he'll have to wait until Logan goes to Alola to be free from this dimension."_ Well, we'll have to wait to find out when/if he ever gets out.


	37. Make Us Proud, Kala

**(Reworked August 26th, 2020)**

**Chapter 37 - "Make Us Proud, Kala."**

* * *

Since Kala had already watched Cyan go through the trials, and because she had done her fair amount of studying, Kala knew what to expect when it came to her own Island Challenge. In preparation for her trial, the captains and kahunas made a few slight changes to make it more challenging, but Kala had very few problems.

She walked through the cave and battled Gumshoos and his partners with no fear on her face. Her battle with her grandfather was a challenge, but she pulled through with Litten and Jangmo-o. Although it took a lot of time, she was patient, and she battled Wishiwashi with all her heart. The battle was close and tested her resilience, but she managed to get through it. The Wela Volcano challenge had changed, but she remained calm and observant. She battled a fierce Salazzle, but her experience with Plumeria prepared her properly. In the jungle, she learned a new recipe to rejuvenate her Pokémon's health. Lurantis reemerged to fight, but Litten was able to overpower it despite her size. Olivia's grand trial wasn't easy, but Dartrix gave her a certain type-advantage that helped her through to the end. Despite the darkness, she managed to get through the maze. Sophocles had installed tasers on the wall that prevented Kala from using Cyan's technique, but she still used her other senses, and she made it to the end. Kala was never going to be afraid of the haunted market, and getting the picture of Mimikyu was easy enough. After her experiences with Solgaleo and Necrozma, the Ghost-type didn't scare her. She battled with Nanu, and when she won, he handed over the Incerneroarite. But it looked like Litten had simply chosen to not evolve, so she used it as a pendant for a necklace. Her mother's Kommo-o was difficult, but Kala pulled through. From her experiences with her team and the intense training that she had undergone, she was able to defeat Kommo-o with only her three Pokémon. Afterward, she enjoyed a nice dinner with Kommo-o.

Then came her final challenge. It was the one challenge that Cyan did not complete, but Kala was still prepared.

Down to one Pokémon each, Kala knew that she was only a few minutes away from winning and then earning the right to say that she was on the same level as Lilo. She had finally gained the confidence to battle. She grew alongside Cyan, and she knew that she had to keep winning for him.

"Mudsdale, use High Horsepower!" Hapu commanded.

Kala stood without fear. "Litten, use Outrage!"

Litten roared, and her body became covered in arcane energy. She bounded forward and then crashed into Mudsdale. There was a small explosion of smoke, but Litten chose not to stop her attack. She continuously rammed her body into Mudsdale, and she slashed with her sharpened claws and would sink in her fangs with every opportunity.

"Heavy Slam!" Hapu called, desperate to not lose.

Mudsdale backed away a few feet, and then she launched herself into the air. She jumped in between Litten and the sun, making it impossible for the Fire-type to see.

But Kala kept on. "Put it all you got into a Fire Blast!"

"Mrrreow!" the Pokémon called while she formed a ball of fire in her throat. She launched it up towards the falling Mudsdale, and although the Ground-type was extremely heavy, the fire was powerful enough to send her off course. Mudsdale's focus was broken, and she fell straight towards the ground, landing a few feet away from Litten. Her eyes were clamped shut, and the battle was over.

Hapu stared on in shock. The unevolved Litten was able to beat her Mudsdale despite the type-disadvantage and size. But her expression soon changed, and she smiled before lifting her Poké Ball and retrieving Mudsdale.

"We did it," Kala said. For the first time in months, she smiled. "We actually did it."

"Mrrreow."

"Well, Kala. I'm not surprised," Hapu said. She slowly walked over to Kala who was now holding Litten in her arms. "You, Emma, and Lilo. You've all beaten me now. You three are incredible, and I'm looking forward to how far you get into the tournament."

"I'll do my best. I'll be using Cyan's Pokémon, and we're hoping to win it all."

Hapu reached into her pocket, and she pulled out the small piece of wood that Kala had become familiar with. Kala removed her amulet from her belt and handed it over, letting Hapu give her the fourth and final stamp.

"Make us proud, Kala."

* * *

That night, Kala stayed at the Poni Island Pokémon Center. As soon as the sun had risen into the sky, she slowly walked her way over to Vast Poni Canyon. Being on the island made her nervous, and she continuously shuddered as she thought about what had taken place only a few months ago.

But she pressed on, and she walked through Vast Poni Canyon until she reached the stone steps that lead to the Altar of the Sunne and Moone. Every step felt like it took a minute. As she got higher and higher towards the altar, her heartbeat increased, and she could hear the blood flowing through her ears.

Then, she reached the top.

The scars of the battle from before were still abundant. A lot of the stone had been carved in from Necrozma's attack, but a lot of the grass was growing back naturally, and the water source refilled the ponds which had been evaporated by the literal heat of battle.

Kala slowly approached the area where Cyan disappeared into, stopping only a few feet away from where the portal once was. One by one, she released the four Pokémon that Cyan had given her: Lycanroc, Salazzle, Oranguru, and Golem. She bawled her fist, and looked forward.

"Cyan, there's going to be a tournament soon. I'm entering with your Pokémon, and we're going to win it." She looked down at the ground, feeling tears starting to well up. "I promise you."

Cyan's Pokémon had done enough crying over the past few months, and it was as though they could no longer cry. They knew that they had to stay strong for one another, so they all fought back any and all tears.

"If you can hear me, Cyan. I want you to know that we all miss you, and we're never going to give up on you coming back. I know you're still with us. I know you are."

The Alola tournament was set to take place on Ula'ula Island. Kala and Lilo traveled together from Melemele Island. Upon arriving, they went to the garden to enjoy some momentary peace and reflect on the last few months. They knew that the battles ahead would not be easy. Neither one of them were too keen on entering the tournament. It made them both uneasy to battle so seriously after their friend disappeared, but as all of the adults had been saying, life goes on.

Their destination was Mount Lanakila, which was said to be home to some of the most dangerous Pokémon in all of Alola. The past couple of months, Kukui was overseeing a construction project there which would see the largest stadium in all of Alola be built. People from all around came to watch the one day tournament, which seemed to have scared away a lot of the wild Pokémon.

It only took them a few days to get to the stadium where Kukui was waiting for them. Kala and Lilo were treated to their own special rooms, and even Emma made it. Kala had hoped that she would have worn the black Alolan print dress that she gifted her a while back, but alas, Emma remained in her usual attire. She wore a dark grey hoodie over her jade t-shirt, and her black hiking boots were now covered in snow, and they weren't enough to keep the bottom of her black pants from getting wet.

At the moment, the three weren't aware of who the other competitors would be. But when they walked onto the field, they recognized a few. Three faces stuck out to them. Two were the faces of a man and woman that they had become familiar with in the recent months: Guzma and Plumeria.

"No problem," Lilo said. "Right?"

Kala nodded. "No problem."

And the last was the face of Acerola who had been the Ghost-type trial captain during their Island Challenge. They had heard rumors that she was going to try to get away from doing the trials, and this only confirmed that for them.

"I heard that this isn't just to determine the champion," Emma said. "They're also looking for gym leaders and Elite Four members. We should all do our best so we can be considered."

Kukui had invited fifty trainers to come to the tournament and compete. When all of the trainers had collected on the battlefield and the audience were in the stands, the tournament festivities began. A small man with a long white beard and hair walked alongside Kukui to the middle of the battlefield. Kukui held a microphone in his hand, and he waited for the audience to quiet down before he began.

"Hello, everyone!" Kukui said to some light applause. "It is with great honor that I introduce everyone here today to a wonderful man! Everyone, please give it up for the president of the Pokémon League committee, Mr. Goodshow!"

The applause for Mr. Goodshow was much louder, and he took the microphone from Kukui before thanking him and waiting for the crowd to quiet down.

"It is my pleasure to be here today. As most of you know, we have established Pokémon leagues all over the world in places like Kanto, Unova, Kalos, and many more. It has been said for far too long that Alola is too small of a region to establish a league, but we're here today to prove that notion wrong. Today, we will be starting the Alola Pokémon League by crowning the first ever champion. Consider today a test of Alola's strength. And please, support everyone! Let the tournament begin!"

The crowd cheered as Goodshow handed the microphone back to Kukui. "I have invited fifty of the strongest trainers from Alola to this tournament. However, only sixteen of them will be moving onto the main rounds. I want to keep tradition alive, so the first round will be a free for all, Battle Royale! All fifty of the contestants are allowed to use one Pokémon. If their Pokémon faints, then they're out!"

Kala looked at Lilo. "This is going to be hectic."

"I'll watch your back if you watch mine. Let's get to the Top 16!" Lilo exclaimed. She looked towards Emma. "You too!"

Emma nodded. "Got it."

The four Island Kahunas came out onto the field, all holding referee flags. The crowd cheered for them, as they were considered the top trainers in all of Alola.

"Is everyone ready? Release your Pokémon!" Kukui said

One by one, all fifty of the trainers tossed their Poké Balls into the air. The Pokémon all emerged, filling the field. Kala went with Litten, Lilo chose Decidueye, and Emma was battling alongside her Samurott. The three observed Guzma and Plumeria, who were battling with Pinsir and Salazzle. There was an array of other trainers and Pokémon, but Kala and Lilo, unfortunately, didn't recognize all of them.

"Begin!" Kukui exclaimed.

"Litten, use Flamethrower!" Kala instructed while pointing out towards a random Lurantis.

"Dodge!" Lilo yelled. A Togedemaru had focused its attention on Decidudeye, so Lilo had to go on the defensive immediately.

"Razor Shell!" Emma yelled. Her Samurott and an Alolan Marowak eyes had met, leading to a quick confrontation.

On the other side of the battlefield, many other trainers that Kala and Lilo had never met were struggling with their own battles.

"Dugtrio, use Dig!" a Steel-type trainer commanded. He had was tall and lanky with bushy blonde hair. One wouldn't think that he was one of Alola's strongest trainers.

"Oricorio, break through them all with Revelation Dance!" a teenager who directed her Pokémon with a golf club ordered. Her Pokémon was small but blasted through the other trainers with ease, spinning around the field wildly.

"Use Play Rough, Mimikyu!" Acerola ordered. Her small Ghost-type Pokémon threw an explosion of pink smoke at her opponent before diving in and striking wildly.

Guzma and Plumeria were back to back and giving their commands. It was ultimately their goal to get Guzma to the next round, but with the way that Plumeria was battling, it looked like she could also make it.

Lana had been invited to enter the tournament, but she had found herself struggling. Her Primarina was strong, but against her opponent's Bisharp, it seemed impossible. Her opponent was androgynous in appearance with cold eyes of silver. They ordered their attacks in quick succession, never allowing for Lana to strike.

The number of participants was quickly dwindling, and every few seconds, the kahunas were forced to eliminate another trainer.

"Marowak is unable to battle! Kiawe is eliminated!"

"Lurantis is unable to battle! Mallow is eliminated!"

"Ilima is eliminated!"

"Sophocles is eliminated!"

"Lana is eliminated!"

"Mina is eliminated!"

It was now down to twenty trainers. Kala, Lilo, and Emma had managed to stay in so far, but it was getting harder to keep up with everyone. Now in front of Kala stood a boy with dirty blonde hair and tanned skin. He looked around the same age as her, and had Cyan been around, they'd surely become rivals. In front of him was an Alolan Ninetales. It's long tails whipped around elegantly in the wind. Kala's Litten was worn down, and even with a type-advantage, Kala wasn't sure if she could beat the Ice-type.

"Litten, use-" Kala started, but she was then cut-off by the buzzer. She looked up at the screen seeing the number 16. She had made it without having to fight the boy. He crossed his arms and then smiled.

"This Battle Royale has finished!" Kukui announced. "And these are the trainers moving onto the Top 16."

All sixteen trainers' faces appeared onto the screen. Kala, Lilo, Emma, Guzma, Plumeria, Acerola, and Molayne were all moving forward. They were the only trainers that Kala knew by name. The other trainers that she recognized from observing the battle were the androgynous trainer with the Bisharp, the golfer with the Oricorio, and the boy with the Ninetales.

"We will begin the Top 16 battles in just a few moments. Trainers, please collect yourselves and relax for a while. Don't get too comfortable though, as the tournament has just gotten started!" Kukui announced.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Updated a bit earlier, because I work at a special needs hospital tomorrow, so I won't have time to post before I go in.

**A/N 2020:**

I don't know how to tackle this A/N, because I'm sure that some people reading this are new readers. However, this is one of the chapters that got heavily rewritten to include 1) the Battle Royale and 2) references to _Ascending Alola_ (a soft-sequel to that takes place roughly four years after _Awakening Alola_). This chapter is filled with references to who will eventually become a part of the Elite Four/Gym Leaders. Don't want to spoil who, but you'll know if you know... ya know?

**REVIEWS:**

pokemonking0924 - _"Kala is taking good care of Cyans Pokémon and mother. Everyone has been affected by his disappearance, his mother especially. She has however been talking to Kala about Aoi and the reason she decided to move to Alola. Now who is knocking on the door? __Cyan, Aoi, or some sort of messenger with a message from the former two (got this last one from Back to the Future 2)"_ \- Part of me really wanted to write Aoi just showing up, but that doesn't feel earned.

wisdom-jewel - _"__I think it is sweet that Kala is staying written Cyan's mom. His mom must be very depressed after losing another child. Part of me wants Cyan to show up and his mom goes on "Anger born from worry" scream fest. His friends might do the same. And Guzma might have a gentler form of it. Or he can show up again a few years later. __Best wishes for the next chapter."_ \- I kind of think it'd be touching to have Guzma cry if Cyan ever returned.

CrescentApple - _"__Um... I dunno what to say. Everyone is so distraught... was Guzma this noble in the games? I only ever got as far as facing the jellyfish looking ultra beast in the aether institute before i lost my charger. __But damn everyone was really affected. Even Cyan's pokemon. I don't know what you say. This was a touching emotional chapter."_ \- Guzma has some noble traits in the end of Ultra Sun and Moon which have inspired my take on the character. And as someone has said in a past review, Guzma maybe sees some of Cyan in himself. I think Cyan's mom and Pokemon have been affected the most.


	38. However?

**(First Written August 26th, 2020)**

**Chapter 38 -"However?"**

* * *

"Welcome back to the Alola Champion tournament, folks! We're currently in our first single battle of the evening, bringing you Uhuli vs. Lilo!" the announcer yelled for those who had been watching on television. They were brought back from a quick commercial break just in time to see the finish of the battle.

"Crabominable, use Ice Hammer!" Uhuli commanded. He was the boy with dirty blonde hair and fairly tanned skin. It had been revealed that he was an Ice-type trainer from Malie City.

As it was set to be a one-day tournament, Lilo didn't want to use any of her strongest Pokémon in the first few battles. She instead had gone with Komala, a Pokémon that a lot of people were baffled by. "Thrash!"

Komala rolled around the larger Crabominable's body. She then leaped into the air, twisted her body around, and slammed her small stump into Crabominable's face. The power was like nothing that anyone had ever seen, and Crabominable was tossed backward. He landed hard in front of Uhuli, instantly fainting.

"Crabominable is unable to battle! Lilo and Komala are the victors!" the referee declared.

"What a starting battle! Lilo manages to get by Uhuli and his Crabominable in dominating fashion! She's a favorite to get to the very end of this tournament, but we're just getting started! There's sure to be many twists and turns by the end of the night!" the announcer screamed into the microphone.

Uhuli met Lilo at the entrance and grinned. The two walked to the backroom together before Uhuli gathered his things and left. He appeared shy, and the three didn't want to pester him anymore. They wanted to focus on their own battles.

"I'm up next," Emma said. She eyed her opponent, the golfer. "Wish me luck."

"You don't need it!" Kala exclaimed happily. She continued to smile until Emma left and then she let out a sigh. "I, on the other hand, need as much luck as I can get."

"Nervous?" Lilo asked. "I'll be honest, I was dying out there, but once you get into the flow of battle, it all gets a lot easier."

Kala nodded. "I know I'm a strong trainer, and my Pokémon are great. I've even gotten in a lot of practice with Cyan's Pokémon. It just feels weird to be battling like this."

Lilo looked towards the ground and then shrugged. She tried to hold back her emotions, and she just repeated what all of the adults had been telling them over and over. "Life goes on."

* * *

"The following battle will be between Kahili, a former Island Challenge champion, and Emma, who just took on and completed the Island Challenge this year! This battle is sure to be intense, and as much as we want to see them both win, there can only be one!" the announcer yelled.

"Begin!" the referee exclaimed.

Kahili dropped her Poké Ball on the ground. She prepared her golf club and smacked the metallic ball into the air. Once it was high enough, it exploded, and her Pokémon emerged. It was a large avian Pokémon with a long, multi-colored beak. It was a famous Pokémon in Alola known as Toucannon.

Emma cocked her head and cracked her head before taking in a deep breath. She knew by how calm and composed Kahili was, she'd also have to be relaxed if she wanted to win. She threw her Poké Ball forward, and the once energetic Eevee that had battled against Kala's Jangmo-o materialized. Only now, it was a Dark-type, which matched Emma's goth attire well. Yellow rings glowed with a slow rhythm on his head, ears, and legs. He crouched and prepared for battle.

"Toucannon, use Bullet Seed!" Kahili commanded.

"Umbreon, dodge it and use Dark Pulse!" Emma shouted.

The large avian Pokémon took into the air before unloading her attack, shooting out seeds of energy towards the ground. Umbreon maneuvered through them, easily dodging them all. He then leaped into the air and unleashed a wave of black energy from his mouth. It connected with Toucannon directly, forcing her back. Umbreon fell to the ground and then retreated while preparing for Emma's next command.

Kahili didn't wait to give Emma the chance though. She pointed the tip of her golf club at Umbreon. "Rock Blast!"

Toucannon flew in a circle and then came to the ground. She ran her large beak against the field, pulling up large stones and quickly shaping them into balls. She launched them forward one by one and then blasted into Umbreon. The attacks were weak at first, but with each strike, the damage started to add up.

"Now, Beak Blast!" Kahili yelled. Her commands were swift and relentless, and Toucannon was prepared to move at a moment's notice. She began to charge energy into her beak, making it glow bright red.

"Umbreon, Moonlight!" Emma shouted, preparing for the strong attack.

Umbreon remained still and absorbed what energy came from the sky. Although it was a sunny day, he still managed to take in the remaining lunar power from the night prior. Then, Toucannon unleashed her attack, blasting Umbreon directly with a strong heated beam. The crowd watched in awe as Umbreon took it head-on, and when the beam faded away, they were surprised to find Umbreon still standing.

"Umbreon's defensive capabilities are second to none!" Emma exclaimed.

Kahili folded her arms. "Oh yeah?"

Suddenly, flames exploded from Umbreon's body, bringing him down to his knees.

"Burned?" Emma wondered.

Kahili nodded. "That's right. Beak Blast leaves the target with a burn. Taking it head-on like that was foolish."

Emma grinned. "Maybe so, but look at Toucannon."

The same happened to Kahili's Pokémon. Flames suddenly exploded from her body, forcing her to the ground.

"What?!" Kahili wondered. "But, how? That's never happened before."

"Umbreon's ability synchronize evens the playing field when it comes to status condition. You suffer as much as we do," Emma said. "What do you say to finishing this, Umbreon?"

"Bre!"

"We'll do our final attack too!" Kahili exclaimed. She stuck out her hands, revealing a Z-Ring on her wrist.

The two trainers began to strike poses, building up Z-Energy throughout the field. A lot of the audience members had never seen a Z-Move in person before, so they were taken aback by the energy that they outputted.

"Transform your Iron Tail into Corkscrew Crash!" Emma directed.

"Use Supersonic Skystrike!" Kahili shouted.

The Pokémon were filled with the energy, and then they started their attacks. Toucannon took into the air while preparing for a long-range blast, but Umbreon wasn't going to let that happen. He raced across the field as metal slowly worked its way up his body. He leaped into the air and started to spin like a drill as Toucannon unleashed her attack. The two met in mid-air, but Umbreon continued spinning, slicing through the Flying-type energy before he tackled into Toucannon. Both of the Pokémon were brought to the ground, but once the smoke cleared, only one was still standing.

"Toucannon is unable to battle! Emma and Umbreon are the victors!" the referee declared.

"With a surprise victory, Emma manages to defeat Kahili in a heated battle! The defensive powerhouse, Umbreon, managed to make it through the battle and pull of a strong Corkscrew Crash!" the announcer yelled into the microphone.

* * *

"I'm glad she's moving on," Lilo said. "I'm hoping that we get to battle. This is what I live for!"

Kala remained silent. Her battle was up next, but they were giving the trainers and audience a small intermission so everyone could go to the concession stands or bathroom. Kala walked over to her bench where some of the Pokémon that she'd be battling with sat. One of them was Oranguru, who was preparing for his final battle.

"After this, you're retiring," Kala said, a hint of sadness in her voice. "I'll make sure to make your last battle a good one! We won't lose!"

She looked across the room, finding Plumeria, who would be her opponent. The former Team Skull admin didn't appear as angry before, but Kala still understood how intense of a battle it would be. She shook with nerves.

"You okay?" a familiar voice asked.

Kala snapped around, finding someone that she hadn't seen in what felt like a year. She had the same eyes as Kala, and they shared the same hair and skin color, although this woman's hair was much longer. She was looking at her mother, someone that she aspired to be like. She wore form-fitting blue jeans and a mid-riff blacktop. Her Z-Ring was made of fallen scales from Jangmo-o and their evolved forms.

"Mom!" Kala yelled while diving into her mother's arms. "You made it! Why aren't you competing?"

"Aunt Kaarina!" Lilo exclaimed. She ran towards the two and added herself to the hug. "It's been so long!"

"Kala, Lilo. My two little girls are getting so strong," she said. "To answer your question, Kala. I've been called in as an alternative. Kukui and Mr. Goodshow are well aware of how strong I am, so they don't want to test me. If they feel like the winner of this tournament is unfit to be Champion of Alola, then they've asked me to step in and challenge them. It's a bit political, but I'm sure you'll understand when you're older. For now, do your best in the tournament. I'll be watching from the stands, but I wanted wish you both good luck."

That was all that Kala needed. Seeing her mother and how confident she appeared was all that Kala needed to get motivated for her battle. All of her nerves washed away, and she was now determined to make it through till the end of the tournament.

* * *

"Our next battle in the Top 16 round is between Plumeria from Po Town and Kala from Iki Town! Plumeria is a former member of the now-disbanded Team Skull, and Kala is the grandaughter of Melemele Island's Hala! This is sure to be an intense battle!"

"Begin!"

"Oranguru, you're up!" Kala exclaimed, throwing out the Great Ball and letting Oranguru take to the field.

Plumeria cocked her head. "I'm only here because Guzma asked me to join. I don't have aspirations to win, but I also like the idea of knocking you around for a bit. You gave us some unnecessary trouble awhile back, so I feel like I gotta pay you back for it. Go, Salazzle!"

The field was set, and the two Pokémon eyed one another. Oranguru was familiar with Salazzle, but this one appeared different in stature to Cyan's. This one had a sinister look in its eyes, and it was trained to hurt its opponents without remorse.

"Salazzle, use Sludge Bomb!"

"Oranguru, start with Future Sight!"

Salazzle slithered her way down the field while Oranguru focused his energy. He saw himself getting blasted with poisonous goop, but even farther down the line, he envisioned a powerful attack that was bound to shock Salazzle. Salazzle was focused on the present though. She lurched from inside and then unleashed a blast of poison from her mouth. It connected with Oranguru, sending him rolling backward. He quickly got to his feet and prepared for Kala's following commands.

"Flamethrower!" Plumeria commanded. "Burn them!"

"Use Psychic! Control the fire!" Kala yelled.

Salazzle leaped into the air before raining fire down onto Oranguru's side of the field. The Psychic-type was quick though. He built a wall of psychic energy around himself to block out the flames, and once the had them under control, he blasted them back towards Salazzle. Usually, he'd be doing all of this with one finger, but because he could feel how important the battle was to Kala, he used the force of both of his hands.

"Now, Focus Blast!" Kala directed.

Oranguru put both of his forefingers to his forehead and generated chi. He pointed both fingers at Salazzle and then unleashed a strong blast, ripping up the ground below him.

"Dodge and blast them with Flamethrower!" Plumeria yelled loudly.

Salazzle weaved through the chi generated blasts, only taking minimum damage. When the onslaught stopped, she took aim and opened her mouth. But before she could release her flames onto the field once again, a cloud of purple energy appeared above her. She froze and then looked up before lightning made of psychic powers came crashing down onto her. The attack was super-effective, and it made her screech with pain.

"We're pretty good," Kala mumbled. "Alright, Oranguru! Finish this battle with Giga Impact!"

It was Oranguru's final move, and he was going to put all that he could into it. Energy exploded off of his body as he howled and then raced down the field. He used his arms to help propel him forward, and before Plumeria could make her command, he crashed into Salazzle. Her body was tossed back, and she landed limp in front of her trainer, putting an end to the battle.

"Salazzle is unable to battle! Kala and Oranguru are the victors!" the referee exclaimed.

The crowd cheered, and Kala jumped up and down before running out onto the field to hug Oranguru.

"You did wonderfully!" she told the Pokémon while hugging him. She looked into the crowd and found Cyan's mother. She was clapping, but there was still a sadness to her eyes. "You should join her now. You've earned your retirement."

"Oran-guru," the Pokémon responded.

Kala and Plumeria shook hands, which the crowd enjoyed, and then they walked to the back to watch the rest of the battles. Guzma, Acerola, and Molayne won both of their matches and would be moving onto the next round, but the androgynous trainer with the Bisharp had been defeated. Kala and Lilo both wanted a match with them, so they were disappointed.

The quarter-final rounds were set, and now that Kala had gotten into the flow of the battle, she was ready. She looked at the bracket and then jumped up and down. The next round would start momentarily, but she didn't want to wait to battle.

"What would you do as champion?" Emma asked suddenly, breaking Kala's train of thought.

"Me?" Kala wondered. "I'm not sure. I don't see myself as champion. I'm not sure if I'm deserving of it."

"And you?" Emma asked Lilo.

Lilo shrugged. "It's hard to say. I want to be champion, but maybe not of Alola. I've always wanted to travel, so if I was stuck here, it'd be difficult. However-"

She paused, making Kala and Emma exchange glances.

"However?" the asked in unison.

"I'm not sure if I can leave Alola until he comes back," Lilo said.

Kala didn't see herself ever leaving Alola, as she felt that she was destined to protect it. She was meant to be the Island Kahuna of Melemele Island, but as long as she had known Lilo, she was aware that it was her dream to travel to foreign lands and become a champion. With the way her friend spoke now, it worried her.

But for now, they had to look at the present.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

So, this is the new chapter that I wanted to add! I wanted to give Oranguru a proper send-off, and I wanted to introduce Kahili and Uhuli (who makes an appearance in _Ascending Alola_). I'll probably come back again sometime and rework it for grammar and such, but for now, here ya go! The new Chapter 38!


	39. Devastating Drake!

**(Reworked September 12th, 2020)**

**Chapter 39 - "Devastating Drake!"**

* * *

The first semi-quarter battle was set to be Lilo going against a teenager who was only a few years older than her. He was supposedly traveling in a different region when Kukui had called upon him to return for the tournament. He appeared rich, wearing an expensive looking suit for his age, and his teeth were white as snow.

"The following battle will be between Lilo Kalani from Hau'oli City and Xerxes ʻŌpūnui from Malie City. It will be a one on one battle, and the winner will be determined when one side's Pokémon are no longer able to battle! Trainers, are you ready?"

"Ready."

"Begin!"

"We've come back to Alola to win!" Xerxes declared. "And win we will! Go, Tsareena!"

A large, feminine Pokémon appeared on the field. It looked as though it had a thick waist and the lengthy flower that it had blooming from the top of its head fell down like long, flowing hair.

_Tsareena is really powerful, and she's bound to have strong Fighting-type attacks. Those legs are made for kicking, so whatever it is that Lilo does, she has to be careful,_ Kala thought as she watched from the hallway.

Lilo grinned. "Go, Sandslash!"

Her icy spiked Pokémon materialized on the field, and he stretched out his claws upon seeing the Grass-type Pokémon. His demeanor had changed quite a lot since the battle with the legendary beasts, and he appeared much more relaxed.

"Tsareena, start us off with Leaf Storm, baby!" Xerxes ordered.

His Pokémon started spinning as fast as she could, releasing a bunch of leaves around her body. They surrounded her before shooting forward, taking over the entirety of the stage, but Sandslash remained still, and Lilo looked as though she didn't quite want to give her order just yet. The leaves that connected with Sandslash seemingly just bounced off of him, and he looked bored.

"High Jump Kick!" Xerxes commanded.

The storm of leaves parted down the middle, and Tsareena quickly emerged. She stuck out her leg and prepared to kick. Now, Lilo decided to make her move.

"Dig!" she ordered.

Moments before Tsareena would have connected, Sandslash dove forward, and he disappeared into the ground. Tsareena kept her momentum, and she flew across the battlefield, crashing into the wall behind Lilo. It looked like this wasn't the first time this had ever happened to her though, and she quickly recovered before returning to the battlefield.

And then Sandslash emerged, uppercutting Tsareena into the air. The Grass-type was completely blindsided by the attack, and she fell to the ground with a hard _thud_.

Xerxes looked on, completely perplexed by what just happened, but his shock soon turned to relief as his Pokémon forced herself to stand back up. "We're not giving up!" he exclaimed.

"That's good," Lilo said calmly. "I don't want my wins to be that easy."

"Give 'em one more Leaf Storm!" Xerxes ordered, entering his plan b.

Tsareena bobbed her head back and forth, creating the storm of leaves around her body. This time though, she cloaked herself and charged.

_I can't see her through the storm. He's using it defensively, which is very smart,_ Lilo thought.

"Swords Dance!" she commanded.

Sandslash rubbed his claws together, and they started to glow with a red veil. He seemingly ignored the oncoming storm, staying calm in the heat of battle.

"Trop Kick!" Xerxes yelled.

The storm divided down the middle, and Tsareena blasted through. Her leg stuck out as it surged with green energy.

"Slash!"

At the last moment, Sandslash twisted his body around, and the two Pokémon collided. It was a long claw against a powerful leg, and the two held out momentarily before they broke off from one another.

"I was prepared for Trop Kick," Lilo said, making Xerxes take a step back. "I know that it tends to lower the opponent's attack capabilities, but I think a Swords Dance did a good job at balancing that out."

"No!" Xerxes yelled. "Finish this with Play Rough!"

Tsareena was quick, forming a pink ball in her palm. She tossed it at the ground, making it explode into pink smoke, which surrounded Sandslash. She then dove into the smoke and disappeared. The two Pokémon clashed repeatedly. It couldn't be seen, but rather heard. Lilo remained calm though as she waited.

"Blizzard," she ordered softly.

The pink smoke whipped up, and it quickly dissipated as a chill filled the arena. Tsareena was blasted backwards by the force of the cold wind. Everyone held onto their hats to make sure that the powerful wind didn't blow them away, and once Sandslash ceased his attack, everything became clear.

The referee held up his flag. "Tsareena is unable to battle! Sandslash and Lilo win!"

The crowd was stunned into silence. Xerxes was said to be one of Alola's strongest trainers, and the fact that Lilo defeated him in such a dominating fashion was completely unexpected.

"She didn't even need a Z-Move," Kala muttered.

Lilo withdrew her Pokémon, and then she walked back towards the hallway while the announcer began to set up the next match. She met with Kala, and the two walked back to the locker room that had been set up. They passed by Emma before wishing her good luck.

The two sat together at a bench. Emma was up against a boy from Akala Island. He was a few years older than all of them, supposedly finishing his journey in other lands this year. He battled with a small bird Pokémon that used amazing dance moves to dazzle the crowd, but ultimately, Emma was able to scratch and claw her way to a victory with her dangerous Volcarona.

"That makes the semi-finals me vs. Emma," Lilo said quietly. She leaned forward and put her hand to her chin. "I don't know too much about her team, but I'm glad that she's already used Volcarona. Her Samurott is something to worry about though."

"I'm next," Kala said. She stood up. "Wish me luck!" She looked at the screen, taking note that her opponent was Acerola. The two walked side by side in the hallway, but they remained silent. Kala wasn't intimidated by Acerola in the slightest, but instead, she wanted to focus on getting her heart ready to perform in front of a crowd.

"The following battle will be between Kala Māhoe from Iki Town and Acerola Cabanos from Ula'ula Island. It will be a one on one battle, and the winner will be determined when one side's Pokémon are no longer able to battle! Trainers, are you ready?"

"Ready," the two said together.

"Go, Jangmo-o!" Kala yelled while throwing her Poké Ball onto the field. The youngest member of her team materialized, and he howled. He looked around, seemingly soaking in the cheers from the crowd.

Acerola smiled. "Such a small Pokémon. Are you sure it's ready?"

Kala didn't answer. She kept her stern expression on her face. She wasn't going to let Acerola get to her.

"Palossand, go," Acerola said softly while she lifted her Poké Ball. She didn't throw her ball into the air, but rather opted for the Pokémon to release itself from the ball. What formed in front of her was a pile of sand that looked as though it were possessed by something sinister. It took shape, forming what appeared to be a sand castle.

"I'm not afraid of ghosts, but the stories that I've heard about Palossand are terrifying," Kala muttered.

"It likes to take in young ones," Acerola said quietly. "Just like your Jangmo-o."

Mrs. Kokura turned to Kukui. "A lot of Kala's Pokémon haven't evolved, but from what I understand, they're still at a high level."

Kukui nodded. "Some Pokémon get comfortable in their forms, so they don't allow themselves to evolve. Some of them are stubborn. But sometimes, Pokémon can be high level but they are still missing something to get them to the next step. As of now, Kala is still nervous to battle, and I think that Jangmo-o can sense that."

"Begin!"

"Palossand, let's start with Sandstorm," Acerola ordered.

"Palo!" the Pokémon called out while releasing sand from its body. It started to spread across the field, whipping up a wind that started to blow it around. Soon, Acerola and Palossand were covered by the sand, hiding them from Kala and Jangmo-o.

"We have to be careful," Kala said. "Use Iron Defense!"

"Jang!" the Pokémon shouted back. He roared and his scales started to glow with silver energy.

"Shadow Ball!" Acerola ordered.

Kala and Jangmo-o couldn't tell where it was going to come from, but they could hear Palossand forming energy from within the sandstorm. It then unleashed them forward, blasting from the right side of the field.

"Dodge it!" Kala commanded.

Jangmo-o was prepared for the attack, and he leaped into the air, avoiding it with ease.

"Dragon Tail!" she added.

As Jangmo-o came back to the ground, his small tail started to glow with arcane energy, and he ran towards the source of the Shadow Ball. He leapt forward and swung wide, cutting a hole through the sandstorm, but seemingly missing Palossand completely.

"Earth Power!" Acerola's voice called through the storm.

The battlefield trembled as Palossand used its energy to pull up part of the field. It tossed the large stone straight towards Jangmo-o.

"Slice through it!"

Without hesitation, Jangmo-o did a forward roll, cutting the large stone in half. He then continued his forward momentum, and before Acerola or Palossand could do anything he then struck with his arcane energy-filled tail. Palossand howled with pain, not expecting such a strong attack from the smaller Pokémon. It then disappeared back into the sandstorm, hiding from Kala and Jangmo-o.

The Dragon-type then retreated from the sandstorm, finding safety in front of his trainer. He looked at the storm, trying to get a sense of where Palossand could be, but nothing. He couldn't even hear the Pokémon moving through the wild wind.

"Shore Up!" Acerola ordered.

For a moment, the sandstorm seemed to have come to a sudden stop. Slowly, it started to shrink in size, and it parted down the middle, revealing Palossand. The Ghost-type was absorbing some of the sand, and the wounds from Jangmo-o's previous attack faded away. Palossand's energy was restored.

_Shore Up is a healing technique that is affected by the weather. If Palossand is caught in a sandstorm, then the effects of Shore Up are strong. It basically made Jangmo-o's previous attack mean nothing,_ Kala thought. _We have to find a way to last through the sandstorm and then take it out._

"Palossand, use rapid-fire Shadow Ball!"

"Fight back with Dragon Claw!"

Palossand, still hidden in the sand, began to unleash the balls of ghostly energy forward. They exploded from the storm at different points. Jangmo-o ran towards them, slashing ones that came close, but he followed their trail, an attempt at searching out Palossand. But then the Shadow Balls stopped, and Jangmo-o froze up. He looked around, seeing nothing through the thick sand. He tried to walk forward, but his back leg was stuck to the ground. He jolted around, meeting Palossand face to face.

"Palo!" the Pokémon cried out before unleashing one more ball of ghostly energy from its body. The ball exploded against Jangmo-o, tossing him backwards. He flew from the storm and landed near Kala's feet. The attack had done its damage, but Jangmo-o found the will to stand back up.

"Earth Power!" Acerola called.

The sandstorm blew out as the stones from before were tossed into the air with some form of kinetic energy. They crashed down directly onto Jangmo-o before Kala could make her defensive call, putting a sudden stop to the action. The audience froze as they looked at the stone, waiting for the referee to make his call.

As he started to raise his flag to declare Acerola the winner, the stones started to move. From the cracks, a white light pierced through, and an energy swirled around them. Then, they exploded off from where Jangmo-o was. A new, evolved form stood in Jangmo-o's place. He now looked rejuvenated but furious.

"Hakamo-o," Kala whispered to herself as she observed her grey Pokémon. He now stood up on his two hind legs, and the yellow horn on his forehead was much larger.

Acerola didn't appear taken aback by the sudden evolution, and she simply continued the match as though nothing extraordinary had happened. She lifted up her arm, revealing her Z-Ring. Quickly, she began to strike poses as dark energy surrounded her and her Pokémon.

"Never-Ending Nightmare!" she declared as she hit her final position.

Palossand roared with energy, and the ghostly shadows blasted across the battlefield. Hands built from dark purple energy emerged from the ground, and they reached for Hakamo-o.

Kala grinned. "Show them your power! Dragon Pulse!"

Hakamo-o wasn't shaken. He leaped into the air as the hands reached out. He formed a ball of arcane fire in his mouth and then unleashed it downwards. It exploded, tearing and ripping away at the ghostly energy, effectively canceling the Z-Move.

"What?!" Acerola yelled, now in a state of panic.

Kala's Z-Ring started to glow, and she hit her first pose, sending arcane energy through the air. Hakamo-o howled as the energy swirled around his body, and his eyes lit up with blue flames.

"Devastating Drake!" Kala shouted.

All of Hakamo-o's energy surged throughout his body, and it focused at the front of his mouth before he unleashed it forward. The energy shot in a straight stream of purple flames. They engulfed Palossand completely, and the Pokémon cried out in pain. Once the attack ceased, Palossand remained still momentarily before it slumped completely.

The referee raised his flag. "Palossand is unable to battle! Hakamo-o and Kala are the winners!"

"Yes!" Kala yelled out. She ran onto the field and embraced her Pokémon. Hakamo-o, who appeared furious before, now became gentle, and he smiled back at his trainer.

* * *

"You did it!" Lilo called as Kala came back into the locker room. Emma was with her, and the three celebrated with hugs and high-fives before the next match-up was announced. Guzma made his way past them, avoiding their gazes. He still appeared rough and tough, but he was noticeably a lot quieter since Cyan went missing.

His battle was with Molayne who was a former trial captain. While Molayne's was strong, it stood very little chance against Guzma's Pinsir. The leader of Team Skull was on a tear when it came to his battles, and he was determined to win the whole thing.

And soon, the next round was set. The faces of Lilo, Emma, Kala, and Guzma were displayed on the board, and in only thirty minutes, the semi-finals would begin. The four stood silently in the backroom. It was as though it was destiny that they would make it this far.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

I gave Acerola the last name 'Cabanos' after her English voice actor. I also just kind of think it fits the name Acerola. Anyways, we're moving onto the semi-finals with four of the people who battled against Necrozma. Kala will be using Cyan's Pokémon in her battle. Which of the four do you think she'll use?

**A/N 2020:**

So, I'm updating Chapter 39 before Chapter 38. Chapter 38 is kind of the bonus chapter and the entire reason why I decided to rework _Awakening Alola_. However, maybe I've already written and you've already read Chapter 38, and in that case, how was it?

**REVIEWS:**

pokemonking0924 - _"The Pokémon league in Alola will begin soon and to prepare Kala completed her own island challenge. __She plans on using both her and the four Pokémon Cyan put into her care. Can't wait to see how she does. I also wonder what Cyan is doing during the two months during the league besides looking for a way home. Maybe catching some new Pokémon (maybe they'll be ultra beasts) and maybe master Mega evolution with Venusaur. __Who knows but I'm looking forward to findings out."_ \- I don't really know how to respond to this without spoiling anything. Haha. I like your idea, but it's a bit off.

CrescentApple - _"powerful chapter. I liked it. Im surprised Kala did so well in these island challenges. She saw what Logan _(Cyan)_ had to go through, but to actually participate had to be an entirely different experience. __This was a positive chapter, ba sense that, yes Cyan is gone, but they need to learn to move on. And it was done very very well."_ \- Kala trained with Cyan on Exeggutor Island, so she also gained a ton of experience from that time. She mentioned that her Litten was able to take down an Exeggutor by itself.


	40. We All Did, Dimwit

**Chapter 40 - "We All Did, Dimwit."**

* * *

"The semi-final battles will be slightly different!" the announcer said into the microphone. "We're choosing the battles at random, and this time, it'll be a two on two battle! Let's take a look at the bracket!"

On the screen, the four trainers' faces appeared, and they began to shuffle around in the four spots. Soon, Kala's face took the number one spot, and Guzma's took the second. Lilo and Emma were placed in the third and fourth positions, setting the semi-final rounds.

"Our first battle will be Kala vs. Guzma! Trainers, can you make your way to the battlefield?"

The two looked at one another, and Guzma glared. "I don't care if you're entering with that kid's Pokémon. We're going to go all out and win. This league is going to need a champion who takes initiative like I do."

"Cyan's losses to you weren't good for his confidence, but today, his Pokémon will get their win back," Kala answered. "We're not going to lose now!"

The two walked down the hallway together without making any eye contact. Guzma wasn't silent though, grunting with almost every step that he took as though he were pained by something.

"The following battle will be between Kala Māhoe from Iki Town and Guzma Zugai from Po Town. It will be a two on two battle, and the winner will be determined when one side's Pokémon are no longer able to battle! Trainers, are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Begin!"

"Go, Salazzle!" Kala yelled while throwing the Poké Ball forward. Salazzle appeared on the field, and she stood up on her hindlegs while looking out towards Guzma. She hissed, a small spit of fire blowing from her mouth.

Guzma roughly pulled his ball from his belt before spitting on the field. "Golisopod, First Impression!"

Golisopod materialized on the field, and then he immediately began his attack, darting forward with his claws extended. But Kala had become familiarized with Guzma's surprise tactics, so she was ready.

"Dragon Pulse!"

Salazzle took in a deep breath while she watched her opponent race down the field. She unleashed a ball of blue fire at the ground, and it exploded, causing a wave of flames to blast outwards. For one moment, Golisopod had disappeared, his attack apparently coming to a stop. But then he emerged from the flames and swiped, getting a direct hit on Salazzle, sending her backwards.

"One more!" Kala called.

As Salazzle continued to reel backwards, she formed another ball of arcane energy before flinging it downwards.

"Golisopod, use Iron Defense!"

Golisopod stayed still. He raised his arms, and a veil of silver energy covered his body. He took the attack directly, and the crowd patiently waited for the results. They were surprised when Golisopod emerged from the flames unscathed.

"We have to try a different approach," Kala said. "Salazzle, use Toxic!"

Salazzle began to drip with the poisonous ooze instantly, and she slithered across the field, prepared to douse Golisopod with it.

"Sucker Punch!" Guzma commanded.

Golisopod then shot forward faster than Salazzle had anticipated. He jabbed, getting a direct hit on Salazzle's throat and making her stop in place. The ooze also came to a stop, and it dripped to the floor while Salazzle tried to recover.

"Now, Waterfall!"

Golisopod clapped his two front claws together, and aquatic veil of energy surrounded them before he uppercutted, hitting Salazzle directly in the bottom jaw. She stumbled backwards, still rattled from the Sucker Punch.

_We have to get it together. If we're struggling this much right now, that's not good,_ Kala thought. "Venoshock!"

The ooze reappeared around Salazzle's body, and she flung it forward. Golisopod stared in terror, waiting for his master's command.

"Waterfall!"

Golisopod kept his claws together, and he put them in front of his face while he charged. He blasted through the collection of goop, but his attack's energy had started to waver.

"Put it all you have into Flamethrower!" Kala yelled.

"Sala!" the Pokémon cried out while unleashing a full powered blast of fire. It took the form of one long stream, which quickly overtook Golisopod. The Bug-type let out a howl as it was damaged. Its ability then came into play, and a blue light pierced through the fire. Golisopod retreated back into the ball that hung off of Guzma's belt, and it rattled lightly.

"How dare you!" Guzma snapped. His belt then exploded as his next Pokémon materialized on the field.

"Scizor!" it called out while snapping its pinsirs together.

Guzma looked at the field, comparing his dual Steel and Bug-type Pokémon to the Fire-type that waited patiently on the other side.

"Not good," he grumbled.

_We got him! All that we have to do is hit him with one Flamethrower, and this battle is over,_ Kala thought. "Flamethrower!"

Salazzle opened her mouth and then unleashed the flames.

But Guzma was prepared. "Bullet Punch!"

Scizor disappeared as soon as he heard the command, and in an instant, he reappeared in front of Salazzle. With a quick jab, he punched Salazzle directly in the face, knocking her backwards. She stumbled on her hind legs while she tried to recover, but Guzma was unrelenting.

"One more!" he yelled.

Scizor followed the order, and he lunged once again, hitting Salazzle directly in the stomach. The punches were weak, but the fact that they came so quickly without any warning was enough to make Salazzle silly.

"Grab him!" Kala ordered as the third Bullet Punch was commanded.

Salazzle kept one eye open, and as she withstood the third blow, she latched out, grabbing ahold of Scizor. The Steel-type struggled, but somehow, Salazzle was able to hold on with all of her energy.

"Now, Toxic!"

"Get out of there, Scizor!"

But it was useless. As Scizor struggled to get away, Salazzle let the ooze drip from her skin. It covered Scizor's body, and it started to corrode away at his steel shell. He screeched from the pain as the poison began to set in, a feeling that Scizor had never experienced before.

Guzma watched on in horror, but he wasn't going to lose that easily. He spit on the ground before making his next command, "Iron Head!"

Scizor used what leverage he had, and he twisted his body, coming face to face with Salazzle. In a flash, his head lit up with iron energy before he lunged forward, smashing his skull into Salazzle. The Fire-type finally released her grip and she slunk to the ground, her body limp.

The referee raised his flag. "Salazzle is unable to battle! Scizor is the winner!"

On the screen, Salazzle's picture faded away, leaving only one spot left for Kala. She had already chosen what she would use, and she slowly reached for her belt, grabbing Cyan's Poké Ball.

"We came to this tournament to win," she said.

"We all did, dimwit," Guzma snapped.

Kala smiled and she chuckled to herself, something that she hadn't done in months. "You know, as much as I don't appreciate your rude mouth, it's nice to know that some things haven't changed."

Guzma's shoulders eased up, and he cooly tucked his hands into his pockets. "We have to keep moving forward. I'm calling you a dimwit for your sake."

"Thank you," Kala said before throwing the ball forward. She tried to put Cyan's signature spin, but she could never master the throw. Nonetheless, Golem appeared, and he stroked his beard before taking note of Scizor. The Steel-type was shaking from the poison, but it clearly hadn't done all of its potential damage yet.

"Golem, use Rock Blast!" Kala ordered.

Golem shook his body and then lowered his head before unleashing a rock from in between his horns. It shot across the battlefield, ripping up the ground it blasted over.

"Bullet Punch!" Guzma commanded.

Scizor was a lot slower this time around, but he still managed to dart forward. With ease, it blasted through the rock, and then he continued towards Golem, picking up a little bit of speed.

"Thunder Punch!" Kala ordered while she still had time.

Golem roared as his fist started to build electricity. His arm was now much shorter, so he had to compensate by sending shocks outwards. He then ran across the field, and the two Pokémon met in the middle. Their attacks connected, and there was a small explosion that sent the two of them backwards. Golem was mostly okay, but Scizor started to wheeze from the poison coursing through his body.

"Use X-Scissor!" Guzma yelled.

Scizor slowly raised his arms and then darted forward. He collided into Golem, sending the Rock-type rolling backwards. Golem was quick to recover though, and he patiently waited for Kala's command.

"Finish him with Thunder!" she ordered.

Golem raised his arms into the air, and the sky began to rumble. Scizor watched on, and his arms fell to his sides. Golem roared and prepared for his attack, but moments before he was going to send an electric charge blasting across the field, Scizor simply collapsed. The crowd was shocked into silence, as they didn't get to witness the strong attack, but poison had done its job, and Scizor was finished.

"Scizor is unable to battle! Golem wins!" the referee declared.

As Scizor's face was wiped from the screen, Guzma returned him to his ball. He glared and then looked back up towards Kala. The sky still rumbled with the energy that was built up, and there was a flash of lightning, which only illuminated Guzma's frightening face.

"Golisopod, use First Impression!" he yelled while throwing his ball forward.

Kala wasn't fast enough to make a counter order, and Golisopod emerged quickly. He dashed across the field and then appeared in front of Golem in a terrifying fashion. He lifted his massive claws into the air and prepared to strike, but then something happened that stunned everyone in the stadium. The sky rumbled once again, and a bolt of lightning struck down onto Golem. There was an explosion of electric energy, knocking back Golisopod and putting a stop to his attack.

_Amazing! Golem never actually got to use his Thunder!_ Kala thought. _He built up a lot of stress and energy, and when he was put in a fight or flight situation, the attack took more of a defensive form. He was like a canon just waiting to go off._

"You got lucky!" Guzma shouted angrily.

"Luck doesn't have anything to do with it!" Kala snapped back, knowing full well that luck had a little bit to do with it. "Thunder Punch!"

"Sucker Punch!"

Before Golem could even begin to charge his next attack, Golisopod snapped forward. He knelt down and then uppercutted Golem, making the Rock-type stop his attack. He took a few steps backward as he was stunned.

Guzma then raised his arms into the air, and the dark green crystal he had in his band started to glow. He struck his first pose, sending a pulse of energy throughout the battlefield. He then followed with another, and another, and one final pose, making his arms make a 'Z' shape. He then shouted, "Savage Spin Out!" And Golisopod was filled with power.

Before Golem or Kala could do anything, Golisopod released a thick string from his mouth. The string quickly wrapped itself around Golem, overtaking him completely. Golisopod kept on a tight grip with his mouth and then lifted Golem into the air with tremendous power. He then flung Golem downwards, making the Rock-type crash into the ground. And then, with one final movement, he yanked the string, ripping it from Golem's body and making him spin outwards. Golem scraped against the ground and span into the air before landing hard on the ground.

The referee waited patiently before he made his call. He started to lift his flag into the air, but then Golem began to move. Once the referee saw that Golem was still capable of battling, he simply nodded.

Golem came back to his feet and then roared, appearing as though the attack did only a little bit of damage in the end. Guzma and Golisopod were stunned into silence.

"Our turn!" Kala said. She revealed her Z-Ring with the yellow stone locked in. She started to strike her poses quickly alongside Golem. He enjoyed doing his dances, letting his beard wave around in the air. Then, the two struck their last pose and began their attack. "Gigavolt Havoc!"

Golem roared, and the air rumbled once more. Lightning struck down on Golem, sending sparks around the field. The sparks started to meld together, forming a massive ball of electricity at the tips of Golem's horns. Then, with one heave, he launched it forward. It tore up the field as it raced towards Golisopod, and within moments, it connected. Golisopod howled as he was caught in the explosion, and when it settled and disappeared, the Bug-type collapsed to the ground.

The referee waited for a moment, giving Golisopod the same chance that he gave to Golem, but the Bug-type didn't move. He nodded and then raised his flag. "Golisopod is unable to battle! Golem and Kala are the winners!"

"And we have our first winner of the semi-final round!" the announcer yelled into the microphone. "Kala is able to overpower Guzma's terrifying Bug-type Pokémon with a fantastically performed Z-Move, and now she'll be moving on to face the winner of Emma vs. Lilo!"

Guzma returned Golisopod and then he glanced over to Kala before managing to smile, even though it looked like it hurt him. "Good job, kid," he muttered quietly. It was enough that he said it, even if Kala couldn't hear him.

* * *

The referee raised her flags and then signaled towards the two girls. "The following battle will be between Emma Minami from Unova and Lilo Kalani from Hau'oli City. It will be a two on two battle, and the winner will be determined when one side's Pokémon are no longer able to battle! Trainers, are you ready?"

"Ready!"

"Let's begin!"

"Araquanid, go!" Lilo yelled while she threw her ball into the air.

Emma kept ahold of Eevee while she pulled her ball from her belt. She threw it forward, and her Samurott emerged. She stood up on her two hindlegs and pulled out her swords, preparing for battle. Eevee watched on, seemingly in love with the massive Pokémon.

"We'll start! Use Bubblebeam!" Lilo commanded.

Araquanid's head started to vibrate before he unleashed a flurry of bubbles outwards.

"Double Team!" Emma ordered.

Samurott was quick, and moments before the bubbles would have made contact, she multiplied. The bubbles shot straight through the clone that she created, completely missing the real Samurott.

"Now use Razor Shell!"

The clones didn't last very long, and Samurott emerged. She held one of her swords in her hand and then swiped as an aquatic energy overtook the blade.

"I don't think so!" Lilo yelled. "Spider Web!"

Araquanid backed up a few feet before launching a thick string from his mouth. The string wrapped around Samurott's blade, putting a stop to the attack. Samurott looked on in confusion, unsure of what to do with her weapon.

"Now Headbutt!" Lilo ordered.

Araquanid tugged on the string, yanking Samurott forward. He then lowered his head and bashed it into Samurott's stomach, sending the Water-type flying backwards. Samurott landed hard on the ground, but she was fast, and she stood back up with no issue.

"We have to play smarter," Emma said. "Ice Beam!"

"Fight back with Bubblebeam!"

The two Pokémon unleashed their beams of energy from their mouths. The beams connected in the middle of the field, and what followed was an explosion of mist.

Emma grinned. "Perfect! Samurott, hit him with Razor Shell! Make it strong!"

Samurott dove into the mist, and she quickly emerged out the other side. Using the energy, she shredded the web from before, and with one fast strike, she sliced at Araquanid, making him stumble back on his tall lanky legs.

"And finish with Dragon Tail!" Emma commanded before Lilo could even think up her next order.

Samurott span around in a circle as she created arcane energy on her tail. The energy exploded off of her, and she swung it directly into Araquanid, sending the Bug-type into the air. Araquanid crashed directly in front of Lilo, and his legs curled into his body, indicating that the battle was over.

The referee raised her flag. "Araquanid is unable to continue! Samurott wins!"

"Emma isn't holding back," Kala said aloud. There was no one in the hallway to hear her though.

Lilo withdrew Araquanid back into her Poké Ball and then took in a deep breath. Before she made her next selection, she pulled her black hair back into a ponytail and removed her leather jacket.

"I have to cool down," she said. She wore a loose floral print shirt and short shorts, giving her a much more delicate look than before. The jacket was usually supposed to play a factor into intimidation, but it wouldn't work on the gothic Emma.

"Take your time. I want you at the best," Emma said cooly.

Lilo grabbed her ball and then held it out. "I can't hold back against you. Go, Mudsdale!"

The massive stallion emerged on the field, and he neighed as he slammed his front legs into the ground, shaking the stadium.

Kala laughed as she watched, slightly relieved at Lilo's choice. "That means that I won't be battling against Mudsdale in the next battle. Good!"

"We have the type-advantage!" Emma called. "Razor Shell!"

Samurott howled before charging forward. She held her two blades at her side, creating energy within them.

"Earthquake," Lilo ordered cooly.

Once more, Mudsdale stood up on his two hind legs. He then jammed his front legs into the ground, shaking the battlefield violently. Cracks were sent throughout the ground, and Samurott's attack was stopped as she lost her balance. One of her legs slipped into the cracks, and she winced with pain.

"Now, High Horsepower!" Lilo said while pointing at Samurott.

Mudsdale charged down the field as an aura of orange energy surrounded his body. The energy grew and grew as he gained more momentum until finally, he crashed into Samurott. The Water-type was flung into the air and landed in front of Emma, her body limp.

The referee then raised her flag. "Samurott is unable to continue! Mudsdale wins!"

Emma didn't take too long before she returned Samurott and then made her next selection. She smiled. "This reminds me of the Broken Tea Cup incident," she said as she cocked the Poké Ball in her hand. "But now's not the time for stories. Go, Shiinotic!" A Pokémon with a thin white body but a massive purple head appeared on the field. It shook, and with every motion, its body illuminated slightly.

"Shiinotic, start with Moon Blast!" Emma ordered.

The ground shook as Shiinotic began to charge his energy. He lifted his arms into the air, and the massive mushroom on the top of his head started to glow. When he had formed enough power, he shot it forward, sending a pink ball of aura across the field.

"Power through with High Horsepower!" Lilo commanded, unafraid of the attack.

Mudsdale neighed as he built up power in his legs. Red energy exploded off of him and then he bounded forward, shaking the field with every leap. He crashed into the blast, and to everyone's surprise, broke through it. His stride was weakened, but he continued, ready to crash into Shiinotic with all of his might.

"Giga Drain!" Emma yelled.

Mudsdale collided into Shiinotic, and smoke flew into the air, cloaking the two Pokémon. There was a silence as the crowd waited to see what had happened, and when the smoke cleared, both Pokémon stood still. Shiinotic had his arms stretched out, vines protruding from them, wrapping themselves around Mudsdale's body. The Ground-type began to shriek as Shiinotic sucked away his energy.

Lilo bawled up her fist. "Don't give in! Heavy Slam!"

With the two still attached to each other, Mudsdale started to move. He tightened up his body, and then collapsed sideways, falling straight onto Shiinotic, forcing his grip to loosen. The two Pokémon separated, and they paused as they looked at one another, observing the damage that they had both taken.

"She attacks at close-range, so we'll take a different approach!" Emma announced. "Energy Ball!"

The vines that Shiinotic had created before retracted into her arms before she formed a ball of energy in her hands. She was fast, and she flung the energy forward. It barreled down the field, ripping up the ground beneath it.

"Mega Kick!"

Mudsdale was surprisingly quick, and he shifted his body around before kicking out his hindlegs. They smashed into the Energy Ball, sending it back across the field. It missed Shiinotic completely, but it still left the entire crowd stunned.

"Giga Drain!" Emma ordered. "We can't let them get the best of us!"

Shiinotic reached out with his vines while he started a slow forward run.

But Lilo had a counter prepared with, "Earthquake!"

Before Shiinotic could even get close enough to begin sucking away the energy, Mudsdale slammed his two front legs into the ground. The entire stadium shook, and Shiinotic was stopped in his tracks. One of his feet slipped into one of the cracks made by the attack, and he screeched from the pressure that was applied.

"Got 'em!" Lilo said. "Use Mega Kick!"

Mudsdale stopped his Earthquake before he took off towards Shiinotic. He quickly reached the Grass-type before shifting his body and kicking backwards. His feet crashed into Shiinotic, sending him backwards. He landed hard in front of Emma's feet, and although it took almost everything he still had, he stood back up.

Lilo looked at the two Pokémon. They were both on their last legs, and whatever would happen next would surely determine the match.

Then, Emma raised her arm into the air. A soft glitter from her wristband indicated that she had a pink Z-Crystal. She then struck her pose, sending energy coursing throughout the stadium. Two more poses, and her Shiinotic howled with an intense battle cry. She then hit her final pose, and Shiinotic lowered his head, prepared to take the command. "Twinkle Tackle!"

Shiinotic was engulfed in an explosion of fairy energy. He then took off down the field at a much faster pace than before.

"High Horsepower!" Lilo yelled through all of the noise of the attack.

It wasn't clear what happened next, but both of the Pokémon collided, whipping up a storm of wind through the field. There was an explosion that followed, blinding the crowd. It took a few moments before the light died down, and both Pokémon stood still in the middle of the field. Mudsdale huffed and Shiinotic grinned. But then, the Grass-type fell to the ground.

The referee nodded and then raised her flag. "Shiinotic is unable to battle! Mudsdale and Lilo are the winners!"

"We have our final match set!" the announcer yelled into the microphone as Mudsdale finally collapsed. "It's going to be Lilo Kalani against Kala Māhoe in what is sure to be a wonderful final battle! But that's not to take away anything from Emma or Guzma! Everyone put on a fantastic showing!"

Lilo and Emma both withdrew their Pokémon before they returned to the backroom. They watched as the television played replays of the last couple of match-ups. They were silent, but there was no sense of bitterness between any of the girls. They just wanted to focus on what was coming up next. In only a few minutes, Kala and Lilo would finally have their battle.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Something I really needed to focus on with writing Kala's battles is making sure that she doesn't battle like Cyan. Although they're the same Pokémon, I want to make the strategies different, even if slightly. Now we're onto Kala vs. Lilo, which is a battle I'm excited for. As of writing this, I still haven't decided who's going to win though. Part of me really wanted to make Guzma go all the way and win, though. I think it'd be a very interesting thing to have him become the first Champion of Alola. But oh well.

REVIEWS:

pokemonking0924 - _"Lilo and Emma are as strong as ever and Kala has grown into a great trainer herself. The Pokemon league is off to a great start and everyone is doing well. Looking forward to the battles ahead. __As for Cyans Pokemon I think Kala will rotate them around with her Pokemon for interesting combinations and to change strategies on the fly to catch opponents off guard."_ \- Only a three round tournament, but yeah. These have been interesting battles to write.

wisdom-jewel - _"__I think she would use Lycanroc and Oranguru for sure. It is possible that she would use the other two but I'm guessing she would use those two. __If they do go with the Elite Four, I wonder if the others who didn't win the championship would get first dips. Like if they asked Guzmo, Emma (she might not win this one), Lilo or Kala to become the first Elite Four."_ \- So, it's not gonna be too spoilery, but I do plan on having a couple of people from the tournament go into the Elite Four and some become gym leaders. There will be people from outside the tournament who will also become E4 and gym leaders though.


	41. We Have Our Winner!

**Chapter 41 - "We Have Our Winner!"**

* * *

Lilo took in a deep breath and she folded her arms while the two waited for their names to be called. She closed her eyes and lowered her head. "So, this will be our first ever battle."

Kala didn't know how to respond. She wasn't sure what Lilo was talking about. The two had battle countless times during their time at school.

"Our first official battle," Lilo clarified, understanding that Kala was confused. "The day we got our Pokémon, I battled Cyan. You were too nervous to battle in front of our classmates."

Lilo wasn't wrong. Kala hated battling in front of crowds, and she hated showing off for her classmates.

"And I don't count our little battle in the Battle Royale," Lilo said. "This is it, Kala. This is the battle I've waited so long for."

"I guess that it makes coming to this tournament worth it," Kala said quietly. "I'm still uneasy though."

* * *

"The following battle will be between Kala Māhoe from Iki Town and Lilo Kalani from Hau'oli City, and it is for the title of Alola League Champion! It will be a three on three single battle, and the winner will be determined when one side's Pokémon are no longer able to battle! Substitutions are not allowed! Trainers, are you ready?"

Kala and Lilo nodded.

"Let's begin!"

"Kala, I won't be going easy on you."

"Me too. I refuse to lose here."

"Toxapex, go!" Lilo called while throwing her Poké Ball forward.

A rather large blue Pokémon appeared in front of Lilo. It didn't look sentient immediately, but rather plant-like. Slowly, it opened up what functioned as its shell, revealing a small purple body with two yellow eyes hiding on the inside.

_Toxapex is one of the most poisonous Pokémon in all of Alola, which is going to make it very dangerous. But it also has Water-type elements. If we can outspeed it, then we can do a lot of damage,_ Kala thought before grabbing her Poké Ball. "It's a risk we gotta take! Go, Dartrix!"

"I've learned a long time ago to not judge a Pokémon by its size or typing," Lilo said. "But when it comes to our match-up right now, you're in trouble. Toxapex, use Ice Beam!"

"What?!"

Toxapex kept her shell open while she unleashed a beam of light blue from her mouth. It raced across the field, freezing the ground that it flew above instantly.

"Dodge it! Use Ominous Wind!"

Dartrix was one step ahead of Kala, and he immediately flew into the air, avoiding the Ice-type attack. He circled around it and flapped his wings, building up a red energy around his wings. When Toxapex stopped, he sent the ghouly energy forward, blasting the entirety of Toxapex, but the Poison-type remained still.

_Our attacks are mostly close-ranged, but we gotta see what else she can do before we really dive in for anything serious. I can't risk being poisoned right now,_ Kala thought.

"Bring 'em down!" Lilo commanded. "Hydro Pump!"

Toxapex lifted more of her legs into the air, allowing her more space to release her attack. She unleashed a heavy blast of water upwards, this attack much faster than her last.

"Keep moving!"

Dartrix tried to dive downwards to avoid the water, but it barely scraped his wing, sending him spinning. He quickly recovered, but the Toxapex released another blast, forcing Dartrix to the ground.

"Poison Jab!"

Toxapex lowered her legs, forming the entirety of her shell once more. Then, using all twelve of her legs, she bounded forward. Her front legs started to glow with a poisonous hue, and she jumped into the air.

"Leaf Blade!" Kala yelled desperately.

Dartrix weaved as his wing started to glow with a green energy. He got directly under Toxapex, targeting her small body. He swiped, slashing her directly and forcing her into the air. She landed hard on the ground and then recovered, becoming still once more.

"Let's force her out! Hit her with Brave Bird!"

Dartrix flew into the air, and a red energy exploded from his body once he reached a high altitude. He shifted and pointed down towards, darting directly for Toxapex.

"Use Baneful Bunker!" Lilo ordered.

Toxapex remained still, but she started to glow with poisonous energy.

"Stop!" Kala yelled, but it was too late.

Dartrix crashed into Toxapex, sending smoke into the air. The Grass-type was instantly flung from the smoke, taking damage from his own attack. He winced and then fell to the ground as a purple hue started to surround his body.

"No…" Kala muttered. _Baneful Bunker not only protects Toxapex, but it also poisons anything that comes into contact with it. The longer that Dartrix remains in this battle, the harder it's going to get for him. Whatever we do next, we have to finish this quickly._

"For someone who studied so much in school, you seem to fall for the most obvious tricks," Lilo said. "I told you I wouldn't take it easy on you, and I was serious."

"We're just getting started!" Kala snapped back. "Dartrix, one more Ominous Wind! Move forward!"

Dartrix fought through the pain, and he flew forward, creating the ghoulish energy with every inch he moved. He then unleashed it at Toxapex, getting a direct hit, but the Poison-type appeared unaffected by it.

"Use your Poison Jab!"

Now that Dartrix was within striking distance, he was an easy target. Toxapex snapped forward, and her front leg began to drip with poison. She reached out and jabbed, ready to do her damage.

"Protect!"

Moments before the attack would have landed, a blue force field appeared in front of Dartrix's face. Toxapex ricocheted off of it, leaving herself wide open for Kala's next attack.

"Leaf Blade!"

With one swift uppercut strike, Dartrix sent Toxapex reeling backwards. The Poison-type's body dragged against the ground, leaving her open for one more attack. But before Kala could give her order, Dartrix collapsed. The poison had done its job, and Dartrix fainted where he stood.

"Dartrix is unable to battle! Toxapex is the winner!" the referee declared.

"No," Kala mumbled. "It's way too early." She looked down, noticing that her hands were shaking. Then, she had the realization that her entire body was wobbly. The fact that she was able to remain standing was something that surprised her, because her knees felt like they could give out at any moment.

"C'mon, Kala!" Lilo snapped. "You can do better than this! I know you can! You've always been a nervous battler, but you need to get over that. Trust that you and your Pokémon can get the job done, and then get the job done!"

Kala took a deep breath. "You're right. We won't lose."

"Mrrreow," Litten, who sat calmly at her feet, said.

She nodded in response. "You're up."

Litten stretched her shoulders and then ran onto the field. She glared at Toxapex who's yellow eyes looked back through the darkness.

Kukui sat back next to Mrs. Kokura. "Kala has been so afraid to battle, and I think that Litten can sense that. I think she's chosen to stay a Litten as to not put pressure on Kala."

"You think so?" she wondered.

"I have an experience with the evolved form of Litten, and generally, they love to fight. It seems like Kala and Litten don't take pleasure in battles necessarily. They only battle when necessary," Kukui explained.

"My kids loved battling," Mrs. Kokura said softly. "Right now, I can see the look in Kala's eyes. She doesn't want to lose, and I think something is going to click real soon."

_We're at another type-disadvantage. If we're hit with one Hydro Pump, we're finished, and I can't get too close because of Baneful Bunker. We have to rely on distance for the time being,_ Kala thought. "Flamethrower!"

"Hydro Pump!"

The two Pokémon unleashed their attacks, and the blasts of fire and water met in the middle of the battlefield, sending a giant explosion into the air, filling the stadium with smoke.

"Go!" Kala's voice called.

Lilo was unable to see what exactly the Fire-type was doing, so she went with her only safe option. "Baneful Bunker!"

Everyone in the stadium waited while the smoke slowly floated away and dissipated. When everything finally became clear, it revealed the two Pokémon, sitting only a few inches from one another. Litten sat calmly on her rump while Toxapex used her defensive attack.

"What?" Lilo wondered.

"Flamethrower!" Kala shouted.

At close-range, Litten unleashed the flames from her mouth once more. They engulfed Toxapex, but the Poison-type remained in her shield. The two Pokémon didn't connect directly, so Litten didn't suffer through the same poisonous effects that ailed Dartrix before.

"Poison Jab!" Lilo commanded with a grin on her face.

"Crunch!"

Toxapex lifted one of her legs, and she jabbed forward with it, but Litten was way too fast. She simply ducked under the leg and then dove into Toxapex's darkness. Between the two, there was a howl and a pained screech. A dark energy exploded from inside of Toxapex's shell, and then Litten retreated. Toxapex slumped, and all of her legs buckled, making her fall to the ground.

"Toxapex is unable to battle! Litten is the winner!"

Lilo retrieved Toxapex and then drew out her next Poké Ball. "I'll be honest with you, this has always been one of my dreams. I was disappointed when you chose to not do the Island Challenge by my side. I was afraid that I was going to get so far ahead of you. But here we are now. We're fighting for the right to be the first Alolan Champion."

Kala never had any intentions to ever do something like this. Her dream was never to be part of Kukui's league, but she had to admit that standing across the battlefield from her childhood best friend in what was the most important battle in Alola's history was fulfilling.

"Passimian, go!" Lilo yelled while she threw her Poké Ball forward. A simian Pokémon with large shoulders appeared on the field. In its massive hands, it held onto what looked like a big seed. It hunched over and huffed, preparing for a fight with Litten.

Kukui glanced over to Oranguru who calmly sat next to Mrs. Kokura. "Passimian is considered to be the counterpart to Oranguru. It would have been interesting to see how Oranguru would have done against it, but I guess that Kala has other plans."

Mrs. Kokura ran her fingers through Oranguru's hair. "I've learned that Cyan's Oranguru doesn't like to battle as it is. He'd rather relax, and I can appreciate that."

_Passimian is a Fighting-type, so Dartrix would have been a good fit had he lasted. My next choice won't fare too well either, so I have to do as much as I can with Litten. If we're lucky, we might be able to win this fight, but I'm sure Lilo has trained Passimian well,_ Kala thought.

"Passimian, start things off with Iron Tail!"

_He's getting in close,_ Kala thought as the simian Pokémon took off down the field. Litten looked back towards Kala for an order. "Flamethrower! Keep him at a distance!"

"Mrrreow!" the Pokémon screeched before unleashing flames onto the field. Passimian was incredibly fast though, and he was able to duck under the stream of fire. Once he reached Litten, he punched the ground and then twisted around, slamming his iron hard tail into the entirety of Litten's small body. The Fire-type dragged against the ground, but she quickly found her footing, although she had staggered.

"Seed Bomb!" Lilo commanded.

In one fluid motion, Passimian did a forward flip while charging the massive seed he held in his palms. It started to glow with a white intensity before he flung it forward.

"Flamethrower!" Kala ordered once more.

Litten followed the instruction and unleashed the flames from her mouth. The flames blasted into the seed, and the moves cancelled out one another, causing a small explosion to fill the stadium.

"Flare Blitz!" Kala yelled.

"We'll meet them halfway!" Lilo said. "Giga Impact!"

Both of the Pokémon started forward, and the energy that they produced from their bodies parted the smoke down the middle. Fire burst from Litten's body and she started forward while white energy exploded from the front of Passimian's face. The two Pokémon collided, and their energy mixed together, seemingly blowing the smoke from the previous attacks away completely. They were knocked backwards, landing on their legs in front of their respective trainers.

_Giga Impact forces Passimian to recharge for a short while, so I have to make this work,_ Kala thought. "We have to go all out now! Outrage!"

The fire that had surrounded Litten shifted, and it turned a dark blue. Her eyes became filled with rage, and she bounded down the field. Passimian was frozen in place from the power used in his previous attack. The only thing that he could do was take the attack. Litten swung her claws wildly, slashing at Passimian with arcane energy. Passimian was knocked backwards, did a roll, and then he shot a glance at Lilo.

"Reversal!"

Litten struck once, and this time when Passimian rolled back, he grabbed ahold of her paw. With one swift movement, he twisted his body, and then slammed his forearm into the back of her head, knocking her roughly halfway across the field. She landed with a hard thud against the ground, and her body went still.

"Litten is unable to battle! Passimian is the winner!"

_With a move like Reversal, Passimian is bound to get stronger with each blow he takes. I'm going to be in trouble the longer this battle goes on,_ Kala thought as she retrieved Litten with the red light of her Poké Ball. Her eyes locked with Lilo's, and she bawled up her fist. _And Passimian isn't even her strongest Pokémon. She still hasn't used Decidueye throughout this tournament, and I know that if I can manage to defeat Passimian, we're going to have trouble with it._

Kala slowly reached for her Poké Ball. She had one final Pokémon left in the tournament. She gripped it tightly and then tossed it into the air. Lycanroc burst forth and materialized on the field. She howled before getting low.

_One hit from Reversal or Seed Bomb and Lycanroc is going to be in a tough position. We're going to have to continue to outspeed Lilo. But if I used Accelerock, she'll know it's coming. I can't be predictable,_ Kala thought.

"You're putting a lot of thought into this," Lilo said. "Don't disappoint me."

"We won't!"

"Seed Bomb!"

"Use Stone Edge!"

As Passimian ran forward and prepared to throw the seed, Lycanroc roared, ripping up stones from the ground. But instead of using them offensively, Lycanroc created a shield around her body. Passimian tossed the seed downwards, and it exploded upon impact.

"Rock Climb!"

The front of the Stone Edge shield parted open, and Lycanroc came barreling through, tearing up the ground with her movements. She then leapt through the air and tackled Passimian, driving him into the ground. Passimian's body slumped, and he soon fainted.

"Passimian is unable to battle! Lycanroc is the winner!"

Lilo let the red light from her Poké Ball retrieve Passimian before she looked up at Kala. She smiled and drew out her final Poké Ball. "This has been fun, but I think we should finish this." With that, she threw her Poké Ball forward, and Decidueye emerged.

The two Pokémon stared each other down, waiting for the trainers to make the first commands for battle. Lycanroc was by no means in bad shape, but the previous attacks done to Passimian had worn her down slightly. She didn't let Decidueye see it though.

"Accelerock!" Kala ordered.

"Lycan!" the Pokémon barked as she bounded forward. Rocks began to materialize around her body as they prepared to jab into Decidueye, but Lilo had the perfect counter strategy.

"Sucker Punch!"

A shadowy energy formed around Decidueye's wing, and he crouched down. As soon as Lycanroc was within striking distance, he jabbed, punching Lycanroc in the throat. The Rock-type stopped and took a few steps back as she gasped for air.

"Spirit Shackle!" Lilo commanded.

With one quick smooth motion, Decidueye span around. He formed an arrow of ghostly energy at the edge of his wing before launching it forward. It twisted throughout the air before landing directly in front of Lycanroc, stabbing into her shadow. And then, without much warning, it exploded, but Lycanroc was trapped in place.

"She can't escape!" Lilo said. "Brave Bird!"

As the ghostly energy started to fade away, Decidueye jumped into the air, finding himself between Lycanroc and the sun. A white energy exploded from his body, and he began his quick plummet back towards the ground.

"Defensive Stone Edge!" Kala ordered at the last moment.

What followed was an explosion, so it wasn't clear whether or not Lycanroc was able to get up her stone shields. For a moment, they were shrouded in smoke, and it slowly started to dissipate. As soon as the result became clear, Kala made her order.

"Put everything you got into Crunch!"

The stones had come up in time, so Decidueye was rattled. They had been mostly destroyed by Decidueye's attack, but Lycanroc was protected. She broke from the remains of her ghostly shackles and then emerged from the rubble with a black energy around her jaws. With one quick motion, she snapped forward and clamped the massive energy down. Decidueye screeched as his body was tossed to the side.

Kala observed the field. Both Pokémon had been dealt massive damage, and it was looking as though the super-effective attack had done its job.

"Stone Edge!" she yelled.

Lycanroc howled, and the rubble around her began to stir. Five more massive stones arose from the ground, and then with one more howl, she sent them forward. They scraped across the field, as Lycanroc didn't have the full energy to do the attack, but they were still a danger to Decidueye.

"Slice through them with Leaf Blade!" Lilo yelled.

Both of Decidueye's wings were covered with a green energy. He slashed forward as he took into the air. Easily, he sliced through two of the stones. One made direct contact, and then the other two followed, burying him. For a moment, they were still as Decidueye struggled to get back to a standing position.

"Rock Climb!" Kala ordered.

"Rock!" the Pokémon yelled before leaping into the air. She dove into the ground and began to shoot across the battlefield like a missile. But Lilo did nothing, simply smiling at Kala's mistake. Then, Lycanroc blasted straight through Decidueye's ghostly form.

"Gotcha!" both Lilo and Kala said in unison.

"Leaf Blade!"

"Crunch!"

The two Pokémon turned towards one another. A mixture of pitch black energy exploded with green energy, sending a blast of light throughout the stadium. The crowd watched in awe as they waited for the results of battle.

When the light and smoke finally faded away, both Pokémon still remained standing. They both breathed heavily, indicating that the end was only one move away.

_Win or lose, I'm glad that I've made it this far. Cyan's Pokémon, my Pokémon, and myself. We've fought so hard for this, and we've come together,_ Kala thought. "One more attack! Let's go!"

The two trainers held out their arms. A ghostly energy radiated from Lilo's wrist, while Kala's wristed glowed orange. In synchronization, the trainers and the Pokémon began to strike poses. With every new pose, energy surged through the stadium. Every person that sat in attendance could feel their hearts beat to the moves that the trainers were doing. And then, Kala and Lilo hit their final pose, and all of the air was sucked from the stadium. It began to shake as the Pokémon focused all of their energy into two final attacks.

"Splintered Stormshards!"

"Sinister Arrow Raid!"

Lycanroc howled, and the ground below her ripped up into the air, carrying her. Slowly, the ground started to crack and break off, creating sharp stones and rocks that she prepared to attack with. Meanwhile, the ghostly energy that swirled around Decidueye's body started to take a form, turning into arrows. They slowed down and then pointed upwards, finding a target in Lycanroc.

Then, the two Pokémon unleashed their attacks. Shards of stones and rock rained down from the heavens while arrows made from ghostly energy shot into the air. They pelted into one another, creating small explosion after small explosion until the sky was filled with smoke and dust which cloaked both of the Pokémon, hiding any damage that they may have taken.

Slowly, the dust faded away, revealing that only one Pokémon had made it through the attacks. Laying flat on the ground was the Dusk form Lycanroc. Decidueye remained above her, but only moments after the referee raised his flag to make the call, did she finally allow herself to collapse.

"Lycanroc is unable to battle! Decidueye and Lilo are the victors!" he declared.

"We have our winner! Lilo Kalani!"

The crowd erupted into cheers, and Emma, the professor, and others that were allowed onto the field gathered together. They all surrounded Lilo, and everyone exchanged high fives and hugs. Kala crossed her arms but smiled. She ran onto the field towards Lycanroc and then knelt down.

"We did great today, eh?" she asked.

Lycanroc opened one eye and managed to smile at the trainer.

"I think Cyan would be proud," Kala added. She returned the Pokémon back to her ball and then looked up at Lilo. She winked before they were both ushered to the side where they could stand on the podium together.

"Lilo, I'd like to bestow upon you this trophy!" Mr. Goodshow said. "With this, you will be officially declared the Alola Champion!"

The crowd cheered, and Lilo looked around. She found one person who wasn't on their feet jumping up and down. Instead, she was sitting and lightly clapping. It was Cyan's mom. She had a smile on her face, but Lilo and Kala could tell that she was still hurting. Goodshow tried to hand over the golden trophy, but Lilo kept her hands at her sides, seemingly unaware of what was going on.

"Lilo?" Kukui wondered. "You okay?"

Lilo nodded, and then she looked at Mr. Goodshow. "Can I have the mic, sir?"

Goodshow appeared confused but smiled nonetheless. He grabbed the microphone, flipped its switch, and then handed it over. Lilo held it nervously in her hands and then got closer to it. It screeched throughout the stadium, so she withdrew her head back slightly.

"Thank you," she said softly. "It was an honor competing today."

The crowd cheered again.

"But, I'd like to respectfully decline the trophy and title of champion."

The crowd started to become quiet, and those who remained cheering were now confused.

"I think that it'd be irresponsible for someone my age to be the champion if we want to be taken seriously," she said. "I also believe that there is someone else more deserving of the title. As some of you have already heard, a boy saved the Alola region a couple of months ago."

The crowd was now completely silent, and Lilo tried to not let her emotions get to her. She continued her speech, "Myself, alongside Kala, Emma, and a few others fought with this boy. Unfortunately, at the end of the battle, the boy disappeared. But I never want his impact on Alola to disappear, and I think that we should honor him."

"She didn't mention me," Guzma grumbled to himself from the hallway.

"I'm very glad that I won today, and I want to do my part to help Alola maintain a strong league, but I want to decline the title of champion. Instead, I want the first champion of Alola to go down in the record books as a boy named Cyan Kokura. He deserves that title more than anyone else. He earned it."

Kukui looked at Mr. Goodshow, and they whispered to each other for awhile. They nodded, and then Mr. Goodshow asked for the microphone back. Lilo obliged, and then Goodshow put the mic to his mouth.

"This is a bit of a complicated issue, but I think we can manage something. I see no issue in recognizing Cyan Kokura as the first ever Alola Champion if that is what you truly wish. And as for who will go on to be the champion for Alola moving forward, we will decide at a later date!"

The crowd cheered, and Cyan's mom was brought to tears. She smiled at Lilo before nodding and mouthing, "Thank you."

Kala bit her lip to hold back her tears, and Lilo wrapped one of her arms around her shoulders.

"But it's your dream to become the champion," Kala said.

"Not of Alola."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

So, complicated. Lilo wins, but declines the position (she didn't want to enter as it was, but rather did it as a favor to Kukui). The tournament won't all be for not though, because it was kind of a testing ground to decide on gym leaders and Elite Four members. We'll wrap up this story next chapter. I want to go over a little bit of the fallout from the tournament. Who do you think the champion will end up being?

Been feeling a bit down recently, so honestly, thank you all for reviews and such. I truly appreciate it. Even when I stumble and I write bad chapters/have bad ideas, I still love all of your feedback. Just wanted to add this in while I could.

**REVIEWS:**

pokemonking0924 - _"It's down to Lilo and Kala, two best friends battling it out in the finals. Lilo hasn't used a z move during this tournament, in fact I don't remember the last time I've seen her use one. I wonder if she's trying to pover that she doesn't need z moves to win. As for Guzma e battle hard as expected but Kala really pulled through with Cyans Pokemon, they might have a bond just as strong as their original trainer. __Looking forward to seeing the next battle."_ \- I wanted to hold off on Lilo doing a Z-Move until it was absolutely necessary. She's a bit cocky (for good reason), so she felt like it wasn't needed until her battled with Kala.

CrescentApple - _"__Sister vs Sister. A few chapters ago I would have said Lilo. Now... who knows"_ \- You would have been correct! Well, they're not sisters, but they're definitely close enough to where they could come off that way.

wisdom-jewel - _"I knew Emma wasn't going to win her next battle. I think it is a good idea for Kala and Cyan didn't battle the same. It would make sense that they would have different tactics and countertactics during any battle. __And I can't wait to see who would win and who becomes the Elite Four and gym leaders."_ \- Next chapter will reveal most of them! We'll also get in a farewell for Emma.


	42. We'll Battle Together

**Chapter 42 - "We'll Battle Together."**

* * *

After the tournament ended and everyone celebrated the official beginning of the Alola league, things started to become normal in Alola once more. Mrs. Kokura was still pained by the loss of her son, but she started to leave the house more often, and Kala would even find her on the beach, enjoying the warmth of the sand.

Lycanroc and Salazzle both remained with Kala, but Oranguru decided to live permanently with Cyan's mother while Golem went back to Ula'ula Island to take care of his Geodude gang and make sure they stayed out of trouble.

With Mrs. Kokura feeling considerably better, Kala found herself spending less and less time on Melemele Island, and instead often made trips to Akala Island where she could meet with Kukui's wife, Professor Burnet. She was the only person in all of Alola that could make heads and tails of what happened on that day.

"Have there been any updates?" Kala asked. "Any weird signs?"

Professor Burnet sighed as she looked at her computer. "No. I'm sorry. Nothing has happened on our end since he disappeared. I've even been keeping an eye out to see if something small comes through. Before, Enhalus was able to come and go without giving us big red flags because his size barely made any disturbances."

Kala hesitantly nodded. "I-I see."

Professor Burnet turned away from her monitor and removed her glasses. "We won't stop looking. But I think it's probably best for all of us to prepare for the worst, ya know? Even if we did find something, who's to say that he's even still-"

"He is," Kala interrupted. "He's still alive. I know he is."

Professor Burnet was silent.

The door to the lab opened up, and Kukui, shirtless as usual, walked in. He carried a stack of papers and then plopped them down onto a table and let out a loud sigh before looking at Kala and then grinning as wide as he could.

"Everything almost worked out?" she asked.

"Alola!" Kukui took a seat. "You betcha! We got the approval from Goodshow. We're allowed to build six gyms, and we'll even get our own Elite Four. Acerola and Lilo both agreed to join. It took a little bit of convincing for Lilo, but she thinks she should stay here just in case. Molayne from Ula'ula also said he'll take a position. And I'm not sure if you know about Kahili, but she'll be returning to Alola to take the final spot. We think we have a champion picked out too."

Kala's head perked up slightly. There were talks that one of the Island Kahuna would be recognized as the champion, but nothing was finalized yet.

"Your mom agreed to take the position. I think that's ultimately the best idea for the time being. I wanted to do it, but I'm too busy with my research," Kukui explained.

Kala's mom wasn't an Island Kahuna, but she was known as one of the strongest trainers in Alola. Their decision didn't surprise her. "I'm sure mom will make a great champion. She's the fiercest trainer in all of Alola."

"And I think we'll call our conference The Manalo Conference. It means, 'you and I are living here together.' It has a nice ring to it. Unlike this last conference, trainers will have to beat all six gyms OR the Island Challenge to enter. I think that'll keep our tradition alive."

Kala nodded.

"And um… uh… well. We wanted to talk to you about becoming a gym leader."

"A gym leader?" Kala asked. Even though she had expected that Kukui would ask for her involvement, she was still surprised about the prospect of becoming a gym leader. "Really?"

Kukui grinned. "Yeah. I know that you've been training a lot recently, so I think it'd fit you. Guzma also agreed to become a gym leader too. I'll be honest, I'm a bit nervous to see how that'll turn out."

Kala smiled and chuckled lightly.

"_And_, you choose where you want your gym."

"I get to choose?"

"Yeah! We figured you'd want to be on Melemele Island, but we didn't want to assume."

"Anywhere in Alola?"

"Anywhere! I talked to the board, and if you agreed to it, you can pick your location first," Kukui said with a smile. "You and Lilo have a lot of brownie points, because ya know, ya saved us."

Kala thought for a moment. She walked to one of Professor Burnet's machines and looked at the waves. The motions indicated that there was life somewhere else out there in other dimensions. Whether or not it was Cyan, she had no way to know. But she knew that she had to stay.

"I'll accept."

Kukui smiled. "That is… a huge relief. I'm tired of looking. I'm tired of everything. I'm just tired."

* * *

And so it was set that Kala would be a gym leader. It wasn't something that she had ever envisioned for herself, but she saw an opportunity to protect Alola by taking up the mantle. Still, she had some unfinished business back home, and there was something that she had to do.

North of Iki Town and past the Mahalo Trail, Kala slowly walked across the bridge which would lead her to the ruins. Most people of the town were told to never cross the bridge, and only a few select people were ever given permission to do so. Kala, having now completed the Island Challenge, was allowed to.

The bridge wasn't very steady, which would have normally made anyone who crossed it very uneasy, but Kala was done with being afraid. She fearlessly crossed the bridge, never once taking the time to look down and psych herself out.

The Ruins of Conflict were inside of a cave that was built centuries ago. The jungle surrounding the area was well kept, as humans barely, if ever came into contact with it. Kala entered the cave after taking a deep breath. The cave was illuminated by torches which lit themselves up automatically as Kala passed by. She soon came to a platform and stopped before looking into the air. There was a crack of lightning, and suddenly, the entirety of the cave lit up, and before Kala floated Tapu Koko.

Kala stood still. Unlike the first time that they met, she didn't fear the creature. Now, she made eye contact with it directly, and she looked with a stern expression on her face before simply saying, "Thank you."

Tapu Koko eased up slightly.

"Years ago, we met, and that moment inspired me to try to become a strong trainer. But I was always afraid. I didn't think that I'd manage to live up to my grandfather or my mother. I was afraid that I'd never be strong enough to take over as the Island Kahuna."

"Ko…"

"But I now know that it's not my duty to be the Island Kahuna. I'm going to become a gym leader, and I'm going to protect Alola from threats. I can't do it here though," Kala said before pausing momentarily. "I'm going to ask that you keep protecting Melemele Island. Grandpa is still strong, but he may need your help in case something happens."

Tapu Koko slowly nodded.

Kala took in one deep breath and then relaxed her shoulders. "And don't go scaring anymore little girls."

* * *

"So, Kalos?" Lilo asked.

Emma nodded. "Yeah. I'm gonna give it a go. I think I can win the whole thing if I keep trying." She held her lively Eevee in her arms. "I'll make sure to write to you both sometimes."

Lilo sighed, and she lightly punched Emma in the arm. "You better."

"We'll find a way to contact you too, in case anything happens," Kala said.

The boat horn then sounded, letting out a loud hum throughout Melemele Port.

"I gotta get going," Emma said. "You both do your best! I'll be back eventually!"

The two girls nodded as they watched Emma, now with her hair dyed green yet again, board the boat. They waved, and Emma found a spot on the edge of the boat to smile and wave back. The boat was slow to float away, but the three never once broke eye contact. It wasn't until the boat was over the edge of the sea that Kala and Lilo finally relented, lowering their arms.

"So, you're an official Elite Four member? If you were going to do that, why not take the champion position?" Kala asked while she looked out to the ocean.

"Had it been Cyan, I'm not sure if I would have won. I think he deserves that title more than I do," Lilo said. "I've decided to specialize in Grass-types. Decidueye will lead my team, and there's so many strong Grass-type Pokémon in Alola. I'll be the strongest member by a long shot."

Kala smiled. "Challengers will fear you. But, I have to be honest, I'm surprised you're not on that boat with Emma. I thought you were going to be the Galar Champion one day?"

"I will be," Lilo said softly. "But I can't leave Alola until we know that Necrozma is no longer a threat. I have to protect Alola."

"I understand."

"Also."

"Also?"

"I can't leave Alola until Cyan returns. I want to be the first person to welcome him back," Lilo exclaimed.

Kala took a deep breath. "That reminds me. Guess where I'm building my gym?"

* * *

Kala stood at the entrance of Vast Poni Canyon and watched as the construction workers and machines started to build what she would soon call her home. Lycanroc, Salazzle, Litten, Dartrix, and Hakamo-o all stood at her side.

"We'll battle together," Kala said. She looked at Lycanroc and Salazzle. "We'll make him proud."

The two Pokémon looked at one another and then towards the Altar of Sunne and Moone. Whether or not their trainer was ever going to return, they didn't know, but they would still fight with all of their hearts.

* * *

**On the otherside…**

Cyan finished the last small cake snack that he had brought with him, and he stuffed the wrapping in his bag. Although there was no sign of life on this planet, he didn't want to litter it with his trash. He enjoyed the quiet and peacefulness of the land, but it was starting to get too quiet for him.

He lifted his two Poké Balls and released Venusaur and Primarina. They had been mostly healed from their injuries from the battle with Necrozma, but he made sure to keep them in their balls so they wouldn't use up energy. The creature that formed from Solgaleo floated towards them and smiled. Venusaur and Primarina weren't too positive about the situation though.

"I've eaten the last cake snack," Cyan said. "I walked around for a bit, and I haven't found anyone else. I don't think we should panic, but we should definitely prepare for the worst."

"Saur…"

"Primarrrina."

Cyan put his hands on his hips and looked at the smoggy creature. "I wish you could take us back, Solga Jr. This place isn't exactly what I'd call a great vacation."

The creature looked up at him and vibrated happily, letting some of its space dust fall to the ground.

Cyan sighed, and he looked up towards the star that lit up the land. "This has been the longest day of my life. Let's find somewhere to sleep."

* * *

**REVIEWS (author's notes are below):**

pokemonking0924 - _"Despite not being a big fan of battling Kala put up a great fight but Lilo the natural trainer won. I always did think she was a bit too cocky and thought a loss would humble her, but I guess Cyan being missing did that. It was rather nice of her to claim Cyan as champion and denies becoming Alola champion. I wonder what region she wants to be champion of. __I wonder what's coming up next and what will become of everyone."_ \- Lilo is cocky, but I don't see her as annoyingly cocky. Also, thanks for all of your reviews for this story!

CrescentApple - _"I feel torn about this battle. On one hand Lilo won, but in all the battles Kala was at a type disadvantage. Could she have won if Lilo had the type disadvantage? ... I'm not sure. i feel like Lilo was already prepared for a type disadvantage if it ever came to one. And Kala did stupendous against a power house like Lilo. A great battle. My favorite was Toxipex because it was so unique and a bit eerie the way it just stares through its dome of legs. And Lilo is so so brave to announce the title to Cyan. But she intends to be a champion outside Alola... Now I'm wondering if she actually did complete in one of the same tournaments as Logan but neither saw the other. Unlikely I think. And this chaoter leaves the question when the heck did Cyan return? Was it in that time skip someone came to visit Kala? I thoughy Cyan would have returned at some point. But the tournament is already over and still no sign...__"_ \- Writing for Toxapex was my favorite part. So, I take a very different approach when writing battles, I think. I haven't mentioned this (maybe) but my hobby is professional wrestling (I do it as a side job), and I like to write my battles like they're pro wrestling matches. In Kala vs. Lilo, the psychology was that Kala (the good guy) was at a disadvantage the whole time. In that case, if she wins, it makes her look really strong, and it makes it seem like she deserves that win. If she loses, then it's understandable, because she was at a clear disadvantage the entire time.

wisdom-jewel - _"Very intense indeed. The battle was done extremely well and both girls really put in their all. And I think it is sweet that Lilo wanted Cyan to be the first champion of Alola. And I wonder if they would have a proxy champion until further notice. __I'm sure Guzmo would be very sore about it. Though Lilo might have her reasons for excluding him."_ \- I was very afraid people would hate Cyan being declared the first champion, but I'm glad that people don't seem to have too big of problems with it. Also, as for Lilo not mentioning Guzma, it was just for jokes purposes. I enjoy writing dark jokes, and I kind of see Guzma as being bullied constantly, even if Lilo no longer holds any bad feelings for the guy.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

And so concludes Awakening Alola! Thank you all for giving this a read. From the beginning, I wanted to write something a bit different. Almost every story has a trainer with a set goal in mind, and it usually goes their way, but I wanted to change it up. Kala's not the Island Kahuna like she wanted to be, Lilo isn't going on an adventure like she wanted to, and Cyan… well… I do plan on writing a follow up, because there are a lot of unanswered questions and threads. I hope to tackle them all. Currently, the follow up is mostly finished (five lengthy chapters). I'll post one chapter a week.

But where does this story leave us? Well, the Alola League currently looks something like this: **CHAMPION: **Kaarina Māhoe **ELITE FOUR:** Acerola, Kahili, Molayne, and Lilo **GYM LEADERS: **Kala, Xerxes, and Guzma (three spots are open, but one will go to Plumeria). The Island Challenge is still around too, but it'd have to change a bit.

Special thanks to wisdom-jewel for all of your reviews, UKEagleClaw for your support and advice, CrescentApple for your (usually spot on) speculation, WyldClaw for the reviews you posted, and pokemonking0924 for being the first review on most chapters! Your support is always appreciated!

Did you have a favorite chapter in Awakening Alola? I really loved Chapter 25 - Can You Handle Horror Movies?


End file.
